Dracula 2008
by Darkuslugia
Summary: C'est ma version personnelle du roman de briam stocker mais version qui mélange le moderme, le légende et le présent. Un partie de l'action est comme le roman originel, j'ai modifier les prénom de personnage, review s.v.p dsl pour les alergique au faute.
1. Chapter 1

Dracula La nouvelle génération

Comportement des personnage appartient a Briam stoker, les personnage qui ne sont pas dans le livre sont a moi, nom modifié pour le conte bien sûr.

Chapitre 1: Un étrange club.

(Philadelphia Vendredi 23 2008)

Je m'appelle benoît, je n'ai aucun famille, J'ai était abandonné par un prostituée, en plein cœur de Philadelphia, je suis un enfant de la rue. Philadelphia est ma maison, je ne sais rien de mon passé et je ne veux rien savoir non plus. Mais étrangement je sais lire et conté, même écrire. Un peu normal à force de lire des graffiti sur les murs. Je suis gotique est solitaire, Je me promène seul dans les rue et je dors sous les ponts de cette ville. Je vole également pour me nourrie et ce qui est pratique, je suis extrêmes rapide et je me cache très bien dans les ruelles. Les poulets de flic ne peuvent jamais m'attraper. Un jour lors d'un étrange vendredi que c'est étrange histoire à commencer, ou je vais découvrirai une terrible vérité. Que je suis un vampire et pas n'importe le quel, le descendant du plus grand des guerriers vampires, mon ancêtre est le vénérable compte Vlad Dracula lui même.

Un jour, quelqu'un m'appelle sur un portable qu'avais piqué à une pauvre fille du nom de sakura une petit garce et le mec en question me nomme un club étrange, du nom du club Transvaal. Adore les clubs de gotique, se sont mes endroit favorite. Je trouvais sa étrange a cause Je connaissais personne dans cette ville qui connaissais ce numéro de portable. La conversation se passait comme ceci:

Voix: Bonjour, tu es bien benoît...

Benoît: Ouais, quelque vous voulez ?

Voix: Juste une proposition, J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais bien les clubs de gotique.

Benoît: J'en fréquente parfois... légalement ou illégalement.

Voix: Je te propose un nouveau club, totalement légalement il s'appelle le Transvaal.

Benoît: Jamais entendu parler, qu'est-ce ça cause ?

Voix: N'a tu jamais entendu parler des clubs des vampires... (N.A: club qui existe vraiment a Philadelphia)

Benoît: Ouais, bien sûr, c'est le groupe le plus cool de la ville pour les gotiques.

Voix: Je te laisse y rentré, tu a juste a dire le mot de passe: Élu et tu y rentre.

Benoît: Trop top, euh au fait qui est-vous?

(L'homme à raccroché)

Benoît: Bon, il faut juste que je trouve ce club.

Je marchais dans les lieux que je connaissais, mais personne ne semblais connaître le club: Le Transvaal. Alors je marchais parmi les ruelles lors que le téléphone sonne à nouveau.

Benoît: Oui.

Voix: Tu chauffe benoît ?

Benoît: Vous ne pouvez pas m'indique ou il est votre club ?

Voix: Juste derrière toi.

Je me retournais et je vie l'entrée du club qui venais soudainement apparaître, devant moi, était sûr en rentrant dans cette ruelle, il y avait deux poubelle et tout d'un coup un club le plus étrange que j'ai vu, le portier était effrayant, il avait l'air d'un monstre de film d'horreur.

Monstre: Mot de passe !!

Benoît: Élu.

Le monstre me regardais et reculais devant moi comme si il se prosternait, je me demandais si était leur coutume de faire ça mais je trouvais sa flatteur. Je mis les pieds dans le plus étrange monde que même le plus dur des gotiques pouvais allez pleurer chez sa mère et même devenir changer de style complètement. L'odeur de sang humain frais sentais l'air et on voyait totalement des gens se dévoré entre eux et buvant leur sang. Un être normal aurais fuit en voyant ça mais moi je ne suis rien contre, même que je trouvais sa plutôt cool. J'ai toujours était attiré par la mort sans être suicidaire, mais dans ce club sa ma complètement changer la vision d'être mortel.

On me conduit par le monstre portier qui m'avais suivie juste a une salle privée qui était a l'étage mais sur le chemin, on voyais des rond vide ou des homme semblais excité par des couple qui baisais en contrebas, était des Incube, des race de vampires qui se nourrissais des acte sexuelle, bref était sans importance pour moi. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce type de pratique.

On arrivait à une salle ou était plus tranquille et sombre. Je m'assistais et attendais quelque minute avant que un homme s'assoie dans l'ombre devant moi, je ne distinguais pas son visage mais il semblait être de ma grandeur de taille.

Homme: C'est donc toi Benoît.

Benoît: Chouette club, vous fêtez Halloween à l'année.

Homme: Non, pas du tout, tout ce que tu vois est bien réel Benoît. On est un club très fermer, que personne de mortel savent leur existence, et si quelqu'un le découvre mais qui n'est pas au courent de rien, il nous sert l'imprudent, un verre de vin.

Benoît: Non, je ne bois pas.

Homme: d'accord, tu peu commandé tout ce que tu veux, tu es mon inviter.

Benoît: Bon c'est quoi cette histoire invité, ou de courbette ridicule, c'est une caméra caché, vous être des flics du FBI ou CIA.

Homme: Rien de tout ça, nous sommes des vampires temporels.

J'éclatais totalement de rire...

Benoît: Sortez les caméras, c'est pour caméra caché...

L'homme et personne d'autre ne riais a la blague.

Benoît: D'accord, on va dire que c'est vrai ?

Homme: Si je te réponds que on sait plus sur toi que importe qui ?

Benoît: Essayer, posé moi une question?

Homme: C'est tu vrai que tu ne traverse jamais un pont surplombant une mer a marée basse.

J'étais stupéfier, c'est vrai qui ne fessais jamais ça, mais personne ne s'en rendais compte. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas traverser de Pont en marré basse alors que a marée haute il n'avait aucun problème.

Benoît: Sa ne veut rien dire tout ça.

Homme: tu ne rentre jamais dans une maison sans y être invité.

Benoît: oui... je le fait sa aussi, comment le savez vous.

Homme: A cause tu es un des nôtre, benoît, mais tes pouvoir vampirique ne se sont pas développé, mais le goût du sang ta déjà posséder. Une être normal aurais jamais pu supporter cette odeur, mais toi si.

Benoît: Vous m'avez appelez, était vous au téléphone, qui est vous ?

L'homme montrais son visage et totalement terrifier je me retrouve devant moi même.

Vampire: Je suis toi, après ton voyage temporel. Je suis l'ombre d'une nouvelle ère.

Je me levais aussitôt mais le monstre bloquait la porte.

Benoît: Laissez-moi sortir.

Vampire n'approchais et a son contact le choc était tellement étrange et puissant que je tombe sans conscience et je me sens tomber comme dans un gouffre sans fond. J'entendais la musique du club et une voix semblable a la mien me dire:

Voix: La nuit est jeune Comte Benoît Dracula.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Les trois filles

Je me réveillais avec la tête affreusement vide, il faisait noir, mais plutôt confortable. Avais quand même l'impression étrange qu'on est plus à Philadelphia. J'essayais d'ouvrir ma porte mais un jet de lumière si petit sois telle me brûle les mains. J'étais vraiment un vampire et on avait enfermé dans un cercueil. Décidément était pas mon jours, ignorais a quel année était, et ignorais même ou je me trouvais, et curieusement mes souvenir était confuse, comme si Philadelphia était un nom étrange ou peu commun. Quelque heure plus tard le soleil était plus un problème je pouvais enfin voir ce que avais l'air à présent. Je me levais de mon cercueil et je tombais sur un vielle photo vieillie, non seulement était pas chez moi, mais je n'existais pas cette ville, était en Transylvaine, au XIXe siècle.

Benoit : c'est quoi ce délire ? Comment j'ai fait pour arrivé ici

Je me fermais les yeux, pour essayer de me calmer les nerfs. Quand tout d'un coup un mal étrange me rongeais l'estomac, La nuit était tombé et avais une soif atroce pour la chair humaine.

Benoit : Si je suis vraiment un vampire alors je dois allez à la chasse.

Je laissais découvrir les dons que je pouvais faire comme rampé sur les murs, pour sortir de ma chambre et je découvrais que était très plaisent même. Je me mis à la recherche de sang quand j'aperçus deux jeunes femmes chaudes d'époque. . Je suis sûr qu'était des filles de joies de cette époque. Mais le corps que je partageais en ce drôle de rêve semblais avoir changé idée, au lieu de se nourrir, il décidait plutôt de les séduire pour qui deviennent ses filles.

Benoit : Que fait-vous là chère mademoiselle…

Les deux filles : Nous ramassons a notre manière de l'argent pour soignée notre jeune sœur qui est très malade, elle s'appelle Audrey.

Benoit : Et vous fait les trottoirs pour ça, c'est gentil de votre part.

Khori et Tamara : On est prêt à tout pour notre sœur.

Benoit : J'ai un marché a vous proposé, si vous accepté de devenir mes sirènes de la nuit, je guéris votre sœurs. C'est toujours moins humiliant que d'être des putains de rue.

Khori et Tamara murmura un moment et acceptais la proposition, et sans qui réagisse et une vitesse impressionnante je mordis avec un plaisir intense leur cou des deux filles et suçais leur sang, dans mon esprit était la première fois que je goutais vraiment au sang humain et je ne pouvais à présent reculer, était officiellement un vampire. Je savais que la transformation ne serait pas immédiate mais je pouvais ressentir la détresse de la maladie de leur sœur qui se trouvait à l'étage. Je montais dans sa chambre et j'ai vu alors coucher dans son lit une jeune femme à peine 13 ans qui était gravement malade et toussais dans son sommeil, elle était sur le seuil de la mort et je le savais grandement. Le seul moyen de la sauvé était de la faire transformé en goule. Je pris les ciseaux et je coupais mes vaine pour que le sang coule légèrement. Et se mis mon bras sur sa délicieuse bouche et je lui murmurais a L'oreille de faire confidence et de sucé se qui lui tombais dans la bouche et elle le fit aussitôt savourant mon propre sang avec délice. La transformant alors en Goule, un vampire se nourrissant de sang vampirique. Quand tout d'un coup deux femme venant voir leur sœur en planant comme des succubes s'approche et m'embrasse pour me remercier d'avoir sauvé leur sœur Audrey.

Benoit : Venez mes chérie rentrons a la maison, ici vous n'êtes plus le bienvenue.

Et les vampires et la jeune goule toujours endormie dans les bras de son maitre à présent s'envolaient vers le château de Transylvaine. J'ignorais par contre que cet supposé vision était causé par une ombre du nom de Caïn, le tout premier vampire, qui semblais très bien me connaître pour une raison inconnu mes habitude.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 l'invitation

(Quittons un peu notre héro pour un autre personnage nommé Alexandre)

Cela se passe quelque année après que notre héro aille voyager dans le temps et il est devenu craint dans tout le village mais quittons le pour le moment pour un héro secondaire, nommé Alexandre.

Lorsque je partis en excursion, un beau soleil illuminait Munich, et l'air était rempli de cette joie particulière au début de l'été. La voiture s'ébranlait déjà lorsque _Herr _Delbrück (Le patron de l'hôtel des Quatre Saisons où j'étais descendu) accourut pour me souhaiter une promenade agréable ; puis, la main toujours sur la portière, il s'adressa au cocher :

Herr : Et surtout, soyez de retour avant le soir, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le moment, il fait beau, mais ce vent du nord pourrait bien finir, malgré tout, par nous amener un orage. Il est vrai qu'il est inutile de vous recommander la prudence : vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il ne faut pas s'attarder en chemin cette nuit !

Il avait souri en disant ces derniers mots.

Johann : Ja, Mein herr.

Et touchant de deux doigts son chapeau, il fit partir les chevaux à toute vitesse.

Lorsque nous fûmes sortis de la ville, je lui fis signe d'arrêter, et lui demandai aussitôt :

Alexandre : Dites-moi, Johann, pourquoi le patron a-t-il parlé ainsi de la nuit prochaine ?

En se signant, il me répondit brièvement : _Walpurgis Nacht !_

Puis, de sa poche, il tira sa montre – une ancienne montre allemande, en argent et de la grosseur d'un navet ; il la consulta en fonçant les sourcils, et haussa légèrement les épaules dans un mouvement de contrariété.

J'ai compris que c'était là sa façon de protester assez respectueusement contre ce retard inutile, et je me laissai retomber au fond de la voiture. Aussitôt, il remit en route à vive allure, comme s'il voulait regagner le temps perdu. De temps à autre, les chevaux relevaient brusquement la tête et reniflaient – on eût dit qu'une odeur ou l'autre qu'eux seuls percevaient leur inspirait quelque crainte. Et chaque fois que je les voyais ainsi effrayés, moi-même, assez inquiet, je regardais le paysage autour de moi. La route était battus des vents, car nous montions une côte depuis un bon moment et parvenions sur un plateau. Peu après, je vis un chemin par lequel, apparemment, on ne passait pas souvent et qui, me semblait-il s'enfonçait vers une vallée étroite. J'eus fort envie de la prendre, et même au risque d'importuner Johann, je lui criai à nouveau d'arrêter et je lui expliquai alors que j'aimerais descendre par ce chemin. Cherchant toutes sortes de prétextes, il dit que c'était impossible – et il se signa plusieurs fois tandis qui parlait. Ma curiosité éveillée, je lui posai de nombreuses questions. Il y répondit évasivement et en consultant sa montre à tout instant- en guise de protestation. A la fin, je n'y tins plus.

Alexandre : Johann, je veux descendre par ce chemin. Je ne vous oblige pas à m'accompagner ; mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous ne voulez pas le prendre.

Pour toute réponse, d'un bond rapide, il sauta du siège. Une fois à terre, il joignit les mains, me supplia de ne pas m'enfoncer dans ce chemin. Il mêlait à son allemand assez de mots anglais pour que je le comprenne. Il me semblait toujours qu'il allait me dire quelque chose – dont la seule idée sans aucun doute l'effrayait -, mais, à chaque fois, il se ressaisissait et répétait simplement en faisant le signe de la croix :

Johann: _Walpurgis Nacht ! Walpurgis Nacht !_

Je voulus un peu discuter, mais allez donc discuter quand vous ne comprenez pas la langue de votre interlocuteur ! Il garda l'avantage sur moi, car bien qu'il s'appliquât chaque fois à utiliser les quelques mots d'anglais qu'il connaissait, il finissait toujours par s'exciter et par se remettre à parler allemand – et, invariablement alors, il regardait sa montre pour me faire comprendre ce que j'avais à comprendre. Les chevaux aussi devenaient impatients et ils reniflèrent à nouveau ; voyant cela, l'homme blêmit, regarda tout autour de lui, l'air épouvanté et, soudain, saisissant les brides, conduisit les chevaux à quelques mètres de là. Je le suivis et lui demandai ce qui le poussait soudain à quitter l'endroit où nous nous étions d'abord arrêtés. Il se signa, me montra l'endroit en question, fit encore avancer sa voiture vers la route opposée et, enfin, le doigt tendu vers une croix qui se trouvait là, me dit, d'abord en allemand puis dans son mauvais anglais :

Johann : C'est là qu'on a enterré celui qui s'est tué.

Je me souvins alors de la coutume ancienne qui voulait qu'on enterrât les suicidés à proximité des carrefours.

Alexandre : Ah d'accord, un suicidé… intéressant…

Mais il m'était toujours impossible de comprendre pourquoi les chevaux avaient été pris de frayeur.

Tandis que nous parlions de la sorte, nous parvint de très loin un cri qui tenait à la fois du jappement et de l'aboiement ; de très loin, certes, mais les chevaux se montraient maintenant véritablement affolés, et Johann eut toutes les difficultés du monde à les apaiser. Il se retourna vers moi, et me dit, la voix tremblante :

Alexandre : Tien on croirait entendre un loup, et pourtant il n'y a plus de loup ici.

Johann : Ah non ? Et il y longtemps que les loups n'approchent plus de la ville ? Très, très longtemps, du moins au printemps et en été ; mais on les a revus parfois… avec la neige.

Il caressait ses chevaux, essayant toujours de les calmer, lorsque le soleil fut caché par de gros nuages sombres qui, en quelques instants, envahirent le ciel. Presque en même temps un vent froid souffla – ou plutôt il y eut une seule bouffée de vent froid qui ne devait être somme toute qu'un signe précurseur car le soleil, bientôt, brilla à nouveau. La main en visière, Johann examina l'horizon, puis me dit :

Johann : Tempête de neige ; nous l'aurons avant longtemps.

Une fois de plus, il regarda l'heure, puis, tenant plus fermement les rênes, car assurément la nervosité des chevaux pouvait lui faire redouter le pire, il remonta sur le siège comme si le moment était venu de reprendre la route.

Quant à moi, je voulais encore qu'il m'expliquât quelque chose.

Alexandre : Ou mène donc cette petite route que vous refusez de prendre ? A quel endroit arrive-t-on ?

Johann : Il est interdit d'y aller.

Alexandre : Interdit d'aller où ?

Johann : Mais au village.

Alexandre : Ah ! Il y a un village, là-bas ?

Johann : Non, non. Il y a des siècles que personne n'y vit plus.

Alexandre : Pourtant vous parliez d'un village ?

Johann : Oui, il y en avait un.

Alexandre : Qu'est-il devenu ?

Là-dessus, il se lança dans une longue histoire où l'allemand se mêlait à l'anglais dans un langage si embrouillé que je le suivais difficilement, on s'en doute ; je crus comprendre cependant qu'autrefois – il y avait de cela des centaines et des centaines d'années – des homme étaient morts dans ce village, y avaient été enterrés ; puis on avait entendu des bruits sous la terre, et lorsqu'on avait ouvert leurs tombes, ces hommes, femme et enfant étaient apparus pleins de vie, un sang vermeil colorant leurs lèvres. Aussi, afin de sauver leurs vies (et surtout leurs âmes, ajouta Johann en se signant, les habitants s'enfuirent vers d'autres village où les vivants vivaient et où les morts étaient des morts et non pas des… et non pas quelque chose d'autre. Le cocher, évidemment, avait été sur le point de prononcer certains mots et, à la dernière seconde, il en avait été lui-même épouvanté. Tandis qu'il poursuivait son récit, il s'excitait de plus en plus. On eût dit que son imagination l'emportait, et c'est dans une véritable crise de terreur qu'il l'acheva pâle comme la mort, suant à grosses gouttes, tremblant, regardant avec angoisse tout autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir se manifester quelque présence redoutable sur la plaine où le soleil brillait de tous ses feux. Finalement, il eut un cri déchirant, plein de désespoir :

Johann : _Walpurgis Nacht !_

Et il me montra la voiture comme pour me supplier d'y reprendre place. Mon sang anglais me monta à la tête et, reculant d'un pas ou deux, je dis à l'Allemand :

Alexandre : Vous avez peur, Johann, vous avez peur ! Reprenez la route de Munich ; je retournerai seul. La promenade à pied me fera du bien.

La Portière était ouverte, je n'eus qu'à prendre ma canne en bois de chêne dont, en vacances, j'avais toujours soin de me munir.

Alexandre : Oui, rentrez à Munich, Johann, _Walpurgis Nacht, ça ne concerne pas les Anglais._

Les chevaux s'énervaient de plus en plus, et Johann essayait à grand-peine de les retenir, cependant qu'il me priait instamment de ne rien faire d'aussi insensé. Pour moi, j'avais pitié du pauvre garçon qui prenait la chose tellement à cœur. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. Sa frayeur lui avait fait oublier que, pour se faire comprendre, il devait parler anglais, de sorte qu'il continua à baragouiner de l'allemand. Cela devenait franchement ennuyeux. Du doigt, je lui montrai sa route, lui criai : « Munich ! » et, me détournant, je m'apprêtai à descendre vers la vallée.

Ce fut. Cette fois avec un geste de désespoir qu'il fit prendre à ses chevaux la direction de Munich. Appuyé sur ma canne, je suivis la voiture des yeux : Elle s'éloignait très lentement. Alors apparut au sommet de la colline une silhouette d'homme – un homme grand et maigre ; je le distinguais malgré la distance. Comme il approchait des chevaux, ceux-ci se mirent à se cabrer, puis à se débattre, et à hennir de terreur. Johann n'était plus maître d'eux : ils s'emballèrent. Bientôt je ne les vis plus ; alors je voulus à nouveau regarder l'étranger mais je m'aperçus que lui aussi avait disparu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : La rencontre entre le compte et alexendre.

Bistritz, 3 mai

Quitté Munich à huit heures du soir, le 1er mai ; arrivé à Vienne, de bonne heure, le lendemain matin. Nous aurions dû y être à six heures quarante-six, mais le train avait une heure de retard. À en juger d'après ce que j'en ai pu apercevoir du wagon et, d'après les quelques rues où je me suis promené, une fois débarqué, Budapest est une très belle ville. Mais je craignais de trop m'éloigner de la gare : malgré ce retard, nous devions repartir comme prévu. J'eus l'impression très nette de quitter l'Occident pour entrer dans le monde oriental. Après avoir franchi les magnifiques ponts du Danube, ces modèles d'architecture occidentale – le Danube ici est particulièrement large et profond –, on pénètre immédiatement dans une région où prévalent les coutumes turques.

Ayant quitté Budapest sans trop de retard, nous arrivâmes le soir à Klausenburgh. Je m'y arrêtai pour passer la nuit à l'Hôtel Royal. On me servit au dîner, ou plutôt au souper, un poulet au poivre rouge – délicieux, mais cela vous donne une soif ! (j'en ai demandé la recette à l'intention de Mina). Le garçon m'a appris que cela s'appelait du _paprika hendl_, que c'était un plat national, et donc que j'en trouverais partout dans les Carpates. Ma légère connaissance de l'allemand me fut fort utile en cette occasion ; sans cela, vraiment, j'ignore comment je m'en serais tiré.

À Londres, quelques moments de loisir m'avaient permis d'aller au British Museum, et à la bibliothèque j'avais consulté des cartes de géographie et des livres traitant de la Transylvanie ; il me paraissait intéressant de connaître certaines choses du pays puisque j'aurais affaire à un gentilhomme de là-bas. Je m'en rendis compte ; la région dont il parlait dans ses lettres était située à l'est du pays, à la frontière des trois États – Transylvanie, Moldavie, Bukovine – dans les Carpates. Une des parties de l'Europe les moins connues, et les plus sauvages. Mais aucun livre, aucune carte ne put me renseigner sur l'endroit exact où se trouvait le château du comte Dracula, car il n'existe aucune carte détaillée de ce pays. Mes recherches m'apprirent toutefois que Bistritz où, me disait le comte Dracula, je devrais prendre la diligence, était une vieille petite ville, très connue. Je noterais là mes principales impressions, cela me rafraîchira la mémoire quand je parlerai de mes voyages à Mina.

Quatre races se sont implantées en Transylvanie : au sud, les Saxons auxquels se sont mêlés des Valaques qui eux-mêmes descendent des Daces, à l'ouest, les Magyars ; à l'est et au nord, enfin, les Szeklers. C'est parmi ceux-ci que je dois séjourner. Ils prétendent descendre d'Attila et des Huns. Peut-être est-ce vrai, car lorsque les Magyars conquirent le pays au XIe siècle, ils y trouvèrent les Huns déjà établis. Il paraît que toutes les superstitions du monde se retrouvent dans les Carpates, et ne manquent pas de faire bouillonner l'imagination populaire. S'il en est ainsi, mon séjour pourra être des plus intéressants. (Je ne manquerai pas d'interroger le comte au sujet de ces nombreuses superstitions.)

Je dormis mal ; non que mon lit ne fût pas confortable, mais je fis toutes sortes de rêves étranges. Un chien ne cessa, durant toute la nuit, de hurler sous ma fenêtre : est-ce la cause de mon insomnie, ou fût-ce le paprika ? car j'eus beau boire toute l'eau de ma carafe, la soif me desséchait toujours la gorge. Vers le matin, enfin, je me suis sans doute profondément endormi, car je me suis réveillé en entendant frapper à ma porte, et il me sembla qu'on devait frapper depuis longtemps. Au petit déjeuner, j'eus à nouveau du paprika, ainsi qu'une espèce de porridge fait de farine de maïs qu'on appelle _mamaliga_, et d'aubergines farcies – plat excellent qui porte le nom de _impletata_. (J'en ai noté également la recette pour Mina). Je déjeunai en hâte, car le train partait quelques minutes avant huit heures ; ou, plus exactement, il aurait dû partir quelques minutes avant huit heures mais, lorsque, après une véritable course, j'arrivai à la gare à sept heures et demie, j'attendis plus d'une heure dans le compartiment où je m'étais installé, avant que le train ne démarrât. Il me semble que plus on va vers l'est, plus les trains ont du retard. Qu'est-ce que cela doit être en Chine !

Nous roulâmes toute la journée à travers un fort beau pays, d'aspects variés. Tantôt nous apercevions soit des petites villes, soit des châteaux juchés au sommet de collines escarpées, comme on en voit représentés dans les anciens missels ; tantôt nous longions des cours d'eau plus ou moins importants, mais qui tous, à en juger par les larges parapets de pierre qui les bordent, sont sans doute sujets à de fortes crues. À chaque gare où nous nous arrêtions, les quais fourmillaient de gens vêtus de costumes de toutes sortes. Les uns ressemblaient tout simplement à des paysans comme on en voit chez nous ou en France ou en Allemagne -Ils portaient des vestes courtes sur des pantalons de coupe assez grossière, et des chapeaux ronds ; mais d'autres groupes étaient des plus pittoresques. Les femmes paraissaient jolies pour autant que vous ne les voyiez pas de trop près, mais la plupart étaient si fortes qu'elles n'avaient pour ainsi dire pas de taille. Toutes portaient de volumineuses manches blanches et de larges ceintures garnies de bandes de tissus d'autres couleurs, et qui flottaient tout autour d'elles, au-dessus de leurs jupes. Les Slovaques étaient bien les plus étranges de tous, avec leurs grands chapeaux de cow-boy, leurs pantalons bouffants d'un blanc sale, leurs chemises de lin blanc et leurs lourdes ceintures de cuir, hautes de près d'un pied et cloutées de cuivre. Ils étaient chaussés de hautes bottes dans lesquelles ils rentraient le bas de leurs pantalons ; leurs longs cheveux noirs et leurs épaisses moustaches noires ajoutaient encore à leur aspect pittoresque mais sans leur donner, en vérité, un air très agréable. Si j'avais voyagé en diligence, je les aurais pris aisément pour des brigands, bien que, m'a-t-on dit, ils ne fassent jamais de mal à personne ; au contraire, ils sont plutôt pusillanimes.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque nous arrivâmes à Bistritz qui, je l'ai dit, est une vieille ville au passé intéressant. Située presque à la frontière – en effet, en quittant Bistritz, il suffit de franchir le col de Borgo pour arriver en Bukovine –, elle a connu des périodes orageuses dont elle porte encore les marques. Il y a cinquante ans, de grands incendies la ravagèrent coup sur coup. Au début du XVIIe siècle, elle avait soutenu un siège de trois semaines, perdu treize mille de ses habitants, sans parler de ceux qui tombèrent victimes de la famine et de la maladie.

Le comte Dracula m'avait indiqué l'hôtel de la Couronne d'or ; je fus ravi de voir que c'était une très vieille maison, car, naturellement, je souhaitais connaître, autant que possible, les coutumes du pays. De toute évidence, on m'attendait : lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte, je me trouvai en face d'une femme d'un certain âge, au visage plaisant, habillée comme les paysannes de l'endroit d'une blouse blanche et d'un long tablier de couleur, qui enveloppait et moulait le corps. Elle s'inclina et me demanda aussitôt :

Femme : Vous êtes le monsieur Anglais ?

Alexendre : Oui.

Elle sourit et dit quelque chose à un homme en manches de chemise qui l'avait suivie. Il disparut, mais revint aussitôt et me tendit une lettre. Voici ce que je lus :

« Mon ami,

« Soyez le bienvenu dans les Carpates. Je vous attends avec impatience. Dormez bien cette nuit. La diligence part pour la Bukovine demain après-midi à trios heures ; votre place est retenue. Ma voiture vous attendra au col de Borgo pour vous amener jusqu'ici. J'espère que depuis Londres votre voyage s'est bien passé et que vous vous féliciterez de votre séjour dans mon beau pays.

« Très amicalement,

« _Dracula __»_

Le propriétaire de l'hôtel avait, lui aussi, reçu une lettre du comte, lui demandant de me réserver la meilleur place de la diligence ; mais lorsque je voulus lui poser certaines questions, il se montra réticent et prétendit ne pas bien entendre l'allemand que je parlais ; un mensonge, assurément, puisque, jusque-là, il l'avait parfaitement compris – à en juger en tout cas par la conversation que nous avions eue lors de mon arrivée chez lui. Lui et sa femme échangèrent des regards inquiets puis il me répondit en bafouillant que l'argent pour la diligence avait été envoyé dans une lettre, et qu'il ne savait rien de plus. Quand je lui demandai s'il connaissait le comte Dracula et s'il pouvait me donner certains renseignements au sujet du château, tous les deux se signèrent, déclarèrent qu'ils en ignoraient tout et me firent comprendre qu'ils n'en diraient pas d'avantage. Comme l'heure du départ approchait, je n'eus pas le temps d'interroger d'autres personnes ; mais tout cela ma parut fort mystérieux et peu encourageant.

Au moment où j'allais partir, la patronne monta à ma chambre et me demanda sur un ton affolé :

Femme : Devez-vous vraiment y aller ? Oh ! Mon jeune monsieur, devez-vous vraiment y aller ?

Elle était à ce point bouleversée qu'elle avait de la peine à retrouver le peu d'allemand qu'elle savait et le mêlait à des mots qui m'étaient totalement étrangers. Quand je lui répondis que je devais partir tout de suite et que j'avais à traiter une affaire importante, elle me demanda encore :

Alexandre : Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?

Je répondis que nous étions le 4 mai.

Femme : Oui, le 4 mai, bien sûr ! Mais quel jour est-ce ?

Comme je lui disais que je ne saisissais pas sa question, elle reprit :

Femme : C'est la veille de la Saint-Georges. Ignorez-vous que cette nuit, aux douze coups de minuit, tous les maléfices régneront en maitres sur la terre ! Ignorez-vous où vous allez, et au-devant de quoi vous allez ?

Elle paraissait si épouvantée que je tentai, mais en vain, de la réconforter. Finalement, elle s'agenouilla et me supplia de ne pas partir, ou, du moins, d'attendre un jour ou deux. Chose sans doute ridicule, je me sentais mal à mon aise. Cependant, on m'attendait au château, rien ne m'empêcherait d'y aller. J'essayai de la relever et lui dis sur un ton fort grave que je la remerciais, mais que je devais absolument partir. Elle se releva, s'essuya les yeux puis, prenant le crucifix suspendu à son cou, elle me le tendit. Je ne savais que faire car, élevé dans la religion anglicane, j'avais appris à considérer de telles habitudes comme relevant de l'idolâtrie, et pourtant j'aurais fait preuve, me semblait-il, d'impolitesse en repoussant ainsi l'offre d'une dame âgée, qui ne me voulait que du bien et qui vivait, à cause de moi, des moments de véritable angoisse. Elle lut sans doute sur mon visage l'indécision où je me trouvais; elle me passa le chapelet autour du cou en me disant simplement : « Pour l'amour de votre mère », puis elle sortit de la chambre. J'écris ces pages de mon journal en attendant la diligence qui, naturellement, est en retard ; et la petite croix pend encore à mon cou. Est-ce la peur qui agitait la vieille dame, ou les effrayantes superstitions du pays, ou cette croix elle-même ? Je ne sais, mais le fait est que je me sens moins calme que d'habitude. Si jamais ce journal parvient à Sakura avant que je ne la revoie moi-même, elle y trouvera du moins mes adieux. Voici la diligence !

_Au château_

La pâleur grise du matin s'est dissipée peu a peu, le soleil est déjà haut sur l'horizon qui apparaît comme découpé par les arbres ou des collines, sans que je puisse le préciser, car il est si lointain que toutes choses, grandes et petites, s'y confondent. Je n'ai plus envie de dormir, et puisqu'il me sera loisible demain de me lever quand je le voudrai, je vais écrire jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme. Car j'ai beaucoup de choses étranges à écrire ; et, pour que le lecteur ne croie point que j'ai fait un trop bon repas avant de quitter Bistritz, qu'il me permette de lui donner exactement le menu. On me servit ce qu'on appelle ici un « steack de brigand » – quelques morceaux de lard accompagnés d'oignons, de bœuf et de paprika, le tout enroulé sur des petits bâtons et rôti au-dessus de la flamme tout simplement comme, à Londres, nous faisons des abats de viandes de boucherie. Je bus du Mediasch doré, vin qui vous pique légèrement la langue mais, ma foi, ce n'est pas désagréable du tout. J'en pris seulement deux verres.

Lorsque je montais dans la diligence, le conducteur n'était pas encore sur son siège, mais je le vis qui s'entretenait avec la patronne de l'hôtel. Sans aucun doute ils parlaient de moi car, de temps à autre, ils tournaient la tête de mon côté ; des gens, assis sur le banc près de la porte de l'hôtel, se levèrent, s'approchèrent d'eux, écoutant ce qu'ils disaient, puis à leur tour me regardèrent avec une visible pitié. Pour moi, j'entendais souvent les mêmes mots qui revenaient sur leurs lèvres – des mots que je ne comprenais pas ; d'ailleurs, ils parlaient plusieurs langues. Aussi ouvrant tout tranquillement mon sac de voyage, j'y pris mon dictionnaire polygotte, et cherchai la signification de tous ces mots étranges. J'avoue qu'il n'y avait pas là de quoi me rendre courage car je m'aperçus, par exemple que _ordog_ signifie Satan ; _pokol_, enfer, _stregoïca_, sorcière, _vrolok_ et _vlkoslak_, quelque chose comme vampire ou loup-garou en deux dialectes différents.

Quand la diligence se mit en route, les gens qui, devant l'hôtel s'étaient rassemblés de plus en plus nombreux, firent tous ensemble le signe de croix, puis dirigèrent vers moi l'index et le majeur. Non sans quelque difficulté, je parvins à me faire expliquer par un de mes compagnons de voyage ce que ces gestes signifiaient : ils voulaient me défendre ainsi contre le mauvais œil. Nouvelle plutôt désagréable pour moi qui partait vers l'inconnu. Mais, d'autre part, tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes paraissaient me témoigner tant de sympathie, partager le malheur où ils me voyaient déjà, que j'en fus profondément touché. Je n'oublierai jamais les dernières images que j'emportai de cette foule bigarrée rassemblée dans la cour de l'hôtel, cependant que chacun se signait sous la large porte cintrée, à travers laquelle je voyais, au milieu de la cour, les feuillages des lauriers roses et des orangers plantés dans des caisses peintes en vert. Le cocher, dont les larges pantalons cachaient presque le siège tout entier – le siège, cela se dit _gotza_ –, fit claquer son fouet au-dessus de ses quatre chevaux attelés de front, et nous partîmes.

La beauté du paysage me fit bientôt oublier mes angoisses ; mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu m'en débarrasser aussi aisément si j'avais saisi tous les propos de mes compagnons. Devant nous s'étendaient des bois et des forêts avec, ça et là, des collines escarpées au sommet desquelles apparaissaient un bouquet d'arbres ou quelque ferme dont le pignon blanc surplombait la route. Partout, les arbres fruitiers étaient en fleurs – véritable éblouissement de pommiers, de pruniers, de poirier, de cerisiers ; et l'herbe des vergers que nous longions scintillait de pétales tombés. Contournant ou montant les collines, la route se perdait dans les méandres d'herbe verte, ou se trouvait comme enfermée entre deux lisières de bois de pins. Cette route était des plus mauvaises, et pourtant nous roulions à toute vitesse – ce qui m'étonnait beaucoup. Sans doute le conducteur voulait-il arriver à Borgo Prund sans perdre de temps. On m'apprit que la route, en été, était excellente, mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore été remise en état après les chutes de neige de l'hiver précédent. À cet égard, elle différait des autres routes des Carpates : de tous temps, en effet, on a eu soin de ne pas les entretenir, de peur que les Turcs ne s'imaginent qu'on prépare une invasion et qu'ils ne déclarent aussitôt la guerre qui, à vrai dire, est toujours sur le point d'éclater.

Au-delà de ces collines, s'élevaient d'autres forêts et les grands pics des Carpates mêmes. Nous les voyions à notre droite et à notre gauche, le soleil d'après-midi illuminant leurs tons déjà splendides – bleu foncé et pourpre dans le creux des hauts rochers, vert et brun là où l'herbe recouvrait légèrement la pierre, puis c'était une perspective sans fin de rocs découpés et pointus qui se perdaient dans le lointain, où surgissaient des sommets neigeux. Quand le soleil commença à décliner, nous vîmes, ici et là, dans les anfractuosités des rochers, étinceler une chute d'eau. Nous venions de contourner le flanc d'une colline et j'avais l'impression de me trouver juste au pied d'un pic couvert de neige lorsqu'un de mes compagnons de voyage ma toucha le bras et me dit en se signant avec ferveur :

Compagnon : Regardez ! _Istun szek ! _(Le trône de Dieu !)

Nous continuâmes notre voyage qui me paraissait ne jamais devoir finir. Le soleil, derrière nous, descendait de plus en plus sur l'horizon, et les ombres du soir, peu à peu, nous entourèrent. Cette sensation d'obscurité était d'autant plus nette que, tout en haut, les sommets neigeux retenaient encore la clarté du soleil et brillaient d'une délicate lumière rose. De temps à autre nous dépassions des Tchèques et des Slovaques, vêtus de leurs fameux costumes nationaux, et je fis une pénible remarque : la plupart étaient goitreux. Des croix s'élevaient au bord de la route et, chaque fois que nous passions devant l'une d'elles, tous les occupants de la diligence se signaient. Nous vîmes aussi des paysans ou des paysannes à genoux devant des chapelles : ils ne tournaient même pas la tête en entendant approcher la voiture : ils étaient tout à leurs dévotions et n'avaient plus, eût-on dit, ni yeux ni oreilles pour le monde extérieur. Presque tout était nouveau pour moi : les meules de foin dressées jusque dans les arbres, les nombreux saules pleureurs avec leurs branches qui brillaient comme de l'argent à travers le vert délicat des feuilles… Parfois nous rencontrions une charrette de paysan, longue et sinueuse comme un serpent, sans doute pour épouser les accidents de la route. Des hommes s'y étaient installés qui rentraient chez eux – les Tchèques étaient couverts de peaux de mouton blanches, les Slovaques de peaux de mouton teintes, ces derniers portant de longues haches comme si c'eût été des lances. La nuit s'annonçait froide, et l'obscurité semblait plonger dans une brume épaisse chênes, hêtres et sapins tandis que, dans la vallée au-dessous de nous qui maintenant montions vers le col de Borgo, les sapins noirs se détachaient sur un fond de neige récemment tombée. Parfois, quand la route traversait une sapinière qui semblait se refermer sur nous, de gros paquets de brouillard nous cachaient même les arbres, et c'était pour l'imagination quelque chose d'effrayant ; je me laissais de nouveau gagner par l'épouvante que j'avais déjà éprouvée à la fin de l'après-midi : dans les Carpates, le soleil couchant donne aisément des formes fantastiques aux nuages qui roulent au creux des vallées. Les collines étaient parfois si escarpées que, malgré la hâte qui animait notre conducteur, les chevaux étaient obligés de ralentir le pas. Je manifestais le désir de descendre et de marcher à côté de la voiture, comme, en pareil cas, c'est la coutume dans notre pays, mais le cocher s'y opposa fermement.

Clocher : Non, non, ici il ne faut pas faire à pied même un bout de la route… Les chiens sont bien trop dangereux !

Et il ajouta ce qu'il considérait évidemment comme une sombre plaisanterie, car il consulta du regard tous les voyageurs l'un après l'autre, pour s'assurer sans doute de leur sourire approbateur :

Clocher : Croyez-moi, vous en aurez eu suffisamment, de tout ceci, quand vous irez au lit, ce soir.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fallut allumer ses lampes.

Alors les voyageurs devinrent fort excités ; chacun ne cessait de lui adresser la parole, le pressant, à ce que je pus comprendre, de rouler plus vite. Il se mit à faire claquer son fouet sans pitié sur le dos des chevaux, et à l'aide de cris et d'appels les encouragea à monter la côte plus rapidement. À un moment, je crus distinguer dans l'obscurité une pâle lueur devant nous – mais ce n'était sans doute rien d'autre qu'une crevasse dans les rochers. Cependant, mes compagnons se montraient de plus en plus agités. La diligence roulait follement, ses ressorts grinçaient et elle penchait d'un côté puis de l'autre, comme une barque sur une mer démontée. Je dus me retenir à la paroi. Cependant, la route se fit bientôt plus régulière, et j'eus alors l'impression que nous volions bel et bien. Elle devenait aussi plus étroite, les montagnes, d'un côté et de l'autre, se rapprochaient et semblaient, à vrai dire, nous menacer : nous traversions le col de Borgo. Tour à tour, mes compagnons de voyage me firent des présents, gousse d'ail, rose sauvage séchée… et je vis parfaitement qu'il n'était pas question de les refuser ; certes, ces cadeaux étaient tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres, mais ils me les offrirent avec une simplicité vraiment touchante, en répétant ces gestes mystérieux qu'avaient faits les gens rassemblés devant l'hôtel de Bistritz – le signe de la croix et les deux doigts tendus pour me protéger contre le mauvais œil. Le conducteur se pencha en avant ; sur les deux bancs de la diligence, les occupants tendaient le cou pour examiner le rebord extérieur. De toute évidence, ils s'attendaient à voir surgir quelque chose dans la nuit : je leur demandai de quoi il s'agissait, mais aucun ne voulut me donner la moindre explication. Cette vive curiosité persista un bon moment ; enfin, nous parvînmes sur le versant est du col. Des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient, le temps était lourd comme si un orage allait éclater. On eût dit que, des deux côtés de la montagne, l'atmosphère était différente et que nous étions maintenant dans une région dangereuse. Pour moi, je cherchais des yeux la voiture qui devait me conduire chez le comte. Je m'attendais d'un moment à l'autre à apercevoir ses lumières ; mais la nuit demeurait d'un noir d'encres. Seuls les rayons de nos lampes cahotantes projetaient des lueurs dans lesquelles s'élevait l'haleine fumante des chevaux ; elles nous permettaient de distinguer la route blanche devant nous – mais nulle trace d'autre voiture que la nôtre. Mes compagnons, avec un soupir de soulagement, reprirent une position plus confortable – je le ressentis comme une raillerie : ils se moquaient de mon propre désappointement. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire en cette situation embarrassante, quand le conducteur consulta sa montre et dit aux autres voyageurs quelques mots qu'il me fut impossible de saisir, mais j'en devinai la signification : « Une heure de retard… » Puis, se tournant vers moi, il me conseilla dans un allemand encore plus mauvais que le mien :

Clocher : Aucune voiture en vue ; c'est que l'on n'attend pas monsieur. Continuez le voyage avec nous jusqu'en Bikovine, et vous viendrez ici demain ou après demain, cela vaudra mieux…

Tandis qu'il parlait, les chevaux se mirent à hennir et à ruer, et l'homme les maîtrisa à grand-peine. Puis, tandis que tous mes voisins poussaient des cris d'effroi et se signaient, une calèche attelée de quatre chevaux arriva derrière nous, nous dépassa presque, mais s'arrêta à côté de la diligence. À la lueur de nos lampes, je vis que les chevaux étaient splendides, d'un noir de charbon. Celui qui les conduisait était un homme de haute taille, doté d'une longue barbe brune, et coiffé d'un large chapeau noir qui nous cachait son visage. Au moment même où il s'adressait à notre conducteur, je distinguai pourtant ses yeux, si brillants que, dans la clarté des lampes, ils semblaient rouges.

Clocher/benoit : Vous êtes bien tôt, ce soir, mon ami.

L'autre répondit sur un ton mal assuré :

Clocher : Mais ce monsieur, qui est anglais, était pressé…

Clocher/benoit : Voilà pourquoi, je suppose, vous vouliez l'emmener jusqu'en Bukovine… Non, mon ami, impossible de me tromper… J'en sais trop, et mes chevaux sont rapides…

Il souriait en parlant, mais l'expression de son visage était dure. Il était maintenant tout près de la voiture ; on voyait ses lèvres très rouges, ses dents pointues, blanches comme de l'ivoire. Un voyageur murmura à l'oreille de son voisin le vers fameux de Lenore de Burger :

_Denn die Todten reiten schnell…_

_Car les morts vont vite…_

L'esprit qui observais la scène a intérieur du clocher l'avais entendu et même très bien, car de son point de vue le corps qui habitais fit un étrange sourire. L'autre détournal a tête tout en se signant et en tendant deux doigts.

Clocher/benoit : Qu'on me donne les bagages de monsieur.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, mes valises passèrent de la diligence dans la calèche. Puis, je descendis moi-même de la diligence et, comme l'autre voiture se trouvait tout à côté, le cocher m'aida en me prenant le bras d'une main qui me sembla d'acier. Cet homme devait être d'une force prodigieuse. Sans un mot, il tira sur les rênes, les chevaux firent demi-tour, et nous roulâmes à nouveau et à toute vitesse dans le col de Borgo. En regardant derrière moi, je vis encore, à la lueur des lampes de la diligence, fumer les naseaux des chevaux ; et se dessinèrent une dernière fois à mes yeux les silhouettes de ceux qui, jusque-là, avaient été mes compagnons de voyage : ils se signaient. Alors le conducteur fit claquer son fouet, et les chevaux prirent la route de Bukovine. Comme ils s'enfonçaient dans la nuit noire, je frissonnai et me sentis en même temps affreusement seul, mais aussitôt un manteau fut jeté sur mes épaules, une couverture de voyage fut étendue sur mes genoux et le cocher me dit, en un excellent allemand :

Clocher : Mauvais temps, Mein Herr, et le compte mon maître, m'a recommandé de veiller à ce que vous ne preniez pas droit. Le Flacon de Slivovitz (l'eau de vie de la région) est là, sous le siège, si vous en avez besoin.

Je n'avais pas pris une goute, mais ce m'était déjà un réconfort de savoir qu'il y en avait dans la voiture. Mon inquiétude, cependant, était loin de se calmer. Au contraire. Je crois que si j'en avais eu la possibilité, j'aurais interrompu ce voyage de plus en plus mystérieux. La calèche, elle roulait de plus en plus vite, tout droit ; soudain, elle tourna brusquement, et pris une autre route, de nouveau toute droite. Il me semblait que nous passion et repassions toujours au même endroit ; aussi y appliquai-je mon attention, essayant de retrouver tel ou tel point de repère, et je m'aperçus que je ne m'étais pas tromper. J'aurais voulu demander au cocher ce que cela signifiât ; toutefois, je préférai me taire, me disant que, dans la situation où j'étais, j'aurais beau protester s'il avait reçu l'ordre de traîner en route. Bientôt, cependant, j'eus envie de savoir l'heure, et je fis craquer une allumette afin de consulter ma montre. Il était près de minuit. Je tressaillis d'horreur : sans doute les superstitions à propos de tout ce qui se passe à minuit m'impressionnaient-elles davantage après les événements insolites que je venais de vivre. Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant ?

Un chien se mit à hurler au bas de la route sans doute dans une cour de ferme ; on eût dit un hurlement de peur, qui se prolongeait… Il fut repris par un autre chien, puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce que, portés par le vent qui maintenant gémissait à travers le col, ces cris sauvages et sinistres parussent venir de tous les coins du pays. Ils montaient dans la nuit, d'aussi loin que l'imagination pouvait le concevoir… Aussitôt les chevaux se cabrèrent, mais le cocher les rassura en leur parlant doucement; ils se calmèrent, mais ils tremblaient et suaient comme s'ils avaient fait une longue course au galop. Ce fut alors que des montagnes les plus éloignées nous entendîmes des hurlements plus impressionnants encore, plus aigus et plus forts en même temps : des loups. Je fus sur le point de sauter de la calèche et de m'enfuir, tandis que les chevaux se cabraient et ruaient à nouveau ; le cocher n'eut pas trop de toute sa force pour les empêcher de s'emballer. Mes oreilles, pourtant, s'accoutumèrent bientôt à ces cris, et les chevaux laissèrent le cocher descendre de la voiture et venir se placer devant eux. Il les caressa, les tranquillisa, leur murmura toutes sortes de mots gentils, et l'effet fut extraordinaire : aussitôt, quoique ne cessant pas de trembler, ils obéirent au cocher qui remonta sur son siège, reprit les rênes et repartit à toute allure. Cette fois, parvenu de l'autre côté du col, il changea de direction et prit une route étroite qui s'enfonçait vers la droite.

Bientôt, nous fûmes entre deux rangées d'arbres qui, à certains endroits, formaient réellement une voûte au-dessus du chemin, si bien que nous avions l'impression de traverser un tunnel. Et, de nouveau, de part et d'autre, de grands rochers nous gardaient, sans rien perdre cependant de leur air menaçant. Abrités de la sorte, nous entendions toutefois le vent siffler et gémir entre ces rochers, et les branches des arbres s'agiter violemment. Il faisait pourtant de plus en plus froid, une neige très fine commençait à tomber – il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que tout fût blanc autour de nous. Le vent nous apportait encore des hurlements de chiens, encore qu'ils nous parvinssent de plus en plus faibles à mesure que nous nous éloignons. Mais, à entendre les loups, on eût dit, au contraire, qu'eux se rapprochaient sans cesse, qu'ils finiraient par nous entourer complètement. J'en étais, je l'avoue, fort effrayé, et je voyais que l'inquiétude recommençait à s'emparer des chevaux également. Le cocher, cependant, restait parfaitement calme, regardant à gauche puis à droite, comme si de rien n'était. J'avais beau essayer de distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité, je n'y parvenais pas.

Tout à coup, assez loin sur notre gauche, j'aperçus une petite flamme bleue qui vacillait. Le cocher dut la voir en même temps que moi, car aussitôt il arrêta les chevaux, sauta à terre et disparut dans la nuit. Je me demandai ce que j'allais faire… Les loups hurlaient de plus en plus près de la voiture… J'hésitais encore quand le cocher réapparut soudain et, sans dire un mot, remonta sur son siège et se remit en route. Peut-être m'étais-je endormi et cet incident ne cessait-il de m'obséder en rêve, car il me semblait qu'il se renouvelait indéfiniment. Oui, quand j'y pense maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar horrible. À un moment donné, la flamme bleue jaillit si près de nous sur la route qu'elle me permit, dans l'obscurité profonde, de suivre chacun des gestes du clocher. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit où brillait la flamme – éclat bien faible, malgré tout, puisque c'est à peine si l'on distinguait le sol alentour – ramassa quelques pierres qu'il entassa de manière assez étrange. Une autre fois, un effet d'optique à peine croyable se produisit : se tenant entre la flamme et moi, il ne me la cachait pourtant pas le moins du monde ; je continuais à voir parfaitement la lueur vacillante et mystérieuse. J'en restai un moment stupéfait, mais je me dis bientôt qu'à force de vouloir percer l'obscurité, mes yeux m'avaient trompé… Alors, nous roulâmes un bon moment sans plus apercevoir de flammes bleues, mais les loups hurlaient toujours, comme s'ils nous encerclaient et comme si leur cercle avançait avec notre calèche.

Le cocher mit de nouveau pied à terre et, cette fois, s'éloigna davantage. Pendant son absence, les chevaux tremblèrent encore plus fort qu'ils ne l'avaient fait jusque-là, commencèrent à s'ébrouer, à hennir de peur. Je cherchai en vain la cause de cet effroi, puisque, justement, plus aucun loup ne hurlait, quand soudain la lune, qui voguait à travers les gros nuages noirs, apparut derrière le sommet dentelé d'un pic d'une hauteur impressionnante, et je vis, à sa lueur blafarde, les loups qui nous entouraient, montrant leurs dents blanches et leurs langues rouges – et le poil hérissé. Dans ce silence menaçant, ils étaient cent fois plus effrayants que lorsqu'ils hurlaient. Je commençais à mesurer le danger que je courais. La peur me paralysait.

Puis, tout à coup, ils recommencèrent à pousser leurs hurlements comme si le clair de lune avait sur eux quelque effet particulier. Les chevaux se démenaient d'impatience, promenaient autour d'eux des regards à faire pitié ; mais le cercle vivant, le cercle d'horreur, restait fermé autour d'eux. J'appelai le cocher, je lui criai de revenir. Il me semblait que la seule chance qui me restait était d'essayer de briser le cercle pour faciliter son retour. Je criai donc encore et frappai sur la portière de la voiture, espérant effrayer les loups qui se trouvaient de ce côté-là et permettre ainsi à l'homme d'approcher.

Comment fut-il là ? je n'en sus rien, mais j'entendis sa voix autoritaire et, regardant dans la direction d'où elle venait, je le vis au milieu de la route. Tandis que de ses longs bras il faisait le geste de repousser un obstacle invisible, les loups reculaient peu à peu. À ce moment, un gros nuage couvrit la lune et, de nouveau, l'obscurité fut complète. Lorsque mes yeux y furent accoutumés, je vis que le cocher remontait dans la calèche et que les loups avaient disparu. Tout cela était si étrange, si inquiétant que je n'osai ni parler, ni faire un seul mouvement. Le voyage me sembla interminable dans la nuit que la lune n'éclairait même plus. Nous continuions à monter, et la route monta encore longtemps, bien que parfois, mais rarement, la voiture prît de courtes descentes rapides, pour aussitôt, gravir une nouvelle côte. Tout à coup, je m'aperçus que le cocher faisait entrer les chevaux dans la cour d'un grand château en ruines. Des hautes fenêtres obscures ne s'échappaient aucun rai de lumière ; les vieux créneaux se découpaient sur le ciel où la lune, en ce moment, triomphait des nuages.

Sans doute m'étais-je endormi ; sinon, comment aurais-je pu ne pas être frappé par le spectre qu'offrait ce vieux château ? Dans la nuit, la cours paraissait grande et comme, en outre, plusieurs passages obscurs partaient de là et conduisaient sous de grandes arches, cette cour paraissait peut-être encore plus grande qu'elle n'était en réalité. Je ne l'ai pas encore vue pendant la journée.

La calèche s'arrêta, le cocher en descendit, puis me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre à mon tour. De nouveau, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir sa force prodigieuse. Sa main ressemblait à un étau d'acier qui, s'il l'avait voulu, aurait bel et bien écrasé la mienne. Il prit ensuite mes bagages, les posa à terre, près de moi qui me trouvais près d'une grande porte ancienne, toute cloutée de caboches de fer : l'embrasure était de pierre sculptée, mais que les temps et les intempéries avaient considérablement usé ces sculptures. Le cocher remonta sur son siège agita les rênes, les chevaux repartirent, et la voiture disparu sous un des passages obscurs.

Je restais là, ne sachant que faire. Pas de cloche pour sonner, pas de marteau pour frapper ; et il n'était pas vraisemblable que l'on pût entendre ma voix de l'autre côté de ces murs épais et de ces fenêtres noires. J'attendis de longs moments qui me semblèrent sans fin, sentis revenir toutes mes appréhensions, toutes mes angoisses. Où donc étais-je venu, et devant quels gens allais-je me trouver ? Dans quelle sinistre aventure m'étais-je engagé ? Était-ce un incident ordinaire dans la vie d'un clerc de _solicitor_ qui arrivait ici pour expliquer l'achat d'une propriété sise près de Londres ? Clerc de _solicitor_. Voilà qui n'aurait pas plu à Mina. _Solicitor_, plutôt ! car quelques heures à peine avant de quitter Londres, j'en ai été informé, j'avais réussi mes examens. J'ai donc le titre de _solicitor_… Je me mis à me frotter les yeux, à me pincer un peu partout pour m'assurer que j'étais bien éveillé. Car je croyais au contraire faire un horrible cauchemar, je me disais que j'allais bientôt rouvrir les yeux pour constater que j'étais chez moi, que l'aurore éclairait peu à peu mes fenêtres : ce n'aurait pas été ma première nuit de sommeil agité après une journée de travail excessif. Mais non ! J'avais mal partout où je me pinçais, et mes yeux ne me trompaient point ! J'étais parfaitement éveillé et me trouvais dans les Carpates ! Je n'avais qu'une chose à faire : patienter, attendre le matin.

J'en étais arrivé à cette conclusion, lorsque j'entendis un pas lourd approcher derrière la grande porte ; en même temps, je vis, par une fente, un rai de lumière. Puis ce fut le bruit de chaînes que l'on détachait et de gros verrous que l'on tirait. On mit quelques instants à tirer une clef dans la serrure – sans doute celle-ci n'avait-elle plus servi depuis longtemps ? – et la grande porte s'entrouvrit.

Devant moi, se tenait un grand homme, au cheveux rasé de frai, si l'on excepte un longue moustache blanche, et vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, complètement de noir, sans la moindre tache de couleur nulle part. Il tenait à la main une ancienne lampe d'argent dont la flamme brûlait sans être abritée d'aucun verre, vacillant dans le courant d'air et projetant des longues ombres tremblotantes autour d'elle. D'un geste poli de la main droite, l'homme me pria d'entrer, et me dit en un anglais excellent mais sur un ton bizarre :

Benoit : Soyez le bienvenu chez moi ! Entrez de votre plein gré !

(A partir ici je fais je parle en première personne et en 3e personne du singulier)

Je m'avançai d'un pas vers lui, il restait là, semblable à une statue, comme il avait peur que le premier geste qu'il avait eu pour m'accueillir l'avait pétrifié. Pourtant, à peine avais-je franchi le seuil qu'il vint vers moi, se précipitant presque, et de sa main tendue saisit la mienne avec une force qui était a peine comparable au mien. Surtout que sa main était chaude comparé a la mienne qui était aussi froid que la main d'un mort qu'à celle d'un vivant. Je répétai :

Benoit : Soyez le bienvenu chez moi ! Entrez de votre plein gré, entrez sans crainte et laissez ici un peu du bonheur que vous apportez !

Je m'étais totalement fondu dans le personnage que je me suis réincarnée, l'ancien benoit n'existe plus, je suis Vlad Tepees alias le fis du dragon, surnommée Dracula.

Sa force de sa poignée de main, en outre, me rappelait à tel point celle du cocher dont, à aucun moment, je n'avais vu le visage, que je me demandais alors si ce n'était pas encore au cocher que j'étais en train de parler. Je voulus m'en assurer :

Alexandre : Le compte Dracula ?

S'inclinant courtoisement, je répondis :

Benoit : Oui, c'est moi le compte Dracula, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma maison, monsieur Harker. Entrez, entrez. La nuit est froide ; vous avez certainement besoin de vous reposer, et aussi de manger quelque chose…

Tout en parlant, il posa la lampe sur une console fixée au mur et, descendant le seuil, il alla prendre mes bagages ; avant que j'eusse pu l'en prévenir, il les avait mis dans le corridor. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais aussitôt, il m'imposa silence :

Benoit : Non, monsieur, vous êtes mon invité. Il est tard, tous mes domestiques sont couchés. Permettez-moi de vous conduire moi-même à votre appartement.

Il insista, voulant à tout prix porter mes valises ; il traversa le corridor, prit un grand escalier en colimaçon, puis un autre couloir, sur le pavé duquel chacun de nos pas résonnait longuement. Arrivé au bout, il poussa une lourde porte, et je fus tout aise de me trouver dans une chambre bien éclairée où la table était dressée pour le souper et où un grand feu de bois flamboyait dans l'imposante cheminée.

Le comte s'arrêta, déposa mes bagages, ferma la porte et, traversant la chambre, se dirigea vers une autre porte qui ouvrait sur une petite pièce octogonale éclairée par une seule lampe : Je n'y vis aucune fenêtre. Passant par cette pièce, mon hôte alla vers une autre porte encore, le poussa, et m'y invita d'un geste à franchir ce nouveau seuil. Ah ! L'agréable spectacle ! C'était une vaste chambre à coucher, bien éclairée et chauffée, elle aussi, par un grand feu de bois. Visiblement, on venait de l'allumer, mais il ronflait déjà dans la haute cheminée. Je me chargeais encore de lui apporté ses valises dans cette chambre, puis je me retirai je lui dit au moment de refermer la porte :

Benoit : Vous désirez certainement, après ce voyage, vous reposer un peu et changer de vêtements. J'espère que vous trouverez ici tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Lorsque vous serez prêt, revenez dans l'autre chambre. Votre souper vous y attend.

La lumière et la bonne chaleur, la courtoisie du comte aussi tout cela semblait avoir mis fin à mes angoisses. Rassuré, je m'aperçus tout à coup que j'étais à demi-mort de faim. Je fis rapidement ma toilette, et retournai dans l'autre chambre, comme m'y avait invité le comte.

Le repas était déjà servi. J'étais, appuyé à l'un des côtés de la cheminée, lui désigna la table d'un geste aimable :

Benoit : Je vous en prie, prenez place et souper à votre aise. Vous m'excuserez, j'espère, si je ne partage pas votre repas ; mais ayant dîné, je ne pourrais point souper.

Je lui tendis lettre scellez que M. La Chapelles m'avait remise pour lui. Il l'ouvrit et la lut, l'air grave ; puis, avec un charmant sourire, il me la donna pour que la lise à mon tour. Un passage au moins de cette lettre me combla de joie.

« Je regrette vraiment qu'une nouvelle attaque de goutte m'empêche de voyager en ce moment, et m'en empêchera pendant un bon bout de temps, je le crains. Néanmoins, je suis heureux de pouvoir vous envoyer à ma place quelqu'un en qui j'ai une entière confiance. Ce jeune homme est plein d'énergie, il connaît parfaitement son métier. Je le répète, on peut avoir confiance en lui ; il est la discrétion même, et je pourrais presque dire qu'il a grandi dans mon étude. Pendant son séjour chez vous, il sera à votre disposition chaque fois que vous le désirerez, et en toutes choses il suivra vos instructions. »

Le comte quitta cheminée pour venir lui-même ôter le couvercle d'un plat, et, l'instant d'après, je mangeais un poulet rôti qui était un vrai délice. Ajoutez à cela un peu de fromage, une salade et deux verres de vieux Tokay, et vous connaîtrez le menu de mon premier repas au château. Pendant que je soupais, le comte me posa de nombreuses questions sur mon voyage ; et je lui racontai l'un après l'autre les incidents, pour moi étranges, qui l'avaient marqué.

Quand j'arrivai à la fin de mon récit, j'avais également terminé mon souper, et mon hôte en avant exprimé le désir, j'approchai une chaise du feu de bois pour fumer confortablement un cigare qu'il m'offrit tout en s'excusant de ne pas fumer lui-même. C'était, en vérité, la première occasion qui m'était donnée de pouvoir bien l'observer, et ses traits accentués me frappèrent.

Son nez aquilin lui donnait véritablement un profil d'aigle ; il avait le front haut, bombé, les cheveux rasé aux tempes mais abondants sur le reste de la tête ; les sourcils broussailleux se rejoignaient presque au-dessus du nez, et leurs poils, tant ils étaient longs et touffus, donnaient l'impression de boucler. La bouche, ou du moins ce que j'en voyais sous l'énorme moustache, avait une expression cruelle, et les dents, éclatantes de blancheur, étaient particulièrement pointues ; elles avançaient au-dessus des lèvres dont le rouge vif annonçait une vitalité extraordinaire chez un homme de cet âge. Mais les oreilles étaient pâles, et vers le haut se terminaient en pointe ; le menton, large, annonçait, lui aussi, de la force, et les joues, quoique creuses, étaient fermes. Une pâleur étonnante, voilà l'impression que laissait ce visage.

J'avais bien remarqué, certes, le dos de ses mains qu'il tenait croisées sur ses genoux, et, à la clarté du feu, elles m'avaient paru plutôt blanches et fines ; mais maintenant que je les voyais de plus près, je constatais, au contraire, qu'elles étaient grossières : Large, avec des doigts court et gros. Aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler, le milieu des paumes était couvert de poils. Toutefois, les ongles étaient longs et fins, taillés en pointe. Quand le comte se pencha vers moi, à me toucher, je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir. Peut-être, son haleine sentait-elle mauvais ; toujours est-il que mon cœur se souleva et qu'il me fut impossible de le cacher. Le comte, sans aucun doute, le remarqua, car il recula en souriant d'un sourire qui me parut de mauvais augure et qui me laissa encore mieux voir ses dents proéminentes. Puis il alla reprendre sa place près de la cheminée. Nous restâmes un bon moment sans parler, et comme en regardant autour de moi, je levai les yeux vers la fenêtre, je la vis qui s'éclairait des premières lueurs de l'aube. Pourtant, en écoutant attentivement, j'eus l'impression d'entendre des loups hurler dans la vallée. Les yeux de mon hôte brillèrent, et je lui dis :

Benoit : Écoutez-les ! Les enfants de la nuit… En font-ils une musique !

Chose qui était vrai dans les pur souvenir de ma vie d'avant j'avais toujours adoré les cris des loups et en dirais que sa venais de mon ancêtre dont je me suis réincarnée. J'ai vie quelque étonnement sur le visage de mon hôte et j'ajoutai :

Benoit : Ah ! Monsieur ! Des citadins comme vous ne pourront jamais éprouver le sentiments du chasseur…

Je pensais soudain à autre chose, je me levais.

Benoit : Mais vous devez être fatigué, Votre chambre est prête, et demain vous dormirez aussi tard que bon vous semblera. Pour moi, je devrai m'absenter jusque dans l'après-midi. Dormez donc autant que vous en avez envie, et faites de beaux rêves !

S'inclinant courtoisement- toujours si courtoisement – pour me laisser passer, il ouvrit la porte de la petite pièce octogonale et, de là, je gagnai ma chambre à coucher…

Je suis plongé dans une mer de doutes, de craintes… Je pense à toutes sortes de choses étranges et bizarres, que je n'ose même pas évoquer clairement. Que Dieu me garde, ne serait-ce que pour ceux qui me sont chers !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: La biblothèque.

Le matin, à nouveau. Mais je suis bien reposé maintenant, et les dernière vingt-quatre heures se sont , à tout prendre, très bien passées. Je fais la grasse matinée, je me lève quand je veut. Une fois habillé, le premier jour, je suis allé dans la pièce où j'avais soupé la veille, et où le petit déjeuner était servi ; pour que le café restât chaud, on avait posé la cafetière dans l'âtre. Sur la table, je trouvais une carte portant ces mots :

« Je dois m'absenter. Ne m'attendez pas. D »

Je déjeunai confortablement. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je cherchais des yeux une sonnette, pour avertir les domestiques qu'on pouvait desservir. Mais je ne vis de sonnette nulle part. À considérer les richesses extraordinaires étalées un peu partout dans cette maison, il est difficile de ne pas s'étonner qu'y manquent des objets tout simplement utiles. Le Service de table est en or, admirablement ciselé, sans aucun doute d'une très grande valeur. Les rideaux sont fait de tissus les plus somptueux, les plus coûteux, de même que les tentures de mon lit, et ce sont de semblables étoffes également qui recouvrent toutes les chaises et tous les fauteuils. Bien qu'anciennes de plusieurs siècles, elles sont encore en excellent état ; j'en ai vu de pareilles à Hampton Court, mais là, elles sont pour la plupart fort usées et rongées par les mites. Mais il n'y a pas un seul miroir -pas un seul, dans aucune des chambres. Il n'y même pas une glace sur ma table de toilette, et quand je veux me raser ou me brosser les cheveux, je dois me servir du tout petit miroir de mon nécessaire de voyage. Pas de domestiques non plus – du moins, je n'en ai pas encore aperçu un seul ; du reste, je n'ai pas entendu le moindre bruit depuis que je suis ici, si ce n'est le hurlement des loups. Après mon repas – je ne sais vraiment s'il faut l'appeler petit déjeuner ou dîner, car il devait être cinq ou six heures quand je le pris – je laissai passer quelques moments, puis j'eus envie de lire, ne voulant pas explorer le château avant d'en avoir demandé la permission au comte. Mais dans la pièce où je me trouvais, il n'y avait ni livre, ni journal, ni même de quoi écrire. Aussi, allai-je ouvrir une des portes, et je me trouvai précisément dans une sorte de bibliothèque où j'essayai d'ouvrir encore une autre porte, vis-à-vis de celle par laquelle je venais d'entrer. Mais elle était fermée à clef.

Quelle agréable surprise de trouver là bon nombre de livre anglais – il y en avait des rayons entiers – ainsi que plusieurs collection de revues et de journaux. Une table, au milieu de la pièce, était couverte de revues et de journaux anglais également, mais aucun de ces imprimés n'était récent. Les livres traitaient des sujets les plus divers: histoire, géographie, politique, économie politique, botanique, géologie, droit ; et tous concernaient l'Angleterre, la vie et les coutumes anglaises.

Je rentrais dans ma bibliothèque quand je vie Alexandre regardé les titre de mes livre, et je le saluait très cordialement lui demanda si il avais passé une bonne nuit.

Benoit: Je suis fort aise que vous soyez venu dans la bibliothèque, alors, vous trouverez tout cela fort intéressant, j'en suis sûr. Ces livres – je promenais la main sur le dos des volumes – ont toujours était pour moi de précieux amis ; et depuis quelques années, c'est-à-dire depuis que m'est venu l'idée de venir à Londres, ils m'ont procuré bien des heures de réel plaisir ! Ils m'ont fait connaitre votre beau, votre magnifique pays ; et connaître l'Angleterre, c'est l'aimer. Je voudrais tant me promener, parmi la foule, dans les rues de Londres, cette grande ville imposante, me perdre dans la cohue de ces hommes et de ces femmes, partager l'existence de ce peuple et tout ce par quoi il passe, et jusqu'à la mort même ! Mais hélas ! Jusqu'ici, c'est uniquement par les livres que je connais votre langue. J'espère, mon ami, que vous m'apprendrez à la parler!

Alexandre: Mais comte, vous connaissez, vous parlez parfaitement l'anglais !

Je m'inclinai le visage très grave.

Benoit : Merci, mon ami ; votre appréciation est flatteuse, mais je crains fort d'être encore très loin de mon but. Il est vrai que je connais le vocabulaire et la grammaire, mais quand à parler convenablement…

Alexandre : Encore une fois, vous parlez parfaitement !

Benoit : Non, non… Je sais bien que si j'étais à Londres, personne, à m'entendre parler, ne pourrait me prendre pour un Anglais. C'est pour cela que la connaissance que j'ai de l'anglais ne me suffit pas. Ici, je suis un gentilhomme, un boyard : Les petites gens me connaissent ; pour ces petites gens, je suis un seigneur. Mais être étranger dans un pays étranger, c'est comme si on n'existait pas : personne ne vous connaît, et donc ne se soucie de vous le moins du monde. Tout ce que je demande, c'est d'être considéré comme un homme semblable aux autres, c'est que personne ne s'arrête en me voyant ou n'interrompe sa conversation en m'entendant parler pour jeter un dédaigneux : « Ah ! C'est un étranger ! » J'ai été maître pendant tant d'année que je veux le rester – du moins, je veux que personne ne soit mon maître… Vous arrivez chez moi non seulement comme l'agent de mon ami Jean-Yves Lachapelle (N.A je regrette ce choix de personnage mdr), d'Exeter, afin de mettre au courant de tout ce qui concerne ma nouvelle propriété londonienne ; votre séjour chez moi, je l'espère, se prolongera, et ainsi, de conversation en conversation, je me familiariserai avec l'accent anglais ; je vous demande de relever la moindre des fautes que je ferai en parlant. Je suis navré d'avoir dû m'absenter aussi longtemps aujourd'hui ; vous m'excuserez, n'est-ce pas, si je vous dis que j'ai à m'occuper de plusieurs affaires importantes.

Il me répondit que, évidemment, il m'excusait, et je lui demandai s'il m'autorisait à venir dans la bibliothèque chaque fois qu'il en aurait envie.

Benoit : Certainement.

Mais j'ajoutai ceci :

Benoit : Vous pouvez allez partout où vous voulez dans le château, excepté dans les pièces dont vous trouverez les portes fermée à clef, et où, naturellement, vous ne désirerez pas entrer. Il y a une raison à ce que toutes les choses soient comme elles sont, et si vous les voyiez comme je les vois, si vous saviez également ce que je sais, peut-être comprendriez-vous mieux.

Il me dit que je n'en doutais pas, et il poursuivit :

Benoit : Nous sommes en Transylvanie, et la Transylvanie n'est pas l'Angleterre. Nos habitude et coutumes ne sont pas les vôtres, et il y aura bien des choses qui vous paraîtront insolites. Cela, du reste, ne vous étonnera nullement si je m'en réfère à ce que vous m'avez dit des incidents de votre voyage.

L'allusion fit bondir la conversation ; comme il était évident que le comte désirait parler, ne fût-ce que pour le plaisir de parler, je lui posai maintes questions au sujet de ce que j'avais déjà pu remarquer dans son pays ou de ce que j'y avais déjà vécu. Parfois, il éludait le sujet ou détournait l'entretien en prétendant qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais dire ; en général, pourtant, il me répondit franchement. Au bout de quelques moments, me sentant plus assuré, je lui parlai de la fameuse nuit où j'étais arrivé au château et je le priai de m'expliquer, entre autres choses, pourquoi le cocher descendait de la voiture chaque fois qu'il voyait une flamme bleue et pourquoi il allait vers l'endroit même où elle brillait. Il m'apprit que selon une croyance populaire, pendant une certaine nuit de l'année – la nuit où les mauvais génies sont supposés être les maîtres du monde – on voit une flamme bleue à chacun des endroits où un trésor est caché sous terre.

Benoit : Sans doute, un trésor a-t-il été enterré dans la région que vous avez parcourue l'autre nuit, car c'est un pays que se sont disputés pendant des siècles les Valaques, les Saxons et les Turcs. Vraiment, il n'y a pas un morceau du sol qui n'ait été enrichi du sang de tous ces hommes, patriotes ou envahisseurs. Ce fut une époque extraordinaire. Les hordes autrichiennes et hongroises nous menaçaient ; et nos ancêtres allaient bravement à leur rencontre – les femmes comme les hommes, les enfants comme les vieillards -, tous attendaient l'ennemi, perchés au sommet des rochers, et là ils provoquaient d'artificielles avalanches, qui engloutissaient l'envahisseur. Quand, malgré tout, l'ennemi victorieux parvenait à passer, il ne trouvait à peu près plus rien dans le pays, car tout les habitants avaient enfoui dans la terre tout ce qu'ils possédaient.

Alexandre : Mais, comment se fait-il que ces bien soient restés caché aussi longtemps, alors que les petites flammes bleues indique l'endroit où ils se trouvent, à tout homme qui veut seulement prendre la peine de regarder ?

Le comte eut un sourire qui découvrit ses gencives et ses longues dents pointues.

Benoit : Ah ! C'est que votre homme est tout ensemble un imbécile et un poltron ! C'est flammes apparaissent, je vous l'ai dit, pendant une seule nuit de l'année – une nuit seulement – et, cette nuit –là, il n'y a pas un homme dans ce pays qui voudrait mettre le nez dehors, à moins d'y être obligé. Et, cher monsieur, croyez-moi, s'il sortait de chez lui, alors il ne serait que faire… Cet homme dont vous me parlez et qui aurait marqué l'endroit de chaque flamme, eh bien ! il lui serait impossible de retrouver ensuite les repères qu'il aurait posés. Vous non plus, je le jurerais, vous ne retrouveriez pas les endroits où vous avez vu ces flammes !

Alexandre : C'est vrai, pas plus que je ne pourrais retrouver un mort, si je me mettais à sa recherche.

Et nous parlâmes d'autre chose.

Benoit : Allons, donnez-moi des nouvelles de Londres et tous les détails qu'il vous sera possible au sujet de la maison que vous avez achetée pour moi.

Je le priais de bien vouloir excuser ma négligence, et sortis pour aller chercher des papiers dans ma chambre. Pendant que je les mettais en ordre. J'entendis un cliquetis de porcelaine et d'argenterie dans la pièce voisine ; et quand j'y repassai, je remarquai qu'on avait desservi la table et allumé la lampe, car il faisait presque nuit. Dans la bibliothèque aussi les lampes étaient maintenant allumées, et je trouvai le comte étendu sur le sofa en train de lire. Parmi tant d'autres livres, il avait choisi le _Guide Anglais_ de Bradshaw. Mais, l'abandonnant, il se leva aussitôt pour venir ôter les volumes et les journaux qui encombraient la table ; et nous nous mîmes à examiner ensemble mes plans et mes chiffres. Chaque détail vraiment l'intéressait ; il me posa des questions sans fin sur la maison, l'endroit où elle était située, et sur les lieux environnants. Ce dernier points, sans aucun doute, il l'avait déjà étudié minutieusement car je m'aperçu qu'il en savait beaucoup plus que moi. Je ne manquai d'ailleurs pas de le lui faire remarquer.

Benoit : Mais mon ami, cela n'est-il pas nécessaire pour moi ? Quand j'irais là-bas, je serai seul ; et mon cher Harker Alexandre – oh ! Pardonnez-moi : nous avons l'habitude dans ce pays de mettre le nom de famille avant le prénom – mon cher Alexandre Harker ne sera pas près de moi pour m'aider de ses conseils et de ses connaissances… Non… Pendant ce temps, à des milles de là, à Exeter, il s'occupera d'affaires notariales avec mon autre ami, Jean-Yves Lachapelle. Alors !

Lorsqu'il eut pris connaissance de tous les détails concernant l'achat du domaine de Purflet, qu'il eut signé les pièces nécessaires et écrit une lettre à envoyer par le même courrier à Lachapelle, il voulut savoir comment j'avais découvert cette agréable demeure. Aurais-je pu mieux faire que de lui lire les notes que j'avais prises alors et que je transcris ici ?

« En suivant un chemin qui s'écarte de la grand-route, à Purfleet, j'arrivai devant une propriété qui me parut pouvoir convenir à notre client ; une vieille affiche presque en morceaux annonçait que cette propriété était à vendre. Elle est entourée de vieux murs construits en grosses pierres et qui visiblement n'ont plus été remis en état depuis des années. Les portes, fermées, sont faites de vieux chêne massif et les ferrures sont rongées de rouille.

« Le domaine s'appelle Cartax, nom qui vient probablement de la vieille expression, puisque la maison a quatre côtés, correspondant aux quatre points cardinaux. La superficie est d'environ vingt acres et la propriété est entièrement entourée, je l'ai dit, de gros murs de pierres. Les arbres sont si nombreux qu'ils l'assombrissent par endroits ; l'étang, profond, doit être alimenté par plusieurs sources, car l'eau en est claire ; elle s'écoule plus loin en un ruisseau assez large. La maison est très grande et date assurément du Moyen Age ; une partie en effet est de pierres fort épaisses, et les rares fenêtres qu'on y voit sont haut placées, et défendues par de lourds barreaux de fer ; peut-être étais-ce autrefois un donjon – en tout cas une chapelle y est attenante. N'ayant pas la clef de la porte qui permet de passer de la maison dans cette annexe, je n'ai pu y entrer. Mais je l'ai photographiée sous plusieurs angles. La demeure proprement dite a été bâtie plus tard et je ne pourrais en apprécier la dimension qui est considérable, c'est tout ce que je puis dire. Il n'existe que quelques maisons dans les environs, dont une très grande et plutôt récente qui est devenue un hospice pour aliénés. Celui-ci, cependant, n'est pas visible du domaine de Cartinax. »

Lorsque j'eus terminé le comte tint à m'expliquer à quel point la nouvelle demeure le satisfaisait.

Benoit : Qu'elle soit vaste et ancienne, cela me ravit, J'appartiens moi-même à une très ancienne famille, et je mourrais bientôt s'il me fallait vivre dans une maison neuve. Ce n'est pas en un jours n'est-ce pas pour faire un siècle ! Je suis très content, également, de savoir qu'il y a une chapelle parce qu'il nous en est pas du tout agréable à nous gentilshommes de Transylvanie, de penser que nous ossements pourraient être mêlés à ceux de gens qui nous sont inférieurs. En ce qui me concerne, je ne recherche plus ni la gaieté ni la joie, je n'attends plus le bonheur que donnent aux jeunes gens une journée de grand Soleil et le scintillement des eaux. C'est que je ne suis plus jeune ! Mon cœur, qui a passé de longues années à pleurer les morts, ne se sent plus attiré par le plaisir. D'autre part, les murs de mon château tombent en ruine, les ombres le traversent en grand nombre et les vents y soufflent de partout. J'aime les ombres et tout ce qui est obscur, rien ne me plaît tant que d'être seul avec mes pensées.

Ses parole semblaient contredire l'expression de son visage, ou bien étaient-ce ses traits qui donnaient à son sourire un je ne sais quoi de méchant et de sombre ?

Bientôt, je m'excusai de devoir le quitter, et me demanda de rassembler des papiers. J'avais reçu un message télépathique de Audrey, était sa dose de mon sang et vu quel était serviable je l'a gardais bien comme domestique. Elle était une goule mais contrairement a ses deux sœur, elle pouvait supporter les rayons du soleil, sauf ses pouvoir vampirique était fortement diminué, un peu comme moi, moi aussi je pouvais supporter les rayons de soleil en après midi seulement vers 3 :00 pm.

Une heure s'était écoulée quand le compte réapparut.

Dracula : Ah ! Toujours à lire ? A la bonne heure ! Mais, vous savez, il ne faut pas travailler tout le temps… Venez, on vient de m'avertir que votre souper est prêt.

Il me prit le bras, et nous passâmes dans la chambre voisine où, en effet, un souper délicieux était servi. Une fois encore, le comte s'excusa : il avait dîné dehors. Mais, comme le soir précédent, il s'assit près de moi, et nous bavardâmes pendant tout le temps que je mangeai. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je fumai, toujours comme le soir précédent, tandis qu'il ne cessait de me poser question sur question. Les heures passaient, je devinais que la nuit devait être fort avancée, mais je ne disais rien, sentant qu'il était de mon devoir de complaire à mon hôte en toutes choses. Je n'avais nullement envie de dormir, mon long repos de la veille m'ayant complètement remis de la fatigue du voyage ; pourtant, j'éprouvai ce frisson que tout le monde ressent peu avant l'aube, laquelle n'est pas sans rappeler une marée nouvelle. On dit que les moribonds rendent souvent le dernier soupir à la naissance du jour ou à marée changeante. Tous ceux qui ont vécu cet instant où l'on passe de la nuit au jour me comprendront aisément. Soudain, nous entendîmes le chant d'un coq déchirer l'air d'une façon presque surnaturelle.

Le comte Benoit, se levant d'un bond, s'écria :

Benoit : Quoi ! Le matin déjà ! Encore une fois, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir obligé à veiller si longtemps ! Désormais, quand vous me parlerez de l'Angleterre, mon nouveau pays qui m'est déjà si cher, essayer de rendre vos propos moins intéressants afin que je n'oublie plus le temps qui passe…

En s'inclinant devant moi, il sortit d'un pas rapide.

Je gagnai chambre où j'écartai les rideaux ; mais je ne vis rien qui me paraisse intéressant de signaler ici ; ma fenêtre avait vue sur la cour et je remarquai seulement que le gris du ciel s'éclairait peu à peu. Aussi, après avoir refermé les rideaux, me suis-je mis à écrire ces pages.

J'ignorais que au même moment une jeune goule observais caché dans l'ombre d'une des tour nord du château, et disparu quand je avais fermer les rideaux.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Le début de l'enfer

En commençant ce journal, je craignais d'être diffus ; mais à présent je suis heureux de m'être, dès le début, arrêté sur chaque détail, car ce château, ainsi que tout ce qu'ont voit et tout ce qui s'y passe, est si étrange que je ne puis m'empêcher de m'y sentir mal à l'aise. Je voudrais en sortir – en sortir sain et sauf ! – ou n'y être jamais venu ! Il se peut que veiller ainsi chaque nuit mettais mes nerfs à dure épreuve : et encore, s'il n'y avait que cela ! Peut-être supporterais-je cette existence si au moins je pouvais parler à quelqu'un, mais, voilà, il n'y a absolument personne, à part le comte. Or, s'il faut dire le fond de ma pensée, j'ai bien peur d'être ici la seule âme qui vive… Oui, si l'on me permet d'exposer les faits tels qu'ils sont, cela m'aidera peut-être à les subir avec un peu plus de patience, à mettre un frein à mon imagination. Sinon, je suis perdu. Les faits tels qu'ils sont, ou du moins, tels qu'ils me semblent être…

Quand je me fus mis au lit, je dormis quelques heures à peine et, sentant que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir, je me levai. J'avais accroché la petite glace de mon nécessaire à l'espagnolette de ma fenêtre et je commençais à me raser quand, soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et reconnus la voix du comte qui me disait :

Benoit : Bonjour !

Je sursautai, fort étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, puisque, dans le miroir, je voyais refléter toute l'étendue de la chambre qui se trouvait derrière moi. Dans mon mouvement de surprise, je m'étais légèrement coupé, ce que je ne remarquai pas au moment même. Lorsque j'eus répondu au comte, je regardai à nouveau dans le miroir essayant de comprendre comment j'avais pu me tromper. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, je savais que l'homme était tout près de moi ; il me suffisait de tourner légèrement la tête pour le voir contre mon épaule. Et Pourtant son image n'était pas reproduite dans la glace ! Toute la pièce derrière moi était reflétée dans le miroir ; mais il ne s'y trouvait qu'un seul homme – celui qui écrit ces linges. Ce fait stupéfiant, venant s'ajouter à tant d'autres mystères, ne fit qu'accentuer la sensation de malaise que j'éprouve toujours lorsque le comte est là. Mais, au même moment, je m'aperçus que je saignais un peu au menton. Posant mon rasoir, je tournai la tête à demi pour chercher des yeux un morceau de coton. Quand le comte vit mon visage, ses yeux étincelèrent d'une sorte de fureur diabolique et, tout à coup, il me saisit la gorge. Je reculai brusquement et sa main toucha le chapelet auquel était suspendu le petit crucifix. À l'instant, il se fit en lui un tel changement, et sa fureur se dissipa d'une façon si soudaine, que je pouvais à peine croire qu'il s'était mis réellement en colère.

Benoit : Prenez garde, prenez garde quand vous vous blessez. Dans ce pays, c'est plus dangereux que vous ne le pensez…

Puis, décrochant le miroir de l'espagnolette, il poursuivit :

Benoit : Et si vous êtes blessé, c'est à cause de cet objet de malheur ! Il ne fait que flatter la vanité des hommes. Mieux vaut s'en défaire.

Il ouvrit la lourde fenêtre d'un seul geste de sa terrible main, et jeta le miroir qui alla se briser en mille morceaux sur le pavé de la cour.

Puis il sortit de la chambre sans plus prononcer un mot.

Comment vais-je pouvoir me raser maintenant ? Je ne vois qu'un moyen ; me servir, en guise de miroir, du boîtier de ma montre ou du fond du récipient où je mets mon blaireau – ce récipient étant heureusement en métal.

Quand j'entrai dans la salle à manger, le petit déjeuner était servi. Mais je ne vis le comte nulle part. Aussi bien je déjeunai seul. Je n'ai pas encore vu le comte manger ou boire. Quel homme singulier ! Après mon repas, l'envie me pris d'aller à la découverte du château. Je me dirigeai vers l'escalier et, près de là, était ouverte la porte d'une chambre dont les fenêtres donnait sur le côté sud. De cet endroit, la vue était splendide me permit de découvrir un vaste paysage. Le château est bâti sur le rebord même d'un précipice impressionnant. Une pierre que l'on jetterait d'un des fenêtres tomberait mille pieds plus bas sans avoir rien touché a sur son parcours. Aussi loin que l'on puisse voir, c'est une véritable mer de cimes vertes d'arbres, entrecoupée ça et là lorsque s'ouvre un creux dans la montagne. On distingue aussi comme des fils argentés ; ce sont des ruisseaux qui coulent en des gorges profondes à travers cette immense forêt.

Mais je ne suis pas en humeur de décrire toutes ces beautés naturelles, car lorsque j'eus contemplé un moment le paysage, je poursuivis mon exploration. Des portes, des portes, des portes partout, et toutes fermées à clef ou au verrou ! Il est impossible de sortir d'ici, sauf peut-être par les fenêtres pratiquées dans les hauts murs.

Le château est une vraie prison, et j'y suis prisonnier !

Prisonnier ! Quand je compris cela, je crus devenir fou. En courant, je montais et descendais les escaliers à plusieurs reprises, essayant d'ouvrir chaque porte que je rencontrais, regardant anxieusement par toutes les fenêtres devant lesquelles je passais. Mais bientôt le sentiment de mon impuissance anéantit toute volonté en moi. Et quand j'y songe, maintenant que quelques heures se sont écoulées, je me dis que, vraiment, j'étais fou car, je m'en rendis compte, je me débattais tel un rat dans une trappe. Une fois cependant que je sus qu'il n'y avait, hélas ! rien à faire, je m'assis tranquillement – calme, je crois, comme jamais encore je ne l'avais été de ma vie – pour réfléchir à ma situation et chercher comment je pourrais tout de même y remédier. À l'heure qu'il est, j'y réfléchis toujours sans être parvenu à aucune conclusion. Je suis certain d'une seule chose, c'est qu'il est absolument inutile de faire part au comte de mes sentiments. Mieux que quiconque, il sait que je suis prisonnier ici ; il l'a voulu, et sans aucun doute a-t-il ses raisons pour cela ; si donc je me confiais à lui, il est trop évident qu'il ne me dirait pas la vérité. Pour peu que je distingue clairement la ligne à suivre, il me faudra taire ce que je viens de découvrir, ne rien laisser soupçonner de mes craintes… et garder les yeux ouverts. Je suis, je le sais, ou bien comme un petit enfant, abusé par la peur, ou bien dans de beaux draps ; et s'il en est ainsi, j'ai besoin, et j'aurai besoin, dans les jours à venir, de toute ma clairvoyance.

J'en étais arrivé à ce point de mes réflexions quand j'entendis la grande porte d'en bas se refermer : le comte était rentré. Il ne vint pas tout de suite dans la bibliothèque, et moi, sur la pointe des pieds, je retournai dans ma chambre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de le trouver là, en train de faire mon lit ! Je fus grandement étonné, certes, mais cela eut aussi pour effet de me confirmer ce que je pensais depuis le début : qu'il n'y avait pas de domestiques dans la maison. Et quand, un peu plus tard, je le vis par la fente de la porte mettre le couvert dans la salle à manger, je n'en doutais plus ; car s'il se chargeait de ces tâches, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour les remplir. Je frissonnai horriblement en songeant alors que, s'il n'y avait aucun domestique au château, c'était le comte en personne qui conduisait la voiture qui m'y avait amené. Si telle était la vérité, que signifie ce pouvoir qu'il a de se faire obéir des loups, comme il l'a fait, en levant simplement la main ? Pourquoi tous les habitants de Bistritz et tous mes compagnons de diligence nourrissaient-ils de telles craintes pour moi ? Pourquoi m'avait-on donné la petite croix, la gousse d'ail, la rose sauvage ? Bénie soit la brave femme qui m'a mis ce crucifix au cou ! Car je me sens plus fort et plus courageux chaque fois que je le touche. Je m'étonne qu'un objet que l'on m'a depuis toujours appris à considérer comme inutile et de pure superstition puisse m'être de quelque secours dans la solitude et la détresse. Ce petit crucifix possède-t-il une vertu intrinsèque, ou bien n'est-ce qu'un moyen pour raviver de chers souvenirs ? Un jour, je l'espère, j'examinerai la question et j'essaierai de me faire une opinion. En attendant, je dois chercher à me renseigner autant que possible au sujet du comte Dracula ; cela m'aidera peut-être à mieux comprendre ce qui se passe. Et peut-être ce soir parlera-t-il spontanément, si un mot de ma part fait dévier la conversation en ce sens. Toutefois, je le répète, il me faudra être très prudent afin qu'il ne se doute pas de mes appréhensions.

Peu avant minuit.

J'entendis une porte claqué, croyant qu'était le conte qui rentrait je fus tout à coups stupéfait de voir une autre âme qui vivait en secret au château, celle d'une jeune fille qui semblait avoir l'âge d'avoir a peine 15 ans. Mais des que je m'écriais pour interpelé, elle avait disparu dans les airs, au premier coup de minuit, mon impression qui n'avais aucune domestique dans ce château était erroné. Il y avait 1 domestique et sa semblais être une enfant. Mais le comte fessais quasiment tout dans ce château.

Minuit

J'ai eu un long entretien avec le comte. Je lui ai posé quelques questions sur l'histoire de la Transylvanie, et il s'animait en me répondant. Le sujet semblait lui plaire ! Tandis qu'il parlait des choses et des gens, et surtout quand il parlait de batailles, on eût dit qu'il avait assisté à toutes les scènes qu'il me décrivait. Cette attitude, il me l'expliqua, en disant que, pour un boyard, la gloire de sa famille et de son nom, c'est son orgueil personnel, que leur honneur est son honneur et leur destin, son destin. Chaque fois qu'il parlait de sa famille, il disait « nous », et, presque toujours, employait le pluriel, ainsi que font les rois. Je voudrais pouvoir reproduire ici exactement tout ce qu'il m'a raconté car, pour moi, ce fut proprement fascinant. Il me semblait entendre toute l'histoire du pays. Il s'excitait de plus en plus ; il marchait de long en large dans la pièce, tout en tirant sur sa grande moustache blanche en saisissant n'importe quel objet sur lequel il mettait la main comme s'il voulait l'écraser. Je vais essayer de transcrire une partie de ce qu'il m'a dit, car on peut y retrouver d'une certaine façon l'histoire de sa lignée :

– Nous, les Szeklers, nous avons le droit d'être fiers, car dans nos veines coule le sang de maints peuples braves et courageux qui se sont battus comme des lions – pour s'assurer la suprématie. Dans ce pays où tourbillonnent différentes races européennes, les guerriers venus d'Islande ont apporté cet esprit belliqueux que leur avaient insufflé Thor et Odin, et ils ont déployé une telle furie sur tous les rivages de l'Europe – de l'Europe, certes, mais aussi de l'Asie et de l'Afrique – que les gens se croyaient envahis par des loups. En arrivant ici même, ces guerriers redoutables rencontrèrent les Huns qui avaient porté partout le fer et la flamme ; si bien que leurs victimes agonisantes affirmaient que, dans les veines de leurs bourreaux, coulait le sang des vieilles sorcières qui, expulsées de Scythie, s'étaient dans le désert accouplées aux démons. Les imbéciles ! Quelle sorcière, quel démon fut jamais aussi puissant qu'Attila dont le sang coule dans nos veines ? s'écria-t-il en relevant ses manches afin de montrer ses bras. Dès lors, faut-il s'étonner que nous soyons une race conquérante et fière, que lorsque les Magyars, les Lombards, les Avars ou les Turcs tentèrent de passer nos frontières par milliers, nous sûmes toujours les repousser ? Est-ce étonnant si, lorsque Arpad et ses légions voulurent envahir la mère patrie, ils nous ont trouvés sur la frontière ? Puis, quand les Hongrois se portèrent vers l'est, les Magyars victorieux firent alliance avec les Szeklers, et c'est à nous désormais que fut confiée pendant des siècles la garde de la frontière turque : bien plus, notre vigilance là-bas semblait ne devoir jamais prendre fin car, selon l'expression des Turcs eux-mêmes, « l'eau dort, mais l'ennemi veille ». Qui donc, parmi les quatre Nations, rassembla plus vite autour de l'étendard du roi quand retentit l'appel aux armes ? Et quand donc fut lavée la grande honte de mon pays, la honte de Cassova, lorsque les drapeaux des Valaques et des Magyars se sont abaissés sous le Croissant ? Et n'est-ce pas un des miens qui traversa le Danube pour aller battre le Turc sur son propre sol ? Oui, c'est un Dracula ! Maudit soit son frère indigne qui vendit ensuite le peuple aux Turcs et qui fit peser sur tous la honte de l'esclavage ! N'est-ce pas ce même Dracula qui légua son ardeur patriotique à l'un de ses descendants qui, bien plus tard, traversa de nouveau le fleuve avec ses troupes pour envahir la Turquie ! Et qui, ayant battu en retraite, revint plusieurs fois à la charge, seul, et laissant derrière lui le champ de bataille où gisaient ses soldats, parce qu'il savait que, finalement, à lui seul, il triompherait ! On prétend qu'en agissant ainsi, il ne pensait qu'à lui ! Mais à quoi serviraient des troupes si elles n'avaient un chef ? Où aboutirait la guerre s'il n'y avait, pour la conduire, un cerveau et un cœur ? De nouveau lorsque, après la bataille de Mohacs, nous parvînmes à rejeter le joug hongrois, nous, les Dracula, nous fûmes une fois encore parmi les chefs qui travaillèrent à cette victoire ! Ah ! jeune homme, les Szeklers et les Dracula ont été leur sang, leur cerveau et leur épée – les Szeklers peuvent se vanter d'avoir accompli ce que ces parvenus, les Habsbourg et les Romanoff, ont été incapables de réaliser… Mais le temps des guerres est passé. Le sang est considéré comme chose trop précieuse, en notre époque de paix déshonorante ; et toute cette gloire de nos grands ancêtres n'est plus qu'un beau conte. Vous avez d'autre question ?

Alexandre : J'ai cru voir une petite fille dans le château un peu avant minuit. C'est de la parenté a vous, vous en avez pas parlé a notre rencontre.

Benoit : *merde, il a vu Audrey* oui disons que c'est une jeune cousine éloigné de ma famille, elle est a ma garde mais elle souffrait d'une maladie rare que j'ai pu la sauvé, et depuis elle vie avec moi, mais ce n'est pas très important, juste un conseille, je n'essayer pas de lui parler, elle n'aime pas les étrangers. C'est un conseille pour votre sécurité.

Lorsqu'il se tut, le matin était proche, et nous nous séparâmes pour allez nous coucher. (Ce journal ressemble terriblement au Contes des Mile et Une nuit, car tout cesse au premier chant du coq, et sans doute fait-il songer aussi à l'apparition, devant Hamlet, du fantôme de son père pour Audrey)

Qu'on me permette d'exposer des faits – dans toute leur nudité, leur nudité, leur crudité, tel qu'on peut les vérifier dans les livres et dont il est impossible de douter. Il me faut prendre garde de ne pas les confondre avec que j'ai pu moi-même observer, ou avec mes souvenirs. Hier soir, lorsque le comte a quitté sa chambre pour venir me retrouver, tout de suite, il s'est mis à m'interroger sur des questions de droits et sur la façon de traiter certaines affaires. Justement, ne sachant que faire d'autre et pour m'occuper l'esprit, j'avais passé la journée à consulter plusieurs livres, à revoir divers points que j'avais étudiés à Lincoln's Inn. Comme, dans les questions que me fit mon hôte, il y avait un certain ordre, je vais essayer de respecter cet ordre en les rappelant ici. Cela me sera peut-être utile un jour.

D'abord, il me demanda si, en Angleterre, on pouvait avoir deux _solicitors_ à la fois ou même plusieurs. Je lui répondis qu'on pouvait en avoir une douzaine si on le désirait, mais qu'il était cependant plus sage de n'en prendre qu'un pour une même affaire ; qu'en ayant recours à plusieurs _solicitors_ en même temps, le client était certain d'agir contre ses propres intérêts. Le comte sembla parfaitement comprendre cela, et il me demanda alors s'il y aurait quelque difficulté d'ordre pratique à prendre, par exemple, un _solicitor_ pour veiller à des opérations financières et un autre pour recevoir des marchandises expédiées par bateau au cas où le premier _solicitor_ habiterait loin de tout port. Je le priai de s'expliquer plus clairement, afin que je ne risque pas de me méprendre sur le sens de sa question. Il reprit :

Benoit : Eh bien ! Supposons ceci. Notre ami commun, M. Jean Yves La Chapelle, à l'ombre de votre belle cathédrale d'Exeter, laquelle se trouve assez loin de Londres, achète pour moi et par votre intermédiaire, une demeure dans cette dernière ville. Bon ! Maintenant laissez-moi vous dire franchement – car vous pourriez trouver bizarre que je me sois adressé pour cette affaire à un homme qui réside aussi loin de Londres, et non pas tout simplement à un Londonien - que je tenais à ce qu'aucun intérêt particulier ne vienne contrecarrer les Mien propre. Or un _solicitor_ Londonien aurait pu être tenté dans pareille transaction, de chercher un profit personnel ou de favoriser un ami ; c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré chercher ailleurs un intermédiaire qui, je le répète, servirait au mieux mes propres intérêts. Supposons à présent que moi, qui fais beaucoup d'affaires, je veuille envoyer des marchandises, mettons à Newcastle, ou à Durham, ou à Harwich, ou à Douvres : n'aurais-je pas plus de facilité en m'adressant à un homme d'affaires installé dans l'un ou l'autre de ces ports ?

Il me répondit que, certainement, ce serait plus facile, mais que les _solicitors _avaient crée entre eux un système d'agences permettant de régler toute affaire locale d'après les instructions de n'importe quel _solicitors _; le client peut ainsi confier ses intérêts à un seul homme et ne plus s'occuper le rien.

Benoit : Mais, dans mon cas, pourrais-je moi-même diriger l'affaire ?

Alexandre : Naturellement, cela se voit bien souvent lorsque l'intéressé ne désire pas que d'autres personnes aient connaissance des transactions en cours.

Benoit : Bon !

Puis il s'informa de la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour faire des expéditions, me demanda quelles étaient les formalités exigées, et à quelles difficultés on risquait de se buter si l'on n'avait pas songé auparavant à prendre certaines précautions. Je lui donnai toutes les explications dont j'étais capable, et je suis sûr qu'en me quittant, il dut avoir l'impression d'être passé à côté de sa vocation - il aurait rempli à la perfection la profession de _solicitor_ car il n'y avait rien à quoi il n'eût pensé, rien qu'il n'eût prévu. Pour un homme qui n'était jamais allé en Angleterre et qui, évidemment, n'avait pas une grande pratique des choses de la loi, ses connaissances à ce sujet et aussi sa perspicacité étaient étonnantes.

Lorsqu'il eut tous les renseignements qu'il désirait et que, de mon côté, j'eus vérifié certains points dans les livres que j'avais sous la main, il se leva brusquement en me demandant :

Benoit : Depuis votre première lettre, avez-vous de nouveau écrit à notre ami M. Jean-Yves Lachapelle ou à d'autres personnes ?

Ce ne fut pas sans quelque amertume que je lui répondis que non, que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de n'envoyer aucune lettre à mes amis.

Benoit : Alors, écrivez maintenant, Écrivez à M. Peter Hawkins et à qui vous voulez ; et annoncez s'il vous plaît, que vous séjournerez ici encore un mois à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Alexandre : Vous désirez que je reste ici si longtemps ?

Benoit : Exactement, je le désire, et je n'accepterai aucun refus. Quand votre maître, votre patron… peu importe le nom que vous lui donnez… s'engagea à m'envoyer quelqu'un en son nom, il a été bien entendu que j'emploierais ses services comme bon me semblerait… Pas de refus ! Vous être d'accord ?

Que pouvais-je faire, sinon m'incliner ? Il y allait de l'intérêt de M. Lachapelle, non du mien, et c'est à M. Lachapelle que je devais penser, non à moi. En outre, pendant que le comte Dracula parlait, un je ne sais quoi dans son regard et dans tout son comportement me rappelait que j'étais prisonnier chez lui et qu, l'aurais-je voulu, je n'aurais pu abréger mon séjour. Il comprit sa victoire à la façon dont je m'inclinai et vit, au troube qui parut sur mes traits, que, décidément il était le maître. Aussitôt, il exploita cette double force en poursuivant avec cette douceur de ton habituelle chez lui et à laquelle on ne pouvait résister :

Benoit : Je vous prie avant tout, mon cher et jeune ami, de ne parler dans vos lettres que d'affaires. Sans doute vos amis aimeront-ils savoir que vous êtes en bonne santé et que vous songez au jour où vous serez de nouveaux auprès d'eux. De cela aussi, vous pouvez leur dire un mot.

Tout en parlant, il me tendit trois feuilles de papier et trois enveloppes. C'était du papier très mince et, comme mon regard allait des feuilles et des enveloppes au visage du comte qui souriait tranquillement, ses longues dents pointues reposant sur la lèvre inférieure très rouge, je compris, aussi clairement que s'il me l'avait dit, que je devais prendre garde à ce que j'allais écrire car il pourrait lire le tout. Aussi, décidai-je de n'écrire ce soir-là que des lettres brèves et assez insignifiantes, me réservant d'écrire plus longuement, par après et en secret, à M. La Chapelle ainsi qu'à Sakura. A Sakura, il est vrai, je pouvais écrire en sténographie, ce qui, et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, embarrasserait bien le comte s'il voyait cet étrange griffonnage. J'écrivis donc deux lettres, puis je m'assis tranquillement pour lire, tandis que le comte s'occupait également de correspondance, s'arrêtant parfois d'écrire pour consulter certains livres qui se trouvaient sur sa table. Son travail terminé, il prit mes deux lettres qu'il joignit aux siennes, plaça le paquet près de l'encrier et des plumes, et sortit. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, je me penchai pour regarder les lettres. Ce faisant, je n'éprouvais aucun remords, car je savais qu'en de telles circonstances, je devais chercher mon salut par n'importe quel moyen.

Une des lettres était adressée à Samuel F. Bellington, n°7, The Crescent, Whitby ; une autre à _Herr_ Leutner, Varna ; troisième à Coutts & Co., Londres, et la quatrième à _Herren_ Klopstock Billreuth, banquiers à Budapest. La deuxième et la quatrième de ces lettres n'étaient pas fermées. J'étais sur le point de les lire quand je vis tourner lentement la clenche de la porte. Je me rassis, n'ayant eu que le temps de replacer les lettres dans l'ordre où je les avais trouvées et de reprendre mon livre avant que le comte, tenant une autre lettre en main, n'entrât dans la pièce. Il prit une à une les lettres qu'il avait laissées sur la table, les timbra avec soin, puis, se tournant vers moi, me dit :

Benoit : Vous voudrez bien m'excuser, je l'espère, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail ce soir. Vous trouverez ici, n'est-ce pas, tout ce donc vous avez besoin.

Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna, attendit un moment, et reprit :

Benoit : Laissez-moi vous donnez un conseil, mon cher jeune ami, ou plutôt un avertissement : S'il vous arrivait jamais de quitter ces appartements, nulle part ailleurs dans le château vous ne trouveriez le sommeil. La bibliothèque aussi est sécuritaire mais il vaut mieux regagner votre chambre même si vous sentez le sommeille vous y gagner, Car ce manoir est vieux, il est peuplé de souvenirs anciens, et les cauchemars attendent ceux qui dorment là où cela ne leur est pas permis. Soyez donc averti. Si, à n'importe quel moment, vous avez sommeil, si vous sentez que vous allez vous endormir, alors regagnez votre chambre au plus vite, ou l'une ou l'autre de ces pièces-ci, et de la sorte, vous pourrez dormir en tout sécurité. Mai si vous n'y prenez garde…

Le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles sans même achever sa phrase avait quelque chose de propre à vous faire frémir d'horreur ; en même temps, il eut un geste comme pour signifier qu'il s'en lavait les mains. Je compris parfaitement. Un seul doute subsistait à présent pour moi ; se pouvait-il qu'un rêve – n'importe lequel – fût plus terrible que ce filet aux mailles sombres et mystérieuses qui se refermait sur moi ?

Il claquait doucement la porte et rentrais dans une des chambres qui déverrouillais par sa magie, trois sœur les attendais mais 2 d'entre elle était derrière et la plus jeune baissais la tête terrifier.

Benoit : Je suis très déçu de toi Audrey. Tu tes montré devant lui et tu avais aucun droit.

Audrey : je... Je suis désolé, était un peu trop curieuse de le voir de plus près. Quelle est ma punition mon maître.

Les deux sœurs ricanais méchant contre leur jeune sœur.

Benoit : tu va obéir aux l'ordre de tes sœurs fidèlement ensuite on verra. Si tu ose les désobéir, je te punirais à ma manière.

La jeune goule tremblait de terreur, il savait ce que cette phrase voulait dire. Était de lui privé de son sang pendant 1 ans ce qui la ferais temporairement redevenir humaine et sa elle ne voulait pas le redevenir sinon ses sœur la torturais.

Je relis le compte m'eut quitté, de mon côté, je me retirai dans ma chambre. Quelques moments se passèrent, puis, comme je n'entendais pas le moindre bruit, je sortis dans le couloir et montai l'escalier de pierre jusqu'à l'endroit d'où j'avais vue sur le sud. Encore que cette vaste étendue me fût inaccessible comparée à l'étroite cour obscure du château, j'avais en la regardant comme un sentiment de liberté. Au contraire, quand mes regards plongeaient dans la cour, j'avais véritablement l'impression d'être prisonnier, et je ne désirais rien tant que de respirer une bouffée d'air frais, même si c'était l'air nocturne. Et veiller une partie de la nuit, comme je suis obligé de le faire ici, me met à bout. Je sursaute rien qu'à voir mon ombre, et toutes sorte d'idées, plus horrible les unes que les autres, me passe par la tête. Dieu sait, il est vrai, que mes craintes sont fondées ! Je contemplai donc le paysage magnifique qui s'étendait, sous le clair de lune, presque aussi distinct que pendant la journée. Sous cette douce lumière, les collines les plus lointaines se confondaient pourtant, et les ombres, dans les vallées et dans les gorges, étaient d'un noir velouté. Cette simple beauté me calmait ; chaque souffre d'air apportait avec lui paix et réconfort. Comme je me penchais à la fenêtre, mon attention fut attirée par quelque chose qui bougeait à l'étage en dessous, un peu à ma gauche ; par ce que je savais de la disposition des chambres, il me sembla que les appartements du comte pouvaient se trouver précisément à cet endroit. La fenêtre à laquelle je me penchais était haute, d'embrasure profonde, avec des meneaux de pierre ; quoiqu'abîmé par les ans et les intempéries, rien d'essentiel n'y manquait. Je me redressai afin de ne pas être vu, mais je continuai à faire le guet.

La Tête du compte passa par la fenêtre de l'étage en dessous ; sans voir son visage, je reconnus l'homme à son cou, à son dos, et aux gestes de ses bras. D'ailleurs, ne fût-ce qu'à cause de ses mains que j'avais eues tant d'occasions d'examiner, je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Tout d'abord, je fus intéressé et quelque peu amusé, puisqu'il ne faut vraiment rien pour intéresser et amuser un homme quand il est prisonnier. Ces sentiments pourtant firent bientôt place à la répulsion et à la frayeur quand je vis le comte sortir lentement par la fenêtre et se mettre à ramper, la tête la première, contre le mur du château. Il s'accrochait ainsi au-dessus de cet abîme vertigineux, et son manteau s'étalait de part et d'autre de son corps comme deux grandes ailes. Je ne pouvais en crois mes yeux. Je pensais que c'était un effet du clair de lune, un jeu d'ombres ; mais, en regardant toujours plus attentivement, je compris que je ne me trompais pas. Je voyais parfaitement les doigts et les oreilles qui s'agrippaient aux rebords de chaque pierre dont les années avaient enlevé le mortier, et, utilisant ainsi chaque aspérité, il descendit rapidement, exactement comme un lézard se déplace le long d'un mur.

Quel homme est-ce, ou plutôt quel genre de créature sous l'apparence d'un homme ? Plus que jamais, je sens l'horreur de ce lieu ; J'ai peur… J'ai terriblement peur… Et il m'est impossible de m'enfuir.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Les 3 femmes de dracula.

J'ai encore vu le comte qui sortait en rampant à la manière, d'un lézard. Il descendait le long du mur, légèrement de biais. Il a certainement parcouru cent pieds en se dirigeant vers la gauche. Puis il a disparu dans un trou ou par une fenêtre. Quand sa tête ne fut plus visible, je me suis penché pour essayer de mieux comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait, mais sans y parvenir, cette fenêtre ou ce trou était trop éloignés de moi. Cependant, j'étais certain qu'il avait quitté le château, et j'en profitais pour explorer celui-ci comme je n'avais pas encore osé le faire. Reculant de quelques pas, je me retrouvai au milieu de la chambre, pris une lampe, et essayai d'ouvrir toutes les portes l'une après l'autre ; toutes étaient fermée à clef, ainsi que je l'avais prévu, et les serrures, je m'en rendis compte, étaient assez neuves. Je redescendis l'escalier et pris le corridor par la porte duquel j'étais entré dans la maison, la nuit de mon arrivée. Je m'aperçus que je pouvais facilement ouvrir les verrous de la porte et en ôter les chaînes ; mais la porte elle-même était fermée à clef, et on avait enlevé la clef. Elle devait être dans la chambre du comte : Il me faudrait donc saisir l'instant où la porte de sa chambre ne serait pas fermée afin de pouvoir y pénétrer, m'emparer de la clef et m'évader.

Je continuais à examiner en détail tous les couloirs et les différents escaliers, et à tenter d'ouvrir la porte que je rencontrais au passage. Cette d'un e ou deux petites pièces donnant sur le corridor étaient ouvertes, mais il n'y avait rien là de bien intéressant, quelques vieux meubles couverts de poussière, quelques fauteuils aux étoffes mangées par des mites. A la fin pourtant, j'arrivai, en haut de l'escalier quand j'entendais une voix chanté une mélodie qui semblais très triste. J'ai cru que était le vent qui soufflait dans une des qui était ouverte mais entendit également des larmes de jeune fille. J'arrivais, en haut de l'escalier, devant la porte d'où provenais le son de pleure de jeune fille. La porte s'emblât fermée à clef, céda un peu quand j'y appuyai la main. En appuyant davantage, je m'aperçu que, de fait, elle n'était pas fermée à clef mais qu'elle résistait simplement parce que les gonds en étaient légèrement descendus et que, par conséquent, elle reposait à même le plancher. C'était là une occasion qui, peut-être, ne se représenterait plus, aussi devais-je essayer d'en profiter, a essayer de parler a cette jeune femme qui semblais être celle que j'ai aperçu brièvement. J'étais dans une aile du château qui se trouvait plus à gauche que les appartements que je connaissais déjà, et à un étage plus bas. En regardant par les fenêtres, je vis que ces appartement-ci s'étendaient le long du côté Nord du château, les fenêtres de la dernière pièce donnant à la fois sur le nord et sur l'est. De part et d'autre, se creusait un grand précipice. Le château était bâti sur le coin d'un immense rocher, de sorte que sur trois côtés, il était inexpugnable ; aussi bien les hautes fenêtres pratiquées dans ces murs – mais qu'il eût été impossible d'atteindre par aucun moyen, ni fronde, ni arc, ni arme à feu – ces fenêtres rendaient claire et agréable cette partie du château. Vers l'est, on voyait une vallée profonde et, s'élevant dans le lointain, de hautes montagnes, peut-être des repaires de brigands, et des pics abrupts. Des que j'ouvre la porte les pleure avais disparu.

Nul ne doute que ces appartements étaient jadis habités par les dames, car tous les meubles paraissaient plus confortables que ceux que j'avais jamais vus jusqu'ici, dans les autres pièces. Il n'y avait pas de rideaux aux fenêtres, et le clair de lune, entrant par les vitres en forme de losange, permettait de distinguer les couleurs elles-mêmes tandis qui recouvrait tout et atténuait un peu les ravages du temps et des mites. Ma lampe était sans doute inutile par ce brillant clair de lune ; pourtant, j'étais bien aise de l'avoir prise, car je me trouvais tout de même dans une solitude telle qu'elle me glaçait le cœur et me faisait réellement trembler. Toutefois, cela valait mieux que d'être seul dans une des pièces que la présence du comte m'avait rendues odieuses. Aussi, après un petit effort de volonté, je sentis le calme revenir en moi… J'étais là, assis à une petite table de chêne où sans doute autrefois une belle dame s'était installée, rêvant et rougissant en même temps, pour écrire une lettre d'amour assez maladroite. J'étais là, consignant dans mon journal, en caractères sténographiques, tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis que je l'avais fermé la dernière fois. C'est bien là le progrès du XIXe siècle ! Et pourtant, à moins que je ne m'abuse, les siècles passés avaient, et ont encore, des pouvoirs qui leur sont propres et que le «modernisme» ne peut pas tuer.

16 mai, au matin.

Dieu veuille que je garde mon équilibre mental, car c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. La sécurité, ou l'assurance de sécurité, sont choses qui pour moi appartiennent au passé. Pendant les semaines que j'ai encore à vivre ici, je ne puis espérer qu'une chose, c'est de ne pas devenir fou, pour autant que je ne le sois pas déjà. Et si je suis sain d'esprit, il est assurément affolant de penser que, de toutes les menaces dont je suis entouré ici, la présence du comte est la moindre ! De lui seul, je puis attendre mon salut, quand bien même ce serait en servant ses desseins. Grand Dieu ! Dieu miséricordieux ! Faites que je reste calme, car si mon calme m'abandonne, il cédera la place à la folie ! Certaines choses s'éclairent qui, jusqu'ici, sont restées pour moi assez confuses. Par exemple, je n'avais jamais très bien saisi ce que Shakespeare voulait dire quand il faisait dire à Hamlet :

_Mes tablettes ! Mes tablettes !_

_C'est l'instant d'y écrire, etc._

Maintenant que j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est comme sorti de ses gonds ou qu'il a reçu un choc fatal, moi aussi je m'en remets à mon journal : il me servira de guide. Le fait d'y inscrire en détail tout ce que je découvre sera pour moi un apaisement.

Le mystérieux avertissement du comte m'avait effrayé au moment même ; il m'effraie plus encore maintenant que j'y pense, car je sais que cet homme gardera sur moi un terrible ascendant. Il me faudra craindre de ne pas assez prendre au sérieux la moindre de ses paroles !

Quand j'eus écrit ces lignes de mon journal et remis feuillets et plume dans ma poche, j'eus envie de dormir. Je n'avais nullement oublié l'avertissement du comte, mais je pris plaisir à désobéir. Le clair de lune me semblait doux, bienfaisant, et le vaste paysage que j'apercevais au-dehors me réconfortait, je l'ai dit, et me donnait un sentiment de liberté. Je décidai de ne pas retourner dans ma chambre ou dans les pièces attenantes que j'étais décidé à fuir parce que je ne les connaissais que trop bien, et de dormir ici où l'on devinait encore la présence des dames du temps jadis, où elles avaient chanté peut-être, et sûrement passé doucement leur vie monotone, mais le cœur parfois gonflé de tristesse lorsque leurs compagnons menaient au loin des guerres sans merci. J'approchai une chaise longue de la fenêtre afin que, étendu, je puisse encore voir le paysage, et, ignorant la poussière qui la recouvrait, je m'y installai pour dormir. Sans doute me suis-je, en effet, endormi ; je l'espère, encore que je craigne que non, car tout ce qui suivit me parut tellement réel : si réel que, maintenant, au grand jour, dans ma chambre éclairée par le soleil matinal, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu rêver.

Je n'étais pas seul. Rien dans la chambre n'avait changé depuis que j'y étais rentré. Je voyais sur le plancher éclairé par la lune les traces de mes propres pas dans la poussière. Mais en face de moi se tenaient trois jeune femme, dont la troisième que je reconnu comme étant la jeune fille qui avais aperçu dans ma chambre, des dames de qualité à en juger par leur toilettes et leur manière. A l'instant où je les aperçus, je crus que je rêvais car, bien que le clair de lune entrât par une fenêtre placée derrière elles, elles ne projetaient aucune ombre sur le plancher. Deux d'entre elle s'avancèrent vers moi, me dévisagèrent un moment, puis se parlèrent à l'oreille, la deuxième évitais de me regardé comme si elle était forcé d'assisté a la scène. Deux d'entre elles avaient les cheveux bruns, le nez aquilin, comme le compte, et de grand yeux noirs, perçants, qui dans la pâle clarté de la lune, donnaient presque la sensation du feu. La troisième, était certes la plus belle, mais elle était timide contrairement a ses deux sœur, avec une longue chevelure d'or ondulée et des yeux qui ressemblait à de pâles saphirs. Il me semblait connaître ce visage, et ce souvenir était lié à celui d'un cauchemar, encore qu'il me fût impossible de me rappeler au moment même où et quelles circonstances je l'avais vu. Mais dans ses yeux qui se détournaient de moi on voyait reflété une immense tristesse.

Toutes les trois avaient les dents d'une blancheur éclatante, et qui brillaient comme des perles entre leurs lèvres rouge et sensuelles. Quelque chose en elles me mettaient mal à l'aise, J'éprouvais à la voir désir et épouvante, surtout pour la plus jeune des trois femmes. Oui, je brûlais de sentir sur les miennes son baiser sur ces lèvres rouges. Peut-être voudrait-il mieux ne pas écrire ces mots ; car cela pourrait faire de la peine à Sakura si elle lit jamais mon journal ; et pourtant c'est la vérité. Les trois jeunes femmes bavardaient entre elle puis les deux autres riaient, d'un rire musical léger moqueur envers la troisième sœur. Argentin, qui pourtant avais un je ne sais quoi de dur, un son qui semblait ne pas pouvoir sortir de lèvres humaines. C'était comme un tintement, doux mais intolérable, de verres sous le jeu d'une main adroite. La blonde hocha la tête d'un air refus tandis que d'un air provoquant tandis que les autres la poussaient.

Khori : Allez, Ce sera toi la première ; nous te suivrons.

Tamara : Il est jeune et fort, à toute trois il nous donnera un baiser. Mais surtout a toi petite Audrey.

Sans bouger, je regardais la scène à travers mes paupières à demi fermées, en proie à une impatience, à un supplice exquis, mais également à une immense pitié pour les plus jeunes des trois filles.

La blonde ayant peu de volonté contre ses sœurs, s'approcha, se pencha sur moi au point que je sentis sa respiration. L'haleine, en un sens, étais douce, douce comme du miel, et produisait sur les nerfs la même sensation que sa voix, mais quelque chose d'amer se mêlait à cette douceur, quelque chose d'amer comme il s'en dégage de l'odeur du sang.

Je n'osais pas relever les paupières, mais je continuais néanmoins à regarder à travers mes cils, et je voyais parfaitement la jeune femme, maintenant agenouillée de force par ses sœur sur moi, l'air faussement ravi mais dans se regard on voyait quel était désolé. Sur ses traits était peinte une volupté à la vois émouvante et repoussante et, tendit qu'elle courbait le cou, son gout du sang avais rapidement changer son attitude à tel point qu'elle se pourléchait les babine comme un animal, à tel point que je pus voir à la clarté de la lune la salive scintiller sur les lèvres couleur de rubis et sur la langue rouge qui se promenait sur les dents blanches et pointues. Sa tête descendait de plus en plus, ses lèvres furent au niveau de ma bouche, puis de mon Menton, et j'eus impression qu'elles allaient se refermer sur ma gorge. Mais non, elle s'arrêta et j'entendis un bruit, un peu semblable à un clapotis, que faisait sa langue en léchant encore ses dents et ses lèvres tandis que je sentais le souffre chaud passer sur mon cou. Alors la peau de ma gorge réagit comme si une main approchait de plus en plus pour chatouiller, et ce que je sentis, ce fut la caresse tremblante des lèvres sur ma gorge et la très rapide morsure de deux fine dents pointues. Mais elle fut très rapide vu que au même moment que je fermais les yeux dans une extase langoureuse, une main frappais la jeune fille et l'envoyais par terre. J'éprouvai une autre sensation. Rapide comme la main qui venait de frapper Audrey, le compte était là, comme surgit d'une tourmente, En effet, en ouvrant malgré moi les yeux, je vis sa main de fer saisir le cou délicat de la jeune fillette et la repousser avec une force Herculéenne ; cependant les yeux bleus de la femme brillaient de terreur et une immense désolation alors que les deux autre brulais de colère, leur dents blanches grinçaient de fureur et leur jolies joues s'empourpraient d'indignation. Quant au comte ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'on pût se laisser emporter par une telle fureur. Ses yeux jetaient réellement des flammes, comme si elles provenaient de l'enfer même ; son visage était d'une pâleur de cadavre et ses traits durs étaient singulièrement tirés ; les sourcils épais qui se rejoignaient au-dessus du nez ressemblaient à une barre mouvante de métal chauffé à blanc. D'un geste brusque du bras, il envoya la jeune fille presque à l'autre bout de la pièce, et il se contenta de faire un signe aux deux autres qui, aussitôt, reculèrent vers leur jeune sœur qui pleurais a chaude larme. Était-donc-elle qui pleurais tout a heure, et le signe qui leur a fait reculé était les même que devant les loups. D'une voix si basse qu'elle était presque un murmure mais qui portant donnait véritablement l'impression de couper l'air pour résonner ensuite dans toute la chambre, il leur dit :

Benoit : Arrière Arrière, Comment l'une d'entre vous a-t-elle osé le toucher ? Comment osez-vous poser les yeux sur lui alors que je vous l'ai défendu ? Recouvrez vous charme recouvrez vous seins, allez en enfer, Cet homme est en mon pouvoir et m'appartient ! Prenez garde d'intervenir, ou vous aurez affaire à moi, Tamara et Khori.

Les deux sœurs avec un sourire provocant, se retourna pour lui répondre :

Temari et Khori: Mais vous-même n'avez jamais aimé ! Vous n'aimez pas !

Seul la troisième ne riais point, mais les deux autre s'en moquais, et des rires si joyeux, mais si durs, si impitoyables retentirent dans la chambre que je faillis m'évanouir. Au vrai, ils retentissaient comme des rires de démons.

Après que je l'est dévisage attentivement, se détourna je leur répliquais, à nouveau dans un murmure :

Benoit : Si, moi aussi, je peux aimer, vous le savez d'ailleurs parfaitement. Rappelez-vous ! Maintenant je vous promets que lorsque j'en aurai fini avec lu, vous pourrez l'embrasser autant qu'il vous plaira ! Laissez-nous. Il me faut à présent l'éveiller, car le travail attend.

Audrey : Ils m'ont forcé à le faire… je ne voulais pas.

Benoit souriais a Audrey : Je le sais, je t'en veux pas ma petite… c'est pour ça que je t'avais ramené un animal pour toi mais ignore si je devrais donner mon autre prise a tes deux sœur.

Khori et Tamara les supplia a genoux.

Khori et Tamara : N'aurons-nous donc rien cette nuit et elle aura tout c'est injuste vous défendez toujours la plus belle d'entre nous. Nous ne le referons plus juste à ce que vous ayez terminer avec lui promis. Nous aussi on voulait juste s'amuser un peu c'est tout.

Pour tout réponse, il déposa un des deux sacs qui indiquais que était pour les deux sœurs qui s'appelais Khori et Tamara et l'autre ça ou renfermais une odeur de sang animal était pour Audrey. Mais l'autre sac remuait encore comme s'il renfermait un être vivant. Pour toute réponse, il secoua la tête. Une des jeunes filles qui était Khori bondit en avant et ouvrit le sac. Je crus entendre un faible gémissement, comme celui d'un enfant à demi étouffé. Les deux femmes entourèrent le sac tandis que je demeurais pétrifié d'horreur. En retrait la plus jolie serrait son sac qui trouvait un animal fraichement tué par leur maitre, le comte Benoit.

Mais alors que je tenais encore mes regards fixés sur le plancher, elles disparurent et les sacs disparut avec elles. Aucune porte ne se trouvait à proximité, et si elle étaient passée devant moi, je l'aurais remarqué, Elles avaient dû s'évanouir tout simplement dans les rayons de lune et passer par la fenêtre, car, l'espace d'un moment, j'aperçus au-dehors leurs silhouettes à peine distinctes. Puis, elles disparurent tout à fait.

Alors, vaincu par l'horreur, je sombrai dans l'inconscience.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Rêve où Cauchemar.

Je me réveillai dans mon lit. Si vraiment je n'avais pas rêvé tout cela, alors sans doute le comte m'avait-il ramené ici. J'essayai de m'en assurer, mais je ne pus arriver à aucune certitude. Évidemment, je voyais autour de moi ce que je pouvais prendre pour des preuves : par exemple, mes vêtements soigneusement pliés et posés sur une chaise contrairement à mes habitudes. En revanche, ma montre était arrêté, alors je ne manque jamais de la remonter avant de me coucher. Et d'autres détails encore… Mais non, tout cela ne pouvait rien si ce n'était peut-être que j'avais été distrait la vielle au soir, ou même, pour l'une ou l'autre cause, fort troublé. Il me fallait chercher des preuves véritables. D'une chose pourtant je me félicitais ; si le comte m'avait réellement ramener ici et déshabillé, il l'avait fait en toute hâte, car le contenu de mes proches était intact. Certes, êut-il trouvé ce journal, il n'y aurait rien compris, n'y aurait vu qu'une affaire fort déplaisante pour lui, et l'aurait pris pour le détruit aussitôt. En regardant autour de moi, dans cette chambre où portant j'avais connu tant d'angoisses, tant de fraveurs, il me semblait que j'y étais maintenant à l'abri car rien ne pouvait être plus épouvantable que ces femmes horribles qui attendaient – qui attendent- de sucer mon sang. Mais il y avais quelque chose d'étrange celle qui a tenté de mordre semble être exclus des deux autres et le conte la protégais beaucoup, elle semblais différente des deux autres.

J'ai voulu revoir cette chambre en plein jour, car je dois à tout prix connaître la vérité. Quand j'arrivai à la porte, au-dessus de l'escalier, je la trouvai fermée. On avait essayé de la remettre en place contre le montant, la boiserie était même abîmé. Je m'aperçus que le verrou n'était pas mis, mais que la porte était fermée de l'intérieur. Je crains donc de ne pas avoir rêvé, et, dorénavant, il me faudra agir en partant de cette quasi-certitude.

19 mai

Assurément, je suis pris dans les filets du comte ; inutile d'espérer encore pouvoir m'en échapper. Hier soir, il m'a demandé de son ton le plus charmant d'écrire trois lettres, l'une d'entre elle disant que j'avais presque terminé mon travail ici et quej repartirais dans quelques jours, l'autre que je repartais le lendemain même, la troisième enfin que j'avais quitté le château et que j'étais arrivé à Bistriz. J'eus fort envie de me révolter contre une telle contrainte, mais, d'autre part, je sentais qu'il eût était fou de discuter la volonté du comte puisque j'étais absolument en son pouvoir ; et refuser de lui obéir, c'eût été sans doute faire naître en lui des soupçons et le mettre en colère. Déjà, il sait que j'en sais trop et que si je vis, je peux être dangereux pour lui. Ma seule chance, s'il existe encore une chance… concsite à essayer de prolonger la situation actuelle. Peut-être une occasion ou l'autre se présentera-t-elle qui me permettra malgré tout de m'évader… Je vis ces yeux se remplir de cette fureur qui y brillait quand, d'un geste brusque, il avait repoussé cette belle et étrange créature. Et il m'expliqua que les services de postes étaient fort irréguliers et que mes lettres rassuraient mes amis ; puis il me dit que, pour ce qui était de la dernière lettre, il la ferait garder à Bistritz jusqu'à date ou je devrais réellement parti, à supposer que mon séjour se prolongeât, il me dit avec une telle conviction que m'opposer à lui sur ce point n'eût fait que provoquer de nouveaux soupçons. Je feignis donc de l'approuver, et je lui demandai quelles dates je devais inscrire sur mes lettres. Ayant réfléchi un moment, il me répondit :

Benoit : Datez la première du 12 juin, la deuxième du 19 et la troisième du 29. Je sais maintant le temps qu'il me reste à vivre. Dieu me protège !

Peut-être trouverai-je le moyen de m'échapper, ou, au moins, d'envoyer des nouvelles chez moi. Des tziganes sont venus au château, ils campent dans la cour. Je vais écrire quelques lettres, puis j'essaierai de les leur donner afin qu'ils les mettent à la poste. Je leur ai déjà parlé de ma fenêtre, nous avons fait connaissance. Ils se sont découverts en s'inclinant profondément et m'on fait toutes sortes d'autres signes que je ne comprends pas plus, je l'avoue, que ce qu'ils disent…

Ces lettres sont prêtes. Celle pour Mina est sténographiée et quant à M. Hawkins, je lui demande simplement de se mettre en rapport avec Mina. Je l'ai mise au courant de ma situation sans toutefois lui parler des horreurs que somme toute, je ne fais encore que soupçonner. Elle mourrait de peur si je lui dévoilais toutes mes craintes. Ainsi, si même les lettres n'arrivent pas à destination, le comte ne pourra pas se douter à quel point j'ai pénétré ses intentions…

J'ai donné les lettres ; je les ai jetées, accompagnées d'une pièce d'or, d'entre les barreaux de ma fenêtre et, par signes, j'ai fait comprendre aux tziganes que je leur demandai de les mettre à la poste. Celui qui les a prises les a pressées contre son cœur en s'inclinant plus encore que de coutume, puis les a placées sous son chapeau. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. J'allai dans la bibliothèque où je me mis à lire. Puis, comme le comte ne venait pas, j'ai écrit ces lignes…

Pourtant, je ne suis pas resté longtemps seul ; le comte est venu s'installer près de moi et m'a dit d'une voix très douce cependant qu'il ouvrait deux lettres :

Benoit : Les Tizganes m'ont remis ces plis ; bien que j'ignore d'où ils viennent, j'en prendrai soin, naturellement ! Voyez… (il avait donc dû les examiner !) Celui-ci est de vous, adressé à mon ami Peter Hawkins ; l'autre… (en ouvrant la seconde enveloppe il considéra les caractères insolites, et il prit son air le plus sombre, et ses yeux brillèrent d'indignation et de méchanceté à la fois )… l'autre représente à mes yeux une chose odieuse, il trahit une amitié hospitalière ! Et, de plus, il n'est pas signé… Donc, au fond, il ne peut pas onus intéresser.

Avec le plus grand calme, il approcha de la lampe la feuille et l'enveloppe, les présentant à la flamme jusqu'à ce quelles fussent entièrement brûlées. Il reprit alors :

Benoit : La lettre à Hawkins, celle-là, bien entendu, je l'enverrai puisque c'est vous qui l'avez écrite. Vous lettres sont pour moi choses sacrées. Vous voudrez bien, n'est-ce pas, mon ami, me pardonner de l'avoir ouverte, j'ignorais de qui elle était. Vous allez la remettre sous enveloppe, j'espère ?

Et, s'inclinant courtoisement, il me tendit la lettre avec une nouvelle enveloppe. Je ne pouvais, en effet, que rédiger à nouveau l'adresse et lui remettre le tout sans faire la moindre remarque. Lorsqu'il me quitta, dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, j'entendis la clef tourner doucement dans la serrure. Je laissai passer quelques instants, puis j'allai essayer d'ouvrir la porte ; elle était fermée à clef.

Quand, une ou deux heures plus tard, le comte, toujours très calme, rentra dans la bibliothèque, je me réveillai en sursaut, car je m'étais endormi sur le sofa. Le costatant, il me dit sur un ton très poli et enjoué à la fois :

Benoit : Vous êtes fatigué, mon ami ? Mais allez donc vous mettre au lit. C'est là que l'on se repose le mieux. D'ailleurs, je n'aurai pas le plaisir de faire la conversation avec vous ce soir, car j'ai beaucoup de travai. Mais allez dormir, je vous prie…

Je passai dans ma chambre, me couchai et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ej dormis paisiblement, sans rêver. Le Désespoir porte en lui son propre calmant.

Ma première pensée, ce matin, en m'éveillant, fut d'aller prendre quelques feuilles de et des enveloppes dans mon sac de voyage, de les mettre en poche, afin de pouvoir écrire si j'en avais l'occasion à un moment quelconque de la journée. Mais, nouvelle surprise, nouveau choc !

Tous mes papiers avaient disparu, du plus insignifiant jusqu'à ceux qui m'étaient nécessaires et indispensables pour mon voyage, une fois que j'aurais quitté le château. Je réfléchis un moment, puis je songeai à aller ouvrir ma valise et la garde-robe où j'avais rangé mes vêtements.

Le costume que je portais pour voyager n'était plus là, ni mon pardessus, ni ma couverture de voyage… J'eus beau chercher, je ne les trouvai nulle part… Quelle machination tout ceci cache-t-il encore ?

Ce matin, alors que j'étais assis sur le bord de mon lit à me mettre martel en tête, j'entendis claquer des fouets au-dehors et résonner des sabots de chevaux sur le sentier rocailleux qui mène à la cour du château. Le cœur battant de joie, je me précipitai à la fenêtre et je vis deux grandes charettes qui entraient dans la cour, l'une et l'autre tirées par huit chevaux robustes et menées par un Slovaque en costume national, san oublier la peau de mouton, et pourtant la longue hache. Faisant aussitôt demi-tour, je cours vers la porte dans l'intention de descendre et de tenter de les rejoindre près de l'entrée principale, car, me disais-je, on avait dû leur ouvrir de ce côté. Et, de nouveau un choc : de l'extérieur, on avait fermé ma porte à clef !

Je retournai à la fenêtre et criai. Tous levèrent la tête et regardèrent, stupéfaits et me montrant du doigt. Mais, à ce moment, arriva le chef des tziganes ; voyant que l'attention générale se portait sur ma fenêtre, il lança je ne sais quel mot qui les fit tous éclater de rire. Dès lors, tout effort de ma part fut vain, et tout appel à la pitié ; personne ne leva même plus les yeux vers moi. Les charrettes amenaient des grandes caisses carrées dont les poignées étaient faites de cordes épaisses. À voir la facilité avec laquelle les Slovaques les maniaient et à entendre le bruit qu'elles faisaient quand ils les laissaient tomber sur le pavé, on devinait qu'elles étaient vides. Lorsque toutes furent mises en tas dans un coin de la cour, les tziganes donnèrent aux Slovaques quelque argent, et ceux-ci, après avoir craché sur les pièces afin de s'attirer la chance, retournèrent d'un pas lent près de leurs chevaux. À mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, j'entendais de plus en plus faiblement les claquements de leurs fouets.

Un peu avant l'aube.

Le comte m'a quitté assez tôt hier soir et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il m'a paru possible de le faire sans courir trop de risques, j'ai gravi en toute hâte l'escalier en colimaçon, dans l'intention de guetter le comte par la fenêtre qui donne au sud ; je suis en effet certain qu'il se passe quelque chose. Les Tziganes campent je ne sais où à l'intérieur du château et son occupés à quelque travail. Je le sais, car de temps à autre j'entends un bruit lointain, étouffé, comme le bruit d'une pioche, d'une brèche peut-être et, quoi que ce soit, il s'agit évidemment d'une affaire criminelle.

J'étais à la fenêtre depuis près d'une demi-heure quand je vis comme une ombre d'abord remuer à la fenêtre du comte, puis commencer à sortir. C'était le comte lui-même qui, bientôt se trouva complètement au-dehors. Une fois de plus ma surprise fut grande : il était vêtu du costume que je portais pendant mon voyage et il avait jeté sur ses épaules les horribles sac que j'avais vu disparaître en même temps que les trois jeunes femmes. Je npouvais plus avoir de toute quand au but de sa nouvelle expédition et de plus, pour ce faire, il avait voulu plus ou moins prendre mon apparence. C'était encore un tour de son extrême malice : il s'arrangeait de telle sorte que les gens croient me reconnaître ; ainsi, il pourrait prouver que l'ont m'avait vu mettre mes lettres à la poste en ville ou dans un ou l'autre des villages environnants, et toute vilenie dont il se rendrait désormais coupable me serait de fait attribuée par les habitants de l'endroit.

J'enrage à la pensée que toutes ses manigances continuent alors que je suis enfermé ici, véritable prisonnier, sans même la protection que la loi accorde aux vrais criminels.

Je décidai alors d'attendre le retour du comte et je restai longtemps à la fenêtre, pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu m'en éloigner. À un moment donné, je remarquai des petites taches bizarres qui dansaient sur les rayons du clair de lune. On eût dit de minuscules grains de poussière qui tourbillonnaient et se rassemblaient parfois en une sorte de nuage. Tandis que mon regard s'attachait sur eux, j'éprouvai comme un apaisement. Je m'appuyai contre l'embrasure de la fenêtre, cherchant une position plus confortable pour mieux jouir de ce spectacle.

Quelque chose me fit sursauter, des hurlements sourds et plaintifs de chiens, montant de la vallée que je ne distinguais plus. Peu à peu, je les entendis plus clairement, et il me sembla que les grains de poussière prenaient de nouvelles formes en s'accordant à cette rumeur lointaine tandis qu'ils dansaient sur les rayons faiblement lumineux. Moi-même, je m'efforçais d'éveiller au plus profond de moi des instincts assoupis ; bien plus, c'était mon âme qui luttait et essayait de répondre à cet appel. J'étais hypnotisé ! Les grains de poussière dansaient de plus en plus vite ; les rayons de la lune semblaient trembler près de moi, puis allaient se perdre dans l'obscurité. Eux aussi, en se rassemblant, prenaient des formes de fantômes… Puis, tout à coup, je sursautai à nouveau, tout à fait éveillé et maître de moi, et je m'enfuis en criant. Ces formes fantomatiques qui peu à peu se détachaient des rayons du clair de lune, je les reconnaissais : c'étaient ces femmes elles-mêmes auxquelles le sort désormais me liait. Je m'enfuis et une fois dans ma chambre, je me sentis un peu rassuré : ici, les rayons de la lune ne pénétraient pas, et la lampe éclairait jusqu'au moindre recoin de la pièce.

Au bout de deux heures environ, j'entendis dans la chambre du comte, comme un vagissement aigu aussitôt étouffé. Puis plus rien : un silence profond, atroce, qui me glaça le cœur. Je me précipitai à la porte pour l'ouvrir ; mais j'étais enfermé dans une prison et totalement impuissant. Je m'assis sur mon lit et me mis à pleurer.

C'est alors que j'entendis un cri au-dehors, dans la cour : le cri douloureux que poussait une femme, la chevelure en désordre et les deux mains sur son cœur, comme si elle n'en pouvait plus d'avoir couru. Elle était appuyée contre la grille. Quand elle me vit à la fenêtre, elle accourut en criant d'une voix chargée de menaces :

Femme : Monstre, rendez-moi mon enfant !

Puis, se jetant à genoux et levant la main, elle répéta les mêmes mots sur un ton déchirant. Alors, elle s'arracha les cheveux, se battit la poitrine, s'abandonna aux geste les plus extravagants que lui inspirait sa douleur. Enfin, elle s'approcha de la façade, s'y jeta presque, et, bien que je ne pusse plus voir, j'entendis ses poings taboriner sur la porte d'entrée.

Au-dessus de moi, venant sans doute du haut de la tour, j'entendis alors la voix du comte. Il appelait d'un murmure rauque, qui avait quelque chose de métallique. Et, au loin, le hurlement des loups semblait lui répondre. Quelques minutes plus tard, à peine, une bande de ces loups envahissait la cour avec la force impétueuse des eaux quand elles rompu un barrage.

La femme ne poussa aucun cri et les loups cessèrent presque aussitôt de hurler. Je ne tardai pas à les voir se retirer l'un à la suite de l'autre en se pourléchant les babines.

Je n'arrivai pas à plaindre cette femme, car, comprenant maintenant le sort qui avait été réservé à son enfant, je me disais qu'il valait mieux qu'elle l'eût rejoint dans la mort.

Alexendre : Que vais-je faire ? Que pourrais-je faire ? Comment échapper à cette longue nuit de terreur ?

Invisible dans l'ombre Audrey entendit son apelle au secours mais elle ne pouvais pas allez vers lui pas après ce qui lui a fait subir hier matin.

_(Au matin)_

Pour qu'un homme comprenne à quel point le matin peut être doux à son cœur et à ses yeux, il faut que la nuit lui ait été cruelle. Quand les rayons du soleil, ce matin, ont frappé le sommet de la grille, juste devant ma fenêtre, J'ai eu l'impression que c'était la colombre de l'arche qui s'y posait ! Mais mes craintes qui semblais être disspié fut stopé nette par la femme blonde était sous une cacoule.

Audrey : Je ne vous veut pas de mal Mr Alexendre.

Alexendre reculais aussitôt et mis un son cruxifie mais la jeune fille ne fit que détournée la tête.

Audrey : Je ne suis pas comme mes sœur, je suis une demi-vampire, a cause que j'ai était sauvé en assorbant le sang du comte alors que mes sœur ont était mordu par le comte.

Alexendre : Mais vous avez voulus me mordre ?

Audrey : Je fesais semblant de vouloir vous mordre pour faire plaisir a mes sœurs, je n'aime pas le sang humain, mais celle des animal que mon maitre me ramène.

Alexendre : Je comprend mais sa empêche pas que vous avez quand même tenté de me mordre a un moment.

Audrey : c'est tamara qui a pris le contrôle en me fesant un contôle mental et en metant un cou de lapin au lieu du votre. Comme mes pulsions était activée j'ai eu du mal a résisté c'est la que le maitre est intervenu et je suis venu me dire mes excuses.

Alexendre : Comment pouvez vous suporté le soleil.

Audrey : je suis malheuresement humaine je n'ai pas eu ma dose sang. Je sais que vous me fait pas confience, mais si je vous aides a vous échappé, emmenerez vous avec vous, vous aurez pas a craindre les loups a ma présence, j'ai les pouvoir de les éloignées.

Alexendre : Qui me prouve que vous allez pas me trahir.

Audrey : Si je vous trahisais je me plenterais un pieux au cœur pour être enfin libéré de ce calvaire.

La jeune fille disparaisais dans les airs avant que le soleil pénétrait dans tout la chambre. J'ignorais si je pouvais lui faire confience, mais je dois me décidé à agir tant que la clarté du jour m'en donne le courage ! Hier soir, une de mes lettres est partie, la première de cette série fatale qui doit effacer de la terre jusqu'aux traces de mon existance. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop y penser, mais agir !

C'est toujours le soir ou pendant la nuit que j'ai senti peser sur moi des menaces, que, d'une façon ou l'autre façon, je me suis cru en danger. Et, depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'ai pas encore vu le comte dans la journée. Est-ce qu'il dort quand les autres veillent, est-ce qu'il veille quand les autres dorment ? Ah ! si je pouvais entrer dans sa chambre ! Mais c'est impossible. Sa porte est toujours fermée à clef, il n'y aucun moyen…

Si, il y a un moyen… encore faut-il oser l'employer. Là où le comte lui-même passe, pourquoi un autre que lui ne passerait-il pas ? Je l'ai vu sortir de sa fenêtre en rampant. Pourquoi n'entrerais-je pas, moi, par sa fenêtre ? L'entreprise est sans doute désespérée, mais la situation où je me trouve est plus désespérée encore. Je vais m'y risquer. La chose la plus terrible qui puisse m'arriver, c'est de mourir. Or, la mort d'un homme n'est pas celle d'un animal, et la Vie éternelle me sera peut-être donnée. Que Dieu m'assiste ! Adieu, Sakura, si je ne dois pas revenir ; adieu mon ami fidèle qui êtes pour moi un second père ; adieu vous tous enfin, et encore une fois, Sakura, adieu !

_Le même jour, un peu plus tard_

J'ai donc été là-bas et, Dieu m'aidant, je suis revenu sain et sauf dans ma chambre. J'expliquerai tout en détail. Alors qu'un grand élan de courage m'y poussait, je me dirigeai vers cette fenêtre donnant sur le sud et, tout de suite, je me suis hissé sur l'étroit rebord de pierre qui, de ce côté, court tout le long du mur. Les pierres sont énormes, très grossièrement taillées, et le mortier, dans les interstices, je l'ai dit, a le plus souvent disparu. Une fois mes souliers ôtés, je suis parti à l'aventure… L'espace d'un instant, j'ai baissé les yeux afin de m'assurer que je n'aurais pas le vertige s'il m'arrivait de plonger mes regards dans le vide, mais, par la suite, j'ai eu soin de regarder devant moi. Je savais parfaitement où se trouvait la fenêtre du comte, que j'atteignis aussi vite que je pus. À aucun moment je ne fus pris de vertige – sans doute étais-je trop excité pour y céder – et en un temps qui me parut très court, je me trouvai sur le rebord de la fenêtre à guillotine, essayant de la lever. Pourtant, j'étais fort agité lorsque, me courbant et les pieds en avant, je me glissai dans la chambre. Des yeux, je cherchai le comte, mais je fis une heureuse découverte : il n'était pas là ! La chambre était à peine meublée, il y avait seulement quelques meubles mal assortis, qui semblaient n'avoir jamais servi : ils étaient couverts de poussière, et certains étaient du même style que ceux des appartements de l'aile sud. Tout de suite, je songeai à la clef, mais je ne la vis pas dans la serrure et je ne la trouvai nulle part. Mon attention fut attirée par un gros tas de pièces d'or dans un coin, des pièces roumaines, anglaises, autrichiennes, hongroises, grecques, couvertes elles aussi de poussière comme si elles se trouvaient là depuis fort longtemps. Toutes étaient vieilles au moins de trois cents ans. Je remarquai également des chaînes, des bibelots, certains même sertis de pierres précieuses, mais le tout très vieux et abîmé.

Je me dirigeai alors vers une lourde porte que j'aperçus dans un coin ; puisque je ne trouvais ni la clef de la chambre ni celle de la porte d'entrée – qui, il ne faut pas l'oublier, était le principal objet de mes recherches – je devais poursuivre mon exploration, sinon toutes les démarches que je venais d'accomplir auraient été vaines. Cette porte était ouverte et donnait accès à un couloir aux murs de pierre qui lui-même conduisait à un escalier en colimaçon fort abrupt. Je descendis en prenant beaucoup de précautions, car l'escalier n'était éclairé que par deux meurtrières pratiquées dans l'épaisse maçonnerie. Arrivé à la dernière marche, je me trouvai dans un nouveau couloir obscur, un vrai tunnel où régnait une odeur âcre qui évoquait la mort : l'odeur de vieille terre que l'on vient de remuer. Tandis que j'avançais, l'odeur devenait plus lourde, presque insupportable. Enfin, je poussai une autre porte très épaisse qui s'ouvrit toute grande. J'étais dans une vieille chapelle en ruine où, cela ne faisait aucun doute, des corps avaient été enterrés. Le toit tombait par endroits et, de deux des côtés de la chapelle, des marches conduisaient à des caveaux, mais on voyait que le sol avait été récemment retourné et la terre mise dans de grandes caisses posées un peu partout : celles, sans aucun doute, qu'avaient apportées les Slovaques. Il n'y avait personne. Aussi continuai-je mes recherches : peut-être existait-il une sortie dans les environs ? Non, aucune. Alors, j'examinai les lieux plus minutieusement encore. Je descendis même dans les caveaux où parvenait une faible lumière, encore que mon âme elle-même y répugnât. Dans les deux premiers, je ne vis rien sinon des fragments de vieux cercueils et des monceaux de poussière. Dans le troisième pourtant, je fis une découverte que j'aurais jamais crus possible.

Là, dans une dess grandes caisses posées sur un tas de terre fraîchement retournée, gisait le comte ! Était-il mort ou bien dormait-il ? Je n'aurais pu le dire, car ses yeux étaient ouverts, on aurait dit pétrifiés; Mais non vitreux comme dans la mort et les joues, malgré leur pâleur, gardaient la chaleur de la vie ; quand aux lèvres, elle étaient comme un humain habituelle, en fait il se trouvais en face d'un simple adolesent prisonnier du passé qui venais du futur d'une ville s'appelant Philadelphie. Mais le corps restait sans mouvement, sans aucun signe de respiration, et le cœur semblait avoir cessé de battre. Je me penchai, espérant malgré tout percevoir quelque signe de vie : en vain. Il ne devait pas être étendu là depuis longtemps, l'odeur de la terre étant encore trop fraîche ; après quelques heures, on ne l'aurait plus sentie. Le couvercle de la caisse était dressé contre celle-ci et percé de trous par-ci par là. Je me dis que le comte gardais peut-être les clefs dans une de ses poches ; mais, comme je m'apprêtais à le fouiller, je vis dans ses yeux, bien qu'ils fusent éteints et inconscients de ma présence, une telle expression de haine que je m'enfuis aussitôt, regagnais sa chambre, repassai par la fenêtre et remontait en rampant le long du mur. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me jetai tout essouflé sur mon lit, et j'essayai de rassembler mes idée… La véritable identié du conte en plein jour était un simple Enfant…

C'est d'aujourd'hui qu'est datée ma dernière lettre, et le comte a dû veiller à ce qu'il ne puisse exister aucun doute au sujet de la date car, une fois encore, je l'ai vu quitter le château en sortant par la même fenêtre et portant mes vêtements. Tandis qu'il descendait le mur à la manière d'un lézard, je n'avais qu'un désir : saisir un fusil ou toute arme meurtrière afin de le tuer ! Enfant ou pas enfant, Encore que je me demande si une arme, que seul une main humaine aurait fabriquée, aurait eu sur lui le moindre effet. Je n'ai pas osé guetter son retour, car je craignait de voir encore les 2 Parques. Je revins dans la bibliothèque, pris un livre et, bientôt, je tombai endormi.

Je fus réveillé par le comte qui me dit, menaçant :

Benoit : Demain, mon ami, nous nous ferons nos adieux. Vous repartirez pour votre belle Angletterre, et moi vers une occupation dont l'issue peut être telle que nous ne nous verrons plus jamais. Votre lettre aux vôtre a été mise à la poste. Je ne serai pas ici demain, mais tout sera prêt pour votre départ. Les tziganes arriveront le matin, car ils ont un travail à poursuivre, de même que les Slovaques. Quand il s'en seront allée, ma voiture viendra vous chercher et elle vous conduira au col de Borgo où vous prendrez la diligence pour Bistritz. Mais, malgré tout, j'espère que j'aurai encore le plaisir de vous recevoir au château de Dracula !

Je résolus d'éprouver sa sincérité. Sa sincérité ! On a l'impression de profaner ce mot quand on l'applique à un tel monstre. Je lui demandai donc de but en blanc :

Alexendre : Pourquoi ne puis-je pas repartir ce soir ?

Benoit : Parce que, cher monsieur, mon cocher et mes chevaux sont en course.

Alexendre : Mais je marcherais volontiers. À vrai dire, je voudrais partir tout de suite.

Il sourit, d'un sourire si doux, si diabolique en même temps, que je devinai sans difficulté que cette douceur cachait quelque sinistre projet.

Benoit : Et vos bagages ?

Alexendre : Peu importe, je les ferai prendre plus tard.

Il se leva et reprit en s'inclinant si poliment que je fus sur le point de me frotter les yeux, tant ici il avait l'air sincère :

Benoit : Vous, les Anglais, vous avez un dicton que j'aime beaucoup car il exprime fort bien ce qui règle notre conduite à nous, boyards : « Bienvenue à l'hôte qui arrive ; bon vovyage à l'hôte qui part ! » Venez avec moi, mon cher jeune ami ; vous ne resterez pas un heure de plus chez moi contre votre volonté, quoique je sois navré de votre départ et d'apprendre que vous veuillez le précipiter ainsi. Venez !

Il prit la lampe et, avec une gravité majestueuse, il me précéda pour descendre l'escalier et se diriger ensuite vers la porte d'entrée. Mais dans le corridor, brusquement, il s'arrêta :

Benoit : Écoutez !

Des loups hurlaient, non loin du château. Il leva la main, et on eût dit que les hurlements s'élevaient à ce geste comme la musique d'un grand orchestre obéit à la baguette du chef. Après un moment, il reprit son chemin, toujours majestueux, et, parvenu à la porte, il tira les gros verrous, enleva les lourdes chaînes, puis ouvrit lentement le battant.

Je m'étonnai : la porte, donc, n'était pas fermée à clef. Soupçonneux, je regardai autour de moi, mais je ne vis la clef nulle part.

Au fur et à mesure que le battant s'ouvrait, les cris des loups au-dehors devenaient de plus en plus furieux. Et les bêtes, la gueule ouverte laissant voir leurs gencives rouges et leurs dents grinçantes, apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je compris alors qu'il était vain de vouloir m'opposer à la volonté du comte. Qu'aurais-je pu contre lui, fort de tels alliés ? Cependant, la porte continuait à s'ouvrir lentement et le comte, seul, se tenait sur le seuil. Comme un éclair, une idée me traversa l'esprit : l'heure fatale avait peut-être sonné pour moi ; j'allais être donné en pâture aux loups, et parce que je l'avais voulu ! C'était là un de ces tours infernaux qui devait plaire au comte. Finalement, décidé à tenter une dernière fois ma chance, je m'écriai :

Alexendre : *J'aurais du accepté l'offre de cette petite fille* Fermer la porte ! j'attendrai ! Je partirai demain matin !

Puis, des main, je me couvris le visage afin de cacher et mes larmes et mon amer désappointement.

D'un seul geste du bras puissant, le comte referma le battant, puis le verrou, et ces claquements consécutifs résonnèrent dans tout le haut corridor.

Sans dire un mot ni l'un ni l'autre, nous retournâmes dans la bibliothèque d'où, presque aussitôt, je regagnai ma chambre. Pour la dernière fois, je vis le comte Dracula, m'envoyant un baiser de sa main ; ses yeux brillaient de triomphe et ses traits rayonnaient d'un sourire dont Judas eût pu être fier.

J'allais me mettre au lit lorsqu'il me sembla entendre que l'on chuchotait derrière ma porte. Je m'en approchai sur la pointe des pieds, et j'écoutai. Je crus reconnaître la voix du comte :

Benoit : Non, non, retournez d'où vous venez ! Pour vous, ce n'est pas encore le moment… Attendez ! Un peu de partience ! Cette nuit m'appartient, la prochaine sera à vous ! Temara et Khori.

Des rires moqueurs et étouffés lui répondirent ; fou de rage, j'ouvris brusquement la porte, et je vis les deux des femmes qui se pourléchaient les babines. Quand, de leur côté, elles m'aperçurent, ensemble elles partirent à nouveau d'un rire sinistre, et s'enfuirent.

Rentré dans ma chambre, je me jetai à genoux. Ma fin était-elle donc si proche ? Demain ! Demain ! Oh, Seigneur ! Secourez-moi et secourez tous les miens !

Peut-être sont-ce les dernières lignes que j'écris dans ce journal. Dès mon réveil, un peu avant l'aube, je me suis agenouillé, car si mon heure est venue, je veux que la mort me trouve prêt.

Bientôt, je sentis dans l'air ce subtil changement dont j'ai déjà parlé… puis le matin fut là… Avec le premier chant du coq, j'ai senti que j'étais sauvé. C'est d'un cœur léger que j'ai ouvert ma porte et que je suis descendu. Je remarquai tout de suite que la porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée à clef : donc que je pourrais fuir. Les mains toutes tremblantes d'impatience, je détachai les chaînes et ouvris les verrous.

Mais la porte refusait de s'ébranler. Mon découragement, mon désespoir furent extrêmes. Cependant je tirai sur la porte, espérant que, toute massive qu'elle fut, elle céderait, mais en vain. Je compris qu'elle avait été fermée à clef apres que j'eus quitté le compte.

Alors, je me dis que, à tout prix, il me fallait trouver cette clef et que, pour me la procurer, j'allais de nouveau ramper le long du mur et entrer dans la chambre du comte. Sans doute me tuerait-il s'il me voyait chez lui, mais de tous les maux qui pourraient m'arriver, la mort me semblait le moindre. Sans perdre un moment, je remontai jusqu'à la fenêtre qui me permettait de sortir de la maison et de descendre jusqu'à celle du comte. La chambre du comte était vide. Je ne trouvai de clef nulle part, mais le tas de pièces d'or était toujours là. Par l'escalier et le couloir obscur que j'avais déjà pris la première fois, je retournai à la chapelle. Je ne savais que trop, maintenant, où trouver le monstre que je cherchais.

La grande caisse se trouvait encore à la même place, contre le mur, mais, cette fois, le couvercle était mis, non pas attaché ; seulement les clou était disposés en sorte qu'il suffisait de donner le nécessaires coups de marteau. Il me fallait, je le savais, fouiller le corps pour trouver la clef ; je soulevai donc le couvercle, l'appuyai contre le mur ; et ce que je vis alors m'emplit d'horreur ! Oui le comte gisait là, mais paraissait rajeuni, il était en fait encore une fois et pour pour le moment dans sa forme originel, celle de Benoit le vampire Temporel, car ses cheveux blancs, sa moustache blanche étaient maintenant d'un brun foncé ; les joues étaient plus pleines et une certaine rougeur apparaissait sous la pâleur de la peau. Quand aux lèvres, elles étaient vermeilles que jamais, car des gouttes de sang frais sortaient des coins de la bouche, coulaient sur le menton et sur le cou. Les yeux enfoncée et brillants disparaissaient dans le visage boursouflé. On eût dit que cette horrible créature était tout simplement gorgée de sang. Je férmis quand je dus me pencher pour toucher ce corps ; tout en moi répugnait à ce contact ; mais je devais trouver ce que je cherchais ou j'étais perdu ! La nuit prochaine pouvait voir mon propre corps offert en festin à l'effroyable duo. Je cherchai, dans toutes les poches entre les vêtements, mais, de clef nulle part !

M'interrompant, je regardai le comte encore plus attentivement. Sur ces traits gonflés errait comme un sourire moqueur qui me rendait fou. Et c'était cet être-là que j'avais aider à s'installer près de Londres, où peut-être dorénavant, pendant des siècles, il allait satisfaire sa soif de sang, et créer un cercle nouveau, un cercle de plus en plus élargi de créature à demi démoniaques, qui se gorgeraient du sang des faibles. Pensée qui, en m'affolant devenait pour moi littéralement insupportable. Il me fallait débarasser le monde d'un tel monstre. Je n'avais pas d'arme sous la main, mais je saisis une pelle dont les ouvriers s'étaient servis pour remplir les caisses et, la soulevant bien haut, je frappai avec le tranchant l'odieux visage. Mais, à l'instant même, la tête tourna légèrement, les yeux, brillant de tout leur éclat venimeux, rencontrèrent les miens. Je demerai comme paralysé ; j'ai était projeté dans une vision étrange ou un jeune homme de 20 ans me supliais de ne pas le tuer et cette visions durais 1,3 seconde dans la vie réel. La pelle échappa, tomba sur la caisse et, comme je voulais la retirer, elle accrocha le couvercle qui retomba, me cachant l'affreux spectacle. Le dérnier détail que j'en vis, fut le visage boursouflé couvert de sang, marqué de ce sourire méchant qui venait, eût-on dit, des profondeurs de l'enfer.

Je réfléchissais, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire, mais j'étais incapable de penser, et j'attendis, de plus en plus découragé. Je restai là, quand soudain j'entendis au loin un chant que chantaient plusieurs tziganes, et ce chant se rapprochait, et avec lui des bruits de roues et des claquements de fouets. Les tziganes et les Slovaques dont le comte m'avait parlé, arrivaient. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard autour de moi puis à la caisse qui contenait le corps odieux, je regagnai en courant la chambre du comte, bien décidé à m'enfuir au moment où s'ouvrirait la porte d'entrée. J'écoutai attentivement ; j'entendis, au rez-de-chaussée, grincer la clef dans l'énorme serrure et s'ouvrir le lourd battant. Ou bien il devait y avoir d'autres entrées dans le château, ou bien quelqu'un avait la clef d'une des portes. Puis j'entendis croître et décroître le bruit de nombreux pas dans un des couloirs. Je me retournai, pour courir à nouveau vers le caveau où, qui sait ? Il y avait peut-être une issue que je n'avais pas vue. Mais, à ce moment, un violent courant d'air referma la porte qui donnait accès à l'escalier en colimaçon et, du coup, toute la poussière s'envola. Quand je me précipitai pour ouvrir cette porte, je la trouvai fermée à clef. J'étais à nouveau prisonnier ; le filet du destin se resserrait de plus en plus autour de moi.

Tandis que j'écris, j'entends dans le couloir, en bas, que l'on marche lourdement et qu'on laisse tomber… oui… ce sont sans doute les caisses remplies de terre. Puis, un bruit de marteau ; on cloue le couvercle de la fameuse caisse. Maintenant, j'entends les pas dans le corridor, suivis d'autres pas qui me semblent plus légers.

On referme la porte ; on remet les chaînes ; on tourne la clef dans la serrure ; on la retire de la serrure ; puis on ouvre et on referme une autre porte ; j'entends tourner la clef et pousser le verrou.

Écoutez ! Dans la cour et, au-delà, dans le sentier rocailleux, passent et s'éloignent les charrettes ; je les entends qui roulent et j'entends les fouets qui claquent. Et le chant des tziganes s'éteint et meurt peu à peu à mes oreilles.

Je suis seul dans dans les château, seul avec ces trois femmes ! Des femmes ! Sakura est une femme est entre Sakura et elles, il n'y a rien de commun, Elle ce sont des démons ! Sauf que L'une d'elle semblais vraiment sincère mais quel quel dit que c'est vrai.

Mais je ne resterai pas seul avec elles. Je tenterai de ramper le long des mur, plus loin que je ne l'ai jamais fait encore ; et j'emporterai des pièces d'or : je pourais en avoir besoin plus tard. Il faut absolument que je quitte le château.

Voix : vous avez accepté mon offre Mr Alexendre.

Audrey toujours sous une capuche épaise venait apparaitre.

Alexendre : Je n'ai plus le choix a présent. Accepte vos condition.

Audrey : Vous avez vu la vision ? vous l'avez vu ?

Alexendre : Celle jeune adulte de 20 e d'année…

Audrey : Oui… celle la, il est enfermer dans le corps de mon maître, il a l'âme ravagé par des sombre ténèbres, il est manipuler par quelqu'un, il a peur alors il laisse le monde le manipulé a sa guisse.

Alexendre : Comment le saviez vous tout cela.

Audrey : il est mon futur fis… je le reconnais, il a mon sang de goule mélanger avec mon maitre, mais ignore comment il va naitre et ignore les circonstance, je sais juste qui est mon futur.

C'est comme cela grâce a un vision, j'ai pu avec l'aide d'audrey fuir par un passage secret quelle seul connaissais sortir du château et sauté par-dessous les loup de garde. (En plus c'est un passage secret qui existe vraiment mdr)


	9. Chapter 9

**(C'est pas vraiment un chapitre importantant)**

**Chapitre 9: les lettres.**

**Lettre de Miss Sakura Murray  
à Miss Noëmie Westenra** 9 mai

« Ma très chère Noemie,

« Pardonne mon long silence, mais c'est bien simple, j'ai été littéralement accablée de travail. La vie d'une institutrice n'est pas toujours commode. J'ai hâte d'être avec toi, au bord de la mer, pour bavarder sans fin et bâtir nos châteaux en Espagne. Oui, j'ai beaucoup travaillé ces temps-ci parce que je veux pouvoir collaborer avec Jonathan ; j'étudie assidûment la sténographie ; de cette façon, quand nous serons mariés, je pourrai l'aider, prendre en sténo toutes ses notes et les dactylographier ensuite, car j'apprends également à écrire à la machine : j'y passe des heures entières. D'ailleurs, il nous arrive parfois, à tous deux, de sténographier nos lettres, et je sais qu'en voyage il tient un journal sténographié, lui aussi. Quand je serai chez toi, je ferai de même ; je commencerai un journal, y écrirai chaque fois que j'en aurai envie, et j'y mettrai tout ce qui me passera par la tête. Je ne pense pas qu'il intéressera beaucoup les autres : ce n'est du reste pas à leur intention que je le tiendrai. Peut-être le montrerai-je un jour à Jonathan si un passage ou l'autre en vaut la peine, mais ce sera pour moi avant tout comme un cahier d'exercices. Je voudrais faire ce que font les femmes journalistes : prendre des interviews, décrire ce que j'ai vu, essayer de me rappeler les conversations entendues, et les rapporter fidèlement. On me dit que, avec un peu de pratique, on se souvient aisément de tout ce qui s'est passé, de tout ce qu'on a entendu au cours d'une journée. Enfin, nous verrons… Je me réjouis de te parler de mes petits projets. Je viens justement de recevoir un mot de Jonathan, qui est toujours en Transylvanie. Il va bien, et il sera ici dans une semaine environ. Je voudrais déjà l'entendre me raconter tout son voyage. Cela doit être merveilleux, de voir tant de pays ! Je me demande si un jour nous voyagerons ensemble : je veux dire Jonathan et moi. Dix heures sonnent. Au revoir !

« Affectueusement à toi,

« SAKURA

« P.S. Quand tu m'écriras, dis-moi tout ! Cela ne t'est plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Je crois avoir entendu parler d'un beau grand jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés ? ? »

**Lettre de Noëmie Westenra  
à Mina Murray** Mercredi, 17, Chatham Street

« Ma très chère Sakura,

« Avoue que ton reproche n'est pas fondé : je t'ai écrit deux fois depuis que nous nous sommes quittées, et ta dernière lettre était seulement la deuxième que tu m'envoyais ! En outre, je n'ai rien de nouveau à te dire, rien, vraiment, qui puisse t'intéresser. Nous sortons beaucoup, soit pour aller visiter des expositions de tableaux, soit pour faire dans le parc des promenades à pied ou à cheval. En ce qui concerne le grand jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés, je suppose que tu fais allusions à celui qui m'accompagnait au dernier concert. Des bruits ont évidemment couru… C'était M. Holmwood. Il vient souvent en visite chez nous, et maman et lui s'entendent très bien ; ils s'intéressent aux mêmes choses. J'y pense ; nous avons récemment rencontré quelqu'un qui serait comme on dit, fait pour toi, si tu n'étais pas déjà fiancée à Jonathan. C'est un excellent parti ! Un jeune homme beau, élégant, riche, et de très bonne naissance. Il est médecin et très intelligent. Figure-toi qu'il n'a que vingt-neuf ans et qu'il dirige un hospice d'aliénés très important. M. Holmwood me l'a présenté, et lui aussi, maintenant, a pris l'habitude de nous faire visite. Je crois que c'est l'homme le plus ferme, le plus résolu que je connaisse, mais en même temps le plus calme. Il semble être d'un caractère imperturbable. J'imagine le pouvoir étonnant qu'il doit exercer sur ses malades. Il vous regarde toujours dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait lire vos pensées. Il agit souvent de la sorte à mon égard, mais je me flatte de pouvoir dire qu'il n'a pas encore atteint son but !

« Il me suffit de me regarder dans mon miroir. As-tu jamais essayé de lire sur ton propre visage ? Moi, je l'ai fait, et je t'assure que ce n'est pas perdre son temps, mais c'est bien plus difficile qu'on ne le croit avant d'avoir essayé. Ce médecin prétend que je suis pour lui un cas psychologique assez curieux et, en toute humilité, je pense qu'il a raison. Mais la psychologie ! Tu le sais, je ne m'intéresse pas assez à la mode pour pouvoir décrire ce qui se porte. La mode est une scie ! C'est là une façon de parler, de l'argot, peu importe, comme dit Arthur… Voilà toutes les nouvelles.

« Sakura, depuis l'enfance, nous nous sommes toujours dit l'une à l'autre tous nos secrets ; nous avons dormi ensemble, pris nos repas ensemble, ri et pleuré ensemble ; et maintenant que j'ai bavardé avec toi, je voudrais bavarder encore ! Oh ! Sakura, n'as-tu pas deviné ? Je l'aime ! Je rougis en écrivant ces mots, car, si j'ai des raisons de croire que lui m'aime aussi, il ne me l'a pas encore dit. Mina, je l'aime ! Je l'aime ! Je l'aime ! Voilà ! Écrire ce mot me fait du bien.

« Que ne suis-je avec toi, ma chérie, assise près du feu en déshabillé comme nous en avions l'habitude ; nous parlerions, et j'essaierais de t'expliquer tout ce que j'éprouve. Je ne sais pas comment j'ose faire de telles confidences, même à toi… J'ai peur de m'arrêter d'écrire, car alors je déchirerais peut-être cette lettre et, d'autre part, je ne veux pas m'arrêter d'écrire, car je désire tant tout te raconter. Réponds-moi immédiatement, dis-moi franchement tout ce que tu penses. Mina, il faut bien que je m'arrête… Bonsoir. Prie pour moi, Mina, et prie pour mon bonheur.

« Noëmie.

« P.S. Inutile de te dire, n'est-ce pas, que ceci est un secret ? Bonsoir, encore ! S.

**Lettre de Noëmie Westenra  
à Sakura Murray** 24 mai

« Ma très chère Sakura,

« Merci, merci et encore merci pour ta gentille lettre. Je suis si heureuse de me confier à toi et de savoir que tu me comprends ! Ma chérie, un bonheur ne vient jamais seul. Comme les vieux proverbes disent vrai ! J'aurai vingt ans en septembre et, jusqu'à ce jour, personne ne m'avait jamais demandée en mariage, du moins, jamais sérieusement ; et voici qu'aujourd'hui j'ai reçu trois propositions de mariage ! Oui, trois propositions en une seule journée ! N'est-ce pas terrible ? Je suis si triste, si sincèrement triste pour deux pauvres garçons. Oh ! Sakura, mon bonheur est tel que je ne sais que faire… Trois demandes en mariage ! Ne le raconte surtout pas à nos amies : elles pourraient se mettre en tête toutes sortes d'idées extravagantes, se croire offensées, dédaignées, si durant la première journée de vacances qu'elles passent chez elles, elles n'en recevaient pas moins de six ! Il y a des jeunes filles si légères, si vaines ! Tandis que nous, ma chère Mina, qui sommes fiancées et sur le point de nous établir sagement dans le mariage, nous méprisons pareille vanité !… Mais, il faut que je te parle de tous les trois… Tu me promets, n'est-ce pas, de garder le secret ? Jonathan, lui, évidemment, tu peux le mettre au courant… lui seul… Car s'il s'agissait de toi, moi, j'en parlerais certainement à Arthur. Une femme doit tout dire à son mari, n'est-ce pas, chère ? Et mon premier désir est de ne pas avoir de secret pour le mien. Un homme – et ils sont tous pareils – aime que les femmes, et surtout la sienne, soient sincères ; mais les femmes, je le crains, ne sont pas toujours aussi franches qu'elles devraient l'être. Eh bien ! ma chère, voilà : le numéro un est arrivé vers midi, au moment où nous allions nous mettre à table pour déjeuner. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui : c'est le Dr John Seward, le directeur de l'hospice d'aliénés, un homme à la forte mâchoire et au front très haut. D'apparence, il était parfaitement calme, mais je le devinais plutôt nerveux. Il s'était évidemment tracé une ligne de conduite dont il voulait ne rien oublier ; néanmoins, il faillit presque s'asseoir sur son chapeau haut de forme, ce que les hommes, en général, ne font pas quand ils sont de sang-froid ; puis, afin de paraître à son aise, il s'est mis à jouer avec un bistouri… je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pas crié d'effroi en voyant cela ! Mais, Sakura, il m'a parlé sans détours. Il m'a dit combien il tenait à moi, bien qu'il ne me connaisse que depuis si peu de temps, et que sa vie lui semblerait merveilleuse si j'étais à ses côtés pour l'aider, l'encourager, le réconforter. Il désirait me faire comprendre quelle serait l'étendue de son malheur si je le repoussais, mais, quand il vit mes larmes, il s'écria qu'il était une brute, qu'il ne voulait pas ajouter à mon chagrin. Il me demanda seulement si, le temps aidant, je pourrais l'aimer. Je secouai la tête, ses mains se mirent à trembler et, non sans quelques hésitations, il chercha à savoir si j'aimais déjà ailleurs. Mais il s'exprima très poliment, disant que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait m'arracher une confidence ; il demandait simplement si mon cœur était libre parce que, dit-il, quand le cœur d'une femme est libre, l'homme qui l'aime peut garder quelque espoir. Alors, Sakura, j'ai senti qu'il était de mon devoir de lui avouer que, en effet, j'aimais quelqu'un. Aussitôt, il s'est levé, l'air très grave et toujours aussi calme tandis qu'il me prenait les deux mains en me souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur. Il ajouta que si j'avais jamais besoin d'un ami, d'un ami très dévoué, je pourrais compter sur lui. Oh ! Ma chère Sakura, en t'écrivant, je ne puis pas encore m'empêcher de pleurer ; tu pardonneras, n'est-ce pas, les traces de mes larmes sur cette lettre ? Être demandée en mariage, c'est charmant, et tout, et tout, mais je t'assure on n'est pas tout à fait heureuse quand on a vu un pauvre garçon qui vous aime sincèrement s'en aller le cœur brisé… quand on sait parfaitement que, quoi qu'il puisse dire au moment même, on disparaîtra complètement de sa vie. Ma chérie, je m'arrête, je suis incapable d'en écrire davantage, je suis très triste, et pourtant si heureuse !

_« Le soir_

« Arthur vient de partir, et je me sens beaucoup, beaucoup mieux qu'au moment où j'ai interrompu cette lettre. Je vais donc continuer à te raconter ma journée. Le numéro deux est arrivé après le déjeuner. C'est un garçon absolument charmant, un Américain du Texas, et il paraît si jeune que l'on se demande s'il est possible qu'il ait déjà vu tant de pays et tant de choses ! Je comprends la pauvre Desdémone, et ce qu'elle a dû éprouver quand elle entendait tant de longues histoires séduisantes, même racontées par un Noir ! Nous, les femmes nous avons sans doute tellement peur de tout que nous pensons tout de suite qu'un homme nous rassurera, nous protégera, et nous l'épousons. Si j'étais un homme, je sais parfaitement ce que je ferais pour gagner le cœur d'une jeune fille… Mais non, au fond, je ne le sais pas, car si M. Morris (c'est l'Américain) nous raconte toutes ses aventures, Arthur ne raconte jamais rien, et pourtant… Mais, ma chérie, je vais trop vite… M. Quincey m'a trouvée seule. Quand un homme rencontre une fille, elle est toujours seule… comme par hasard. Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, car Arthur, à deux reprises, s'est arrangé pour me trouver seule et je l'ai aidé : le hasard n'y était pour rien, je ne rougis pas de l'avouer maintenant. Je dois te dire pour commencer que M. Morris ne parle pas toujours argot ; de fait, il ne le fait jamais devant les étrangers, car il est fort bien élevé et ses manières sont des plus distinguées. Mais il s'est aperçu que je trouverais amusant de l'entendre parler l'argot américain, et, quand personne n'est là qui puisse en être choqué, il dit des choses si drôles ! Je me demande même, ma chérie, s'il n'invente pas toutes ses tournures, car elles signifient toujours exactement ce qu'il veut dire. Mais il faut avoir l'habitude de parler argot… Je ne sais pas si je m'y mettrai jamais… d'ailleurs, j'ignore si cela plairait à Arthur, je ne lui ai jamais encore entendu employer un seul mot d'argot. Bon, M. Morris s'assit donc à côté de moi, l'air heureux et joyeux, encore que très nerveux, je m'en aperçus tout de suite. Il me prit la main et, la serrant longuement, il me dit sur un ton très, très doux :

« – Miss Noëmie, je ne suis même pas digne, je le sais, de nouer les lacets de vos jolis souliers, mais je pense que si vous attendez de trouver un homme qui le soit, vous attendrez encore longtemps. Ne voulez-vous pas que nous fassions route ensemble, oui, que nous descendions ensemble cette longue, longue route, côte à côte, sous le harnais ?

« Il paraissait d'humeur si gaie, vraiment, que j'eus l'impression que si je refusais son offre, il en serait beaucoup moins affecté que le pauvre Dr Seward ; aussi répondis-je, à mon tour sur un ton enjoué, que je ne connaissais rien en fait d'attelage, et que je n'avais pas encore envie de me laisser mettre le harnais.

« Il s'excusa d'avoir parlé peut-être trop légèrement et il me pria de lui pardonner une telle erreur en une occasion qui pour lui était particulièrement grave et importante. En prononçant ces mots, il avait l'air si navré et en même temps si sérieux qu'il me fut impossible de ne pas éprouver et ne pas arborer la même gravité – Oh ! Mina, tu vas me traiter d'horrible coquette ! – encore que je ne pusse m'empêcher d'exulter à part moi en pensant qu'il était le deuxième, aujourd'hui, à me demander ma main ! Alors, ma chérie, avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre, il se mit à déverser, oui, déverser un torrent de paroles tendres et amoureuses, déposant à mes pieds son cœur et son âme. Encore une fois, il disait tout cela avec tant de sérieux que jamais plus, dorénavant, je ne penserai d'un homme qu'il est fatalement toujours d'humeur gaie et plein d'entrain, et jamais sérieux, uniquement parce qu'il lui arrive de se montrer parfois joyeux et de parler sur un mode plaisant. Sans doute lut-il sur mon visage quelque chose qui l'inquiéta, car il s'interrompit tout à coup et me dit avec une sorte de ferveur fort courageuse qui me l'aurait fait aimer si j'avais été libre :

« – Noëmie, vous êtes une jeune fille sincère, parfaitement honnête avec vous-même. Je ne serais pas ici à vous parler si je ne le savais pas, si je ne connaissais pas non plus votre franchise. Avouez-moi donc, comme si nous étions deux amis l'un en face de l'autre, si vous aimez déjà quelqu'un ? Dans ce cas, je ne vous importunerai jamais plus, mais je serai pour vous, si vous le voulez bien, un ami très fidèle.

« Ma chère Sakura, pourquoi les hommes ont-ils une telle grandeur d'âme alors que nous, les femmes, sommes si indignes d'eux ? Je m'en rendis compte soudain ; depuis près d'une demi-heure je ne faisais que plaisanter, et cet homme, à qui je m'adressais sur ce ton, était la distinction, la délicatesse même. Je fondis en larmes, car vraiment j'étais très triste, très malheureuse. Pourquoi une jeune fille ne peut-elle pas épouser trois hommes, et plus même si elle en a l'occasion ? Ne crois-tu pas que cela épargnerait bien des ennuis ? Mais, je le sais, ce ne sont pas là des propos à tenir… Seulement je peux dire que, malgré mes larmes, j'eus le courage de regarder M. Morris dans les yeux et lui répondre avec cette franchise dont lui-même venait de parler :

« – Oui, j'aime quelqu'un, bien qu'il ne m'ait pas encore dit, lui, qu'il m'aimait.

« Je compris tout de suite que j'avais eu raison de lui parler ouvertement, car son visage s'illumina ; il tendit les deux mains, prit les miennes (je crois même que c'est moi qui mit mes mains dans les siennes) et me dit sur un ton le plus cordial :

« – Voilà une petite fille sincère et loyale ! Il vaut beaucoup mieux arriver trop tard pour gagner votre cœur qu'arriver à temps pour gagner celui de n'importe quelle autre jeune fille de la terre. Ne pleurez pas ma chère Noemie ; si c'est pour moi, n'ayez crainte : je suis habitué aux coups et saurai supporter celui-ci. Mais si cet autre garçon ne connaît pas encore son bonheur, eh bien ! il devra prouver bientôt qu'il s'en rend compte et l'apprécie, ou bien il aura affaire à moi. Ma petite fille, votre honnêteté, votre courage, votre sincérité vous ont acquis un véritable ami, ce qui est plus rare qu'un amoureux – plus désintéressé en tout cas. Ma chère Noemie, je vais devoir parcourir un chemin bien solitaire avant de quitter ce monde pour le Royaume éternel. Ne me donnerez-vous pas un baiser, un seul ? Ce sera pour moi un souvenir qui éclairera ma nuit de temps à autre. Dites-vous bien que vous pouvez me le donner si cela vous plaît, puisque cet autre jeune homme – ce doit être un très bon garçon, Lucy, et très attachant, très fin, sinon vous ne l'aimeriez pas – ne s'est pas encore déclaré.

« Ces derniers mots, Sakura, m'attendrirent réellement : n'était-ce pas admirable de parler ainsi d'un rival, alors que, d'autre part, il avait tant de chagrin ? Je me penchai vers lui et lui donnai un baiser. Il se leva, mes deux mains encore dans les siennes, et tandis qu'il promenait longuement les yeux sur mon visage – je sentais que je rougissais beaucoup – il reprit :

« – Ma petite fille, je tiens vos mains dans les miennes, et vous m'avez donné un baiser : si cela ne scelle pas notre amitié, rien ne le fera. Merci d'avoir été bonne et si sincère envers moi, et au revoir !

« Il laissa retomber mes mains, prit son chapeau et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte sans jeter un regard en arrière, sans verser une larme, sans hésiter, sans s'arrêter… Et moi, je suis ici à pleurer comme un bébé… Oh ! pourquoi un homme comme celui-là doit-il être si malheureux quand il y a au monde tant de jeunes filles qui baiseraient le sol sur lequel il marche ? Moi-même je le ferais si j'étais libre, seulement voilà, je ne désire pas être libre ! Ma chérie, tout cela me trouble beaucoup et, maintenant, je me sens incapable de te décrire mon bonheur, alors que je t'en ai déjà parlé ! Et je ne veux rien te dire du numéro trois avant que mon bonheur ne soit entier.

« Ton amie pour toujours.

« Noëmie.

« P.S. Oh ! le numéro trois… Mais ai-je besoin de t'en parler, du numéro trois ? Tout est d'ailleurs si confus pour moi… Il me semble que quelques minutes à peine se sont écoulées entre le moment où il est entré au salon et celui où il m'a serrée dans ses bras et couverte de baisers. Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse ! Et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce bonheur. J'essaierai seulement désormais de prouver à Dieu que je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir envoyé, dans sa bonté infinie, un amoureux, un mari et un ami. »

« Au revoir. »

**Journal du Dr. Seward  
**(Enregistré sur phonographe) 25 mai

Assez déprimé aujourd'hui. Pas d'appétit… impossible même de me reposer. Alors, j'en reviens à mon journal… Depuis que ma demande en mariage a été repoussée, hier, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans le vide ; plus rien ne me semble assez important pour mériter que l'on s'en occupe… Comme je sais que le seul remède à cet état est le travail, j'ai rassemblé tout ce qui me restait de forces et je suis allé voir mes malades. J'en ai examiné un dont le cas me paraît particulièrement intéressant. Son comportement est si bizarre que je suis maintenant bien décidé à faire tous les efforts nécessaires pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe en lui. Il me semble enfin que je commence à pénétrer son mystère.

Je lui ai posé plus de questions que d'habitude afin de mieux voir à quel genre d'hallucination il est en proie. Il y avait une certaine cruauté, je m'en rends compte maintenant, à agir ainsi. C'était un peu comme si j'avais voulu le pousser à ne parler que de sa folie, chose que j'évite toujours avec mes malades, exactement comme j'éviterais la gueule de l'enfer.

(N.B. En quelles circonstances pourrais-je ne pas éviter la gueule de l'enfer ?) _Omnia Romae venalia sunt._ L'enfer a son prix, lui aussi ! _Verb. sap._ S'il existe quelque chose de réel derrière ce comportement instinctif, cela vaut la peine de rechercher exactement ce qu'il en est ; autant commencer dès maintenant…

Nicolas. Renfield _aetas_ 59. Tempérament sanguin ; grande force physique ; excitation ; périodes d'abattement, conduisant à des idées fixes que je ne m'explique pas encore. J'ai l'impression qu'un tempérament sanguin, s'il vient à se déséquilibrer, peut en arriver à obnubiler complètement la raison ; et ces hommes peuvent devenir dangereux dans la mesure où ils sont dépourvus d'égoïsme. Chez les égoïstes, l'instinct de conservation est un bouclier qui protège aussi bien leurs ennemis que leur propre personne. Je crois que lorsque le moi reste ferme et solide, la force centripète est en déséquilibre avec la force centrifuge ; quand le devoir, une cause, etc. constituent le point fixe, la centrifuge l'emporte, et seuls un hasard ou une série de hasards peuvent rétablir l'équilibre.

**Lettre de Gilles P. Morris  
à l'honorable Éric Holmwood** 25 mai

« Mon cher Éric,

« Nous nous sommes raconté des histoires à n'en plus finir, assis dans la prairie, près du feu de camp ; et, réciproquement, nous avons pansé nos blessures après avoir essayé d'aborder aux îles Marquises ; puis nous avons bu à la santé de l'un et de l'autre au bord du lac Titicaca. J'aurais encore d'autres histoires à raconter, d'autres blessures à guérir, et une autre santé à porter. Voulez-vous que ce soit demain soir, près de mon feu de camp ? Je n'ai aucun scrupule à vous le demander, puisque je sais qu'une certaine dame est invitée à un certain grand dîner, et donc, que vous êtes libre. Nous ne serons que trois, le troisième étant notre vieux Jack Seward. Lui et moi désirons mélanger nos larmes à notre vin et, de tout cœur, boire à la santé de l'homme le plus heureux du monde, qui a su gagner le cœur le plus noble de la création, et le plus digne d'être gagné. Nous vous promettons un accueil chaleureux, une réception plus que fraternelle et des vœux aussi sincères qu'est sincère envers vous-même votre main droite ! Nous jurons tous les deux de vous renvoyer chez vous si vous buvez vraiment trop à la santé d'une certaine paire d'yeux ! Nous vous attendons !

« Vôtre, comme par le passé et pour toujours,

« Cédric »

**Télégramme d'Eric Holmwood  
à Cédric **

« Comptez sur moi. J'apporte des messages, qui tinteront longtemps à vos oreilles à tous deux.

« Art. »


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre: 10 Sakura Murray.

Noêmie, plus jolie et plus charmante que jamais, est venue me chercher à la descente du train, et nous nous sommes rendues aussitôt à l'hôtel du Crescent où elle et sa mère ont leurs appartements. C'est un endroit ravissant. Une petite rivière, l'Esk, coule à travers une vallée profonde qui s'élargit peu à peu aux abords du port. Un grand viaduc passa au-dessus, supporté par de hauts piliers ; quand on regarde entre ceux-ci, le paysage apparaît plus étendu qu'il ne l'est en réalité. La vallée est très belle, d'un vert magnifique, et les collines sont si escarpées que lorsque vous vous trouvez au sommet de l'une ou de l'autre, c'est à peine si vous apercevez le creux au fond duquel serpente le cours d'eau, à moins que vous ne vous teniez tout au bord du précipice. Les maisons de la vieille ville sont toutes coiffée de toits rouges, et semblent grimper les unes sur les autres, comme on le voit sur les gravures qui représentent Nuremberg. À peine a-t-on quitté la ville, on arrive au ruines de l'ancienne abbaye de Whitby qui fut mise à sec par les Danois et où se situe une partie du Marimon, la scène, entre autres, où la jeune fille est emurrée vive. Ce sont des ruines immenses, qui vous donnent un réel sentiment de grandeur, et pittoresques par plus d'un aspect.

Une légende veut que parfois… une dame apparaisse à l'une des fenêtres. Entre ces ruines et la ville s'élève le clocher de l'église paroissiale, laquelle est entourée d'un vaste cimetière.

À mon avis, c'est le plus bel endroit de Whitby : on a de là une vue magnifique sur le port et sur la baie d'où promontoire s'avance dans la mer. Dans le port, ce promontoire devient si abrupt que les bords se sont éboulés, et que certaines tombes (car le cimetière se prolonge jusque-là) ont été détruites. Des allées plantées d'arbres traversent le cimetière, et des bancs engagent les promeneurs à s'asseoir des heures entières tout en contemplant le paysage et en s'abandonnant aux caresses de la brise marine. Moi-même, je viens souvent m'y installer pour travailler. En fait, je suis assise en ce moment sur un de ces bancs et j'écris, mon cahier sur mes genoux, non sans écouter cependant la conversation de trois vieillards, près de moi, qui sans doute, n'ont rien à faire de toute la journée que se réunir ici pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

À mes pieds, c'est le port, et, au-delà, un long mur de granit qui s'enfonce dans la mer et finalement dessine une courbe au milieu de laquelle se dresse un phare. Le paysage est admirable à marée haute, mais quand la mer se retire, on ne voit plus en fait d'eau, que l'Esk qui coule entre les bancs de sable en contournant çà et là un rocher. Plus loin que le port, mais de ce côté-ci, s'élève, sur la longueur d'environ un demi mille, un haut banc de roches qui part de derrière le phare ; au bout, se trouve une bouée munie d'une cloche qui sonne lugubrement par gros temps. Une légende locale veut que, lorsqu'un bateau est perdu, les marins entendent cette cloche jusqu'en haute mer… Il faut que je demande à ce vieillard qui vient vers moi si cela est vrai…

C'est un vieil homme extraordinaire. Il doit être terriblement âgé, car son visage est tout ridé, tout rugueux comme l'écorce d'un arbre. Il m'a dit qu'il a près de cent ans, qu'il se trouvait sur un bateau de pêche au Groenland lors de la bataille de Waterloo. Et c'est, je le crains, un sceptique, car lorsque je lui ai parlé de la cloche que l'on entend jusqu'en haute mer, et de la dame en blanc de l'abbaye, il m'a répondu assez brusquement :

Marin : V'savez, mam'zelle, moi, j'n'y crois pas trop, à toutes ces histoires… C'était bon autrefois… R'marquez que je n'dis pas qu'ça n'a jamais existé, j'dis qu'ça n'existait déjà plus d'mon temps… Tout ça c'est très bien pour les étrangers, les excursionist' et otut ça…. Mais pas pour un'jolie jeune dame comme vous. Les gens qui viennent à pied de York et de Leeds et qui sont toujours à manger des harengs saurs et à boire du thé et à regarder ce qu'il y a à acheter bon marché, y croiraient peut-être. Mais je m'demande qui pourrait s'mettre en peine pour leur raconter des mensonges pareils, même pas les journaux qui sont pleins de sottises.

Je me dis : « Voici un homme dont on peut sans doute apprendre beaucoup de choses intéressantes », et je lui demandai de me parler de la pêche à la baleine telle qu'on la pratiquait autrefois. Au moment où il allait commencer ses récits, six heures sonnèrent ; aussitôt, il se leva péniblement en disant :

Veil homme : M'faut rentrer à la maison, mam'zelle : ma p'tit'fille n'aime pas d'attendre quand l'thé est prêt, et i'm'faut beaucoup d'temps pour descendre les marches…

Il s'en alla en traînant la jambe, et je le suivis des yeux tandis qu'il se pressait autant qu'il le pouvait pour descendre les degrés.

Cet escalier constitue une des caractéristiques de l'endroit. Il conduit de la ville à l'église ; il y a des centaines de marches – en fait, j'imagine mal combien il y en a – qui montent légèrement en colimaçon. Et il n'est pas raide du tout – au contraire – si bien qu'un cheval pourrait aisément le monter ou le descendre. Sans doute autrefois menait-il également aux abords de l'abbaye… Moi aussi, je vais rentrer. Lucy devait aller faire une visite à sa mère, cet après-midi. Je préfré ne pas les accompagner. Elles sont déjà problablement de retour.

Je suis ici, avec Noëmie, depuis une heure environ, et nous avons eu une conversation fort intréessante avec mon nouvel ami, le vieux marin et ses deux compagnons qui viennent chaque jour le rejoindre. Des trois, c'était évidemment lui que l'on pourrait appeler monsieur l'oracle et je pense que, plus jeune il devait être autoritaire. Il veut toujours avoir raison, et contredit tout le monde. Quand cela la est impossible, il va presque jusqu'à injurier les autres, et quand ceux-ci se taisent, il croit les avoir convaincus. Noëmie à mis une robe blanche qui lui va à ravir et, depuis qu'elle est à Whitby, elle a un teint admirable. J'ai remarqué que les trois vieillard ne laissent jamais passer l'occasion de venir s'asseoir auprès d'elle quand nous nous installons ici. Il est vrai qu'elle est aimable avec les vieilles personnes. Personne ne peut résister à son charme. Mon vieil ami lui-même a été séduit et il ne la contredit jamais, aussi j'attrape, moi, tout ce qu'il veut lui épargner ! J'ai encore amené la conversation sur les sujet des légendes, et il s'est lancé dans une sorte de sermon !

Marin : Tout ca, mam'zelle, j'vous l'a d'ja dit, c'est des sottises, des bêtises ; voilà c'que c'est, et rien d'autr' ! toutes ces histoires de charme, d'envoût'ment, de sorcellerie, c'est tout juste bon pour les vielles femmes qui ont un peu perdu la tête. Tout ça a été inventé par les pasteurs et les racoleurs de clients dans les hôtels pour amener les gens à faire ce qu'ils ne veulent pas faire. Ça m'rend furieux rien qu'd'y penser. Et ça n'leur suffit pas de l'imprimer sur leurs papiers ou de le prêcher en chaire d'vérité, ils les gravent même sur les pierres tombales… R'gardez autour de vous, partout où vous voulez : toutes ces pierres qui dressent la tête avec orgueil, au fond, elles sont écrasées sous l'poids des mensonges qu'on a gravé d'ssus ! « Ci-gît un tel… » ou bien : « À la mémoire vénérée de… » Et, sous la plupart de ces pierres, il n'y a personne ! On ne se soucie pas plus de la mémoire d'un tel ou d'un tel que d'une pincée de tabac ! Allez, c'sont de beaux mensonges, des mensonges d'une sorte ou de l'autre, mais rien qu'des mensonges ! Dieu du ciel ! C'sra du beau et du joli, au Jugement dernier, quand ils arrivr'ont tous en trébuchant les uns sur les autr's et en traînant péniblement leurs pierres tombales pour essayer d'prouver qu'ils étaient bien en dessous ! Y en a qui auront bien du mal à y parvenir, leurs mains s'ront restées trop longtemps au fond d'la mer pour pouvoir saisir la pierre, hé !

À l'air satisfait du vieillard et à la manière dont il cherchait le regard l'approbation de ses deux compagnons, je compris qu'il voulait se mettre ainsi en valeur, aussi me suuffit-il de poser une question :

Sakura : Oh ! , vous ne parlez pas sérieusement ! Presque aucune de ces tombes n'est vide, n'est-ce pas ?

Il reprit de plus belle :

: Sottises, que j'vous dis et vous répète ! Y en a bien peu qui n'soient pas vides… mais voilà… les gens sont trop bons… i croient tout c'qu'on leur raconte… Mensonges, tout ça ! Écoutez-moi bien : vous arrivez ici sans rien connaître, en étrange, comme on dit, et vous voyez cette…

Je ne saisis pas le mot qu'il prononça. Du reste, je ne comprenais pas la moitié du dialecte qu'il parlait, et je sais que je reproduis fort mal ici son langage pittoresque, mais j'approuvai d'un signe de tête, me doutant qu'il devait s'agir de l'église. Il poursuivit donc :

: Et vous croyez que toutes ces pierres, tout autour, recouvrent des gens qui sont là, bien tranquilles ?

À nouveau, je fis signe que oui.

: Mais c'est justement là, le mensonge ! Il y a des vingtaines et des vingtaines et des vingtaines de ces couchettes qui sont aussi vides que la boîte au vieux Dun un vendredi soir !

Il chercha à nouveau l'approbation des deux autres et tous trois éclatèrent de rire.

– Et, bon Dieu ! pourrait-il en être autrement ? Regardez celle-là, là… celle que j'vous montre… et lisez ! Oui… allez-y…

Je m'approchai de la tombe qu'il désignait du doigt, et je lus :

_Edward Spencelagh, capitaine au long cours, assassiné par des pirates au large de la Cordillère des Andes, à l'âge de 30 ans. Avril 1854._

Quand je revins, M. Swales reprit :

– Qui donc l'aurait ram'né au pays pour le mett'là ? Assassiné au large de la Cordillère des Andes ! Et son corps est là, p't-têt ? J'pourrais vous en citer une douzaine qui sont au fond d'la mer, au Groenland ou par-là (il montrait le nord) à moins que les courants ne les aient emportés. Mais leurs tombes sont ici, autour de vous. De votre place, avec vos jeunes yeux, vous pouvez lire tous ces petits mensonges gravés sur la pierre tombale. Tenez, ce Braithwaite Lowrey… je connaissais son père… il a péri lors du naufrage du « Belle Vie » au large du Groenland en 20… ou cet Andrew Woodhouse, noyé presque au même moment en 1777… et John Paxton, noyé l'année suivante au Cap Farexell… et le vieux John Rawlings, dont l'grand-père a navigué avec moi… il s'est noyé dans le golfe de Finlande en 50. Croyez-vous que tous ces hommes accourront à Whitby, quand les trompettes du Jugement dernier sonneront ? J'ai comme qui dirait mes idées là-dessus ! J'vous assure, i s'bouscul'ront tellement les uns les autr' qu'on croira assister à un combat sur la glace d'avant les temps des temps et qui durait du point du jour jusqu'à la nuit noire, quand les combattants essayaient d'panser leurs blessures à la clarté de l'aurore boréale !

C'était sans aucun doute une plaisanterie courante dans le pays, car, ravi, il éclata à nouveau de rire, en même temps que les deux autres vieillards.

Sakura : Mais, vous vous trompez quand vous prétendez que tous ces pauvres gens- ou plutôt leurs âmes-devront se présenter avec leurs pierres tombales au Jugement dernier. Pensez-vous vraiment que ce sera nécessaire ?

– Ben, sinon à quoi serviraient les pierres tombales, j'vous l'demand', mam'zelle ?

Sakura: À faire plaisir à leur familles, n'est-ce pas ?

– À faire plaisir à leurs familles, n'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Dites-moi, où serait l'plaisir pour les familles de savoir que ce qui est gravé sur les tombes, c'est des mensonges, et que tout l'monde l'sait bien ?

Du doigt, il montra une pierre, à nos pieds, qui avait été posée comme une dalle sous le banc pour le maintenir au bord de la falaise.

– Lisez les mensonges qui sont là-dessus, me dit-il.

D'où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais lire les lettres qu'à l'envers, mais Lucy, mieux placée que moi, se pencha et lut :

_À la mémoire vénérée de George Canon, mort, dans l'espoir de la résurrection glorieuse de la chair, le 29 juillet 1873, en tombant du haut du promontoire. Cette tombe a été érigée par sa mère, inconsolable de la perte d'un enfant bien-aimé. Il était fils unique et elle était veuve._

Sakura : Vraiment, M. Swales, Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à cela.

Elle avait fait cette remarque sur un ton grave et sévère.

– Vous ne voyez pas ce qu'il y a de drôle… Ha ! Ha ! C'est parce que vous ne connaissez pas la mère inconsolable… une mégère qui haïssait son fils parce qu'il était infirme, et, lui, de son côté, il la haïssait tellement qu'il s'est suicidé pour qu'elle ne puisse pas toucher son assurance-vie. Il s'est fait sauter la cervelle avec le vieux fusil dont il se servait pour faire peur aux corbeaux. Ce jour-là, il ne tirait pas pour effrayer les corbeaux… Et c'est ce qu'on appelle tomber du haut des rochers… Bien sûr, il est tombé… Quant à l'espoir de la résurrection des corps, je lui ai souvent entendu dire qu'il désirait aller en enfer puisque sa mère, pieuse comme elle l'était, irait sûrement au ciel et qu'il ne voulait pas aller y pourrir avec elle… Maintenant, dites-moi, cette pierre (et il donnait à la pierre des petits coups de canne tout en parlant) n'est-elle pas couverte de mensonges et Gabriel ne s'ra-t-il pas dégoûté quand notre Georgie arrivant en haut, tout essouflé d'avoir traîné sa pierre tombale, lui offrira cette pierre et voudra lui faire croir'r tout c'qui est écrit d'ssus ?

Je ne savais que répondre, mais Noëmie, en se levant, fit dévier la conversation :

Noëmie : Oh ! pourquoi nous renconter tout cela ? C'est le banc où je viens toujours m'asseoir, je ne le quitte pour ainsi dire pas ; et maintenant, je me dirai tout le temps que je suis assise sur la tombe d'un suicuidé !

-Cela n'vous f'ra pas d'mal, ma jolie ; et pour ce qui est du pauv'Georgie, lui, i sera heureux d'avoir sur ses genoux un si charmante fille… Non, ça n'vous f'ra pas d'mal… Y a près de d'vingt ans, moi, que j'assieds ici et ça n'm'a pas fait d'mal ! N'pensez pas trop èa ceux qui sont coucher en dessous de vous, ou qui n'sont pas du tout couchés lèa. Is'ra encore temps d'avoir peur quand vous verrez toutes les tombes emportées les unes aprèes les autres et le cimetière aussi ras qu'un champ de chume… Mais v'la la cloche qui sonne, j'dois m'en aller. Vot'serviteur, mesdames !

Et il s'éloigna, traînant la jambe.

Nous restâmes encore quelque temps assises sur le banc et le paysage devant nous était si beau que nous nous prîmes la main pour le contempler. Puis Noëmie me parla encore longuement d'Arthur et de leur prochain mariage. J'en eus le cœur un peu serré, car il y a plus d'un mois maintenant que je suis sans nouvelle d'alexandre.

Je suis revenue ici, très triste. Pas encore de lettre pour moi au courrier du soir. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivée de fâcheux à Alexandre. Neuf heures viennent de sonner. Les lumières scintillent un peu partout dans la ville, parfois isolées, parfois au contraire éclairant les rues de leurs rangées régulières. Elles se suivent un peu partout dans la ville, parfois isolées, parfois au contraire éclairant les rues de leurs rangées réguilières. Elles se suivent l'une l'autre en remontant l'Esk et deviennnent invisible quand la vallée s'incurve. À ma gauche, la vue du paysage est littéralement coupée par la ligne que forment les toits des vieilles maisons proches de l'abbaye. Des brebis et des agneaux bêlent dans les champs, derrière moi, et, en bas, on entend les sabots d'un âne qui commence à monter la route. L'orchestre du port joue une valse et, plus loin sur le quai, dans une petite ruelle légèrement en retrait, l'Armée du Salut tient une réunion. Les deux orchestres jouent à tue-tête, pourtant aucun des deux n'entend l'autre ; mais moi, d'ici, je les entends et je les vois tous les deux. Je me demande où est Alexandre en ce moment, et s'il pense à moi. Je voudrais tant qu'il soit ici !

Journal du DrSeward

Le cas de Renfield devient de plus en plus intréessant au fur et à mesure que je comprends mieux l'homme. Sont très développés chez lui : l'égoïsme, la dissimulation et l'obstination. J'espère arriver à saisir pourquoi il est à ce point obstiné. Il me semble qu'il s'est proposé un but bien défini, mais lequel ? Cependant, il aime les animaux, bien qu'il y ait sans doute une étrange cruauté dans cet amour qui va à toutes sortes de bêtes différentes. Pour le moment, sa manie et d'attraper les mouches. Il en a déjà une telle quantité qu'il m'a paru indispensable del ui faire moi-même une observation à ce sujet. À mon grand étonnement, il ne s'est pas mis en colère, comme je le craignais, mais après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, il m'a simplement demandé sur un ton fort sérieux :

Nicolas : Vous m'accordez trois jours ? En trois jours, je les ferai disparaître.

Bien entendu, j'ai répondu oui. Plus que jamais, je vais l'observer.

_18 juin_

Pour le moment, il ne pense plus qu'aux araignées ; il en a pris de très grosses qu'il a mises dans une boîte. Pour les nourrir, il leur donne ses mouches, dont le nombre diminue beaucoup, encore qu'il en ait attrapé de nouvelles avec, comme appât, sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, la moitié des repas qu'on lui apporte.

1er Juillet

Ses araignées deviennent aussi encombrantes que ses mouches, et je lui ai ordonné aujourd'hui de s'en débarrasser. Devant son air désolé, j'ai précisé qu'il devait en faire disparaître une bonne partie au moins. Le visage rayonnant, il m'a promis qu'il le ferait. Comme la première fois, je lui donné un délai de trois jours. Pendant que j'étais avec lui, j'ai été assez dégouté quand une grosse mouche à viande, gonflée de je ne sais quelle pourrriture, s'est mise à voler dans la chambre ; il l'a attrapée et, l'air ravi, l'a tenue un instant entre le pouce et l'index, puis avant même que je me doute de ce qu'il allait faire, il l'a mise en bouche et mangée. Je lui ai dit sans ménagement ma façon de penser, mais il a répliqué avec calme que cela était très bon et très sain, que cette mouche était pleine de vie et qu'elle lui transmettait la vie. Une idée me vint alors, ou plutôt le soupçon d'une idée. Il faut que je sache comment il se débrasse de ses araignées. Un problème assez sérieux le préocuppe évidemment, car il prend sans cesse des notes dans un calepin. Des pages entières sont remplies de chiffres, comme s'il faisait des calculs compliqués.

8 juillet

Dans sa folie, il suit réellement une méthode, et l'idée qui m'était venue prend forme peu à peu. Elle sera bientôt parfaitement claire et ô activité mentale inconsiente ! Vous aurez à céder le pas à une activité mentale consciente. À dessein, je n'ai pas vu mon malade pendant quelques jours ; ainsi, j'étais certain, s'il s'était produit un changement dans son état, de le remarquer. Il ne paraît pas y en avoir, si ce n'est qu'une autre marotte le possède. Il a pu attraper un moineau et l'a déjà apprivoisé, d'une manière bien simple, je m'en rends compte : les araignées sont beaucoup moins nombreuses. Celles qui restent, cependant, sont bien nourries, car il attrape toujours des mouche en laissant près de la fenêtre une bonne partie de ses repas.

19 Juillet

Nous faisons des progrès dans l'étude du cas. Nicola a maintenant toute une colonie de moineaux ; les mouche et les araignées ont presque entièrement disparu. Quand je suis entrée dans la chambre, il s'est précipité vers moi en me disant qu'il voulait me demander une grande faveur, une très très grande faveur ; en parlant, il me flattait, tel un chien qui flatte son maître. Je le priai de me dire de quoi il s'agissait, et il reprit, ave dans la voix et dans le comportement, une sorte d'extase :

Nicola s : Je voudrais un châton, un joli petit chat avec lequel je pourrais jouer ; je l'élèverais, et je lui donnerais à manger… oh ! oui… Je lui donnerais à manger !

En vérité, je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à ceci, car si j'avais remarqué ses préférences pour des bêtes de plus en plus grosses, je ne pouvais tout de même pas admettre que sa jolie famille de moineaux apprivoisés disparût de la façon dont avaient disparu les mouches et les araignées ; je répondis donc que je réfléchirais. Avant de le quitter pourtant, je lui demandai sur un ton indifférent s'il n'aimerait pas mieux avoir un chat qu'un chaton.

Nicolas : Oh ! oui, un chat ! J'aimerais avoir un chat ! Si je vous demandais un chaton, c'était de crainte que vous ne me refusiez un chat ! Parce que personne ne m'aurait refusé un petit chat, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête et lui dis que je pensais que ce n'était pas possible, du moins pour le moment, mais enfin que l'on verrait… Sin visage s'assombrit et j'y lu, comme un avertissement de danger, car il eut soudain un regard féroce qui ressemblait au regard d'un meurtrier. Ce malade, je n'en doute plus, est un homicide en puissance. Je vais voir où le mène son obsession actuelle.

_10 heures du soir_

Je suis retourné dans sa chambre et je l'ai trouvé assis dans un coin, broyant du noir. Dès mon entrée, il s'est jeté à genoux devant moi et m'a supplié de lui procurer un chat ; son salut, disait-il, en dépendait. J'ai tenu bon, j'ai répondu qu'il n'en aurait pas ; sur quoi, sans dire un mot, il est retourné dans son coin en se mordant les poings. J'irai le voir de bonne heure demain matin.

20 juillet

Vu Renfield très tôt, avant le passage du surveillant dans les chambres. Je l'ai trouvé levé et fredonnant un air ; il étendait du sucre sur l'appui de fenêtre, recommençait à attraper des mouches, et cela avec une évidente gaieté. Je cherchai des yeux ses moineaux et, ne les voyant pas, lui demandai où ils étaient. Il me répondit sans tourner la tête qu'ils s'étaient envolés. Il y avait quelques plumes par terre et, sur son oreiller, une tache de sang. Je ne fis aucune remarque mais, en sortant, je dis au gardien de venir m'avertir s'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal au cours de la journée.

_11 heures du matin_

On me dit à l'instant que Renfield a été très malade, qu'il a vomi un tas de plumes. « Je crois, docteur, ajoute le surveillant qui m'a raconté l'histoire, qu'il a mangé ses moineaux tout vivants.

11 heures du soir

Ce soir, j'ai donné à Renfield un bon narcotique, et, pendant son sommeil, j'ai pris son calepin, curieux de lire ce qu'il contenait. Je ne m'étais pas trompé dans mes suppositions ; ce malade homicide est d'une espèce toute particulière. Je vais devoir le classer dans une catégorie qui n'existe pas encore, l'appeler un maniaque zoophage qui ne veut se nourrir que d'être vivants ; son obsession, c'est d'engloutir autant de vies qu'il peut. Il a donner à manger à une aragnée des mouches sans nombre, à un oiseau des araignées sans ombre, puis il aurait voulu avoir un chat pour lui donner à manger tous ses oiseaux. QU'aurait-il fait ensuite ? On souhaiterait presque aller jusqu'au bout de l'expérience. Mais il faudrait pour cela une raison suffisante. On a souri avec mépris quand on a parlé de vivisection, et voyez où l'on en est aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi ne pas faire progresser la science dans ce qu'elle a de plus difficile mais plus vital, la connaissance du cerveau, du mécanisme du raisonnement humain ? Si je pénéterais le mystère de ce cerveau là, si j'avais la clef de l'imagination d'un seul malade mental, j'avancerais dans ma spécialité à un point en comparaison duquel la psysiologie de Burdon-Sanderson ou l'étude du cerveau humain de Ferrier ne serait rien. Si seulement il y avait une raison suffisante ! Mais il ne faut pas trop penser à cela, la tentation est facile : une raison suffisante pourrait faire pencher la balance de mon côté, car ne suis-je pas peut-être, moi aussi, congénitalement, un cerveau exceptionnel ?

Comme cet homme raisonne juste ! Les fous, il est vrai, raissonnent toujours juste quand ils suivent leur idée. Je me demande à combien de vies il évalue un homme, ou s'il l'évalue à un seule. Il a terminé ses calculs très correctement, et aujourd'hui même, en a commencé d'autres. Qui d'entre nous ne recommence pas chaque jour de nouveaux calculs ? En ce qui me concerne, il me semble que c'est hier seulement que ma vie tout entière a sombré en même temps que mon jeune espoir et que, vraiment, j'ai recommencé à zéro. Et il en sera sans doute ainsi jusqu'à ce que le Juge Suprême m'appelle là-haut et referme mon grand livre contenant la balance des profits et pertes. Oh ! Noëmie, Noëmie ! Il m'est impossible de vous en vouloir, ni d'en vouloir à mon ami qui partage votre bonheur. Mais je ne dois plus m'attendre qu'à une existence sans espoir où seul importera mon travail. Oui. Travailler, travailler, travailler !

Si seulement je pouvais découvrir une raison aussi impérieuse que celle de mon pauvre malade et qui me pousserait au travail, j'y trouverais assurément une certaine forme de bonheur.

Journal de Mina Murray

Je suis de plus en plus inquiète, et écrire me soulage un peu ; c'est comme si l'on se parlait à soi-même et s'écoutait tout à la fois. De plus, le fait de tenir ce journal en caractères de stnographie me donne une impression différente que si j'employais l'écriture ordinaire. Je suis inquiète au sujet de Noëmie comme au sujet d'alexandre. Il y a quelque temps que j'étais sans nouvelle de lui ; mais hier, le cher M. LaChapêlle, qui est toujours aussi aimable, (Aucun lien avec le vrai dans la réalité) m'a envoyé une lettre qu'il avait reçu de lui. Quelques linges seulement, envoyées du château Dracula, annonçant son départ. Cela ressemble si peu à Alexandre ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe… je voudrais tant être rassurée ! Quant à Noëmie, bien qu'elle paraisse en bonne santém elle est de nouveau, depuis peu, en proie à des crises de somnambulisme. Sa mère m'en a parlé, et nous avons décidé que, dorénavant, la nuit, je fermerais à clef la porte de notre chambre. Mme Westenra s'est mis en tête que les somnambules, immanquablement, grimpent sur les toits des maisons et vont se promener au bord des falaises les plus escarpées pour s'éveiller soudain et tomber en poussant un tel cri de désespoir qu'on l'entend dans toute la région. La pauvre, elle passe sa vie à trembler en pensant que cela pourrait arriver à Lucy, et elle m'a raconté que son mari, le père de Lucy, souffrait de crises semblables ; il se levait au milieu de la nuit, s'habillait et sortait si on ne l'arrêtait pas. Lucy doit se marier cet automne ; elle s'occupe déjà de sa robe de noces, de son trousseau, de l'arrangement de sa maison. Je la comprends, car je fais exactement la même chose, à cette différence près que nous débuterons dans la vie d'une façon beaucoup plus simple, car nous devrons avant tout nous soucier de joindre les deux bouts.

–l'honorable Cédric Holmwood fis unique de lordre Doldalming –doit arriver bientôt, aussitôt qu'il pourra quitter la vie, car son père est malade ; Noëmie compte les jours, les heures… Elle veut, dit-elle, aller s'asseoir avec lui sur le banc du cimetière et lui montrer le haut de la falaise, le beau paysage de Whitby. A mon avis, c'est l'attente qui nuit à sa santé ; elle ira tout à fait bien dès que son fiancé sera ici.

27 juillet

Rien encore de Alexandre… Pourquoi ne m'écrit-il pas, ne serait-ce qu'un mot seulement ? Lucy se lève de plus en plus souvent, la nuit, et chaque fois, je m'éveille quand je l'entends marcher dans la chambre. Heureusement, il fait si chaud qu'il lui serait impossible de prendre froid. Mais, en ce qui me concerne, l'inquiétude continuelle et le faire de passer des nuits à peu près blanches, commencent à me rendre très nerveuse à mon tour. À part cela, Dieu merci ! Lucy va bien. M. Holmwood a soudain été appelé à Ring, l'état de son père s'étant aggravé. Naturellement, Lucy est désolée de ne pas le voir aussi tôt qu'elle le pensait, elle a même parfois des accès de mauvaise humeur, mais sa santé ne s'en ressent pas ; elle est un peu plsu forte et ses joues sont roses. Pourvu que cela dure !

3 août

Une autre semaine passée encore, et pas de lettre d'alexandre ! Cette fois, il n'a même pas écrit à M. Hawkins, m'apprend ce dernier. Oh ! j'espère qu'il n'est pas malade ! Dans ce cas, il aurait sûrement écrit. Je reprends sa dernière lettre, et il me vient un doute. Je ne le reconnais pas dans ce qu'il dit, et pourtant c'est son écriture, il n'y a pas à s'y tromper ! Noëmie n'a plus eu autant de crises de somnambulisme cette semaine, mais il y a maintenant autre chose d'étrange en elle qui m'inquiète un peu : même dans son sommeil, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'observe. Elle essaie d'ouvrir la porte et, quand elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est fermée à clef, elle se met à chercher la clef partout dans la chambre.

6 août

Trois autres jours, et toujours pas de nouvelles. Attendre ainsi devient vraiment angoissant, terrible. Si j'avais seulement à qui écrire ou qui aller toruver, cela me tranquilliserait. Mais parmi les amis de Johnathan, aucun n'a reçu de mot de lui, depuis cette dernière lettre. Je ne puis que prier Dieu qu'il me donne de la patience. Lucy est plus irritable que jamais, pourtant elle va bien. La nuit a été orageuse, et les pêcheurs disent qu'ils s'attendent à une tempête. Il faut que j'observe, que j'apprenne à reconnaître les signes qui présagent le temps. AUjourd'hui, il fait gris et, au moment où j'écris, le soleil est cacher par de gros nuages amassés au-dessus du promontoire. Tout est gris, absolument tout, sauf l'herbe qui est d'un vert émeraude… Gris sont les rochers et gris les nuages, dont le soleil éclaire faiblement les bords qui s'étendent lugubrement au-dessus de la mer grise dans laquelle les bancs de sable, qui émergent ça et là, ressemblent à de longs doigts gris. Les lames se jettent sur le rivage dans un grand fracas, assourdi pourtant par les paquet de brouillard qui sont chassée en même temps vers la terre. Et Et ce brouillard, gris comme toutes choses, voile l'horizon. Tout donne une impression d'immensité ; les nuages sont amoncelés les uns les autres comme d'énormes rochers et une rumeur monte sourdement de cette nappe infinie qu'est la mer, comme quelque sombre présage. Çà et là, sur la plage, on distingue des silhouettes enveloppées de brouillard et l'on croirait voir « marcher des hommes ressemblant à des arbres ». Les bateaux de pêche se hâtent de rentrer au port, portés par les vagues tumultueuses… Mais voici le vieux Mr Swales, et je comprends, à la manière dont il soulève sa casquette, qu'il désire me parler…

Mr Swales : J'voudrais vous d'mander quelque chose, Mad'moiselle…

Comme je le voyais assez embarassé, je pris sa vielle main toute ridée dans la mienne et je le priai de parler franchement. Sans retirer sa main, il m'expliqua :

Mr Swales : J'espère, mon enfant que je n'vous ai pas choquée en vous disant tout'ces choses sur les morts… Vraiment, j'suis allé plus loin qu'mes pensées et je voudrais qu'vous vous en souv'niez quand je n's'rai plus là… Nous, les vieux, nous radotons ; nous avons déjà un pied dans la tombe et nous n'aimons pas trop d'penser à la mort et nous n'voulons pas en avoir peur ! Aussi, pour ma part, ais-je pris le parti d'en parler légèrement afin de me rassurer moi-même. Pourant, mam'zelle, Dieu l'sait, j'nai pas peur de mourir… pas peur du tout… Seulement, si ça n'tient qu'à moi, j'voudrai vivre encore un peu. Mais mon temps doit être proche, car arriver à l'âge de cent ans, c'est tout c'qu'un homme peut espérer ; et j'en suis si près que la Vieille Bonn'Femme est déjà occupé à aiguiser sa faux ! Vous voyez, je n'peux pas m'empêcher d'blasphémer… Oui, bientôt l'ange de la mort sonnera de sa trompette pour m'appeler… Mia il ne faut pas avoir de chagrin (sakura pleure a forte larme), mon enfant ! Si même il vient cette nuit, je répondrai volontiers à son appel, Car, après tout, vivre, c'est attendre quelque chose d'autre que c'quenous avons, quelque chose d'autre que c'que nous sommes en train de d'faire ; la mort est la seule chose sur laquelle nous puissions compter. Oui, ma petite, elle peut venir vite, au fond, j'irai content ! Peut-être ce vent du large l'amène-t-il déjà avec tus les naufrages et toutes les détresses… Attention ! Attention, cria-t-il souddain. Il y a dans ce vent et dans ce brouillard quelque chose qui ressemble à la mort, qui sent la mort ! Elle est dans l'air ! Elle arrive, elle arrive, je le sais… Seigneur ! faites que je répondre sans regret à l'appel !

Et ce brouillard, gris comme toutes choses, voile l'horizon. Tout donne une impression d'immensité ; les nuages sont amoncelés les uns les autres comme d'énormes rochers et une rumeur monte sourdement de cette nappe infinie qu'est la mer, comme quelque sombre présage. Çà et là, sur la plage, on distingue des silhouettes enveloppées de brouillard et l'on croirait voir « marcher des hommes ressemblant à des arbres ». Les bateaux de pêche se hâtent de rentrer au port, portés par les vagues tumultueuses…

Mr Swales : Un bateau étranger, assurément, Russe, on dirait… Mais il a une façon assez bizarre de se diriger, par vrai ? Comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il veut… comme s'il sentait venir la tempête, sans pouvoir se décider ou à mettre le cap au nord ou à entrer ici dans le port. Regardez-le donc ! On dirait vraiment que personne ne tient le gourvenail en main ! Il change de direction à chaque coup de vent ! Croyez moi, demain, à cette heure-ci, nous aurons entendu parler de lui !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: Effroyable Tempête du démon.

Coupure du « Dailygraph »  
collée dans le journal de Sakura Murray  
**(D'un de nos correspondants**

Une des tempêtes les plus formidables et les plus soudaines qu l'ont ait jamais vues vient d'avoir des conséquences également extraordinaires. Le temps était assez lourd, sans que ce fût exceptionnel pour un mois d'août. La soirée de samedi fut très belle et, hier, un grand nombre de villégiateur se rendirent un peu partout, soit dans les bois de Mulgrave, soit dans la baie du Robin hood, Soi au Rig Mill, à Runswick ou sur les quais du port. Les deux vapeurs, l'emme et le Scarborough se promènerent comme d'habitude le long de la côte ; bref, il y eut beaucoup d'animation à Whitby et dans les environs.

Le temps resta splendide jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi mais, alors, quelques vieux habitant de l'endroit, qui montent plusieurs fois par jour au cimetière –ce cimeti``ere qui se trouve sur la falaise est- et qui, de là, surveillent la mer, attirèrent l'attention sur des nuages en (queue de chat ) se formant vers le Nord-ouest. Le vent soufflait à ce moment-là du sud-ouest, ce qui, en langage barométrique, donne : *N 2 : légère brise *. Le garde-côte fit tout de suite son rapport, et un vieux pêcheur, qui depuis plus de cinquante ans surveille les signes qui présagent le temps, annonça qu'une brusque tempête allait se lever. Mais le coucher de soleil fut magnifique, illuminant les énormes nuages, et offrant un spectacle admirable à tous ceux qui se promenaient sur la falaise du vieux cimetière. Le soleil disparaissait peu à peu derrière le promontoire dont la sombre masse se détachait sur le ciel, son très lent déclin étant accompagné d'un scintillement multicolore, transparent à travers les nuages – pourpre, rose, violet, vert et toutes les nuances de l'or, avec, ici et là, des ombres de formes différentes dont les contours faisaient songer à de gigantesques silhouettes. Rien de tout cela ne dut échapper aux peintre qui se trouvaient parmi la foule et, assurément, des esquisses et des toiles intitulées, par exemple, _Prélude à la Grande Tempête, _orneront les cimaises de la R.A et du R.i. en mai prochain. Plus d'un patron décida alors que son bateau ne sortirait pas du port avant que la tempête menaçante en fût passée. Le vent tomba entièrement pendant la soirée et, vers minuit, régnaient ce calme, cette chaleur étouffante qui précèdent l'orage et rendrent nerveuse les personnes très sensibles. On voyait peu de lumières sur la mer, car même les vapeurs, dont le service consiste à longer les côtes, restaient au large ; quant aux bateau de pêche, ils étaient fort rares. Le seul bateau que l'on distinguait assez nettement était une goélette étrangère qui, toutes voiles déployées, semblait se diriger vers l'ouest. Tout le temps qu'elle resta en vue, les imprudences, les maladresses, l'ignorance évidentes de ses officiers furent abondamment commentées par la foule, et, du port, on essaya de leur faire comprendre qu'un danger les menaçait et qu'il devaient amener les voiles. Avant que la nuit fût complètement tomber, on la vie encore voguer paisiblement, aussi paisible qu'une embarcation peinte sur un océan peint.

Peut avant dix heures, ce temps lourd devint réellement oppressant, et le silence si profond que l'on entendait très distintement, dans le lointain, bêler un mouton ou aboyer un chien ; l'orchestre du port, qui jouait si joyeusement ses airs français semblait seul troubler ce grand calme étendu sur toute la nature. Mais les douze coups de minuit avaient sonné depuis quelque instant à peine qu'un bruit singulier se fit entendre, comme venant du large et se rapprochant de plus en plus, en même temps qu'un roulement encore sourd grondait au-dessus des nuages.

Alors, d'un coup, la tempête se déchaîna. Avec une rapidité qui, à ce moment-là, sembla incroyable, et que, maintenant encore, il est impossible de comprendre, la nature entière changea d'aspect en l'espace de quelques minutes, La mer si calme se transforma en un monstre rugissant, les vagues tumultueuses chevauchant l'une sur l'autre. Des lames frangées d'une écume abondante venaient se jeter follement sur le rivage ou montaient à l'assaut des falaises ; d'autres se brisaient contre les quais, et leur écume voilait la lumière des deux phares qui se dressent au bout de chacun de ces quais. Le vent faisait un bruit semblable à celui du tonnerre et soufflait avec une violence telle que les hommes les plus robustes se tenaient difficilement debout. On jugea bientôt nécessaire de disperser la foule qui, jusque-là, s'était obstinée à rester sur les quais, car le danger s'aggravait de minute en minute. Comme pour rendre la chose plus sinistre encore, des paquets d'écume étaient projetés vers l'intérieur des terres, et ces nuages blancs, chargés d'humidité, qui arrivaient, semblables à des fantômes glacés, vous enveloppaient de façon si désagréable que seul un petit effort d'imagination eût suffi pour vous faire croire que revenaient les marins péris en mer, qu'ils touchaient de leurs mains de morts leurs frères vivants, et plus d'un parmi ceux-ci ont frémi quand les volutes de brouillard les enveloppaient. Parfois, le brouillard se dissipait et l'on pouvait voir la mer à la faveur d'un éclair qui, aussitôt, était suivi par un coup de tonnerre tel que l'immensité du ciel semblait trembler sous le choc.

Le paysage découvert ainsi, à la faveur des éclairs successifs offrait des aspects d'une grandeur impressionnante. La mer, s'élevant en de hautes montagnes avec chaque vague, jetait vers le ciel des gerbes gigantesques d'écume blanche que le vent de la tempête semblait arracher pour les lancer dans l'espace ; çà et là, un bateau de pêche, une barque de pêche, n'ayant plus qu'un lambeau de voile, ne savait ni comment ni vers où se diriger pour se mettre à l'abri ; de temps à autre apparaissaient, sur la crête d'une vague, les ailes blanches d'un oiseau de mer ballotté par la tempête. Dressé au sommet de la falaise de l'est, le nouveau projecteur attendait d'être utilisé pour la première fois. Les hommes chargés de s'en occuper le mirent en action et, lorsque les murailles de brouillard se faisaient moins épaisses, il balayait de ses feux la surface de la mer. À une ou deux reprises, il rendit de réels services : par exemple, un bateau de pêche, le plat-bord sous l'eau, guidé par ces lumières, parvint à regagner le port sans aller se jeter contre les quais. Et chaque fois qu'un bateau ou une barque réussissait ainsi à rentrer au port, la foule poussait un cri de joie ; un instant ce cri dominait la bourrasque, mais aussitôt il était étouffé par le bruit.

Peu de temps se passa avant que les projecteurs ne découvrent, à quelque distance vers le large, une goélette, toutes voiles déployées, la même probablement que l'on avait remarquée plus tôt dans la soirée. Le vent, à ce moment-là, avait tourné à l'est, et les gens de mer qui se trouvaient sur la falaise frémirent en comprenant le terrible danger que le bateau courait. Entre la goélette et le port s'étendait un long banc de rochers sur lequel tant de bateaux déjà s'étaient brisés, et, comme le vent soufflait maintenant de l'est, il paraissait réellement impossible qu'elle parvînt à entrer dans le port. C'était l'heure de la marée haute, mais les vagues sauvages montaient à une telle hauteur que, lorsqu'elles se creusaient, on voyait presque le fond. Cependant la goélette avançait toutes voiles dehors et si rapidement que, comme le dit un vieux loup de mer, elle « devait arriver quelque part, fût-ce en enfer ». Poussées vers le rivage, s'élevèrent de nouvelles murailles de brouillard, plus épaisses que les précédentes, et qui semblaient vous séparer du monde entier et vous laisser seulement le sens de l'ouïe ; en effet, le mugissement de la tempête, les coups de tonnerre et le fracas de vagues traversaient l'écran formidable et tout imprégné d'eau, pour venir jusqu'à vous et vous assourdir. Les rayons du projecteur restaient fixés sur l'entrée du port, exactement sur le môle est, où l'on croyait que se produirait le choc, et chacun retenait son souffle. Soudain, le vent tourna au nord-est et dissipa le brouillard ; alors, chose presque incroyable, la goélette étrangère passa entre les deux môles en sautant de vague en vague dans sa course rapide et vint se mettre à l'abri dans le port. Les rayons du projecteur ne la quittaient pas, et quelle ne fut pas l'horreur ressentie par la foule quand elle aperçut, attaché au gourvernail, un cadavre dont la tête pendat et qui vacillait d'un côté puis de l'autre selon les mouvement du bateau ? On ne voyait sur le pont aucune forme humaine. Un cri de terreur s'éleva quand les gens comprirent que la géoélette était entrée dans le port comme par miracle : la main d'un mort tenait le gourvenail ! Cependant, tout s'était passé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire. La goélette ne s'arrêta pas mais continua sa course plus avant dans le port pour aller s'échouer sur un tas de sable et de gravier accumulés par les marées montantes et les tempêtes dans le coin sud-est, près de la jetée qui se terminait sur la falaise est, jetée que l'on appelle dans le pays la Tate Hill Pier.

Il y eut évidemment un choc considérable quand le bateau s'échoua sur le tas de sable. Les mâts, les cordages cédèrent et, chose inattendue, à l'instant même où la proue touchait le sable, un énorme chien, surgit de la cale, sauta sur le pont, comme propulsé par le choc, puis du pont se précipita sur le rivage. Se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers le haut de la falaise où se trouve le cimetière – falaise si escarpée que certaines pierres tombales restent en partie suspendues dans le vide là où la roche s'est peu à peu effritée –, il disparut dans la nuit qui paraissait plus noire encore au-delà des rayons du projecteur.

Le hasard voulut qu'il n'y eût personne à ce moment-là sur la Tate Hill Pier, tous les habitant des maisons environnantes s'était ou bien couchés ou bien rendus sur les hauteurs dominant le port. Aussi le garde-côte qui était de service accourut-il immédiatement sur la jetée, et il fut le premier à monter à bord. Les hommes qui mainaient le projecteur, ayant un moment éclairé l'entrée du port sans rien apercevoir d'insolite, dirigèrent alors les rayons sur l'épage et les y braquèrent définitivement.

On vit le garde-côte courir à l'arrière, se pencher sur le gouvernail pour l'examiner, mais reculer tout aussitôt, comme en proie à un émoi insurmontable. Cela excita la curiosité générale, et nombreux furent ceux qui, dans la foule, voulant approcher davantage le bateau naufragé, se mirent à courir dans cette direction. Votre serviteur fut un des premiers qui, descendant de la falaise, arriva sur la jetée. Cependant, d'autres déjà m'y avaient précédé, et le garde-côte, de même que la police, avait fort à faire pour les empêcher de monter à bord. Comme correspondant du _Dailygraph_, on me permit toutefois d'avancer jusque sur le pont et je partageai, avec quelques rares personnes, le lugubre privilège de voir de tout près le cadavre attaché à la roue du gouvernail. Le mouvement de surprise, puis de terreur, qui avait saisi le garde-côte était très compréhensible. L'homme était maintenu à un rayon de la roue par les mains, liées l'une ou l'autre. Entre la paume de sa main et le bois, on avait glissé un crucifix. Le chapelet, auquel il appartenait, entourait à la fois les deux mains et le rayon du gouvernail ; le tout consolidé par des cordages. Le pauvre homme avait dû être assis à un moment, mais les voiles, malmenées par la tempête, avaient fait bouger le gouvernail, le projetant ainsi, d'un côté puis de l'autre, de sorte que les cordes qui le liaient, avaient blessé la chair jusqu'à l'os. On fit un rapport détaillé de l'événement, et un médecin, le Dr J.M. Caffyn (33, East Elliot Place), qui arriva immédiatement après moi, déclara après examen que la mort datait de deux jours déjà. Dans une des poches, on trouva une bouteille soigneusement bouchée et ne contenant qu'un petit rouleau de feuilles de papier sur lesquelles, devait-on apprendre bientôt, était consigné un complément au journal de bord. Selon le garde-côte, l'homme avait dû se lier lui-même les mains, serrant les nœuds à l'aide de ses dents. Le fait que le garde avait été le premier à monter à bord aurait pu entraîner certaines complications devant le tribunal maritime, car il est interdit aux gardes-côtes de porter secours à un navire en détresse, alors que c'est le droit du premier citoyen venu. Déjà pourtant on entend un peu partout les avis de personnes compétentes en la matière, et un jeune étudiant en droit affirme que le propriétaire du bateau n'a plus aucun droit à revendiquer, son bateau étant en contravention avec les règlements de mainmorte, puisque la barre en tant qu'emblème, sinon en tant que preuve de biens transmis, était tenue par la main d'un mort. Il est inutile d'ajouter qu'on a retiré le malheureux de son poste, où il était si courageusement demeuré jusqu'à la fin, et qu'on l'a porté à la morgue en attendant l'enquête.

Et maintenant la tempête s'apaise ; les gens s'en retournent chez eux, le lever du soleil illumine le ciel au-dessus des vallons du Yorkshire. Je vous enverrai, à temps pour la prochaine édition du journal, d'autres détails au sujet de cette goélette en détresse qui, malgré la tempête, est arrivée si miraculeusement au port.

Whitby, 9 août

Les conséquences de l'arrivée inattendue de ce bateau étranger, pendant la tempête de la nuit dernière, sont presque plus étonnantes que le fait lui-même. On sait à présent que ce petit bâtiment est russe, qu'il vient de Varna et qu'il s'appelle le _Demeter_. Il est presque entièrement lesté de sable, n'ayant qu'une cargaison peu importante – des caisses remplies de terreau – expédiée à l'adresse d'un _solicitor_ de Whitby, Mr S.F. Billington, 7, The Crescent, qui, dès ce matin est venu à bord prendre réglementairement possession des marchandises qu'on lui envoyait. Le consul de Russie, de son côté, après avoir signé la charte-partie, prit officiellement possession du bateau et remplit toutes les autres formalités. À Whitby, aujourd'hui, on ne parle que de l'étrange événement. On s'intéresse aussi beaucoup au chien qui a sauté à terre dès que la goélette eut toucher le rivage ; presque tous les membres de la S.P.C.A, qui est fort influente ici, auraient voulu se faire un ami de cette bête. Mais au désappointement général, on ne l'a pas retrouvée. Peut-être le chien a-t-il été si effrayé qu'il s'est sauvé vers les landes, et il se cache encore. Certains redoutent cette éventualité et y vois un réel danger, car l'animal, disent-ils, est évidemment féroce. De bonne heure, ce matin, un grand chien, appartenant à un marchand de charbon qui habite près du port, a été trouvé mort sur la route, juste en face de la maison de son maître. Visiblement, il s'était battu contre un adversaire puissant et cruel, car il avait la gorge véritablement déchirée et le ventre ouvert comme par des griffes sauvages.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

L'inspecteur du ministère du Commerce a bien voulu me permettre d'ouvrir le journal de bord du _Demeter_, qui fut régulièrement tenu jusqu'à trois jours d'ici ; mais il ne contenait rien d'intéressant, hormis ce qui concerne les pertes humaines. En revanche, le rouleau de feuilles de papier trouvé dans la bouteille et que l'on a produit aujourd'hui à l'enquête offre le plus haut intérêt ; pour ma part, je n'ai jamais eu connaissance d'un récit plus étrange. On m'a permis de le transcrire ici à l'intention de mes lecteurs ; j'omets simplement les détails techniques. À lire ces feuillets, il semble que le capitaine ait été pris d'une sorte de folie avant même d'avoir atteint le large et que le mal n'ait fait que s'aggraver pendant le voyage. On devra se rappeler que j'écris sous la dictée d'un secrétaire du consul de Russie qui me traduit le texte.

Journal de bord du « Demeter »  
de Varna à Whitby

« Des événements si extraordinaires ont eu lieu jusqu'à ce jour, 18 juillet, que je veux désormais, tenir un journal jusqu'à notre arrivée à Whitby.

Le 6 juillet, nous avons terminé le chargement du bateau – sable et caisses remplies de terre. À midi, nous prenions la mer. Vent d'est, assez frais. L'équipage est composé de cinq hommes, deux officiers en second, le cuisinier et moi, le capitaine.

Le 11 juillet, à l'aube, nous entrions dans le Bosphore. Les employés de la douane turque sont montés à bord. Bakchich. Tous très corrects. Repartis à quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Le 12 juillet, passé les Dardanelles. Encore des agents de la douane et bakchich de nouveau. Tout cela s'est fait très vite. Ils désiraient nous voir partir au plus tôt. Le soir, nous passions l'Archipel.

Le 13 juillet, nous arrivions au cap Matapan. L'équipage semblait mécontent, on eût dit que les hommes avaient peur de quelque chose, mais aucun ne voulait parler.

Le 14, je commençai à être assez inquiet à leur sujet. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur ces hommes, j'ai souvent navigué avec eux. Mon second ne comprenait pas plus que moi ce qui se passait ; les hommes lui dirent seulement, en se signant, qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il se mit en colère contre l'un deux et le frappa. À part cela, aucun incident.

Le 16 au matin, le second vint me dire que l'un des hommes, Petrofsky, manquait. Chose inexplicable. Il a pris le quart à bâbord à huit heures, hier soir, puis a été relevé par Abramoff ; mais on ne l'a pas vu qui allait se coucher. Les autres étaient plus abattus que jamais ; à les entendre, ils redoutaient depuis quelque temps une disparition de cette sorte, mais, quand on les questionnait, ils persistaient à répondre seulement qu'il y avait quelque chose à bord. Le second, finalement, s'est fâché ; il redoutait une mutinerie.

Le 17 juillet, hier, Olgaren, un matelot, est venu me trouver et m'a confié avec effroi qu'il pensait qu'un homme étranger à l'équipage se trouvait à bord. Il m'a raconté que, pendant son quart, alors qu'il s'abritait du gros temps derrière le rouf, il avait aperçu un homme grand et mince qui ne ressemblait à aucun des nôtres, apparaître sur le pont, se diriger vers la proue et disparaître ; il voulut le suivre, mais quand il arriva à l'avant, il ne vit personne et toutes les écoutilles étaient fermées. Il était encore en proie à une panique quasi superstitieuse, et je crains que cette panique ne gagne tout l'équipage. Pour les rassurer tous, aujourd'hui, je vais entièrement fouiller le bateau.

Je viens de rassembler les hommes et je leur ai dit que, puisqu'ils croyaient qu'il y avait un inconnu à bord, nous allions le chercher partout, de la proue à la poupe.

Le second me désapprouva, s'écria que c'était ridicule de céder ainsi à des propos stupides et que cela ne pouvait que démoraliser davantage ceux qui les tenaient. Il ajouta qu'il s'engageait à les faire revenir à plus de sagesse en se servant d'une barre de cabestan. Le laissant au gouvernail, je partis avec les autres, lanternes à la main, fouiller le bâtiment ; nous ne négligeâmes pas le moindre coin où un homme eût pu se cacher. Nos recherches terminées, chacun se sentit soulagé, et retourna joyeux à sa tâche. Le second me regardait de travers, mais il ne me dit rien.

22 juillet

Gros temps depuis trois jours, et tous ont fort à faire à s'occuper des voiles. Pas le temps d'avoir peur ; il semble même qu'ils n'y pensent plus. Le second aussi est à nouveau de bonne humeur. Félicité les hommes de leur bon travail par cette houle. Passé Gibraltar et entré dans le Détroit. Tout va bien.

24 juillet

Décidément, la malédiction nous poursuit. Un homme déjà manquait et, en entrant dans la baie de Biscay toujours par gros temps, hier soir, nous nous sommes aperçus qu'un autre avait disparu. Comme le premier, il venait d'être relevé de son quart, et on ne l'a pas revu. De nouveau, c'est la panique générale ; les hommes font leur quart deux à deux, car ils ne veulent plus se trouver seuls. Le second s'est mis en colère. Je crains quelque éclat, soit de sa part, soit de la part de l'équipage.

28 juillet

Un véritable enfer, depuis quatre jours ; le vent souffle en tempête ; personne ne dort plus, tout le monde est épuisé. Aucun des hommes n'est plus capable de faire son quart. Le second officier s'est proposé pour faire le quart et tenir la barre en même temps afin que les hommes puissent se reposer quelques heures et essayer de dormir. Le vent s'apaise un peu, mais les vagues sont encore très fortes ; toutefois, on ressent moins leurs secousses, le bateau est plus stable.

29 juillet

Autre tragédie. Cette nuit, un seul homme à la fois a pris le quart, étant donné leur fatigue à tous. Quand le matelot qui devait le remplacer le matin est monté sur le pont, il n'y a trouvé personne, excepté l'homme à la barre. À son cri de terreur, nous sommes tous accourus sur le pont, mais nos recherches ont été vaines. Nous n'avons plus de lieutenant. Nouvel affolement de l'équipage. Avec le second, j'ai décidé de nous armer et d'attendre les événements…

30 juillet

Dernière nuit sans doute. Heureux que nous approchions de l'Angleterre. Beau temps, toutes les voiles sont déployées. Je me suis couché, n'en pouvant plus ; j'ai dormi profondément ; mais le second m'a réveillé en m'annonçant que les deux hommes de quart avaient disparu, de même que celui qui tenait la barre. Nous ne sommes plus que quatre à bord – moi, le second et deux matelots.

1er août

Deux jours de brouillard et pas une voile en vue. J'avais espéré qu'une fois dans la Manche nous pourrions recevoir du secours… Comme il nous est impossible de manœuvrer les voiles (je n'ose pas les faire amener, de crainte que l'on n'arrive plus à les déployer) nous devons courir vent arrière. On dirait que nous sommes chassés, vers un terrible destin. Le second est maintenant plus découragé qu'aucun des deux matelots. Il est dur de tempérament, mais on dirait que toute son énergie s'est retournée contre lui-même et le ronge de l'intérieur. Les deux hommes, eux, ne songent même plus à avoir peur ; ils continuent simplement à travailler avec patience, s'attendant au pire. Ils sont Russes, le second est Roumain.

2 août, minuit

Endormi depuis quelques minutes à peine, je viens de m'éveiller en entendant un cri poussé, m'a-t-il semblé, à mon hublot. Mais il m'a été impossible de rien voir, à cause du brouillard. En toute hâte, je suis monté sur le pont, où j'ai rencontré le second qui accourait, lui aussi. Il me dit avoir également entendu ce cri mais que, arrivant presque aussitôt sur le pont, il n'a pas vu l'homme qui était de quart. Encore un disparu. Que le seigneur veuille nous protéger ! D'après ce que dit le second, nous sommes maintenant dans la mer du Nord, et seul Dieu peut nous guider à travers ce brouillard qui semble avancer vers nous ; mais Dieu semble nous avoir abandonnés !

3 août

À minuit, j'ai voulu aller relever l'homme qui tenait la barre mais quelle ne fut pas ma stupeur ! Personne n'était au gouvernail ! J'appelai le second qui apparut presque aussitôt. Il avait l'œil hagard, l'air véritablement affolé, et je craignis qu'il ne fût en train de perdre la raison. S'approchant de moi, il me parla à l'oreille comme s'il craignait que le vent lui-même l'entendit :

– La chose est ici, j'en suis sûr maintenant. La nuit dernière, je l'ai vue : ça ressemble à un homme grand et mince, affreusement pâle. Il était à la proue et regardait vers le large. Je me suis glissé derrière lui, et j'ai voulu lui donner un coup de couteau ; mais mon couteau est passé au travers, comme s'il n'y avait eu là que de l'air.

Tout en parlant, il avait sorti son couteau de sa poche et le maniait avec des gestes brusques, comme s'il voulait déchirer l'espace. « Mais il est ici, reprit-il, et je le trouverai. Dans la cale, peut-être dans une de ces caisses… Je vais les ouvrir l'une après l'autre, et, je verrai. Vous, tenez la barre. » Puis, me jetant un regard de connivence, il mit un doigt sur la bouche et descendit. Le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort, et je ne pouvais pas quitter le gouvernail. Bientôt, je vis mon second remonter sur le pont avec un coffre à outils et une lanterne puis disparaître de nouveau par l'écoutille de l'avant. Il est fou, il divague, et ce serait en vain que j'essayerais de la raisonner. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut de ces caisses ! Il ne court aucun risque de se blesser… Je reste donc ici à m'occuper du gouvernail, tout en prenant ces notes. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est d'avoir confiance en Dieu et attendre que le brouillard se dissipe. À ce moment-là, si je peux me diriger vers un port, quel qu'il soit, par ce vent de tempête, j'amènerai les voiles et ferai des signaux de détresse…

Hélas ! Je crains bien que tout soit fini maintenant. À l'instant même où je commençais à espérer que le second se calmerait, (car je l'avais entendu, dans la cale, donner des coups de marteau) un brusque cri d'épouvante me parvint par l'écoutille, et notre homme fut projeté de la cale sur le pont tel un boulet de canon ; mais c'était un fou furieux, les yeux égarés et le visage convulsé par la terreur. « Au secours ! Au secours ! » criait-il en promenant ses regards sur le mur de brouillard. Puis, sa frayeur faisant place à un sentiment de désespoir, il me dit d'une voix assez ferme :

– Vous feriez bien de venir vous aussi, capitaine, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il est là. Maintenant, je connais le secret. La mer seule peut me protéger de cette créature !

Avant que je ne pusse dire un mot ou faire un mouvement pour le retenir, il sauta par-dessus bord, se jeta à l'eau. Je suppose que moi aussi, maintenant, je connais le secret. C'est sans doute ce malheureux devenu fou qui s'est débarrassé de tous les hommes, l'un après l'autre, et, à présent, lui-même a voulu les suivre. Que Dieu me vienne en aide ! Comment expliquerai-je de telles horreurs quand j'arriverai au port ? Quand j'arriverai au port ! Arriverai-je jamais au port ?

4 août

Toujours ce brouillard que le lever du soleil ne parvient pas à percer. Si je n'étais pas un marin, je ne saurais même pas ce que c'est le lever du soleil. Je n'ai osé ni descendre dans la cale, ni quitter le gouvernail ; je suis donc resté ici toute la nuit et, dans l'obscurité, j'ai aperçu la chose, je l'ai aperçu, lui ! Que Dieu me pardonne, mais le second a eu raison de se jeter dans la mer. Il a eu raison de vouloir mourir en homme ; on ne peut pas reprocher à un marin de vouloir mourir ainsi. Mais, moi, je suis le capitaine et je ne peux abandonner mon bateau. Mais je saurai déjouer les plans de ce démon, de ce monstre : quand je sentirai que mes forces diminuent, je me lierai les mains à la roue du gouvernail et j'y lierai aussi ce que… ce qu'il n'osera pas toucher ; alors, que le vent soit favorable ou non, je sauverai mon âme et mon bonheur de capitaine !… Je me sens plus faible et, bientôt, ce sera de nouveau la nuit. S'il vient encore me regarder en plein visage, je n'aurai peut-être pas le temps d'agir… Si nous faisons naufrage, peut-être trouvera-t-on cette bouteille et ceux qui la trouveront comprendront peut-être… Sinon… Eh bien ! alors que l'on sache que je n'ai pas manqué à mon devoir. Que Dieu et la sainte vierge et tous les saints viennent au secours d'une pauvre âme innocente et de bonne volonté !… »

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le jugement conlut au crime sans désigner le coupable. Il n'existe aucune preuve à conviction, et personne ne peu dire si l'homme est coupable ou non de tous ces meurtres ; Les habitant de Whiby sont unanimes pour soutenir que le capitaine est tout simplement un héros et on lui fera des funérailles solonelles. Déjà, on a décidé que son corps serait placé sur un train de barque pour remonter une partie de l'Esk, puis ramené à la Tate Hill Pier et de là au cimetière, par l'escalier qui monte à L'Abbaye. Car c'est là-haut qu'il sera enterré.

On n'a retrouvé aucune trace du grand chien ; ce qui est dommage car l'opinion publique est telle en ce moment que la petite ville tout entière l'aurait adopté. Nous assisterons donc demain aux funérailles du capitaine. Et ce sera la fin de ce « mystère de la mer » qui s'ajoute à tant d'autres.

En fait caché dans l'ombre du sous sol de sa maison ignoré de tout benoit repris sa forme humaine et s'étirais longtemps.

Benoit* c'est pouvoir son fantastique ignorais que je pouvais me transformé en chien, espère que cette illusion ne se termine jamais *

Pendant ce temps hors de la maison, Le mystérieux Cain souriais, il sait tout vu qui est invisible pour le monde normal.

Cain : * Sa lui plait être moi-même*

8 août

Noëmie a été fort agitée toute la nuit et, moi non plus, je n'ai pas pu dormir. La tempête était terrible et, quand le vent s'engouffrait dans la cheminée, on eût cru entendre le canon. Chose étonnante, Noëmie ne s'est pas réveillée, mais, à deux reprises, elle s'est levée et habillée. Heureusement, je l'ai entendu chaque fois et je suis parvenue à la déshabiller sans la réveiller et l'ai remise au lit. Ces crises de somnambulisme sont étranges, car, aussitôt qu'on l'arrête dans ses mouvements, elle renonce à l'intention qu'elle avait un moment auparavant – si au moins on peut parler d'intention dans ce cas – et elle reprend une vie apparemment normale.

Nous nous sommes levées de bonne heure toutes les deux et nous sommes descendues au port, curieuses de savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Nous n'y vîmes presque personne ; bien que le soleil brillât de tout son éclat et que le temps fût clair et frais, de grosses vagues encore menaçantes, dont les immenses creux paraissaient très sombres en contraste avec l'écume d'un blanc neigeux qui les surmontait, se précipitaient sauvagement dans le port. Je me réjouis à la pensée que Alexandre n'était pas en mer la nuit dernière. Mais… n'est-il pas en mer, vraiment ? Est-il à terre ? Où est-il, et comment va-t-il ? Je suis tellement inquiète à son sujet ! Si seulement je savais ce que je dois faire, et si je pouvais faire quelque chose !

Les funérailles du pauvre capitaine, aujourd'hui, furent fort émouvantes. Je crois que tous les bateaux, toutes les barques du port étaient rassemblés. Le cercueil fut porté par des officiers de marine depuis la Tate Hill Pier jusqu'au cimetière. Noëmie m'accompagnait ; nous allâmes nous installer sur notre banc alors que le cortège de bateaux remontait la petite rivière jusqu'au viaduc pour revenir ensuite à la Tate Hill Pier, et, de cet endroit de la falaise nous le perdîme pas un instant de vue. La débouille du malheureux capitaine fut descendue dans un tombe proche de notre banc, de sorte que, debout sur ce banc, nous pûmes suivres tous les détails de cette funèbre cérémonie. La pauvre Noëmie n'a jamais pu suporté les funéraille, sensible comme elle est, elle se met a pleuré. (N.A de auteur si celle a qui de droit lis ce chapitre un jour elle se reconnaitra) Elle était tellement émue, comme en proie même à une sorte d'angoisse ; à mon avis, les nuits agitées qu'elle passe et les rêves qu'elle doit faire nuisent à sa santé. Mais, chose bizarre, quand je lui parle de cela, elle ne veut pas reconnaitre qu'il y a une cause à cette nervostié, ou bien elle prétend qu'elle ne la connaît pas elle-même. Peut-être aujourd'hui son inquiétude est-elle encore plus vive du fait que le pauvre Mr Swales a été trouvé mort sur notre banc, ce matin, le cou tranché. Il est certain, comme l'a dit le docteur, qu'avant de tomber, une terreur inexplicable l'avait saisi, car l'horreur était encore marquée sur son visage au moment où on l'a relevé. Le malheureux vieillard ! N'a-t-il pas vu la mort approcher ?... Noëmie est si sensible que tout la touche plus profondément que les autres. (Hein Elenwë sa fait pas pensé a toi ) Pendant l'enterrement, elle a été bouleversée par une chose qui n'avait guère attiré mon attention, bien que j'aime beaucoup moi-même les animaux. Un des homme qui montent souvent ici pour surveiller les bateaux de pêche avait été, comme d'habitude, suivi par son chien. Pendant le service, el chien ne voulait pas venir près de son maître, qui était près de nous sur le banc ; il restait un peu loin, à aboyer, à hurler. L'homme lui parla d'abord doucement, puis d'un ton ferme, puis avec colère. En vain, L'animal continuait à aboyer de plus belle ; il était en fureur, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat sauvage, et tous ses poils étaient hérissées comme la queue d'un chat qui se bat avec un autre chat. Finalement, l'homme, furieux à son tour, sauta du banc et alla donne un coup de pied au chien, puis le saisit par la peau du cou et le traîna jusqu'à la pierre tombale sur laquelle est posé le banc. À l'instant même où elle toucha la pierre, la pauvre bête se calma mais se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Loin d'essayer de se sauver, elle se coucha à nos pieds, et elle paraissait si terrorisée que j'essayai, sans y réussir, de la rassurer. Lucy en avait pitié également, mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour le caresser ; elle fixait sur elle des regards d'angoisse. J'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ait une nature vraiment trop délicate pour supporter tout ce que la vie lui réserve. Quelle nuit va-t-elle encore passer ! toutes ces choes : un bateau qui rentre dans le port avec un mort au gourvernail, lié à la roue par un chapelet ; la longue cérémonie des funérailles ; le chien, tantôt furieux, tantôt terrifié ; ou, tout cela est bien fait pour peupler ses rêves.

Il serait sans doute souhaitable qu'elle n'aille au lit, ce soir, que fort fatiguée ; je veux parler d'une fatigue physique ; je vais donc l'emmener faire une longue promenade sur les falaises jusqu'à la baie de Robin Hood, d'où il nous faudra encore revenir. Après cela, elle n'aura pas envie, je pense, de se relever cette nuit et de marcher tout endormie.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Étrange Ombre Nocturne

C'est moi qui suis factiqué ! Si je ne m'étais pas fait un devoir de tenir ponctuellement mon journal, ce soir, je n'écrirais rien. Nous avons fait une promenade délicieuse. Noémie, plus sereine, a même ri gaiement de la curiosité des vaches qui s'approchaient de la clôture d'un pré pour nous voir passer ; et cela je crois, nous a fait à toutes deux oublier nos tristes pensées, oublier tout, vraiment, si ce n'est la crainte que nous inspiraient ces vaches. Crainte salutaire ! À la baie de Robin Hood, dans un petite et vieille auberge d'où l'on voyait les rochers couverts d'algues, on nous servit un thé absolument extraordinaire. Sans doute celles qui se disent les « nouvelles femmes » auraient été choquées de nous voir manger de si bon appétit. Les hommes, Dieu merci, sont plus tolérants ! Puis, nous avons pris le chemin du retour, mais en nous arrêtant souvent pour nous reposer. À l'hôtel, Lucy s'avoua fort fatiguée et nous nous proposions de monter nos coucher au plus tôt. Mais le jeune vicaire était venu en visite, et Mrs Westenra le pria de rester à souper. Lucy et moi eûmes fort à faire pour résister au marchand de sable. De ma part, ce fut un rude combat. Il me semble que les évêques devraient se réunir afin de décider la création d'une nouvelle école de vicaires, à qui l'on enseignerait de n'accepter jamais une invitation à souper, si empressée qu'elle soit, et qui s'apercevraient toujours de la fatigue des demoiselles. Maintenant, Lucy dort paisiblement. Son visage est charmant, là, reposant sur l'oreiller ; ses joues sont colorées. Sir Mr Holmwood est tombé amoureux d'elle la première fois qu'il l'a simplement vue au salon, je me demande quels seraient ses sentiments s'il la voyait ce soir ! Certaines de ces « nouvelles femmes » qui font le métier d'écrire mettront peut-être un jour la mode l'idée qu'il faut permettre aux jeunes gens et aux jeunes fille, avant de se fiancer, de se voir endormis. Mais je suppose que dorénavant la « nouvelle femme » ne consentira plus ce que son rôle de borne seulement a accepter une demande en mariage ; C'est elle qui la fera. Et elle s'en tirera parfaitement, c'est certain. Voilà une consolation... Je suis heureuse de voir que Lucy va mieux. Je crois vraiment qu'elle a passé le moment critique, qu'elle aura une nuit calme. Et je serais tout à fait heureuse si seulement je savait que Alexandre… Que Dieu le bénisse et le protège !...

Cette nuit là, benoit avais a nouveau faim de sang et avais décidé contrôlé cette fille qui s'appelait Noémie d'après les souvenir de son ancêtre et fessais comme de l'habitude il se laissais libre cours au pulsion du conte.

Je reprends mon journal. Ne trouvant plus le sommeil, je préfère écrire. Comment pourrais-je dormir après cette aventure épouvantable ?… Je m'étais endormie aussitôt que j'avais eu refermé mon journal. Soudain, je me réveillai en sursaut, prise de peur, et ne sachant pourquoi. De plus, j'avais l'impression que j'étais seule dans la chambre ; celle-ci était si obscure que je ne distinguais même plus le lit de Lucy. Je m'en approchai à tâtons, pour m'apercevoir qu'il était vide. Plus de Lucy ! Je fis craquer une allumette : je ne la vis nulle part dans la chambre. La porte était fermée, mais non plus à clef, alors que je savais très bien avoir donné un tour de clef avant de me coucher. Je ne voulais pas réveiller Mrs Westenra qui venait d'être assez souffrante, et je m'habillai plutôt à la hâte pour aller à la recherche de sa fille. Au moment de quitter la chambre je pensai que les vêtements qu'elle avait mis pour s'en aller m'indiqueraient peut-être le but que, dans son rêve, elle s'était proposé. Si elle avait revêtu sa robe de chambre, c'est qu'elle était restée dans la maison ; une robe, c'est qu'elle était sortie.

Mais sa robe de chambre, de même que toutes ses robes, étaient là. « Dieu merci ! pensai-je, elle ne peut pas être loin si elle est en chemise de nuit ! » Je dégringolai l'escalier, entrai dans le salon. Elle n'y était pas. De plus en plus angoissée, je visitai toutes les autres pièces. Finalement, j'arrivai à la porte d'entrée, que je trouvai ouverte. Comme je savais qu'on la fermait à clef tous les soirs, je craignis aussitôt que Lucy ne fût sortie, vêtue seulement de sa chemise de nuit. Mais je ne pouvais perdre mon temps en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver : une crainte mal définie dominait en moi, me faisait négliger tout ce qui n'était que détails. Prenant un grand châle, je sortis en courant. Une heure sonnait quand j'arrivai à Crescent ; pas une âme en vue. Je courus longtemps sans apercevoir la silhouette blanche. Arrivée au bord de la falaise ouest qui surplombe le point, j'examinai la falaise est et fus emplie d'espoir ou d'effroi – je l'ignore moi-même – en voyant Lucy assise sur notre fameux banc. Il faisait un beau clair de lune, mais de gros nuage noirs, chassés par le vent, la voilaient de temps à autre et tour à tour couvraient le payasge d'obscurité complète et de clarté nocturne. Pendant quelques moments, je ne pus absolument rien distinguer, car un nuage immense plongeait dans l'ombre St-Mary's Chruch et les environs. Bientôt cependant la lune éclaira à nouveau les ruines de l'abbaye, puis, peu à peu, l'église et le cimetière. Quelle que fût mon attente –espoir ou crainte – elle ne devait pas être trompé, car là, sur notre banc, la lumière argentée éclairait une silhouette blanche comme neige, à demi couchée. Le nuage suivant vit trop rapidement pour m'en laisser voir davantage, mais j'eus l'impression que quelque chose étrangement sombre se tenait derrière le banc, penché sur la blanche silhouette. Était-ce un homme ou une bête, je n'aurais pu le dire. Je n'attendis pas que ce nuage eût disparu mais je dégringolai jusqu'au port, longeai le marché aux poissons jusqu'à ce que je fusse parvenue au pont, car c'était la seule route qui menait à la falaise est. La ville était déserte, ce dont je fus bien aise, car je ne désirais pas que l'on se rendît compte de l'état de la pauvre Lucy. Le temps, la distance aussi, me semblaient interminables ; mes genoux tremblaient, et j'étais de plus en plus essoufflée tandis que je montais les marches sans fin qui conduisent à l'abbaye. J'avais hâte d'arriver là-haut, j'y mettais toutes mes forces, et cependant il me semblait que mes pieds étaient chargées de plomb. Quand enfin j'eus atteint mon but ; j'étais assez près maintenant pour les distinguer même dans l'obscurité. Et, je n'en doutais plus à présent, il y avait comme une créature longue et noir penchée vers mon amie. Je criai aussitôt : « Noëmie ! Noëmie ! » et je vis se relever l'étrange ombre en même temps que j'apercevais un visage blême dont les yeux flamboyaient. Noëmie ne me répondit pas, et je courus alors jusqu'à l'entrée du cimetière. L'église, maintenant, me cachait le banc, de sorte que, l'espace de quelques instants, je ne vis plus Lucy. Je contournai l'église ; le clair de lune, libre de nuages, me permit enfin de voir nettement Lucy à demi couchée, la tête appuyée contre le dossier du banc. Elle était absolument seule, il n'y avait, auprès du banc, pas la moindre trace d'un être vivant.

Quand je me penchai sur elle, je m'aperçus qu'elle était encore profondément endormie. Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle respirait, non pas paisiblement ainsi qu'elle respirait habituellement, mais comme si elle se fût efforcée, à chaque inspiration et avec peine, de faire pénétrer le plus d'air possible dans ses poumons. Soudain, toujours dans son sommeil, elle releva le col de sa chemise de nuit, sans doute pour mieux se couvrir la gorge. En même temps, je m'en rendis compte, elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds ; elle avait froid. J'entourai ses épaules du châle de laine, et, comme je craignais de la réveiller trop brusquement, j'attachai le châle autour de sa gorge au moyen d'une grosse épingle de nourrice, afin d'avoir moi-même les mains libres pour pouvoir l'aider ; mais, angoissée comme je l'étais, j'eus sans doute un mouvement maladroit – peut être la piquai-je légèrement – car bientôt, sa respiration devenant plus calme, elle porta à nouveau la main à la gorge et se mit à gémir. Une fois qu'elle fut chaudement enveloppée dans le châle, je lui mis mes souliers, puis j'essayai très doucement de l'éveiller. D'abord, elle ne sembla pas réagir le moins du monde. Peu à peu cependant, son sommeil se fit plus léger, elle gémit encore, puis poussa quelques soupirs. Comme il me semblait qu'il était grand temps de la ramener à l'hôtel, je la secouai un peu plus brusquement ; enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux, s'éveilla. Elle ne parut nullement surprise de me voir ; naturellement, au premier moment, elle ne se rendit pas compte du lieu où elle se trouvait. À son réveil, Lucy est toujours très jolie, et même alors, par cette nuit froide où elle frissonnait et devait être épouvantée de se réveiller, vêtue seulement d'une chemise de nuit et d'un châle, dans un cimetière, elle ne perdait rien de son charme gracieux. Elle trembla un peu, se serra contre moi, et quand je lui dis : « Reviens immédiatement avec moi », elle se leva sans un mot, obéissante comme une enfant. Nous nous mîmes en route ; les cailloux du chemin me blessaient les pieds, ce qu'elle remarqua. Elle s'arrêta, insista pour que je reprenne mes chaussures. Bien entendu, je refusai. Seulement, une fois que nous fûmes sorties du cimetière, je me trempai les pieds dans la boue afin que, si jamais nous rencontrions quelqu'un on ne pût remarquer que j'étais pieds nus. Mais la chance nous sourit : nous rentrâmes sans croiser personne. À un moment donné, il est vrai, nous aperçûmes un homme qui semblait pris de boisson ; mais nous nous mîmes à l'abri à l'intérieur d'un porche jusqu'à ce qu'il eût disparu. Inutile d'ajouter que j'étais à nouveau remplie d'inquiétude à la pensée que Lucy risquait non seulement de prendre froid mais de voir sa réputation gravement atteinte si cette histoire se répandait. Dès que nous fûmes rentrées, et après nous être lavé les pieds, je la fourrai dans son lit. Avant de se rendormir, elle me demanda, me supplia de ne rien raconter à personne, pas même à sa mère. Tout d'abord, j'hésitai, je ne voulais pas lui faire cette promesse ; mais je m'y décidai finalement en pensant à l'état de santé de sa mère, au choc qu'elle éprouverait si elle apprenait la chose, laquelle, assurément, ne parviendrait que défigurée à ses oreilles. J'espère que j'ai eu raison. J'ai fermé la porte à clef, et je garde la clef liée à mon poignet. Sans doute ne serai-je plus dérangée. L'aube, déjà, se lève sur la mer…

Même jour, midi

Tout va bien. Noëmie a dormi jusqu'à ce que je l'éveillle, et ne semblait même pas s'être retourné une seule fois dans son lit. Apparemment, l'aventure de la nuit dernière ne lui a pas fait de mal ; au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est mieux ce matin, mieux que depuis des semaines. Seulement, je suis navrée d'avoir été maladroite au point de la blesser en fermant l'épingle de nourrice. Je m'aperçois que cela aurait pu être grave car la peau de la gorge a été percée à deux endroits différents, et il y a une tache de sang sur le ruban de sa chemise de nuit. Quand je lui ai dit à quel point cela m'attristait, elle m'a répondu en riant et en me donnant une petite tape sur la joue qu'elle n'en souffrait pas le moins du monde. Heureusement, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une cicatrice.

Nous avons passé une très bonne journée. Beau temps, soleil, légère brise. Nous avons déjeuné à Mulgrave Woods, où Mrs Westenra s'est rendue par la route, tandis que Lucy et moi prenions le chemin au flanc des falaises. Malgré tout, j'avais le cœur gros, pensant à mon bonheur si Alexandre eût été là ! Mais il me faudra sans doute encore beaucoup de patience… Le soir, promenade dans les jardins du Casino où nous avons entendu de la bonne musique, puis nous sommes rentrées nous coucher tôt. Noëmie, beaucoup plus calme, s'est endormie tout de suite. Je vais fermer la porte à clef et prendre la clef comme je l'ai fait la nuit dernière, bien que je ne crois pas qu'il ne se passe rien de fâcheux cette nuit.

Je m'étais trompée. À deux reprises, cette nuit, j'ai été réveillée par Noëmie qui essayait de sortir de la chambre. Même endormie, on la devinait quelque peu irritée de trouver la porte fermer, et c'est avec des gestes de protestation qu'elle est venue se recoucher. Enfin, quand je me suis réveillée au petit matin, les oiseaux chantaient, et je fus bien aise de voir que Noëmie, également éveillée, avait encore meilleure mine que la veille. Elle avait recouvré sa gaieté naturelle et elle vint près de moi, dans mon lit, pour me parler longuement de Cédric. De mon côté, elle essaya de me rassurer, et j'avoue qu'elle y réussit dans une certaine mesure, car si la sympathie de nos ami ne change évidemment rien au faits tels qu'ils sont, elle nous les rend tout de même plus supportables.

13 août

Encore une journée paisible, et, le soir, je me suis à nouveau couchée, la clef attachée à mon poignet. Lorsque, dans la nuit, je me suis réveillée, Noëmie, endormie, était assise dans son lit, et du doigt, montrait la fenêtre. Je me précipitait vers la fenêtre et, levant le store, je penchai la tête pour voir ce qui se passait au-dehors. Il faisait un beau clair de lune, et la mer et le ciel se confondaient dans cette douce lumière argentée et dans le silence mystérieux de la nuit. Devant moi, une grande chauve-souris passait et repassait en décrivant de larges cercles. Une ou deux fois elle me frôla presque, mais je suppose qu'elle en fut effrayée, car elle s'envola vers le port, puis vers l'abbaye.

Lorsque, quittant la fenêtre, je regagnai le milieu de la chambre, Noëmie s'était étendue, et dormait paisblement. Elle n'a plus bougé jusqu'au matin.

Benoit ragais, percé sur le bord de la vielle abbaye, il observais avec rage contenue son échec de se nourire, si au moins il serais invité dans sa maison il pourrais y pénétré sans problème.

14 août

Nous avons passé presque toute la journée sur la falaise est, lisant et écrivant. Noémie semble maintenant aimer cet endroit autant que je l'aime moi-même, et c'est toujours avec regret qu'elle le quitte quand il faut que nous rentrions pour le lunch, le thé, ou le dîner. Cet après-midi, elle a fait une remarque bien drôle. Nous revenions à l'heure du dîner et, arrivée au-dessus de l'escalier, sur la falaise ouest, nous nous étions arrêtées pour contempler le paysage comme nous le faisons souvent. Le soleil couchant, qui descendait derrière le promontoire, teintait d'une belle lumière rouge la falaise d'en face et la veille abbaye. Nous restâmes sans rien dire un moment, puis Noëmie murmura comme si elle se parlait à elle-même : « Encore ces yeux rouge ! Les mêmes, exactement les mêmes ! » Fort étonnée, ne comprenant pas à quoi de telles paroles pouvaient se rapporter, je me tendis légèrement vers Noëmie afin de la voir sans toutefois avoir l'air de la regarder ; je m'aperçus alors qu'elle était dans un état de demi-sommeil et que l'expression de son visage était des plus bizarres. Je ne dis rien, mais suivis son regard. Elle le tenait fixé, me sembla-t-il, sur notre banc où était assise une silhouette sombre. J'en demeurai interdite moi-même car, l'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'impression que cette étrange créature avait de grand yeux flamboyants, mais cela ne dura réellement qu'une seconde. Le Soleil illuminait les vitraux de l'église, derrière notre banc que je distinguais encore dans le crépuscule. J'attirai l'attention de Noémie sur ces jeux de lumières, et elle se ressaisit complètement, mais tout en paraissant encore très triste. Peut-être se souvenait-elle de la nuit terrible qu'elle avait passée là-haut. Nous n'en avions jamais reparlé ; je n'y fis à nouveau aucune allusion, et nous nous remîmes en route. Noëmie, prise d'un grand mal de tête, monta se coucher aussitôt après le dîner. Lorsqu'elle fut endormie, je sortis à nouveau, désirant me promener seule sur les falaises ; je me sentais triste, moi aussi, je l'avoue, car je pensais sans cesse à Alexandre. Quand je rentrai, la lune éclairait la nuit au point que, même près de l'hôtel qui se trouvait dans l'ombre, on distinguait le moindre objet ; Je levais les yeux vers notre fenêtre et je vis Noëmie qui s'y penchait. Je me dit que peut-être elle me cherchait, et j'agitai mon mouchoir. Elle ne remarqua rien – en tout cas, elle ne fit pas le moindre geste. À ce moment même, la lune éclaira l'angle de la maison et, par conséquent, notre fenêtre. Je m'aperçus que Noëmie, les yeux fermés, avait la tête appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle dormait, et à côté d'elle, sur le marbre, j'eus l'impression qu'était posé un grand oiseau. Craignant qu'elle ne prît froid, je montai l'escalier aussi vite que je le pus. Mais quand j'entrai dans la chambre, elle revenait vers son lit, toujours profondément endormie et respirant avec difficulté ; d'une main elle se couvrait la gorge, comme pour se protéger contre le froid.

Sans la réveiller, je ramenai les couvertures sur elle. Maintenant, la porte est fermée à clef, et j'ai eu soin de bien fermer la fenêtre.

Elle est très jolie, reposant ainsi ; mais elle est pâle en ce moment, et ses traits sont tirés. J'ai peur qu'une chose que j'ignore ne l'inquiète. Si je ne pouvais savoir ce que c'est !

15 août

Nous nous sommes levées plus tard que d'habitude. Noëmie, fatiguée, s'était rendormie après que l'on nous eut appelées. Heureusement surprise, au petit déjeuner : le père de Cédric va mieux et voudrait que le mariage ait lieu le plus tôt possible. Noëmie rayonne de joie ; quand à sa mère, elle était heureuse et triste tout ensemble. Elle m'a expliqué son sentiment, un peu plus tard dans la journée. Elle a beaucoup de chagrin à pensée de devoir se séparer de Noëmie, mais elle se réjouit que sa fille ait bientôt un mari qui veillera sur elle. Pauvre Mrs Westenra ! Elle sait, m'a-t-elle confié, qu'il ne lui reste plus longtemps à vivre. Elle n'en a rien dit à sa fille et m'a fait promettre de garder le secret. La moindre émotion risquerait, pour Mrs Westenra, d'être fatale. Ah ! nous avons bien fait de ne pas lui révéler l'aventure de Lucy, l'autre nuit.

17 août

Je n'ai pas écrit une seule ligne depuis deux jours ; je n'en avait pas le courage… Oui, tout semble concourir à me décourager. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Alexandre, et Noëmie me paraît de plus en plus faible. Je n'y comprend rien. Elle mange bien, passe de bonnes nuits, ainsi que de longues journée au grand air. Cependant, elle devient de plus en plus pâle et, la nuit, je l'entends qui respire avec difficulté. Je ne m'endors plus jamais sans avoir attaché la clef de notre porte à mon poignet. Noëmie se relève souvent, marche dans la chambre ou s'assied sur l'appui, la fenêtre ouverte ; la nuit dernière, je l'ai trouvée qui se penchait au-dehors et c'est en vain que j'ai tenté de l'éveiller : elle était évanouie. Quand enfin j'ai pu la ranimer, elle était d'une faiblesse extrême et pleurait tout bas entre les effort très longs et très pénibles qu'elle faisait pour respirer. Lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle était allée à la fenêtre, elle a hoché la tête, puis s,est détournée. J'espère que ses malaises ne proviennent pas de cette piqûre d'épingle. Je viens, pendant qu'elle dort, d'examiner sa gorge ; les deux petites blessures ne sont pas encore guéries ; les plaies sont encore ouvertes, et même plus larges, me semble-t-il ; les bords en sont d'un rose presque blanc. Si cela ne va pas mieux d'ici un jour ou deux, je demanderai que l'on appelle un médecin. Pourvu que je n'aille pas a le faire appellez mon cinglé de père.

Lettre de Samuel F. Billington & fils solicitors à Whitby à MM. Carter Paterson & cie à Londres 1er août

« Messieurs,

« Nous avons l'avantage de vous annoncer l'arrivée des marchandises envoyées par les Chemins de Fer du Grand Nord. Elles seront livrées à _Carfax_, près de Purfleet, dès leur arrivée à la gare de marchandises de King's Cross. La maison est inoccupée en ce moment, mais vous trouverez, jointes à l'envoi, les clefs qui toutes portent une étiquette.

« Vous voudrez bien déposer les cinquante caisses dans la partie de la maison qui tombe en ruine et marquée d'un « A » sur le plan ci-joint. Votre agent reconnaîtra aisément l'endroit, étant donné que c'est précisément l'ancienne chapelle du manoir. Le train emportant les marchandises quittera Whitby ce soir à neuf heures et demie et arrivera à King's Cross demain à quatre heures et demie de l'après-midi. Comme notre client désire que les caisses arrivent à destination le plus tôt possible, nous vous serions obligés de les faire prendre à King's Cross exactement à l'heure dite et de les faire conduire immédiatement à _Carfax_. D'autre part, afin d'éviter tout retard quant au paiement, vous trouverez ci-joint également un chèque d'une valeur de dix livres dont vous voudrez bien nous accuser réception ; si les frais étaient en deçà de ce chiffre, vous nous retourneriez le reliquat ; si, au contraire, ils le dépassaient, nous vous enverrions un second chèque dès avis de votre part. Les clefs devront être laissées dans le corridor de la maison, afin que le propriétaire les y trouve dès qu'il ouvrira la porte d'entrée avec sa propre clef.

« En espérant que vous ne nous jugerez pas trop exigeants dans cette affaire si nous vous prions encore de faire diligence, nous vous restons, Messieurs,

« Sincèrement dévoués,

« Samuel F. BILLINGTON & Fils. »

Lettre de MM. Carter, Paterson & cie, Londres à MM. Billington & fils, Whitby 21 août

« Messieurs,

« Nous vous accusons réception de votre chèque de 10 livres et nous vous expédions un chèque de 1Pound17s.9d. qui nous ont été payés en trop. Les caisses ont été livrées selon vos instructions et les clefs, liées les unes aux autres, laissées dans le corridor.

« Veuillez croire, Messieurs, à nos sentiments respectueux.

« Pour CARTER, PATERSON & Cie. »

18 août

J'écris ces lignes, assise sur le banc du cimetière. Noëmie va beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. La nuit dernière, elle ne s'est pas réveillée une seule fois. Encore qu'elle soit très pâle et paraisse bien faible, ses joues reprennent cependant un peu de couleur. Si elle était anémique, cette pâleur pourrait se comprendre, mais il n'en est rien. Elle est d'humeur joyeuse – très gaie vraiment. Elle est enfin sortie de son silence morbide, et elle vient de me rappeler – comme si j'avais eu besoin qu'on me la rappelât ! – cette nuit horrible, et que c'était ici, sur ce banc même, que je l'avais trouvée endormie. Tout en parlant, elle frappait gaiement du talon la pierre tombale.

Mes pauvres petits pieds ne faisaient pas beaucoup de bruit, cette nuit-là ! J'imagine que le pauvre Mr Swales aurait dit que c'était parce que je ne voulais pas réveiller Georgie !

La voyant dans de telles dispositions, je lui demandai si, cette fameuse nuit, elle avait rêvé. Avant de me répondre, elle fit un moment ces mimes charmantes que son Arthur aime tant, paraît-il ; au vrai, je ne m'en étonne pas. Puis, elle reprit, un peu comme dans un rêve, essayant, eût-on dit, de se souvenir elle-même de ce qui s'était passé :

Noëmie : Non, je n'ai pas rêvé… Tout me semblait réel. Mais je désirais être ici, à cet endroit, sans savoir pourquoi… j'avais peur de quelque chose… je ne sais pas de quoi… je me souviens très bien, et pourtant, sans doute, étais-je endormie, d'être passée dans les rues, d'avoir traversé le pont ; à ce moment-là, un poisson sauta au-dessus de l'eau et je me penchai par-dessus le parapet pour le regarder ; puis, comme je commençais à monter les escaliers, des chiens se mirent à hurler, on eût dit que la ville était peuplée de chiens qui hurlaient tous à la fois. Ensuite, j'ai le vague souvenir de quelque chose de long et de sombre, avec des yeux flamboyants, juste comme nous l'avons vu l'autre soir dans le soleil couchant, tandis que j'avais l'impression d'être entourée de douceur et d'amertume tout ensemble. Ensuite… Ce fut comme si je m'enfonçais dans une eau verte et profonde ; un bourdonnement remplissait mes oreille, comme il se fait, dit-on, chez ceux qui se noient. Alors, il me sembla de ne plus exister…

Mon âme s'envolait de mon corps, flottait dans les airs… je crois me souvenir que les phare ouest se trouvait juste en dessous de moi, puis j'ai eu une sensation de douleur, comme si je me trouvais au milieu d'un tremblement de Terre, et enfin je suis revenue à moi. Tu étais en train de me secouer ; j'ai vu tes geste avant de les sentir.

Elle se mit à rire ce qui, je l'avoue, me parut étrange, inquiétant ; je l'écoutais rire en retenant mon souffle. La voir ainsi me faisait mal ; je jugeai qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne pensât plus à cette aventure. J'amenai donc la conversation sur un autre sujet et, tout de suite, elle redevint elle-même. Lorsque nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel, la brise l'avait ravigotée, et ses joues pâles étaient réellement plus roses. Sa mère se réjouit de la voir ainsi, et toutes les trois, nous passâmes une très bonne soirée.

19 août

Que je suis heureuse ! Heureuse ? Non, ce n'est pas le bonheur… Mais, enfin, j'ai des nouvelles d'Alexandre ! Le pauvre, il a été malade. C'est pourquoi il est resté si longtemps sans écrire. Je suis rassurée, maintenant que je sais à qui m'en tenir. Mr LaChapêlle m'a transmis la lettre que je lui a adressée la religieuse qui soigne Alexandre, et lui-même m'a écrit un mot fort aimable, comme toujours. Dès demain, je pars pour aller le retrouver ; si cela est nécessaire, j'aiderai à le soigner, puis nous reviendrons ensemble en Angletterre. Mr LaChapelle me conseille de nous marier là-bas. J'ai tant pleuré en lisant la lettre de la bonne sœur que je sens encore, dans mon corsage où je l'ai glissée, la feuille de papier tout mouillée. C'est lui qui l'a dictée et je dois donc le garder tout près de mon cœur puisque, lui, il est dans mon cœur ! Mon voyage est arrangé et ma valise prête. Outre la robe que je mettrai demain matin, je n'en emporte qu'une seule. Noëmie expédia ma malle à Londres et la gardera chez elle jusqu'à ce que je lui demande de me l'envoyer, car, peut-être… Mais je ne dois pas en écrire davantage… Je dois d'abord parler de celà à Alexendre, mon mari. Cette lettre qu'il a vue et touchée de ses doigts sera pour moi un réconfort jusqu'à ce que je sois auprès de lui.

Soeur Agatha de l'hôpital, Saint-Joseph et Sainte-Marie, Budapest à Miss Sakura Val Murray 12 août

« Madame,

« Je vous écris cette lettre à la demande de Mr Jonathan Harker qui est encore trop faible pour le faire lui-même, bien que son état de santé s'améliore de jour en jour, grâce à Dieu, à Saint Joseph et à Sainte Marie

« Je prie pour vous, Madame, et me dis sincèrement vôtre,

« Sœur AGATHA.

« P.S. Mon malade s'étant endormi, je rouvre cette lettre pour vous écrire encore quelques mots. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, m'a appris que vous deviez bientôt vous marier. Tous mes vœux à vous et à lui ! D'après le médecin qui le soigne, il a reçu un choc terrible et, dans son délire, moi-même je l'ai entendu parler de choses effroyables : de loups, de poison et de sang ; de fantômes et de démons ; d'autres choses encore que je n'ose pas nommer… Pendant longtemps, il vous faudra prendre garde de ne pas lui remémorer l'un ou l'autre de ces sujets pénibles ; les traces de la maladie dont il a souffert ne s'effacent pas facilement. Nous aurions voulu vous avertir plus tôt de tout ceci, mais nous ne savions pas à qui écrire, n'ayant l'adresse d'aucun de ses amis, d'aucun de ses parents, et il n'avait sur lui aucun papier que nous aurions pu déchiffrer. Il est arrivé chez nous en débarquant du train de Klausenburg et le chef de gare lui avait fait donner un billet pour la gare la plus proche.

« Il est très bien soigné, soyez-en certaine. Par sa bonté et sa douceur, il a gagné, ici, tous les cœurs. Réellement, comme je vous le disais au début de cette lettre, il va de mieux en mieux, mais – je le répète également – vous devrez veiller à sa tranquillité d'esprit. Je prie Dieu et Saint Joseph et Sainte Marie qu'ils vous accordent à tous deux beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'années heureuses. »

Journal du Dr Seward

19 août

Changement soudain et bizarre chez Nicolas, hier soir. Vers huit heures, il est devenu fort excité et il s'est mis à renifler comme un chien lorsqu'il tombe en arrêt. Le surveillant, frappé de la chose et sachant combien je m'intéresse à ce malade, voulut le faire parler ; d'habitude, Renfield lui témoigne beaucoup de respect et parfois même se conduit envers lui avec sevilité, Mais, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois-ci : il l'a traité de haut, sans lui répondre quoi que ce fût. Il lui a seulement dit :

Nicolas: Je ne veux pas vous parler : Vous n'existez plus pour moi. Le Maître est près d'ici.

Le surveillant croit qu'il est pris d'un accès de folie mystique. S'il en est ainsi, nous devrons nous attendre à de belles scènes, car un homme aussi robuste que lui, s'il est atteint de folie à la fois mystique et homicide, peut devenir dangereux, très dangereux. À neuf heures, je suis allé le voir. Il eut envers moi exactement la même attitude qu'envers le surveillant. Il semble que, dans son état d'esprit actuel, il ne fasse plus aucune différence entre le surveillant et moi. Sans doute est-ce, en effet, de la folie mystique, et bientôt il se prendra pour Dieu lui-même ! Ces mesquines distinctions entre deux hommes ne sont pas dignes d'un Être Tout-puissant. Comme ces aliénés se trahissent ! Le Dieu véritable veille sur un moineau, protège son existence. Mais le Dieu que crée la vanité humaine ne distingue pas un aigle d'un moineau.

Pendant une demi-heure et même davantage, Nicolas se montra de plus en plus excité. Tout en feignant de ne pas l'observer, je suivais pourtant chacun de ses mouvements. Tout à coup, je vis dans ses yeux ce regard sournois, que les fous ont toujours lorsqu'ils se sont arrêtés à une idée, et en même temps il secouait la tête, ce que les surveillants des asiles connaissant trop bien. Puis il se calma et, avec un air de résignation, alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit ; il se mit à regarder dans le vague avec des yeux éteints. Je voulais savoir si cette apathie était réelle ou simulée et j'essayai de le faire parler de ses petites bête : sujet qui n'avait jamais manqué encore d'éveiller tout son attention. D'abord, il ne répondit pas, puis, finalement, il dit avec humeur :

Nicolas : Au diable tout cela ! Peu m'importe…

Éric : Comment ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne vous intéressez pas aux araignées ? (car, depuiqueles jours, sa principale marotte, ce sont les araignées, et son calepin eest remplie de petit chiffres).

À ceci il répondit d'une façon énigmatique :

Nicolas : Les demoiselles d'honneur réjouissent les yeux de ceux qui attendent l'arrivée de la mariée ; mais quand vient celle-ci, les demoiselle d'honneur n'ont plus aucune importance aux yeux des invités.

Il ne voulut pas s'expliquer davantage et, obstinément, resta assis sur le bord de son lit tout le temps que je demeurai dans sa chambre. Je suis très fatigué, ce soir, et fort abattu. La pensée de Lucy m'obsède continuellement, et je ne puis m'empêcher de me dire à chaque instant que tout aurait pu être différent ! Si ce soir, aussitôt coucher je ne trouve pas le sommeil, eh bien ! Alors le chloroforme, ce Morphée moderne : C2 HCL3O.H2O ! Mais je doit prendre garde de ne pas faire une habitude. Non, ce soir, je n'en prendrai pas ! J'ai beaucoup pensé à Noémie, et je ne ferai pas tort à son souvenir en voulant à tout prix oublier. S'il le faut, cette nuit, je ne dormirai pas… Plus tard, heureux d'avoir pris cette décision… Et surtout de l'avoir tenue ! J'étais à me retourner dans mon lit d'un côté puis de l'autre, et je venais d'entendre sonner deux heures – seulement deux heures ! – quand le veilleur de nuit frappa à ma porte ; il venait me dire que Nicolas s'était échappé ! Je m'habillai en toute hâte et descendis. Mon malade est trop dangereux pour se contenter d'errer dans les environs. Ses idées fixes peuvent constituer un véritable péril pour les gens qu'il viendrait à rencontrer. Le surveillant m'attendait. Moins de dix minutes auparavant, il avait vu, encore par le petit guichet pratiqué dans la porte de la chambre, Nicolas étendu sur son lit, apparemment endormi. Mais ensuite, son attention attirée par le bruit d'une fenêtre que l'on ouvrait, et revenant en courant à la porte de Nicolas ! Sans hésiter un instant, il m'avait fait appeler. Selon lui, Nicolas, vêtu de sa seule chemise de nuit, ne devait pas être très loin ; aussi valait-il sans doute surveiller d'ici sa fuite que de tenter de le suivre immédiatement, car nous pourrions le perdre de vue si nous quittons la fenêtre pour gagner la porte de l'établissement. Mais, fort et robuste, le surveillant ne pouvais pas songer à passer lui-même par la fenêtre. Comme je suis mince, il m'aida à sauter dans la cor, et j'y réussis sans me blesser. Il me dit que le fugitif avait pris vers la gauche, tout droit. Je courus dans cette direction, aussi vite que je pus. Lorsque j'arrivai près des arbres, j'aperçus une silhouette blanche qui escaladait le haut mur séparant notre parc de celui de la maison inhabitée.

Toujours en courant, je revins dire au veilleur de nuit d'appeler immédiatement trois ou quatre hommes afin de venir avec moi à _Carfax_ ; au cas où Renfield deviendrait dangereux, nous devions être plusieurs si nous voulions tenter de la ramener. Je pris une échelle et, montant à mon tour sur le mur, je me laissai tomber de l'autre côté. Au même moment, je vis Renfield disparaître derrière la maison et courus pour le rattraper. Arrivé de l'autre côté de la maison, je le trouvai qui s'appuyait de toute sa force contre la vieille porte de chêne de la chapelle. Apparemment, il parlait à quelqu'un, mais je n'osai pas m'approcher de façon à entendre ce qu'il disait, car je craignais de le faire fuir. Poursuivre un essaim d'abeilles n'est rien comparé à la tentative de rattraper un fou à moitié nu qui s'est mis en tête de se sauver ! Après quelque minutes cependant, je compris qu'il ne remarquait rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui ; aussi avançai-je vers lui, d'autant plus rassuré que mes hommes avaient maintenant franchi le mur et allaient le cerner. Je saisis ce qu'il disait :

Nicolas : Je suis à vos ordres, Maître. Je suis votre esclave et je sais que vous me récompenserez, car je serai fidèle. Il y a longtemps que je vous adore, de loin ! Maintenant que vous êtes tout près, j'attends vos ordres, et vous n'oublierez pas, n'est-ce pas cher Maître, dans la répartition de vos bienfaits ?

Quel mendiant, en vérité ! Il pense aux pains et aux poissons même lorsqu'il se croit devant la Présence Réelle. Ses différentes manies forment un mélange surprenant. Lorsque nous l'entourâmes et voulûmes le saisir, il se débattit comme un tigre. Il est d'une force incroyable, car il ressemble plus à une bête sauvage qu'à un homme. Jamais encore je n'avais vu un aliéné pris d'une telle fureur, et j'espère que c'est la dernière fois ! Heureusement, nous nous sommes aperçus à temps et de sa force et du danger qu'elle représentait. Je n'ose pas penser à ce qu'il aurait pu commettre si nous ne l'avions pas repris ! Maintenant, en tout cas, il est en lieu sûr. Jack Sheppard lui-même ne parviendrait pas à se dégager de la camisole de force que nous lui avons mise, et il est attaché par des chaînes au mur du cabanon. De temps à autre, il pousse des cris épouvantables, mais le silence dans lequel il s'enferme ensuite est autrement inquiétant, car on y devine des tentations de meurtre.

Il vient, pour la première fois, de prononcer quelques phrases cohérentes :

Nicolas : J'aurai de la patience, Maître ! Je saurai attendre… attendre… attendre…

Moi aussi, j'attendrai. J'étais trop excité pour dormir, mais écrire ces pages m'a calmé, et je sens que je dormirai quelque heures la nuit prochaine.

Pendant ce temps la, il fessais un temps orage et le soleil ne pouvais pas passé, ce qui permit au conte de resté un peu plus longtemps ce matin, quand tout d'un coup on frappais a la porte, était une de ses messagère d'une secte qui s'appelait Jéhovah. C'était une femme qui donnais des invitation inutile, et c'est sous forme humaine que le conte répondit a la porte.

Femme : bonjour, voici votre invitation.

Benoit : Ha bon ? un invitation pourquoi ? Je m'apprêtais a déjeuner vous voulez me joindre pour déjeuné.

Femme naive : D'accord, quelque vous préparé.

Benoit : Surprise du conte, vous être arrivée.

D'une force incroyable benoit entraine la fille a l'intérieur et 3 jours après dans le sous sol de sa demeure trainais son cadavre en plein décomposition entrain de se faire dévoré par un gros chien noir vampire.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Lettre…

« Ma très chère Noëmie, »

« Je sais que tu es impatiente d'apprendre tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous nous sommes quittées èa la gare de Whitby. Eh bien ! Arrivée à Hull, j'ai pris le bateau pour Hambourg et, là, le train qui m'a amenée ici. C'est à peine si je me souviens des détails de mon voyage ; comme je savais que j'allais retrouver Alexandre et que j'aurais à le soigner, à le veiller, je ne songeais qu'à une chose : dormir le plus possible… Je trouvai un Jonathan maigre, pâle et apparemment dans un grand état de faiblesse. Il n'y avait plus dans les yeux ce regard résolu, ni sur les traits cette calme maîtrise dont je t'ai si souvent parlé. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il ne se rappelle plus rien de ce qui lui est arrivé ces derniers temps… du moins, c'est ce qu'il veut me faire croire et pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais l'interroger à ce propos. Il a reçu un choc vraiment terible, et j'ai bien peur que, si la mémoire lui en revenait, son cerveau ne resiste pas à cette nouvelle épreuve. Sœur Lise, excellente créature et infirmière née, me répète que, dans son délire, il a parlé de choses absolument effrayantes. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me donnât des détails, mais, en se signant, elle m'a répondu que c'était impossible, que les propos tenus par un malade en delire étaient le secret de Dieu et que si, par sa vocation même, une infirmière est bien obligée de les entendre, elle doit respecter ces secrets. Le lendemain, pourtant, devinant à quel point j'étais préoccupée, d'elle-même elle me reparla de cela :

Sœur Lise : Tout ce que je puis vous dire, c'est que, à aucun moment, il n'a parlé d'une faute qu'il aurait commise. Et vous qui devez bientôt être sa femme, n'êtes nullement en cause. Il ne vous a pas oubliée, et il n'a pas oublié tout ce qu'il vous doit. Ses angoisses provenaient de choses si terribles qu'aucun être humain n'aurait pu les apaiser.

« Sans doute la bonne âme craignait-elle que je fusse jalouse en pensant que mon pauvre chéri était tombé amoureux d'une autre femme ! Moi, jalouse d'une femme dont mon pauvre chéri sserait tombé amoureux ! Jalouse ! Moi qui suis si confiante en l'amour de Jonathan ! Et pourtant, ma chère, laisse-moi te dire comme j'ai été tout de même rassurée en apprenant qu'aucune femme n'était n'est l'origine de sa fièvre crérébrale. Je t'écris, assise èa son chevet, et je le regarde à tout moment pendant qu'il dort… Il s'éveille !

« Éveillé, il m'a demandé son veston et dans une des poches il prit son calepin. Je fus sur le point de le supplier de me laisser lire ses notes – car je savais que j'y aurais trouvé quelques indications au sujet de sa maladie – mais je crois qu'il a saisi ma pensée dans mon regard, car il m'a priée d'aller à la fenêtre : il voulait être seul un moment. Bientôt, il m'a rappelée, et quand je me suis approchée de son lit, la main posée sur son calepin, il me dit d'un ton très grave :

Alexandre : Vansakura – oui, ce qu'il avait à me confier devait être très sérieux, car c'était la premièere fois qu'il me donnait mon vrai nom depuis le jour où il m'avait demandée en mariage – Vansakura, ma chérie, tu sais ce que je pense de la confiance nécessaire entre une femme et son mari. Ils ne doivent rien se cacher, n'avoir aucun secret l'un envers l'autre. Je t'avoue donc que j'ai reçu un grand choc et que, maintenant, lorsque j'essaye de comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé, une sorte de vertige me gagne, de sorte que je ne sais plus si cela s'est réellement passé ou si ce n'était qu'un rêve. On t'a dit que j'avais eu une fièvre cérébrale, ce qui équivaut à de la folie. Le secret de ce qui m'est arrivé est enfermé dans ces pages, mais je ne veux pas le connaître. Je veux que ma vie, avec notre mariage, reparte de zéro (car, ma chère, nous allons nous marier ici, dès que toutes les formalités seront remplies ). Veux-tu, Valsakura, partager mon ignorance ? Voici mon calepin. Prend-le, garde-le et, si tu en as envie, lis tout ce que j'y ai écrit, mais ne m'en parle jamais, je ne veux pas me souvenir de cette période… À moins que quelque grave devoir m'oblige à y revenir, endormi ou éveillé, fou ou saint d'esprit.

« Il retomba, épuisé ; en l'embrassant, je glissai le petit carnet sous son oreiller. Sœur Lise a bien voulu aller de ma part chez la Mère Supérieure pour la prier de faire ne sorte que notre mariage ait lieu cet après-midi. J'attends sa réponse…

« Elle est revenu et m'a dit que l'on était allé chercher l'aumônier de l'Église anglicane. Dans une heure, nous serons mariées, ou plûtôt, dès que Alexandre s'éveillera…

« Noëmie, les heures ont passé depuis que j'ai posé ma plume… l'instant m'a paru grave, et maintenant je me sens tellement heureuse ! Quand Jonathan s'est éveillé, tout était prêt et, appuyé sur les oreillers. Il s'est assis dans son lit. C'est d'un ton résolu et ferme qu'il a prononcé le « oui ». Pour moi, je pouvais èa peine parler ; j'avais le cœur si gros qu'il me semblait que le moindre mot m'étoufferait. Les religieuses sont si dévouées ! Dieu veuille que je ne les oublie jamais, et que je n'oublie jamais non plus les lourdes mais si douces responsabilités que j'ai prises ! Il faut maintenant quej e te parle de mon cadeau de noces. Quand l'aumônier et les sœur m'eurent laissée seule avec mon mari – Oh Noëmie, c'est la première fois que j'écris ces mots : mon mari- je pris le calepin sous son oreiller, l'enveloppai d'une feuille de papier blanc, liai le tout d'une petite ruban bleu pâle, et scellai le nœud que je cachetai èa l'aide de cire et en me servant, comme cachet, de mon alliance. Puis j'y déposai un baiser et dis èa mon mari que je garderais toujours ainsi ce petit paquet, qu'il serait pour nous, notre vie durant, le signe extérieur de notre confiance réciproque ; que je ne l'ouvrairais jamais, èa moins que ce ne fût dans son intérêt à lui, ou pour obéir à une imprérieuse nécessité. Il me prit la main… Oh ! Noëmie, c,était la première fois qu'il prenait la main de sa femme… Il me répondit que semblable promesse était la chose qui lui tenait le plus au cœur et que, pour en être digne, il consentirait, s'il le fallait, à revivre tout le passé. Le pauvre garçon voulait assurément dire une partie du passé, mais il est encore incapable d'évaluer le temps écoulé, et je ne m'étonnerais pas si, pendant quelque temps, il confondait non seulement les mois, mais les années.

« Qu'aurais-je pu lui répliquer ? Je me contentai de lui murmurer que j'étais la femme le plus heureuse du monde, que je n'avais rien d'autre à lui donner que moi-même, ma vie, ma foi, mon amour et mes devoirs envers lui. Puis, quand il m'embrassa et m'attira à lui de ses mains maigres et sans force, j'eus l'impression que nous échangions à nouveau une promesse solennelle.

« Ma chère Noëmie, sais-tu pourquoi je te raconte tout ceci ? Non seulement parce que cela m'est doux, tu le devine, mais parce que tu as toujours été ma plus grande amie… Et que tu le resteras ! J'ai considéré comme un privilège d'être ton amie et un peu ton guide quand tu es sortie de l'école pour te préparer à la vie. Je voudrais maintenant te prouver, grâce à l'exemple que je puis être pour toi, à quoi l'on peut aboutir avec de la patience, de l'endurance, afin que, mariée à ton tour, tu sois aussi heureuse que je le suis maintenant. Ma chérie, plaise à Dieu que ton existence soit ce qu'elle promet : un long jour ensoleillé, sans vent, sans devoir négligé, sans méfiance aucune. Je ne te souhaiterai pas de n'avoir jamais de peine, cela est impossible ; mais, encore une fois, j'espère que tu seras toujours aussi heureuse que je le suis maintenant. Au revoir, ma chérie. Je vais mettre immédiatement cette lettre à la poste, et je t'écrirai encore bientôt. Je dois te quitter, car Jonathan s'éveille… Il faut que je demande à mon mari s'il n'a besoin de rien…

« Ton amie de toujours,

« Sakura HARKER. »

Lettre de Nöemie Westenra à Mina Harker Whitby, 30 août

« Ma très chère Sakura,

« Des océans d'amitié, des millions de baisers, et que tu sois bientôt chez toi dans ta maison, avec ton mari ! Si vous pouviez revenir assez tôt encore en Angleterre, vous viendrez passer quelques jours ici, à Whitby. L'air vif ferait le plus grand bien à Jonathan ; pour moi, il m'a complètement remise ; j'ai un appétit d'ogre, je me sens pleine de vitalité, et je dors très bien. Tu te réjouiras d'apprendre, je crois, que je ne me promène plus tout endormie. Je pense qu'il y a bien une semaine que je n'ai plus quitté un lit : c'est à dire pendant la nuit ! Cédric prétend que j'ai grossi. À propos, j'oublie de te dire qu'Cédric est ici. Nous faisons des promenades à pied ou en voiture, nous montons à cheval, nous ramons, nous jouons au tennis, et nous allons à la pêche ensemble. Je l'aime plus que jamais. Il me dit que, lui aussi, il m'aime toujours davantage ; mais j'en doute car, au début, il me disait qu'il ne pourrait pas m'aimer plus qu'il ne le faisait alors… Le voilà qui m'appelle… Aussi je te quitte.

« Toute l'amitié de ta Nôemie.

« P.S. Maman t'envoie ses meilleures pensées. Elle me semble aller un peu mieux.

« P.P.S. Nous nous marions le 28 septembre. »

22 août

Le cas de Nicolas Renfield devient de plus en plus intéressant. Il a maintenant de longues périodes de calme, mais pendant quelques jours, après sa dernière crise, il n'a pas cessé d'être violent. Puis un soir, comme la lune se levait, il s'apaisa et murmura pusieurs fois à lui-même :

Nicolas : Maintenant, je peux attendre… Je peux attendre…

Le surveillant est venu me prévenir, et je suis descendu immédiatement me rendre compte de ce qui se passait réellement. Renfield, toujours enfermé dans le cabanon et portant la camisole de force, n'avait plus son air de fureur, et ses yeux avaient retrouvé un peu de leur douceur suppliante, j'allais presque dire obséquieuse. J'ordonnai qu'on le libérât. Le personnel hésita mais, finalement, m'obéit. Chose étrange, le malade comprit parfaitement cette méfiance des surveillants car, s'approchant de moi, il me murmura à l'oreille, cependant qu'il les regardait à la dérobée :

Nicolas : Ils pensent sans doute que je veux vous blesser ! Moi, vous blesser ! Les idiots !

Il y avait somme toute quelque chose de rassurant à constater c'est que, même dans l'esprit de ce malheureux, j'étais différent de mes subalternes ; toutefois, je suivais mal sa pensée. Devais-je comprendre que j'ai quelque chose de commun avec lui de sorte que, pourrait-on dire, nous soyons, lui et moi, du même bord ? Ou bien attend-il de moi tel bienfait qu'il me juge un allié indispensable ? Je vais essayer d'y voir plus clair. Ce soir, en tout cas, il refuse de parler. Il ne se laisse même pas tenter quand on lui offre un chaton ou même un chat adulte. Il se contente de répondre :

Nicolas : Les chats ne m'intéressent plus. En ce moment, vraiment d'autre chose me préoccupent, et je peux attendre… je peux attendre…

Le surveillant me dit que, une fois que je fus sortis de la chambre, il est resté calme jusqu'à l'aube, puis qu'il s'est mis peu à peu à s'agiter, et cette crise est devenue si violente qu'il a fini par s'évanouir et est resté dans une sorte de coma…

Voilà trois nuits que la même chose s'est reproduite… Des crises violentes pendant la journée, puis de longues heures de calme pendant la nuit. Il me faut trouver la raison de ces répits qui suivent régulièrement les crises. Peut-être notre homme est-il sujet à quelque influence. Si c'était vrai ! Ce soir, nous jouerons esprits sains contre esprits malades. L'autre jour, Renfield s'est échappé malgré notre surveillance ; ce soir, nous l'aiderons à s'échapper. Nous lui donnerons sa chance et les gardiens seront prêts à le suivre, éventuellement…

23 août

« C'est toujours l'inattendu qui arrive. » Comme Disraeli avait raison ! Quand notre oiseau trouva sa cage ouverte, il ne voulut pas s'envoler, de sorte que tous les arrangements que nous avions pris ne servirent à rien ! Cependant une chose est prouvée : les périodes de calme durent quelque temps. Désormais, nous le laisserons libre quelques heures chaque jour. J'ai dit au surveillant de nuit de ne le mettre au cabanon, quand il est paisible, qu'une heure seulement avant le lever du soleil. Il jouira physiquement de cette liberté relative, même si son esprit est incapable de l'apprécier. Mais on m'appelle !… De nouveau, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas : le malade s'est échappé, une fois de plus.

Même jour, un peu plus tard.

Une autre aventure, ce soir… Nicolas a attendu que le surveillant soit rentré dans la chambre, puis il a profité d'un moment où l'autre était occupé pour se précipiter dans le corridor. J'ai donné l'ordre aux gardiens de le suivre. Comme la première fois, il s'est dirigé vers la maison inhabitée et nous l'avons encore trouvé appuyé contre la porte de la vieille chapelle. Quand il m'a vu accompagné du gardien, il s'est mis dans une colère extrême, et si mes hommes ne l'avaient pas empoignée à temps, je crois qu'il aurait tenté de me tuer. Tandis que nous le tenions, soudain il est encore devenu plus violent mais, presque aussitôt, il s'est calmé ; cela ma parut fort étrange et, instinctivement, j'ai regardé autour de nous, d'ailleurs sans rien apercevoir. Alors, j'ai suivi ses regards ; mais, de nouveau, je n'ai rien pu distinguer dans le ciel où la lune brillait, si ce n'est une grosse chauve-souris qui volait vers l'ouest, silencieuse et pareille à un fantôme. Les chauves-souris souvent s'amusent, dirait-on, à passer et repasser au même endroit, mais celle-ci semblait se diriger vers un but bien défini. De plus en plus calme, Nicolas Renfield nous dit bientôt :

Nicolas : Inutile de me tenir ; je peux retourner seul, et tranquilement !

En effet, nous rentrâmes sans la moindre difficulté, mais ce calme, chez mon malade, ne me dit rien qui vaille, et je ne dois pas oublier ce qui vient de se passer…

Journal de Noëmie Westenra.

Hillingham 24 août

Comme Sakura, je vais tenir un journal. Puis, lorsque nous serons à nouveau ensemble, nous parlerons longuement de tout ce que j'aurai noté ici. Mais quand-sera-ce ? que n'est elle ici maintenant, car je me sens si malheureuse ! La nuit dernière, j'ai eu l'impression de regaire les rêves que je faisais à Whitby ; peut-être est-ce à cause du changement d'air, ou parce que je suis revenue à la maison… Le plus terrible, c'est que je me rappelle rien… Mias j'ai continuellement peur, sans pourtant savoir de quoi. Et e me sens si faible, comme épuissée… Quand Cédric est venu déjeuner avec nous, il a parut tout triste en me voyantm et je n'ai même pas eu le courage de m'efforcer d'être gaie. Je me demande s'il ne me serait pas possible de partager la chambre de maman, cette nuit. J'y dormirais tranquille. Je trouverai un prétexte pour le lui demander.

25 août

Encore une mauvaise nuit. Ma proposition n'a pas semblé plaire à maman. Elle-même n'est pas très bien, et sans doute craint-elle de m'importuner souvent si nous dormons dans la même chambre. J'ai donc essayé de ne pas céder au sommeil et j'y ai réussi quelque temps, mais les douze coups de minuit m'éveillèrent : je m'étais donc endormie malgré tout ! Il me semble qu'on grattait à la fenêtre, ou bien était-ce un plutôt un battement d'ailes ? Mais je n'y pris point garde et, comme je ne me souviens de rien d'autre, je suppose que je me rendormis aussitôt. De nouveaux cauchemars. Si je pouvais me le rappeler… Ce matin encore, je suis horriblement faible ! Mon visage est d'une pâleur effrayante, et j'ai mal à la gorge… Je crois aussi que j'ai quelque chose aux poumons ; je respire souvent avec difficulté. J'essayerai de me montrer un peu plus joyeuse devant Cédric, sinon il sera de nouveau très malheureux.

Cédric Holmwood au Dr Seward Albemarle Hôtel, 31 août

« Mon cher Jack,

« Je voudrais vous demander un service. Lucy est malade, non pas d'une maladie bien précise, mais elle a très mauvaise mine, et son état empire de jour en jour. Je lui ai demandé à elle-même de quoi elle souffrait, et non pas à sa mère, car il serait fatal pour la pauvre dame de l'inquiéter au sujet de Lucy.

« Mrs Westenra m'a confié qu'elle n'avait plus longtemps à vivre, mais que Lucy n'en sait rien encore. Je suis certain pourtant que ma pauvre chérie, quoiqu'elle me dise le contraire, se tracasse à propos de l'une ou l'autre chose que j'ignore. Je suis fort inquiet ; la regarder est maintenant pour moi devenu une souffrance. Je lui ai dit que je vous demanderais de venir la voir et finalement, elle y a consenti. Ce sera bien pénible pour vous, mon vieil ami, je le sais, mais il s'agit de sa santé – n'est-ce pas ? – et nous ne devons pas hésiter à agir. Voulez-vous venir déjeuner demain à deux heures à Hillingham ? De cette façon, nous n'éveillerons aucun soupçon chez Mrs Westenra : après le déjeuner, Lucy s'arrangera pour être un moment seule avec vous. Moi, je viendrai à l'heure du thé, puis nous repartirons ensemble.

« Encore une fois, je suis fou d'inquiétude et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous penserez de son état. Venez sans faute !

« Cédric, »

Télégramme d'Cédric Holmwood au Dr Seward 1er septembre

« Appelé au chevet de père, plus mal. Lettre suit. Écrivez-moi longuement, ce soir, à Ring. Télégraphiez si nécessaire. Ced. »

Lettre du Dr Seward à Arthur Holmwood 2 septembre

« Mon vieil ami,

« Laissez-moi vous dire tout de suite que, selon moi, Miss Westenra n'est atteinte d'aucun trouble fonctionnel, d'aucune maladie. Pourtant, j'ai été terriblement frappé au moment où je l'ai revue. Hélas ! Elle n'est plus du tout ce qu'elle était à notre dernière rencontre. Bien entendu, il ne faut pas oublier que je n'ai pas pu l'examiner comme je l'aurais voulu : notre amitié même rendait la chose assez difficile. Je vais vous dire exactement comment ma visite s'est passée et, de ces explications, vous tirerez vous-même vos conclusions. Alors seulement, je vous mettrai au courant de ce que j'ai déjà fait et de ce que, maintenant, je propose de faire.

« Quand je suis arrivé à Hillingham, Miss Westenra m'a paru d'une humeur enjouée. Sa mère se trouvait près d'elle, et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle faisait l'impossible pour dissimuler son véritable état afin de ne pas l'inquiéter. Car je ne doute pas qu'elle devine, si même personne ne lui en a parlé, combien la prudence est nécessaire à l'égard de Mrs Westenra. Je déjeunai avec ces dames, et comme, tous trois, nous nous efforçâmes de nous montrer fort gais, cet effort eut sa récompense : nous passâmes une bonne heure au moins à nous amuser réellement. Puis, Mrs Westenra monta se reposer, et je restai seul avec Lucy. Jusqu'au moment où nous fûmes passés dans son boudoir, elle feignit cette humeur joyeuse, car les servantes ne cessaient d'aller et venir. Mais aussitôt la porte refermée, elle laissa tomber le masque et, s'affalant dans un fauteuil, elle soupira et de la main se couvrit les yeux. Je lui demandai alors de quoi elle souffrait.

« – Si vous saviez comme j'aime peu parler de moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

« Je lui rappelai que le secret des confidences faites à un médecin est considéré comme inviolable, mais je lui avouai toutefois que vous m'aviez dit votre inquiétude à son sujet.

« Elle saisit immédiatement la situation et, en quelques mots, me laissa le champ libre.

« – Dites à Cédric tout ce que vous voulez. Si j'ai du chagrin, ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour lui !

« C'est pourquoi je vous fais part de mes impressions. Je vis tout de suite qu'elle était anémique, quoiqu'elle ne présente aucun des signes propres à cette maladie. De plus, par un heureux hasard, je pus examiner la qualité de son sang, car un moment après, elle se blessa légèrement à la main en ouvrant la fenêtre. Rien de grave, bien sûr, mais j'eus ainsi l'occasion de recueillir quelques gouttes de sang que j'ai ensuite analysées. Cette analyse donne un très bon résultat. D'autre part, je ne vois aucun symptôme inquiétant. Néanmoins, comme cet état anémique est évidemment le résultat d'une cause bien déterminée, je conclus que cette cause doit être d'ordre mental. Miss Westenra se plaint d'une certaine difficulté à respirer, d'un sommeil lourd, comme léthargique, souvent accompagné d'affreux cauchemars dont, pourtant, sa mémoire ne garde pas le détail. Elle me dit, enfant, elle était sujette à des crises de somnambulisme et que, à Whitby, cet été, ces crises l'ont de nouveau saisie et que même, une nuit, elle est sortie de l'hôtel, endormie, et est montée sur la falaise où Miss Murray l'a retrouvée ; mais elle m'assure que, ces derniers temps, elle a passé des nuits tranquilles.

« Comme je ne sais trop ce qu'il faut penser de tout cela, j'ai malheuresement du faire ce qu'il me semblait le plus indiqué : J'ai écrit èa mon vieil ami et maître, le professeur Chris Van Helsing, d'Amsterdam, grand spécialiste des maladies de ce genre. Je sais que il est le père de Sakura Haker et qui sont séparé depuis des années, mais Je l'ai prié de venir voir la patiente et, comme vous me dites dans votre dernière lettre que vous prenez tous les frais à votre charge, je lui ai parler de vous en précisant que vous êtes le fiancé de Miss Westenra. Ceci, mon cher Ced, parce que vous en avez exprimé le désir, car je serai toujours fier et heureux d'aider Miss Westenra autant que je le puis.

« Quand à Chris Van Helsing, J'en suis certain, même malgré la rencune partagé avec sa fille Sakura, il ferait tout pour moi – pour des raison personnelles – de sorte que, peu importe toutes ses décisions. Il peut, en certaines circonstances, paraître despotique, mais cela tien au fait que, mieux que personne, il sait ce dont il parle. C'est en même temps un philosophe et un métaphysicien, réellement un des plus grands savants de notre époque. C'est, je crois, un esprit ouvert à toutes les possibilités. D'habitude, il y a des nerfs inébranlables, un tempérament de fer, une volonté résolue et qui va toutjours au but qu'elle s'est proposé, un empire admirable sur lui-même, et enfin une bonté sans limite, Sauf pour sa fille unique Sakura qui se méprise multuellement, mais ça c'est un dispute de famille dont je ne suis pas au courant des détail, telles sont les qualités dont il est pourvu et qu'il met en pratique dans le noble travail qu'il accomplit pour le bien de l'humanité.

« Je vous dis tout ceci pour que vous compreniez pourquoi j'ai une telle confiance en lui. Je lui ai demandé de venir toutes affaire cessantes. Et je reverrai demain Miss Westenra, mais pas chez elle, car je ne voudrais pas inquiéter sa mèere par des visites trop fréquentes.

« Bien à vous,

« Éric Seward. »

Chris Van Helsing, M.D., D. Lit., etc.,  
au Dr Seward 2 septembre

« Mon cher ami,

« Je reçois votre lettre, et j'arrive ! Je puis parfaitement partir sans attendre, aucun malade n'ayant besoin de moi pendant un jour ou deux. Je les plaindrais s'il en était autrement, car rien ne pourrait m'empêcher d'aller vers mon ami qui m'appelle pour assister ceux qui lui sont chers. Dites à ce jeune homme que le jour où vous vous êtes précipité pour sucer le poison qui menaçait d'envenimer la blessure, faite par le couteau que, dans un geste maladroit, notre autre ami avait glissé, vous avez donné à ce jeune homme, et plus qu'il ne le supposera jamais, le droit de recourir à mes soins ; et vous-même vous êtes mis en droit de demander ces jours pour lui, et cela sans qu'intervienne le moins du monde l'importance de sa fortune. Mais que ce soit un de vos amis que j'aide, ce m'est un plaisir d'autant plus grand. Ayez la bonté de me retenir un appartement au Grand Hôtel de l'Est, proche de la demeure de notre malade, et prévenez la jeune demoiselle que nous la verrons demain matin, car il se peut tout de même que je doive revenir ici demain soir. Mais, s'il le fallait, je retournerais à Londres dans trois jours et je pourrais alors y rester plus longtemps. Au revoir, mon ami !

P.S J'ai entendu parler des rumeur que Sakura serais marié, aimerais bien la revoir, disons que avec les année de séparation et de dispute, je m'en veut de l'avoir si mal jugé et sa étonnerais pas quelle tenterais de me tranché le cou si elle me revoyais a londre, mais je prend le risque.

« Van Helsing. »

Dr Seward à l'honorable Cédric Holmwood 3 septembre

« Mon cher Ced,

« Van Helsing est venu et reparti. Il m'a accompagné à Hilligham. Mrs Westenra déjeunant dehors, nous fûmes donc seuls avec Noëmie. Van Helsing l'a examinée très sérieusement. Il doit me faire part de son diagnostic car, naturellement, je n'ai pas assisté à tout l'examen. Je crois, toutefois, qu'il est inquiet, mais il m'a dit qu'il devait d'abord beaucoup réfléchir et chercher. Quand je lui ai parlé de notre amitié et de la confiance que vous me témoignez en cette affaire, il m'a répondu :

« Chris : Il faut absolument qu'il sache tout ce que vous pensez, et tout ce que je pense, moi, pour autant que vous deviniez mes pensée… Non, je ne plaisante pas ; il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort, et peut-être d'autre chose encore…

« Je le priai de s'expliquer davantage, car il avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton des plus graves. Cela se passait à notre retour en ville ; nous prenions une tasse de thé avant son départ pour Amsterdam. Mais j'eus beau le questionner, il ne voulut rien me dire d'autre. Ne m'en veuillez pas, Art ! Ce silence, chez lui, montre qu'il pense à la malade, qu'il étudie minutieusement le cas, qu'il cherche, en faisant appel à toute sa science. Il parlera plus clairement quand il saura ce qu'il doit savoir, soyez-en certain. Je lui ai donc dit que je me bornerais à vous raconter notre visite, exactement comme si je rédigeais un article spécial pour la _Daily Telegraph_ ; mais sans paraître m'écouter, il a fait la remarque que l'air, à Londres, n'était plus aussi chargé de suie qu'au temps où il était étudiant. Je recevrai vraisemblablement son rapport demain ; en tout cas, j'attends une lettre. Il fut légèrement déçu de ne pas pu prendre contact à sa fille mais Noëmie lui a promie de lui en parler quand elle reviendra avec Alexandre.

« Bon. Maintenant, notre visite. Noëmie était plus gaie que le premier jour où je l'avais vue, et sa mine certainement meilleure. Elle ne regardait plus de ces yeux qui vous avaient tant effrayé, et elle respirait normalement. Envers le professeur (comme d'ailleurs envers tous ceux qui l'approchent) elle fut très aimable, et elle s'efforça de paraître très naturelle devant lui, encore que, pour y parvenir, la pauvre dut visiblement lutter contre elle-même. Van Helsing, je pense, le remarqua comme moi, car je vis qu'il lui jetait, sous ses sourcils en broussailles, le coup d'œil rapide et pénétrant que je connais depuis si longtemps. Il bavarda de chose et d'autre, sauf de nous-mêmes et de maladies, Sakura fut aussi dans les discution mais il était très évasif sur son sujet, et il mettait dans ses propos tant de bonne humeur que, bientôt, chez Noëmie, ce qui jusque-là n'avait été que feinte se changea en une gaieté réelle. Alors, continuant apparemment la même conversation, doucement, il en vint à faire allusion à l'objet de sa visite :

« Chris : Ma chère demoiselle, si grand plaisir de venir vous voir m'est donné uniquement parce que l'on a pour vous un trèes grand amour. Et cela est tellement précieux, croyez-moi ! On m'a dit que vous étiez trèes pâle et fort abattue. J'ai répondu : « Pftt… » Il fit, à mon adresse un léger mouvement de la main. Et nous allons, vous et moi, leur prouver à tous deux qu'ils ont tort. Comment peut-il - et il me désigna du même regard et du même geste dont il m'avait désigné, dans sa classe, un jour, lors d'un incident qu'il ne manquait jamais de me rappeler – comment pourrait-il connaître quelque chose au jeunes demoiselle. Il doit s'occuper de ses malades, les soigner, leur faire retrouver le bonheur et les rendre à ceux qui les aiment. Quant aux jeunes demoiselles ! Il a longtemps considéré qui n'avais ni Femme Ni fille, (mais je savais bien que il ne voulais pas parler de l'incident de sa femme et qui avait du élevé sa fille sakura seul. C'est après la dispute avec elle et leur séparation qui ne s'est renfermer sur ces malade et rien d'autre , s'accusant de ne pas pu avoir sauvé la mère de sakura, et les jeunes filles ne se confient pas aux jeunes gens, mais aux vieux messieurs comme moi qui ont ), et les jeunes filles ne se confient pas aux jeunes gens, mais aux vieux messieurs comme moi qui ont, au cours de leur vie, vu tant de souffrance autour d'eux, si même ils en n'ont connu eux-même, et qui en ont pénétré les causes. Aussi, ma chère amie, nous allons l'envoyer fumer une cigarette au jardin, pendant que nous bavarderons ensemble quelques instants.

« J'obéis aussitôt et j'allai me promener autour de la maison. Van Helsing ne fut pas long à m'appeler par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il m'eut rejoint, il m'expliqua :

« Chris : Je l'ai très bien examinée, mais je ne trouve aucune déficience fonctionnelle. Comme vous, je pense qu'elle a dû perdre beaucoup de sang, qu'elle a perdu, vous m'entendez, car il est certain qu'elle n'en perd plus pour le moment. Toutefois, il n'existe non plus chez elle aucun sympôme d'anémie. Je lui ai demandé de m'envoyer la femme de chambre èa qui je voudrai poser uune ou deux questions afin d'être renseigné le plus exactement possible. Mais je sais déjèa ce que cette servante me répondra… Et pourtant, il y a une cause èa cet état maladif. Il existe toujours une cause à tout. Je vais donc retourner à Amsterdam, et réfléchir. Vous me télégraphierez chaque jour et, si cela est nécessaire, je reviendrai. Cette maladie – car, de tout façon, il s'agit d'une maladie – m'intéresse beaucoup, de même que cette charmante demoiselle. Oui, elle est vraiment charmante, elle est la portrait craché de sakura malgré le nombre d'année que je ne l'ai pas vu, et je reviendrais volontiers pour elle seule, ou même si je suis chanceux revoir sakura et pouvoir essye de parler avec elle, mais si vous n'étiez pas là et si elle n'était pas malade.

« Je vous le répète, il n'a pas voulu m'en dire davantage, même lorsque je fus seul avec lui. Maintenant, Art, vous en savez autant que moi. Ayez confience en moi, je surveillerai de prèes notre chèere malade. J'espèere que votre père va mieux. Je me mets èa votre place : Cela doit être terrible de savoir en danger les deux êtres qui vous sont les plus chers au monde ! Je comprends parfaitement le sentiment du devoir qui vous fait rester auprèes de votre pèere, mais si l'état de Lucy s'aggravait, je vous écrirais de revenir tout de suite ; donc, si vous ne recevez pas de mes nouvelle, ne soyez tout de même pas trop inquiet. »

4 septembre

Notre malade Zoophage est de plus en plus intéressant èa observer. Il n'a plus eu qu'une seule crise –hier à midi. Un peu avant que sonnent les douze coups, il devint agité. Reconnaissant le mal au symptômes habituels, le surveillant fit aussitôt de demandé de l'aide. Heureusement, on arriva immédiatement car alors que midi sonnait, le malade entra dans une telle fureur que les hommes n'eurent pas trop de toutes leurs forces pour le maintenir. Au bout de cinq minutes, toutefois, il commença à se calmer, et finalement, tomba dans un état mélancolie qui dure encore. Le surveillant me dit qu'au paroxysme de la crise, il poussait des cris effrayants. J'eus fort à faire quand j'allais le voir, et, de plus, j'eus à m'occuper d'autres malades que ses cris avaient plongés à leur tour dans un véritabe état d'épouvante ! Ce qui ne m'étonne nullement, car ces cris m'ont paru insupportable à moi-même, qui me trouvais pourtant loin du cabanon. C'est maintenant l'heure du dîner pour les pensionnaires ; mais Nicolas reste à bouder dans un coin tout en ruminant quelques idées, dirait-on. Je n'y comprends rien.

Un peu plus tard

Autre changement chez mon malade. À cinq heures, je suis retourné le voir ; il m'a semblé très content de son sort. Il attrapait des mouches et les mangeait, et il notait chacune de ses captures en faisant, à l'aide d'un de ses ongles, une marque sur la chambranle de la porte. Quand il me vit, il vint vers moi en s'excusant de sa mauvaise conduite et il me demande, me supplia presque, de le faire ramener dans sa chambre où il pourrait de nouveau écrire dans son calepin. Je crus bien faire de lui passer ce caprice. Pour le moment, il est donc dans sa chambre dont il a ouvert la fenêtre. Il a éparpillé le sucre deson thé sur le rebord extérieur, et il prend des mouche en grande quantité. Mais, cette fois, il ne mange pas ; il se contente de les mettre dans une boîte, ainsi qu'il faisait auparavant, et déjà il examine les coins de sa chambre, à la recherche d'une araignée. J'ai tenté de le faire parler des jours qu'il vient de passer, car le moindre fil conducteur de ses pensées m'eût aidé considérablement dans mon travail. Mai rien nel e fit sortir de son silence. Un instant il parut très triste et dit tout bas, d,une voix à peine perceptible, comme s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'à moi :

Nicolas : C'est fini ! C'est fini ! Il m'a abandonné ! Maintenant, je ne dois plus rien espérer, à moins d'agir moi-même.

Puis, se tournant vers moi d'un air résolu, il reprit :

Docteur, voulez-vous être très bon pour moi ? Demandez que l'on m'apporte encore un peu de sucre. Je crois que cela me fera du bien.

Éric : Et les mouches ?

Nicolas : Bien sûr, les mouches l'aiment, elle aussi, et, moi j'aime les mouche ; voilà pourquoi j'aime le sucre.

Et il y a des gens assez ignorants pour croire que les fous ne peuvent pas lier l'une à l'autre plusieurs idées !

Je lui fis donc apporter une double ration de sucre, et c'est un homme très heureux que je quittai.

Minuit

Nouveau changement chez Nicolas. Je revenais de chez Miss Westenra, que j'avais trouvée beaucoup mieux, et je m'étais arrêté sur le seuil de l'établissement, désireux de contempler encore un peu le soleil couchant quand je l'entendis qui hurlait à nouveau, et d'autant plus distinctement que sa chambre se trouve en façade. Ce ne fut pas sans un serrement de cœur que je me détournai du spectacle admirable qu'offrait le soleil couchant illuminant Londres comme à travers une brume teinté d'or, pour me retrouver devant cette façade de pierre, triste et d'aspect sévère, qui cache tant de misère humaine. J'arrivai dans la chambre de Renfield au moment même où, de sa fenêtre, je pus voir le soleil sombrant derrière l'horizon. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, la fureur de mon malade se calmait peu à peu, mais à l'instant précis où le disque rouge disparut, il glissa d'entre les mains qui le retenaient et tomba, telle une masse inerte, sur le plancher. Il est étonnant de voir à quel point nos malades peuvent soudain recouvrer la raison (même si ce n'est que passagèrement) car, en l'espace de quelques minutes, celui-ci se releva très tranquillement et regarda autour de lui. Je fis comprendre aux surveillants qu'ils devaient le laisser agir à sa guise, car je voulais voir ce qui allait se passer. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la fenêtre et fit disparaître le peu de sucre qui restait sur la pierre ; puis il prit la boîte où il enfermait ses mouches, laissa les mouches s'envoler et jeta la boîte ; enfin, ferma la fenêtre et revint s'asseoir sur son lit.

Éric : Vous ne voulez donc plus de mouches ?

Nicolas : Non, ces bestioles de rien du tout, j'en ai assez !

Que ne puis-je, vraiment, saisir la cause de ses crises ! Attention ! Peut-être en trouverions-nous la véritable raison si nous savions pourquoi, aujourd'hui, sa fureur a atteint un point extrême à midi juste, puis au soleil couchant. Faut-il penser que le soleil a une influence maligne qui, à certains moments, affecte certaines natures, comme la lune, parfois, en affecte d'autres ? Nous verrons.

Ignorant que le conte benoit au sommet du toit de l'hopîtal s'amusais mentalement a manipuler le cerveau de Nicolas et que ce crétin de docteur ne comprend assolument rien.

Benoit* hahaha c'est imbécile il se rend compte de rien *

Télégramme du Dr Seward, Londres,  
au Pr Van Helsing, Amsterdam 4 septembre

« Malade beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. »

Télégramme du Dr Seward, Londres,  
au Pr Van Helsing, Amsterdam 5 septembre

« Malade de mieux en mieux. Appétit excellent, sommeil naturel, bonne humeur, couleurs reviennent. »

Télégramme du Dr Seward, Londres,  
au Pr Van Helsing, Amsterdam 6 septembre

« Sérieuse aggravation. Venez immédiatement, sans perdre une heure.

« C.S »

Journal d'une goule en rage.

Quelque part en europe

J'avais laissé Alexandre devant cette hopital de bonne sœur et durent notre fuite, il avais promis qui me dénoncerais pas au autorité sur mon état de goule du a ce que je l'ai fait pour fuir l'enfer du château mais en échange je devrais plus jamais rentré en contacte avec lui ni aucun membre de sa famille, alors j'ai décidé de allez vers le nord et ne plus me retournée, mais ma nature vampire souffrais, je n'avais plus réserve de sang de vampire et je refusais d'allez retrouvé le conte a londre même si je savais que je pourrais le trouver facilement, je n'avais plus le choix était choix que je redevenais humaine sois je devenais comme mes sœurs, des monstre buveur de sang. Non était pas cruelle, si je devenais un vampire, je ne boirais que le sang d'être mauvais et je ne toucherais jamais au innocent. Tout d'un coup dans un quartier de république française, on entendais un cris de jeune fille qui se fesais brûtalisé par des voyoux. J'ai fait mon choix, j'ai pris mon élan et j'ai mordu le cou de l'agresseur et je lui vidais de son sang tolement. La fille était en état de choc et je rendie pas conte de ce que je fesais. C'était la première fois que je goutais le sang humain et s'avoue que était plus plaisent mais je me contrôlais par ma promesse que je me suis fait de me nourire que quand quelqu'un est en danger.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre14: État de santé de Noëmie.

6 septembre

« Mon cher Art,

« Les nouvelles, aujourd'hui, ne sont plus aussi bonnes.

« L'était de santé de Noêmie s'est un peu aggravé . Cependant, cette aggravation a eu un résultat que je n'osais espérer : Mrs Westenra m'a demandé ce que, médicalement, je pensais de la situation présente ; j'en ai profité pour lui dire que mon vieux maître, le professeur Chris Van Helsing, venait passer quelques jours chez moi et que j'allais lui demander d'examiner et de soigner, Noëmie à son tour ; de sorte que, maintenant, chaque fois que nous le juegeons nécessaire, il nous est permis de nous rendre chez cette bonne dame sans trop l'inquiéter ni lui causer une trop grande émotion qui serait fatale pour elle ; d'autant plus que la douleur qu'en éprouverait Noëmie lui serait un choc que nous devons à tout prix éviter.

« Tous, mon pauvre vieil ami, nous sommes devant des difficultés qui paraissent insurmontables ; j'espère toutefois qu'avec l'aide de Dieu, nous en viendront à bout.

« Au besoin, je vous écrirai encore ; si donc, vous ne recevez d'ici quelque temps rien de moi, c'est que j'attends moi-même les événements.

« En hâte,

« Bien à vous,

« Éric Seward. »

7 septembre

La première chose que me dit Van Helsing, quandnous nous rejoingnîmes à Liverpool Street, fut :

Chris : Avez-vous averti notre jeune ami, le fiancé ?

Éric : Non, j'attendais de vous avoir vu, ainsi que je vous le disais dans mon télégramme. Je lui ai envoyé un mot, lui disant simplement que vous comptiez revenir examiner à nouveau Miss Westenra, et que je lui donnerais des nouvelles dès que j'en aurais.

Chris : Bon, mon ami, c'est parfait ! Il faut mieux ne pas le mettre au courant maintenant… Peut-être ne saura-t-il jamais la vérité : je l'espère de tout mon cœur ! Mais, si cela était absolument nécessaire, nous lui dirions tout. Mon ami, comprenez-moi, mieux que personne, vous me comprendrez vous dont la spécialité est de soigner les malades mentaux. Nous sommes tous fous, d'une manière ou d'un autre ; et, dans la mesure où vous faites preuve de discrétion quand vous soignez vos fous, vous vous conduisez de même avec les fous de Dieu : tous les autres hommes. Vous ne dites pas à vos malades pourquoi vous les soignez de telle ou de telle façon : vous ne leur dites pas ce que vous pensez. Dans le cas qui nous occupe, ce que vous savez vous le garderez pour vous, jusqu'à ce que votre conviction soit plus solide. Oui, ce que nousd savons, nous le garderons là et là…. Pour le moment … (il me touchala place du cœur, puis lefront, puis ramena son doigtà son cœur, à son front). Pour ma part, je suis déjà parvenu à certaines conclusions que je vous dévoilerai plus tard.

Éric : Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Cela nous serait peut-être utile ; cela nous aiderait peut-être à prendre une décision.

Il eut un geste de la main, commepour m'imposer silence et, me regardant dans les yeux, il reprit :

Chris : Mon ami Cédric, quand le blé est sorti de terre mais qu'il n'est pas encore mûr, tant que le lait de la terre maternelle est encore en lui, mais que le soleil n'a pas encore commencé à peindre de ses couleurs d'or, le laboureur arrache un épi qu'il écrase entre sesmains rugueusement etsouffle sur le grain encore vert en vous disant : « regardez ! C'est du bon blé ; cela promet une fameuse récolte ! »

Je lui avouai que je ne saisissais pas le rapport entre cette allégorie et ce dont nous parlions.

Avant de répondre, il vint me prendre le bout de l'oreille et, par jeu, le tira, ainsi qu'il en avait l'habitude quand j'assistais à ses cours, des années auparavant. Finalement, il m'expliqua :

Chris : Le bon laboureur parle ainsi parce qu'il sait maintenant que la récolte sera bonne, mais il l'ignorait avant de voir l'épi. Mais jamais un bon laboureur ne déterrera le blé qu'il a semé afin de voir s'il pousse. Les enfants qui jouent au laboureur agissent ainsi, mais non pas ceux qui cultivent la terre pour vivre. Comprenez-vous maintenant, ami John ? J'ai semé mon blé, et c'est la nature qui doit le faire germer. S'il se met à germer, tant mieux : j'attendrai quel'épi commence à gonfler.

Il se tut, certain que je le suivais à présent. Bientôt pourtant, il reprit à nouveau sur un ton très grave :

Chris : – Vous avez été parmi les meilleurs élèves que j'aie jamais eus… Vous n'étiez qu'un étudiant alors ; maintenant, vous êtes un maître, et j'aime à croire que vous avez gardé vos habitudes studieuses d'autrefois. Souvenez-vous, mon ami, que le savoirest plus important que la mémoire, et que nous ne devons pas nous fier aveuglément aux notions acquises. Même si vous avez abandonné ces habitudes d'antan, reprenez-les, et laissez-moi vous dire que le cas de notre chère demoiselle peut devenir – attention, n'est-ce pas, je dis : _peut devenir_– d'un intérêt réel pour nous et pour les autres. Il ne faut rien négliger. Un conseil : notez même vos doutes, et la moindre de vos hypothèses. Il vous sera sans doute utile, plus tard, de vérifier à quel point vos suppositions étaient justes. L'échec nous sert de leçon, pas le succès !

Quand je lui parlai des symptômes que je remarquais chez Noëmie, les mêmes que précédemment mais beaucoup plus prononcés, il parut fort préoccupé, mais il ne dit rien. Il prit la sacoche qui contenait instruments et médicament. « Tout l'affreux attirail de notre profession salutaire ; » c'est ainsi qu'un jour, pendant une leçon, il avait appelé l'ensemble de ce qui était nécessaire à un médecin pour exercer son art.

Mrs Westenra vint nous accueillir. Son inquiétude n'était pas telle que je l'avais craint. La nature a voulu que même la mort menaçante de temps à autre, porte en soi l'antidote aux terreurs qu'elleinspire. Dans le cas deMrs Westenra, par exemple, on dirait que tout ce qui ne lui est pas strictement personnel – même ce changement effrayant que nous voyons chez sa fille, qu'elle adore cependant – la laisse plus ou moins indifférente. Ceci n'est pas sans rappeler la façon dont dame Nature procède ; elle entoure certains corps d'une enveloppeinsensible qui les protège contre les blessures. Si c'est là un égoïsme salutaire, il nous faut prendre garde de ne pas condamner trop vite celui qui nous paraît coupable d'égoïsme, car lescauses en sont parfois plus mystérieuses que nous ne le supposons.

Mes connaissances, sur ce point de pathologie spirituelle, m'amenèrent à adopter une ligne de conduite bien définie ; je décidai que la mère ne serait jamais présente quand nous examinerionsLucy et qu'elle ne devrait pas se préoccuper de sa maladie, à moins de nécessité absolue. Mrs Westenra accepta cette décision avec un tel empressement que j'y vis, une fois de plus, unartifice de la nature qui lutte pour sauvegarder la vie.

On nous introduisit, Van Helsing et moi, dans la chambre deLucy. Si, en la voyant hier, j'avais été péniblement frappé, aujourd'hui j'éprouvai bel et bien de l'horreur. Elle avait un teint de craie, et ses lèvres mêmes, ses gencives semblaient exsangues ; son visage était tiré, amaigri au point que les os en étaient proéminents. L'entendre, la voir respirer devenait difficilementsupportable.

L'expression de Van Helsing se figea: son front devint si soucieux que l'extrémité de ses sourcils parut se rejoindre au-dessus du font. Lucy ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement, n'avait même pas, eût-on dit, la force de parler, de sorte que nous restâmes tous trois silencieux un bon moment. Puis, Van Helsing me fit un léger signe de la tête et nous sortîmes de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Dès la porte refermée, nous pressâmes le pas pour gagner la chambre voisine et là, aussitôt le professeur repoussa la porte et dit :

Chris : Mon dieu! C'est terrible. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Elle va tout simplement mourir, faute de sang ; elle n'en a même plus assez pour que le cœur fonctionne. Il faut tout de suite faire une transfusion. Qui de vous deux ?...

Éric : Je suis le plus jeune et le plus fort, professeur. Ce sera donc moi.

Chris : Alors, totue de suite ! Préparez-vous ! Je vais chercher ma trousse.

Je descendis avec lui, et comme nous arrivions au bas de l'escalier, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. La bonne ouvrit : c'était Cédric. Il se précipita vers moi, l'émotion l'empêchait presque de parler :

Cédric : Éric, je suis si inquiet, Votre lettre, je l'ai lue entre les lignes et, depuis lors, vous ne pouvez savoir combien je souffre. Comme mon père va mieux, j'ai décidé de venir me rendre compte de ce qui se passe réellement… Le docteur Van Helsing, je crois ? Je vous suis si reconnaissant, monsieur, d'être venu !

Le professeur, au moment où il l'avait vu entrer, n'avait pu cacher son mécontentement d'être interrompu dansson travail en un moment aussicritique ; mais, l'instant d'après, comprenant sans doute la résolution courageuse qui faisait agir ce garçon, ses yeux brillèrent, et sans attendre, il lui dit en lui tendant la main :

Chris : Vous arrivez à temps, monsieur. Vous êtes le fiancé de notre chère demoiselle, n'est-cepas ? Elle est mal, au plus mal… Mais non, jeune homme, ne vous laissez pas abattre de cettefaçon ! – car Arthur, devenu très pâle, s'était laissé tomber presque évanoui, sur une chaise. Vous êtes courageux, au contraire… Vous allez l'aider. Vous pouvez faire pour elle plus que n'importe qui au monde, et, pécisément, c'est par votre courage que vous pouvez le mieux lui venir en aide.

Cédric : Que puis-je donc faire ? Dites-moi, et je n'hésiterai pas un moment. Ma vie lui appartient, et je donnerais pour la sauver jusqu'`a la dernière goutte de mon sang.

Le professeur avat toujours eu de l'humour, et j'en vis encore untrait dans sa réponse :

Chris : Mon jeune monsieur, Je ne vous demande pas tant : Je vous demandep as jusqu'à la denière goutte de votre sang !

Chris : Venez, c'est un homme comme vous qu'il nous faut. Vous conviendrez beaucoup mieux que moi, beaucoup mieux que mon ami John.

Arthur, évidemment, ne saisissait pas le sens de cesparoles, et le professeur lui expliqua doucement:

Chris : Oui, la jeune demoiselle est très, très mal. Il ne lui reste pour ainsi dire plus de sang, et nous devons lui en rendre, ou elle mourra. Nous nous étions mis d'accord, mon ami Éric et moi, pour faire ce que nous appelons une transfusion de sang. Et John allait donner le sien, puisqu'il est beaucoup plus jeune et plus fort que moi. – Ici, Arthur me saisit la main etl a serra longuemet avec force. – Mais, à présent, à présent que vous êtes ici, vous êtes le plsu fort de nous trois, en tout cas, nous travaillons, d'unefaçon intense, avec notre cerveau ; nous n'avons donc pas les nerfs aussi calme que les vôtres, notre sang n'est certainement pas aussi rouge que celui qui coule dans vos veines !

Cédric se tourna vers lui :

Cédric : Si vous pouvez savoir, combien je serais huereux de mourir pour elle, alors, vous comprendriez…

Mais il dût s'interrompre, la voix étranglée.

Chris : Brave garçon ! Le jour viendra bientôt où, au fond de votre cœurm vous vous réjouirez d'avoir tout fait pour celle que vous aimez ! Maintenant, venez avec nous, et taisez-vous. Vous l'embrasserez une fois avant la transfusion ; mais, quand ce sera fait, vous nous laisserez ; vous quitterez la chambre dès que je vous ferai signe qu'il en est temps. Et, pas unmot à Mrs Westenra ! Il faut la ménager – je ne vous apprends rien. Venez !

Nous montâmes tous les trois, mais le professeur ne voulut pas qu'Arthur entrât dans la chambre en même temps que nous. Il attendit sur le palier. Quand elle nous vit, Lucy tourna la tête et nous regarda sans riendire. Elle ne dormait pas ; mais simplement, elle était trop faible. Un effort pour tenter de parler lui étaitimpossible. Des yeux, elle cherchait notre regard, comme si elle eût voulu se faire comprendre, et c'était là tout ce dont elle étaitcapable.

Van Helsing ouvrit la trousse, y prit certaines choses qu'il posa sur unepetite table que le malade ne pouvait voir. Il prépara un narcotique, puis revint au chevet deLucy.

Chris : Allons, petite demoiselle, vous allez prendre ce médicament ! Buvez bien tout ce qu'il y a dans le verre, comme un enfant sage. Regardez, je tiens le verre, vous le viderez plus facilement. Voilà… c'est parfait !

Je fus étonné de voir combien de temps la drogue mettait à agir. Ceci montrait à quel point la jeune fille était faible. Une éternité sembla s'écouler avant que le sommeil ne commençât à alourdir ses paupières. Toutefois, elle finit par s'endormir profondément. Dès que le narcotique eut produit son effet, Van Helsing fit entrerArthur dans la chambre et le pria d'ôter son veston.

Chris : Et maintenant, vous pouvez l'embrasser, comme je vous l'ai dit ; pendant ce temps, je vais amenerla table près du lit. Mon ami John, aidez-moi !

De sorte que, tout à notre occupation, nous ne regardâmes pas Arthur tandis qu'il se penchait vers Noëmie.

Van Helsing me glissait dans l'oreille :

Chris : il est si jeune, si fort et, j'en suis certain, il a le sang si pur que nous n'avons pas à le défibriner.

Alors avec des gestes rapides, mais précis, et procédant avec méthode, il commença la transfusion ; peu à peu, la vie sembla de nouveau animer les joues de Noëmie tandis que le visage de Cédric, de plus en plus pâle, rayonnait de joie. Mais l'inquiétude me prit car, si robuste que fût mon ami, je craignais qu'il ne supporte mal de perdre tant de sang. Je mesurai alors l'épreuve que l'organisme queLucy avait dû subir puisque tout cesong que lui donnaitArthur en s'affaiblissant plus qu'on n'aurait pu s'y attendre, ne la ranimait que difficilement. Le visage du professeur demeurait grave tandis que, montre en main, son regard se posait tantôt sur la malade, tantôt surArthur. Pour moi, j'entendais battre mon cœur. Van Helsing me dit alors :

Chris : Cela suffit. Maintenant, occupez-vous de lui ; moi je m'occupe de la malade.

À quelpoint Arthur était affaibli, je m'en rendis seulement tout à fait compte lorsque tout fut terminé. Je soignai sa blessure et, l'ayant pris par le bras, j'aillais l'emmener quand Van Helsing parla sans même se retourner – on dirait vraiment que cet homme a des yeux dans la nuque.

Chris : J'estime que le brave fiancé mérite un autre baiser. Qu'il le prenne tout de suite.

Mais dans le léger mouvement que Noëmie fut obligée de faire, l'étroit ruban develour noir qu'elle porte toujours autour du cou, et qu'elle ferme par une boucle ancienne tout en diaments que Cédric lui a donnée, remonta un peu et découvrit unemarquerouge. Arthur ne parut rien manquer ; mais j'entendis l'espèce de sifflement bien connu chezChris Van Helsing quand il aspire profondément, et qui trahis toujours chez lui unesurprise mêlée d'émotion.

Il ne fit aucune observation au moment même, mais il se reoturna et me dit :

Chris : Oui, descendez avec notre si courageux jeune homme ; vous lui donnerez un verre de porto et vous le ferez s'étendre un moment. Puis il retournera chez lui pour prendre un long repos, dormir de longues heures et manger leplus possible afin de se remettre complètement après tout ce qu'il vient de odnner à sa bien-aimée. Il ne faut pas qu'il reste ici ! Attendez, un mot encore ! Jesuppose, monsieur, que vous êtes anxieux de connaître lerésultat de ce que nous avons fait. Eh bien ! l'opération a parfaitement réussi. Vous avez sauvé la vie de la jeune demoiselle, et vous pouvez rentrer chez vous l'esprit en paix. Vous avez fait pour elle tout ce que vous pouviez faire. Je le lui dirai quand elle seraguérie. Elle vous en aimera d'autant plus. Au revoir.

QuandArthur eut quitté la maison, je montrai rejoindre le professeur. Lucy dormait encore, mais sa respiration était meilleure. À son chevet, Van Helsing la regardait attentivement. Le ruban de velours recouvrait à nouveaula marque rouge. Tout bas, je demandai au professeur :

Éric : Comment expliquez-vous cettemarque sur sa gorge ?

Chris : Et vous comment l'expliquez-vous ?

Éric : Je ne l'ai pas encore examinée, - je détachai le ruban.- Exactement au-dessus de la jugulaire externe on voyait comme deux petites marques qu'auraient laissées des ponctions, pas du tout saines d'aspect. Certe, ce n'étaient pas là, les symptômes d'une quelconque maladie, mais les lèvres de ces plaiesminuscules étaient blnaches, usées, eût-on dit, comme par trituration. Je pensai immédiatement que cette blessure – s'il fallait appeler cela une blessure – pouvait avoir provoquer cette perte de sang si dangereuse ; mais je repoussai cette idée à peine conçue, car elle semblait absurde. À en juger par l'extrême pâleur de Noëmie avant la transfusion, son lit tout entier auraït dû être baigné du sang qu'elle avait perdu.

Chris : Eh bien ?

Éric : Eh bien ? Je n'y comprend rien.

Chris : Il faut absolument que je retourneà Amsterdam ce soir, Je dois consulter certains livres, certain documents. Vous, vous passerez toute la nuit ici, au chevet de la malade.

Éric : Dois-je demander une infirmière ?

Chris : Nous sommes, vous et moi, les meilleures infirmières. Vous veillerez à ce qu'elle se nourrisse bien, à ce que rien nela trouble. Surtout, ne vous endormez pas ! Pour vous, comme pour moi, le sommeil viendra plus tard. Je serai de retour le plus tôt posssible, et, alors, nous pourrons commencer.

Éric : Nous pourrons commencer ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Chris : Nous verrons !

Mais, un moment plus tard, il rouvrait la porte ; la tête dans l'entrebâillement et un doigt levé, il me dit encore :

Chris : N'oubliez pas : Je vous la confie. Si jamais vous la quittez et si pendant ce temps il lui arrive quelque cose de fâcheux, dîtes-vous bien qu'ensuite vous passerez des nuits blanches !

8 septembre

J'ai veillé toute la nuit, je n'ai pas quitté la chambre de notre malade. Vers le soir, l'effet du narcotique se dissipant, elle s'éveilla de façon toute naturelle. C'était une autre jeune fille que celle que nous avions vue avant la transfusion desang. Elle avait même quelquechose de gai, de vif, encore qu'on décelât bien des signes de la torpeur où elle avait été plongée. Lorsque jedis à Mrs Westenra que leDr C. Van Helsing m'avait recommandé de la veiller toute la nuit, elle admit difficilement cette idée, je ne cédai point et je me préparai à passer la nuit au chevet deLucy. Quand sa femme de chambre lui eut fait sa toilette du soir, et que de mon côté, j'eus soupé pendant ce temps, je revins m'asseoir près de son lit. Loin de s'y opposer le moins du monde, chaque fois que nous nous regardions, je lisais dans ses yeux dela reconnaissance. J'eus l'impression que, peu à peu, elle allait sombrer dans le sommeil mais bientôt il me sembla qu'elle s'efforçait d'y résister. Je remarquai à plusieursreprises qu'elle faisait cette effort qui, semblait-il, lui était chaque fois plus pénible et revenait à des intervalles de plus en plus courts. Il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir : Je lui demandai pourquoi.

Noëmie : J'ai peur de m'endormir.

Éric : Peur de vous endormir ! Alors que tous, tant que nous sommes, nous considérons le sommeil comme le bienfait le plus précieux !

Noëmie : Ah ! Vous ne parleriez pas ainsi si vous étiez à ma place… si le sommeil signifait pour vous des rêves pleins de moments d'horreur.

Éric : Des moments d'horreur ! Pour l'amour du ciel, que voulez-vous dire ?

Noëmie : Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas… Et c'est bien ce qu'il y a deplus terrible ! Cet épuisement, c'est quand je dors qu'il me vient ; aussi je frémis à la seule pensée de m'endormir!

Éric : Mais ma chère enfant, cette nuit, vous pourrez dormir sans crainte. Je resterai près de vous et, je vous le promets, tout se passera très bien.

Noëmie : Oh ! Je vous crois, j'ai confiance en vous !

Éric : Oui, je vous promets que si je crois reconnaître chez vous quelques signes de cauchemar, je vous veillerai aussitôt.

Éric : Vous m'éveillerez, c'est vrai ? C'est vraim dîtes ? Oh ! Que vous êtes bon pour moi ! Dans ce cas, je dormirai…

Et à peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et retomba sur l'oreiller, endormie.

Je la veillai toute la nuit. À aucun moment elle ne remua ; des heures durant, elle dormit d'un sommeil profond, très calme, réparateur. Tout le temps, elle garda les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, et sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait avec la régularité d'un balancier d'horloge. Un doux sourire donnait à son visage une expression heureuse ; aucun cauchemar, assurément, ne venait troubler sa tranquillité d'esprit.

De bonne heure, le matin, sa femme de chambre frappa à la porte ; je la confiai aux soins de celle-ci, et je retournai à l'établissement où j'avais hâte de régler certaines choses. Je télégraphiai à Van Helsing et à Cédric afin de les mettre au courant del'excellent résultat de la transfusion. Quant à mon propretravail, que j'avais négligé, il me fallut toute la journée pour le mener à bonne fin. Le jour tombait quand j'eus le loisir de demander des nouvelles de Renfield. Elles étaient bonnes; il était très calme depuis la veille. Je dînais lorsque je reçus un télégramme de Van Helsing ; il me demandait de retourner à Hillingham le soir même, car il pensait qu'il serait peut-être utile de passer la nuit là-bas, et m'annonçait qu'il serait lui-même à Hillingham le lendemain matin.

9 septembre

J'étais fort fatigué lorsque j'arrivai à Hillingham. Je n'avais plus fermé l'œil depuis deux nuits et je commençais à éprouver cet engourdissement qui est le signe de l'épuisement des forces cérébrales. Je trouvai Noëmie levée et de fort bonne humeur.

En me serrant la main, elle me regarda dans les yeux, et me dit :

Noëmie : Il n'est pas question que vouis veilliez cette nuit. Je suis tout à fait bien, je vous assure ! Et s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit veiller, c'est moi qui vous veillerai !

Je ne voulus pas la contrarier. Nous prîmes ensemble le repas du soir et, égayé par sa charmante présence, je passai une heure délicieuse. Je bus deux verres d'un excellent porto. PuisLucy monta avec moi, me montra une chambre voisine de la sienne et dans laquelle brûlait un bon feu.

Noëmie : Voilà, vous vous reposerez ici. Je laisserai nos deux porte ouvertes. Vous vous étendrez sur le sofa… je sais que, pour unempire, aucun médecin ne se mettrait au lit quand il y a un malade à l'horizon Soyez certain que, si j'ai besoin de l'un ou de l'autrechose, je vous appellerai aussitôt.

Je ne pouvais que lui obéir, car, en vérité, je me sentais réellement « à bout » et, l'eussé-je même voulu, je crois qu'il m'auraitété impossible de veiller. Aussi, après lui avoir fait promettre à nouveau qu'elle m'éveillerait si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce fût, je m'étendis sur le sofa, et m'endormis bientôt profondément.

Journal de Noëmie Westenra

9 septembre

Quel bien-être ce soir ! Ma faiblesse a été que, de pouvoir à nouveau penser et me promener dans la maison, me donne l'impression de vivre en plein soleil après avoir passé une saison sous un vent d'est et un ciel de plomb. Je ne sais pourquoi, Arthur me semble très proche, plus proche que d'habitude ; j'ai même l'impression de sentir sa chaude présence. Sans doute la maladie, puis la faiblesse qu'elle entraîne font que nous nous replions davantage sur nous-mêmes, que nous tournons vers nous-mêmes notre regard intérieur, tandis que la santé et la force laissent toute liberté à l'amour. Si Cédric savait seulement ce que j'éprouve en ce moment ! Oh ! le repos béni de la nuit dernière ! Comme j'ai bien dormi, rassurée par la présence de ce cherDr Steward ! Et cette nuit encore, je n'aurais pas peur de m'endormir, puisqu'il est là, dans la chambre à côté et qu'il me suffira de l'appeler. Tout le monde est si bon pour moi ! J'en remercie Dieu ! Bonsoir, Arthur !

Hahaha les imbécile de mortel, J'adore trop cette époque, mais malgré l'amusement je me sens un peu seul, en transyvanie avec les 3 sœur qui me tenais compagnie, certe j'ai tenté de contacté khori et tamara, mais curieusement je ne sais pas pourquoiarrive plus a contacté Audrey, je crois qui s'est passé quelquechose, je le ressent. L'a nuit prochaine je contacterais Khori et tamara pour quelle me rejoindre ici a londre et je leur ordonnerais d'alleza la recherche de leur sœur audrey. Pour le moment amusons nous avec la délicieuse Noëmie.

10 septembre

Je sentis un main se poser sur ma tête ; je susà l'instant que c'était celle du professeur, et j'ouvris les yeux. À l'asile, nous sommes habitués à ces réveils en sursaut.

Chris : Comment va notre malade ?

Éric : Elle allait très bien quand j'ai quittée ou plutôt quand elle m'a quitté.

Chris : Bon. Allons la voir !

Et, tous deux, nous gagnâmes la chambre deLucy.

Le store était baissé et, pour le lever, je me dirigeai sur la pointe des pieds vers la fenêtre tandis que Van Helsing, de sadémarche de chat, s'avançait vers le lit.

Comme je levais le store et que le soleil du matin illuminait la pièce, j'entendis le professeur siffler discrètement desurprise et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Tandis que j'allais vers lui, il s'éloignait déjà du lit, et son cri étouffé, mais plein d'horreur – Dieu du Ciel ! – eût suffi à me faire comprendre la situation si je n'avais pas vu en même temps la douleur peinte sur son visage. De la main, il me montra le lit. Je sentis mes genoux se dérober sous moi.

Là, sur le lit, la pauvreLucy paraissait évanouie, plus pâle, d'une pâleurhorrible et plus faible que jamais. Mêmes les lèvres étaient blanches, et les dents apparaissaient seules, sans plus de gencive, eût-on dit, chose que nous voyons parfois quand la mort survient après une très longue maladie. Van Helsing eut un mouvement comme si, de colère, il allait frapper du pied, mais il se retint, s'arrêta dans son geste, et ce fut doucement qu'il reposa le pied-à-terre.

Chris : Vite du Cognac !

Je descendis en courant jusqu'à la salle à manger et remontai avec la carafe. Prenant un peu d'alcool, Van Helsing en humecta les lèvres de la pauvre enfant, puis lui en frotta les paumes des mains, les poignets et le cœur. Ensuite il ausculta le cœur, et, après quelques instants d'attente angoissée, déclara :

Chris : Il n'est pas trop tard. Il bat encore, quoique très faiblement. Mais nous devons recommencer tout notretravail. Et le jeune Cédric qui n'est plus là, maintenant. Il faut donc que je fasse appel à votre générosité, ami Éric.

Tout en parlant, il prenait déjà dans sa trousse les instruments nécessaires à la transfusion ; de mon côté, j'avais enlevé mon veston et relevé la manche dema chemise, et, sans perdre un moment, nous procédâmes à l'opération. Après quelques moments qui ne me semblèrent pas courts, en vérité, car il est pénible de sentir que votre sang s'écoule de vos veines même si on le donne de plein gré, Van Helsing leva un doigt avertisseur :

Chris : Ne bougez pas encore, me dit-il ; attendez… Mais je crains que, ses forces revenant, elle ne s'éveille, et ce serait dangereux, très dangereux il nous faut prendre des précautions. Je vais lui faire une injection demorphine.

L'effet dela morphine fut satisfaisant, car il nous sembla que, chez notre malade, l'évanouissement se transformait peu à peu en un sommeil dû au soporifique. Ce ne fut pas sans un sentiment de fierté que je vis ses joues si pâles et ses lèvres livides reprendre quelque couleur. Un homme doit en avoir fait l'expérience pour savoir ce qu'on éprouve à donner son sang pour sauver la vie de la femme que l'on aime. Le professeur m'observait.

Chris : Cela suffira.

Éric : Déjà ? Vous en avez pris davantage l'autre jour, quand c'étaitArthur qui le donnait.

En souriant d'un sourire qui avait quelquechose d'un peu triste, il me répondit :

Chris : Arthur est son fiancé. Vous, vous avez beaucoup à faire ; vous devez vous occuper non seulement d'elle, mais de vos autres malades. Oui, c'est bien suffisant.

Il soigna Noëmie tandis que je me donnais les premiers soins nécessaires. Jem'étendis en attendant que le professeur eût quelque moments de loisir à m'accorder, acar je me sentais faible et j'éprouvais unvague malaise. Et lorsqu'il eut appliqué un pansement sur mon incision, il me conseilla en effet de descendre prendre un verre de vin. Comme j'ouvrais la porte, il s'approcha de moi et ajouta en me parlant à l'oreille :

Chris : Pas un mot de ceci à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Si notre jeune amoureux arrivait de nouveau à l'improviste, il ne doit rien savoir ! Car cela pourrait tout à la fois l'effrayer et le rendre jaloux, ce qu'il faut éviter à tout prix ! Allez !

Quand je le rejoignis quelques moments plus tard, il me regarda attentivement.

Chris : Maintenant, allez vous étendre un heure ou deux sur le sofa, dans la chambre à côté. Puis après un déjeuner copieux – oui, il faut très bien manger- vous viendrez me retrouver.

Je lui obéis, car je savais qu'il avait raison, que ses conseils étaient sages. J'avais fait ce que j'avais à faire, et maintenant c'était pour moi un autre devoir que de recouvrer mes forces.

Mon état de faiblesse m'empêchait de m'étonner, comme, certes, j'aurais du le faire, de ce qui venait de se passer. Toutefois, en m'endormant sur le sofa, je me demandai ce qui, chezLucy, avait bien pu provoquer cette rechute. Comment l'expliquer, si elle avait perdu tant de sang, que l'on n'en vît nulle part la moindretrace ? Sans doute continuai-je à me poser ces questions même dans mes rêves car, endormi ou éveillé, je sais que mes pensées revenaient sans cesse à ces deux petites blessures sur la gorge de noëmie, et à leurs bords comme déchiquetés, vidés de toutesubstance.

Quand notre malade se réveilla, tard dans la journée, elle paraissait aller beaucoup mieux, encore qu'ilfût impossible de comparer cette amélioration à l'état où je l'avais trouvée la veille et qui nous avait tant réconfortés. L'ayant examinée, Van Helsing nous quitta pour aller respirer un peu d'air pur, après m'avoir recommandé de ne pas la laisser seule, ne fût-ce qu'une minute. Je l'entendis qui, au bas de l'escalier, demandait où se trouvait le bureau de télégraphe le plus proche.

Noëmie bavarda longuement avec moi, sans paraître se douter le moins du monde de ce qui s'était passé. J'essayai de l'amuser, de l'intéresser en lui parlant de choses et d'autres. Et, quand sa mère monta pour la voir, j'eusla certitude que, de son côté, elle ne s'aperçut d'aucun changement chez la malade.

Noëmie : Comment pourrions-nous vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, docteur ? Mais, maintenant, vous devez veiller à ne pas vous épuiser vous-même. À votre tour vous êtes bien pâle ! Vous devriez vous marier, croyez-moi ; une femme qui voussoigne et qui ait des attentions pour vous, voilà ce qu'il vous faudrait !

Noëmie rougit, l'espace d'un moment, il est vrai : ses veines si appauvries ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps un afflux de sang versla tête. Elle redevint d'une pâleur extrême en tournant vers moi des yeux imlorants. Je souris en lui faisant un petit signe de tête entendu et en posant un doigt surmes lèvres. Elle soupira et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers.

Chris revint deux heure plus tard et me dit aussitôt :

Chris : Retournez chez vous ; il vous faut à nouveau faire un bon repas et bien boire, pour reprendre des forces. Moi, je resterai ici cette nuit, auprès de la petite demoiselle. Nous devons, vous et moi, étudier le cas, mais personne ne doit être au courant de nos recherches. J'ai pour cela de sérieuse raisons. Non, je ne vous les dévoilerai pas maintenant. Pensez ce que vous voulez, et ne craignez pas de penser même l'impensable. Bonsoir !

Dans le corridor, deux servantes vinrent me demander si elles ne pouvaient pas – ou au moins l'une d'entre elles – passer la nuit au chevet de Miss Noëmie. Elles me suppliaient de les laisser monter. Et, lorsque je leur eus dit que le professeur Van Helsing désirait que ce fût l'un de nous deux qui veillât la malade, elles me demandèrent presque en pleurant d'intervenir auprès du « Monsieur Étranger ». Ce geste de leur part me toucha plus que je ne pourrais le dire, peut-être parce que je suis très faible en ce moment ; peut-être parce que c'était au sujet de noëmie qu'elles montraient tant de bonté et de dévouement.

Je revins ici à temps encore pour que l'on me servît à dîner, puis j'allai voir mes malades – tout va bien de ce côté. Et maintenant j'écris ces lignesen attendant le sommeil, qui ne tardera pas à venir, je le sens.

11 septembre (2001 haha non je blague on en est affreusement loin mdr)

Cet après-midi, je suis retourné à Hillingham. Lucy était beaucoup mieux, et Van Helsing avait l'air satisfait. Peu après mon arrivée, on vint remettre au professeur un gros colis qui venait de l'étranger. Il l'ouvrit avec empressement.- empressement affecté, bien sûr – puis se retourna versLucy en lui tendant un grosbouquet de fleurs blanches.

Chris : C'est pour vous, Miss Noëmie.

Lucy : Pour moi ? Oh ! Docteur Van Helsing !

Chris : Oui, ma chère enfant, mais pas pour orner votre chambre. Ce sont des médicaments. – ici, Noëmie fit la grimache.

Chris : Mais non, ce n'est pas pour faire des infusion ou des décoctions au goût désagréable. Ne prenez dons pas cet air- voyez-vous ce visage si charmant, il y a un moment à peine- sinon, je dirai à mon ami Cédric quelles souffrances il endurera quand il verra que le sibeau visage qu'il adore peut faire une si laide grimace ! vous me fait pensé a sakura quand elle était petite et quelle refusais de prendre mes médicament quand elle était malade.

Au nom de sakura, lucy fit un sourire.

Chris : Ah ! voilà, ma jolie petite demoiselle, voilà le petit nez charmant redevenu lui-même ! À la bonne heure !... Ce sont des médicaments, mais vous n'aurez pas à les absorber. Certaines de ces fleures, je les mettrai à votre fenêtre, avec d'autres je ferai une jolie guirlande quej e vous passerai autour du cou afin que vous dormiez paisiblement. Oui ! comme les fleurs de lotus, elle vous aideront à tout oublier. Le parfum ressemble à celui des eaux du Léthé et à celui de cette fontaine de jouvence que les conquistadores allèrent chercher en Floride, mais qu'ils trouvèrent beaucoup trop tard.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Lucy contemplait les fleurs et respirait leur parfum. Bientôt, elle les repoussa en riant, mais aussi avec un air un peu dégoûté :

Lucy : Oh ! professeur, je crois que vous vous moquez de moi ! Ces fleurs ? Mais ce sont simplement des fleurs d'ail.

Je fus assez surpris de voir Van Helsing se lever, puis répondre gravement en fronçant les sourcils :

Chris : Je ne me moque jamais de personne, jamais ! tout ce que je fais, je le fais avec le plus grand sérieux. Et je voudrais que vous ne contrariez ni mes intentions, ni les mesures que je veux prendre. Veillez-y, et si ce n'est pas dans votre propre intérêt, que ce soit dans l'intérêt de ceux qui vous aiment !

Mais devant l'effroi peint sur le visage de la pauvre enfant – effroi qui n'était certes pas surprenant – il poursuivit sur un ton plus doux :

Chris : Oh ! ma chère, petite, ma petite demoiselle, n'ayez pas peur ! Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté un peu. Tout ce que je vous dis, c'est pour votre bien. Et ces fleures communes possèdent une vertu qui peut contribuer à votre guérison ! Voyez ! Je les placherai moi-même dans votre chambre ; moi-même je tresserai la couronne que vous portez autour du cou. Mais, chut ! De tout ceci, il ne faut parler à personne – ne rien répondre aux questions que l'on pourrait vous poser à ce sujet. Ce qu'il faut, c'est obéir, et le slence, c'est déjà l'obéissance ; si vous obéissez, vous recouvrerez vos forces et vous serez d'autant plsu vite dans les bras de celui qui vous attend ! Maintenant, reposez-vous, soyez calme ! Allons, mon ami Éric, aidez-moi à orner la chambre de ces fleurs que j'ai commandées directement à Haarlem où mon ami Vanderpool les ci;tove dans ses serres, d'un bout à l'autre de l'année. Je l'ai prié hier par télgramme de me les envoyer.

Nous sommes donc montés, avec les fleurs, dans la chambre deLucy. Tout ce que fit le professeur était assurément insolite et s'éloignait de toute pharmacopée existante. D'abord, il ferma soigneusement les fenêtres, veilla à ce que personne ne pût les rouvrir ; puis, prenant une poignée de fleurs, il les frotta sur les châssis, comme s'il voulait que le moindresouffle d'air entrant dans la chambre par uninterstice quelconque fût imprégné d'une odeur d'ail. Enfin, il alla frotter de même tout le chambranle de la porte, en haut, en bas, et sur les deux côtés, ainsi que le manteau de cheminée tout entier.

Je me demandais dans quel but il agissait ainsi.

Éric : Écoutez, maître, je sais qu'il y a toujours une raison à tout ce que vous faites ; mais ici, vraiment, je ne comprends pas. Certains, à vous voir, croiraient que vous préparez un charme qui doit interdire l'accès de la chambre à quelque esprit malin.

Chris : Eh bien ! Oui, peut-être.

Nous attendîmes alors queLucy fût prête pour la nuit, et lorsque'on vint nous dire qu'elle s'était mise au lit, Val Helsing alla lui-même lui passer la couronne autour du cou.

Avant de la quitter, il lui dit encore :

Chris : Attention ! Gardez bien les fleurs telles que je vous les ai mises et sous aucun prétexte, même si vous trouvez que la chambre sent le renfermé, vous ne pouvez, cette nuit, ouvrir la porte ou les fenêtres !

Tandis que nous nous éloignions de la maison, Van Helsing me dit :

Chris : Ce soir, enfin, je pourrai dormir sur les deux oreilles, et j'en ai besoin ! Deux nuits passées à voyager ; entre-temps, une journée de lectures et de recherches beaucoup d'inquiétudes en revenant ici puis encore une nuit à veiller, sans fermer l'œil ; c'est suffisant. Demain, de bonne heure, vous m'appellerez, et, ensemble, nous reviendrons voir notre jolie petite demoiselle que nous trouverons bienplus forte, à cause de mon « charme ». Ha ! Ha !

Devant sa confiance, qui semblait inébranlable, je me souvins de celle que j'avais eue deux soir auparavant pour éprouver ensuite une siterrible déception, et je me mis à redouter le pire. C'est sans douteà cause de monétat de fablesse que j'hésitai à avouer mes craintes à mon maître, mais elle me furent d'autant plus douloureuses- telles des larmes qu'on refoule.

Comme chaque nuit aurais voulu gouté au sang de la peut Noëmie quelque sa fut pas la mauvaisesurprise de m'avoir fait ressentir l'odeur que je hais le plus, L'ail, un souvenir de mon esprit d'ancien adolesent dans mon futur se réveillais avec cette odeur qui me repousais.

(flash back)

Le jeune benoit dans son école en banlieu de philadelphie, il y avais une fête d'organisé à l'école et il avais commendé de la pizza pour tout la classe, mais un petit malin du nom d'alexandre voulais lui faire une blague, il avais piqué dansla cuisine de l'école une gouse d'aîle chassant très bien que s'y était parfaitement l'alergique. Ce n'étais pas une alergie mortel mais chaque fois que je sentais ou je en mangais par accident je m'étouffais juste a devenir bleu. Les docteur ont jamais pu expliqué cette alergie a cause que habitude l'aile est un Anti-alergène. J'étais un vrai mystère pour eux. Mais je voulais me vanger vu que j'ai senti a des kilomètre l'idiot avec sa gousse d'ail alors je me suis vanger, j'ai su par les prof qui était alergique au arachide et que si il a mangais il en mourrais, et justement je voulais qui crève ce connard. Je lui ai piquer sa serein de pénésiline et je lui ai caché échanger une swanwich au beure d'arachide contre le sien qui était une swanwich au Nutella. (Tien kita je t'ai mis ton mot préféré) il est mort d'une crise alergique en plein midi et on ma interrogé et j'ai tout avouer en riant et je leur disais : Il n'avais pas juste a piqué de l'ail a la cafétéria.

C'est comme ça que j'ai passé 3 ans derrière les barreau pour mineur, et que en sortant de la, j'ai passé mes journée dans les rues.

Un fois le flashback inutile pour lui il remarquais de loin que une femme ouvrais doucement la fenêtre et l'odeur de l'ail avais disparu.

Benoit : *oh mais quelle gentille mère me laissé la voix libre pour manger quel délicate attention, je vais juste en prendre un peu juste assez pour ne pas la tuer pour le moment*

Benoit tentais de rentré par la fenêtre en chauve souris mais malgré le restant d'odeur d'ail il pu manger sans être déranger.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: La vengence du conte.

12 septembre.

Tous ceux qui m'entourent sont si bons pour moi ! J'aime beaucoup ce cher Dr Van helsing, mais je me demande encore pourquoi il tenait absolument à disposer ainsi ces fleurs. Sakura avais raison, il fesait peur quand il peut se montrer si autoritaire ! Pourtant, il devait avoir raison, car déjà je me sens mieux, comme soulagée. La nuit, je ne crains plus de rester seule et je dors tranquillement. Peu m'importe si j'entends des battements d'ailes contre la vitre au-dehors, cela ne n'inquiète plus. Oh ! Quand je pense à quel point, auparavant, je devais lutter pour ne pas m'endormir ! Souffrance que de ne pas trouver le sommeil, souffrance plus cruelle, la peur de s'y laisser sombrer, avec toutes les horreur que cela comportait pour moi ! Qu'ils sont heureux ceux qui ne craignent, ne reoudtent jamais rien, qui s'endorment tous les soirs d'un sommeil réparateur peuplé uniquement de rêves doux et paisibles ! Eh bien ! moi aussi, ce soir j'appelle le sommeil, j'espère m'endormir bientôt ! Je ne savais pas que l'ail pût être agréable, au contraire… Son odeur apaise les sens déjà que je m'assoupis. Bonsoir, tout le monde…

13 septembre

Quand je suis arrivé au Berkeley, Van Helsing était déjà prêt et m'attendait. La voiture commandée par l'hôtel était devant la porte. Le professeur prit sa trousse avec lui, comme, d'ailleurs, il le fait toujours à présent.

Dès huit heures, nous étions à Hillingham. La matinée ensoleillé était délicieuse, toute là fraîcher de ce début d'automne semblait mener à sa conclusion parfaite l'œuvre annuelle de la nature. Les Feuilles prenaient des teintes diverses, plus délicates les unes que les autres, mais elle ne tombaient pas encore.

Dans le corridor, nous rencontrâmes Mrs Westenra. Elle aussi se levait toujours de bonne heure. Elle nous accueillit très codialement :

Mrs Westenera : Vous serez heureux d'apprendre, que Noëmie est beaucoup mieux ! La chère petite dort encore, 'ai entrouvert sa porte mais quand je l'ai vue qui se reposait, je ne suis pas rentrée dans la chambre, par crainte de l'éveiller.

Les professeur sourit ; visiblement, il se félicitait intérieurement. Se frottant les mains, il s'écria :

Chris : Ah ! Mon diagnostic était donc juste ! Et le traitement agit.

À quoi Mrs Westenra répondit :

Mrs Wesstenra : Cette amélioration, chez ma fille, n'est pas due seulement au traitement que vous lui faites suivre, docteur, Si Noëmie est si bien ce matin, c'est en partie grâce à moi.

Chris : Que voulez-vous dire, madame ?

Mrs Westenra : Eh bien ! comme j'étais un peu inquiète, pendant la nuit, je suis allée dans sa chambre. Elle dormait profondément, si profondément qu'elle ne s'est même pas réveillée quand je suis entrée. Mais la chambre manquais d'air. Partout, il avait de ces horribles fleurs à l'odeur si insupportable, et même la pauvre enfant en avait autour du cou ! Craignant que, vu son état de faiblesse, ces fleurs ne lui fassent du tort, je les ai enlevées, et j'ai entourvert la fenêtre pour aerer un peu la chambre. Vous serez satisfait de l'état de notre malade, j'en suis certaine.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de son boudoir, ou elle avait l'habitude de se faire servir son petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'elle parlait, j'avais observé le professeur, et j'avais vu son visage blêmir. Devant elle, toutefois, il avait su garder son sang-froid pour ne pas l'effrayer ; il avait même souri cependant qu'il tenait la porte pour lui permette d'entrer dans le boudoir. Mais dès quelle eut disparu, il me poussa brusquement dans la salle à manger dont il referma aussitôt la porte.

Alors, pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis chez Van Helsing des signes de profond découragement. Il levait les mains, en proie à une sorte de désespoir muet, puis les frappait l'une contre l'autre comme s'il savait que toute tentative désormais serait vaine. Finalement, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et, le visage enfoui dans les mains, il se mit à pleurer, à sangloter – et les sanglot semblaient venir du fond de son cœur déchiré. À nouveau, il leva les bras comme pour prendre à témoin l'univers entier.

Chris : Bon dieu ! bon dieu ! Qu'avons-nous donc fait, qu'a fait cette pauvre petite pour mériter tant d'épreuves ? Est-ce encore, venu du vieux monde païen, un effet de l'inexorable destin ? Cette pauvre mère, bien innocente, animée des meilleures intentions, agit de telle sorte quelle met en danger sa fille, corps et âme ; et pourtant nous ne devons ni ne pouvons le lui dire, même en prenant de grandes précautions, car elle en mourrait, et sa mort signifiait la mort de sa fille. Oh ! dans quelle situation me voilà encore ! Oh Florine…

Éric : Était votre femme, la mère de sakura…

Chris : Oui, elle est morte de la lucimie, je n'ai pas pu la sauvé et c'est a cause de ça que sakura en veut tellement… elle va m'en vouloir encore si Noëmie mourrait, elle qui me déteste déjà elle voudrais me renier comme père.

Éric : J'en suis désolé…

Chris : Bref, Venez ! Il nous faut faire quelque chose ! Qu'un démon ou non ce soit mis de la partie, ou que même tous les démons se soient ligués contre nous, peu importe… Quoi qu'il en soit, nous lutterons, nous combattrons…

Il retourna vers la porte d'entrée pour prendre sa trousse, puis nous montâmes à la chambre de la jeune fille.

Une fois encore, je levai le store pendant que Van Helsing s'approchâit du lit. Mais il n'eut plus le même mouvement de surprise lorsqu'il vit la pâleur affreuse du pauvre petit visage. Seulement, une grave tristesse mêlée à une pitié infinie, immobilisèrent ses traits.

Chris : Je m'y attendais !

Sans, un mot de plus, il alla fermer la porte à clef puis commença à disposer sur le guéridon les instruments nécessaires à une troisième transfusion de sang. J'en avais reconnu l'urgence depuis un bon moment déjà, et j'enlevais mon veston quand Van Helsing m'arrêta d'un geste.

Chris : Non ! Aujourd'hui, c'est vous qui opérerez, et c'est moi qui donnerai le sang. Vous n'êtes déjà que trop affaibli.

Tout en parlant, à son tour il ôtait son veston, relevait la manche de sa chemise.

De nouveau la transfusion, de nouveau la morphine, et, de nouveau nous vîmes les joues livides se colorer un plus vite, la respiration régulière soulever la poitrine tandis que le sommeil redevenait normal. Et ce fut moi qui veillai tandis, que Van Helsing se reposait et réparait ses forces.

Chris : On a eu de la chance, ce démon quelqui sois n'a pas pris autant de sang qui aurais voulu. Surment que l'odeur de l'ail a fonctionné mais très peu de temps a mon goût.

Au cours d'un entretien qu'il reçut ensuite avec Mrs Westenra, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait jamais ôter quoi que ce fût de la chambre de Noëmie sans lui en parler auparavant ; que les fleurs en question possédaient une vertu médicinale, et que le traitement qu'il préconisait pour Noëmie consistait en partie à respirer leur parfum. Il me dit alors qu'il voulait voir lui-même comment allait se comporter la malade, et qu'il resterait deux nuits à son chevet. Il me préviendrait par écrit lorsque ma présence serait nécessaire.

Une heure ou deux plus tard, Lucy s'éveilla fraîche comme une rose et riant avec nous, bref, elle ne semblait nullement se ressentir de cette nouvelle épreuve.

De quelle maladie souffre-t-elle ? Je commence à me demander si, à force de vivre parmi les aliénés, je ne deviens pas fou moi-même.

17 septembre

Quatre jours et quatre nuits, paisibles ; oui, quatre jours et quatre nuits d'un calme parfait ! Jem e sens si forte que c'est à peine si je me reconnais. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un long, très long cauchemar et que je viens de me réveiller dans une chambre illuminée de soleil où entre également l'air frais du matin. Je me souviens très vaguement de longs moments faits tout ensemble d'angoisse, d'attente et d'appréhension ; des moments pleins de ténèbres et vides de tout espoir qui aurait pu rendre ma détresse moins poignante ; ensuite c'étaient de longs moments d'oubli. Une autre impression subsiste encore : celle de remonter à la surface de la vie, comme le plongeur qui sort d'une eau profonde et tumultueuse. Depuis que le Dr Van Helsing est ici, à vrai dire, tous ces mauvais rêves sont pour moi choses anciennes. Les bruits qui m'affolaient – les battements d'ailes contre la vitre par exemple ou les voix lointaines qui semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus, ou ces appels qui venaient de je ne sais où et m'enjoignaient de faire je ne sais quoi – tout cela a cessé. Le soir, maintenant, quand je me couche, je ne crains plus de m'endormir. Je ne fais même plus aucun effort pour me tenir éveillée. De plus, à présent, je trouve l'odeur d'ail fort agréable, et, chaque jour, on m'en envoie de Haarlem une grande caisse. Ce soir, le Dr Van Hellsing me quitte, parce qu'il doit aller passer une journée à Amsterdam. Mais je me sens si bien que, vraiment je puis rester seule. Je rends grâce à Dieu quand je pense à maman, à mon cher Cédric, et à nos ami qui tous ont été si bons pour nous ! Que l'on veuille ou non, auprès de moi ne fera pas grande différence, puisque la nuit passée, me réveillant à deux reprises, je me suis aperçue que le professeur s'était endormi dans son fauteuil et que, malgré cela, je n'ai pas eu peur de me laisser à nouveau reprendre par le sommeil pourtant des branches ou des chauves-souris ou je ne sais quoi d'autre venaient à chaque à chaque instant cogner contre la fenêtre, avec colère, eût-on dit.

« The Pail Mall Gazette », 18 septembre.

**LE LOUP S'ECHAPPE  
L'AVENTURE DANGEREUSE D'UN DE NOS JOURNALISTES  
INTERVIEW DU GARDIEN AU JARDIN ZOOLOGIQUE**

Après bien de vaines tentatives et après m'être servi chaque fois de ces mots, _Pall Mall Gazette_, comme d'un talisman, je parvins à dénicher le gardien de la section du jardin zoologique où se trouvent les loups. Thomas Bilder habite une des loges qui avoisinent le bâtiment réservé aux éléphants, et je suis arrivé chez lui au moment où il se mettait à table pour le thé. Lui et sa femme pratiquent les lois de l'hospitalité ; ce sont des gens d'un certain âge déjà, sans enfants, et qui je pense, doivent vivre de façon assez confortable. Le gardien refusa de « parler affaires » comme il dit, avant la fin du repas, et je ne voulus pas le contrarier.

Mais une fois la table desservie, il alluma sa pipe et me dit :

– Maintenant, m'sieur, je vous écoute : vous pouvez me d'mander tout c'que vous voulez ! Vous m'excus'rez, s'pas, d'avoir pas voulu parler profession avant d'avoir mangé, mais c'est comme pour c'qui est des loups, des chacals et des hyènes, j'leur donne toujours leurs repas avant d'leur poser les questions qu'j'ai à leur poser.

– Comment cela, vous leur posez des questions ? demandai-je dans le but de le faire parler.

– Ou j'leur frappe sur la tête avec un bâton, ou j'leur gratte dans les oreilles, pour faire plaisir aux gars qui viennent avec leurs bonnes armes et veulent du spectacle pour leurs sous ! Moi, ça m's'rait égal de leur flanquer des coups avant d'leur donner à manger ; mais tout d'même, j'préfère qu'ils aient eu leur café et leur pousse-café – si vous comprenez c'que j'veux dire ? Avant qu'je mettre à leur gratter les oreilles. Voyez-vous, ajouta-t-il avec un air de philosophe, il y a beaucoup de ressemblance entre ces animaux et nous. Vous v'là qui v'nez m'poser un tas d'questions sur mon métier ; franchement, si ce n'était votr'j'eunesse, j'vous aurais envoyé paître sans vous répondre ! Quand vous m'avez d'mandé si j'voulais qu'vous d'mandiez au surveillant en chef, si vous pouviez m'poser des questions, alors, vous ai-je dit d'aller au diable ?

– Oui, vous l'avez dit.

– Mais maintenant que, comme les lions, les loups et les tigres, j'ai eu ma pitance que ma bonne vieille m'a donné à manger et à boire et que j'ai allumé ma pipe, vous pouvez m'gratter les oreilles autant qu'il vous plaira, je n'me fâcherai pas. Allez-y ! Vos questions ? J'les attends ! Je sais qu'c'est au sujet de c'loup qui s'est sauvé.

– Exactement. Je désirerais savoir ce que vous pensez de cette affaire. Racontez-moi, je vous prie, comment cela s'est passé. Une fois que vous m'aurez donné tous les détails, je vous demanderai pourquoi selon vous, cette bête a pu s'échapper et comment tout cela finira ?

– Très bien, patron. Ben, voilà. Ce loup – Bersicker – que nous l'appelions, nous l'avions acheté, il y a quatre ans, avec deux autres. C'était un loup très bien élevé qui n'nous avait jamais donné d'embarras. Ou alors ça vaut même pas la peine d'en parler. Qu'il ait voulu se sauver, v'là c'qui m'surprend maintenant. Mais, voyez-vous, c'est qu'on n'peut pas se'fier aux loups plus qu'aux femmes.

– Ne l'écoutez pas, monsieur ! s'écria Mrs Bilder en éclatant de rire. Il s'occupe depuis si, longtemps de toutes ces bêtes que l'on peut bénir le ciel s'il n'est lui-même devenu comme un vieux loup ! Mais pour être dangereux, il ne l'est pas, vous savez, pas du tout !

– Oui, monsieur, il y avait deux heures environ, hier, que j'avais donné à manger aux bêtes, quand j'ai compris qu'i s'passait quelqu'chose d'pas normal. J'étais chez les singes à étendre d'la paille pour le puma qui est malade, quand j'ai entendu des hurlements. Je suis tout d'suite venu voir c'qui s'passait. C'était Bersicker qui s'dém'nait comme un fou, qui sautait sur les barreaux de la cage comme s'il voulait les arracher pour se sauver. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'visiteurs à ce moment-là, un seul homme seulement tout près d'la cage, seul'ment un homme grand, mince, avec un long nez recourbé et une barbe pointue dont quelques poils étaient blancs. Son regard était dur et froid, ses yeux flambyaient, vrai, comme j'vous dit, ils flamboyaient, et tout de d'suite, j'lui en ai voulu, car il me semblait qu'c'était contre lui qu'l'animal s'fâchait ainsi. Il portait des gants d'peau blanche, et du doigt, il montra les loups en m'disant :

Benoit : Gardien, qu'est-ce qui excite ces loups, croyez vous ?

– P't'être que c'est vous, que j'répondis, car, vraiment, les manières de cet homme n'me plaisaient pas.

Au lieu de s'mettr'e en colère, comme je m'y attendais, il m'sourit d'une façon bizarre, p't'être insolente, en découvrant de longues dents blanches, très pointues.

Benoit : Oh non, ces bêtes ne m'trouveraient pas à leur goût.

Gardien : Oh ! Si, elles vous trouveraient à leur goût, que j'répondis. À l'heure du thé, elles aiment toujours se faire les dents sur un os ou deux, et à vous voir…

Chose étrange, quand ils nous virent bavarder d'la sorte, les loups se calmèrent, et quand je m'approchai de Bersicker comme d'habitude, il me laissa caresser ses oreilles. L'homme s'approcha à son tour, et j'veux être pendu s'il ne se mit pas, lui aussi à caresser le vieux loup !

Gardien : Attention, Bericher peut-être dangereux !

Benoit : Ne craignez rien, les loups et moi, on se connaît !

Gardien : Ah ! vous gardez aussi des loups ? car un monsieur qui s'occupe de loups, patron, c'est toujours un ami pour moi.

Benoit : Non, pas exactement, non, je ne garde pas les loups… mais enfin, certains loups sont parfois devenus très familiers avec moi.

Et, en disant ces mots, il souleva son chapeau comme l'aurait fait un lord, puis s'éloigna.

Le vieux Berscker le suivit des yeux aussi longtemps qu'il put le voir, puis il alla se coucher dans un coin d'où il ne volut pas bouger d'otute la soirée, Mais, dès que la lune fut levée, tous les loups se mirent à heurler, sans raison qu'i m'semblait. Y avait personne dans les environs, suelement quelqu'un qui quéqu'part derrière les jardins de park Road, appelait un chien. Une ou deux fois, j'suis allé voir les bêtes, i's'passait rien d'anormal… Puis tout à coup, ils ont cessé d'hurler… Ensuite, quelques minutes avant minuit, j'suis d'nouveau allé voir, avant de m'coucher, et quand j'suis arrivé d'vant la cage du vieux Bersicker, les barreaux étaient tout tordus et cassés par endroits… et la cage était vide ! V'là tout c'que j'sais, m'sieur ; mais pour c'qui est de l'savoir, j'en suis certain !

– Vous ne connaissez personne qui aurait remarqué quelque chose, cette nuit-là ?

– Vers minuit également, un d'nos jardiniers revenait d'la fanfare quand, soudain, il a vu un gros chien gris sortir d'un trou d'la , c'est ce qu'i raconte mais, quant à moi j'n'y crois pas beaucoup car, en rentrant chez lui, i n'en a pas dit un seul mot à sa femme ; ce n'est que lorsqu'on a su que l'loup s'était sauvé et que nous avons passé toute la nuit à le chercher partout qu'notr'homme s'est souvenu d'avoir vu ce gros chien. C'quej'crois, moi, c'est qu'la fanfare l'avait tourneboulé.

– Maintenant., Mr Bilder, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi, selon vous, ce loup s'est échappé ?

– Mais oui, monsieur, je crois qu'je pourrais vous l'expliquer, fit-il et il parlait avec modestie. Seulement, je n'sais pas si mon explication vous suffira.

– Là, mon ami, soyez complètement rassuré ! Si vous, qui connaissez toutes les habitudes des animaux, ne pouvez pas comprendre exactement ce qui s'est passé, qui donc en vérité, le pourrait ?

– Eh bien ! monsieur, voilà : selon moi, ce loup s'est échappé… tout simplement parce qu'il voulait connaître la liberté.

À cette plaisanterie, Thomas et sa femme éclatèrent de rire, et je compris que ce n'était pas la première fois que le bonhomme la servait. J'employai un autre moyen, plus efficace, celui-là, de lui toucher le cœur.

– Bon, Mr Bilder, considérons, n'est-ce pas, que ce demi-souverain que je vous ai donné a déjà rendu tous les services qu'il pouvait rendre, et que son frère est là, qui attend que vous le réclamiez une fois que vous m'aurez dit, cette fois, comment, à votre avis, toute cette histoire finira.

– Parfait, monsieur, et j'espère que vous m'excuserez mais tout l'heure la vieille ici m'a fait un clin d'œil qui m'a…

– Moi ? jamais s'écria sa femme.

– Sincèrement, monsieur, je crois que ce loup se cache quelque part. Le jardinier a dit qu'la bête galopait en direction du nord, et quelle galopait plus vite que n'galoperait un cheval. J'n'en crois rien, car, vous voyez, m'sieur, les loups n'galopent pas plus qu'les chiens ; i n'sont pas bâtis pour ça. Les loups, ce sont des créatures étonnantes dans les livres d'histoires, peut-être, quand ils s'assemblent pour poursuivre un être effrayé. Mais, que le Seigneur ait pitié de nous ! Dans la vie réelle, un loup, ça n'vaut même pas un bon chien : c'est beaucoup moins intelligent, et moins hardi. Ce Bersicker, on n'l'a pas habitué à s'battre ni même chercher sa nourriture, et sans doute est-il maintenant à s'prom'ner dans l'parc en s'demandant, si toutefois il est capable d'y penser, où il trouv'ra à déjeuner. Ou bien est-il allé un peu plus loin, p't-êtr'est-il, à l'heure où j'vous parle, dans une cave à charbon. Ou encore, s'il ne trouve rien à manger, m'est avis qu'i pourrait se précipiter dans une boucherie et alors ! Sinon, et si une bonne d'enfant vient à passer avec un soldat, ayant laissé derrière elle le petit dans sa voiture, eh bien ! j's'rais pas étonné alors si au recensement d'la population on s'apercevait qu'il y a un bébé en moins. Voilà comment j'vois l'histoire.

Je lui tendais une seconde pièce d'un demi-souverain quand, au-dehors, quelque chose surgit de dessous la fenêtre et vint se cogner contre la vitre. Le visage de Mr Bilder, qu'il avait naturellement long, s'allongea encore d'étonnement.

– Bon Dieu ! s'écria-t-il, mais n'est-ce pas le vieux Bersicker qui revient de lui-même !

Il alla ouvrir la porte ; chose bien inutile, me dis-je. J'ai toujours pensé qu'un animal sauvage ne se trouve jamais une place qui lui convienne mieux que lorsqu'un obstacle le sépare de nous. Mon expérience personnelle m'a convaincue de la justesse de cette idée.

Mais après tout, il n'y a rien de tel que l'habitude, car Bilder et sa femme n'avaient pas plus peur du loup que je n'aurais peur d'un chien. Cette bête était aussi paisible, aussi douce que son ancêtre, le compagnon du petit Chaperon rouge. Toute cette scène du retour au bercail avait quelque chose de comique et d'émouvant tout ensemble, qu'il serait difficile de décrire. Le méchant loup qui, pendant une longue demi-journée, avait été la terreur de Londres et avait fait trembler tous les enfants était là, devant nous, l'air repentant, et fêté, et caressé comme une sorte de fils prodigue. Bilder l'examina de la tête aux pattes en lui témoignant mille tendresses, puis il déclara :

– Voilà, j'savais bien qu'la pauv'bête aurait des ennuis ; ne l'ai-je pas dit tout l'temps depuis hier ? Voyez sa gueule, toute blessée, pleine encore de morceaux d'verre. Elle a certainement voulu sauter au-dessus d'un mur ou l'autre. C'est une vraie honte que les gens puissent garnir leurs murs de tessons de bouteilles ! Vous voyez, voilà ce qui arrive… Viens ici, Bersicker…

Il emmena le loup et alla l'enfermer dans une cage ; lui donna un quartier de viande, puis se rendit près de son chef et l'avertit du retour de l'animal.

De mon côté, je suis revenu ici afin de relater pour notre journal la seule version que l'on ait aujourd'hui de cette escapade qui a mis le zoo en grand émoi.

17 septembre

Après le dîner, j'étais dans mon bureau, occupée à mettre à jour le travail que j'avais laissé en souffrance, trop pris et par mes malade et par mes visites fréquentes à Noëmie. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit toute grande et Nicolas, les traits convulsées de colère, se précipita vers moi. Je demeurai littéralement interdit, car ce n'est pas souvent qu'un malade, sans en demander la permission à personne, vienne trouver le médecin en chef dans son bureau.

Il tenait en main un couteau et je devinai aussitôt que, dans sa fureur, il pouvait devenir dangereux ; je fis donc un mouvement de recul, de façon que la table pût nous séparer, chacun de nous étant placé de part et d'autre. Mais il me prévint, et avant que je pusse reprendre mon équilibre, il avait sauté sur moi et m'avait fait au poignet gauche une coupure assez grave. Toutefois, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de frapper une seconde fois, je l'envoyai à terre, allongé sur le dos.

Mon poignet, saignait abondamment, le sang formait une petite mare sur le tapis. Renfield, je m'en rendis compte immédiatement, ne méditait pas une nouvelle attaque ; aussi me mis-je à bander mon poignet, tout en regardant l'homme étendu par terre. Quand, avec les surveillants arrivés, nous nous penchâmes sur lui pour le relever et le reconduire dans sa chambre, il était occupé à une besogne qui me souleva le cœur.

Retourné maintenant sur le ventre, à la manière d'un chien, il léchait le sang qui avait coulé de mon poignet. Mias je fus assez étonné de voir qu'il se laissait emmener sans difficulté, en répétant à tout moment :

Nicolas : Le sang, c'est la vie ! Le sang, c'est la vie !

Je ne puis vraiment pas me permettre de perdre de ce sang, serait-ce même en petite quantité ; j'en ai déjà perdu suffisamment ces derniers jours, d'autant plus que la maladie de Noëmie, avec tout ce qu'elle exige d'endurance et d'efforts de notre part, avec toute l'horreur qu'elle nous inspire à certains moments, devient vraiment éprouvante.

Je n'en peux plus ; il me semble que je tomberai d'épuisement si je n'ai pas une nuit de repos.

Oh! Dormir ! Dormir des heures!

Heureusement, Van Helsing ne m'a pas fait appeler ; aussi j'aurai ces heures de sommeil si nécessaires.

Télégramme de Van Helsing, Anvers  
à Seward, Carfax

(Envoyé à _Carfax_, Sussex, aucun nom de comté n'étant indiqué ; déposé après vingt-deux heures.)

17 septembre

« Ne pas manquer vous rendre à Hillingham ce soir ; si pas veiller tout le temps, entrer souvent dans la chambre voir si fleurs à leurs places. Très important. Vous rejoindrai le plus tôt possible, une fois arrivé à Londres. »

Journal du Dr Seward 18 septembre

Je vais prendre le train pour Londres. Le télégramme de Van Helsing m'a plongé dans la consternation. Une nuit entière de perdue, et je sais par expérience, hélas ! Ce qu'il peut arriver en une nuit. Évidemment, il est possible que tout se soit très bien passé ; mais, d'autre part, que de choses ont pu se produire ! Il faut assurément que quelque malédiction nous poursuive, puisque nous devons nous attendre à voir contrarié chacun de nos efforts. J'emporte ce cylindre à Hillingham et je compléterai mon enregistrement sur le phonographe de Noëmie.

Mémorandum laissé par Lucy Westenra 17 septembre, la nuit

J'écris ces lignes sur des feuilles détachées afin qu'on les trouve et les lise, car je veux que l'on sache exactement ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Je vais mourir de faiblesse, je le sens. J'ai à peine la force d'écrire ; mais il faut que j'écrive ceci même si la mort me surprend la plume à la main.

Comme d'habitude, je me suis mise au lit en ayant soin de placer les fleurs autour de mon cou comme le Dr Van Helsing me l'a ordonné, et je me suis endormie presque aussitôt. Mais j'ai été réveillée par ces battements d'ailes contre la fenêtre, que j'avais entendus pour la première fois après que, tout endormie, j'étais montée au sommet de la falaise de Whitby où Mina m'a trouvée, et que j'ai entendus si souvent depuis lors. Je n'ai pas eu peur ; pourtant, j'aurais souhaité que le Dr Seward fût dans la chambre voisine, comme le Dr Van Helsing me l'avait donné à entendre, afin que je pusse l'appeler. J'ai essayé de me rendormir, mais n'y suis pas parvenue. Alors, m'a reprise ma vieille crainte du sommeil et j'ai décidé, au contraire, de rester éveillée. Chose étrange, tandis que j'essayais de le combattre, le sommeil peu à peu semblait devoir me gagner ; aussi dans l'espoir de ne pas rester seule, j'ai ouvert ma porte et j'ai crié :

Noëmie : Y a-t-il quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse. Comme je ne voulais pas non plus éveiller maman, j'ai refermé ma porte. Alors, au-dehors, venant, m'a-t-il semblé, des buissons, j'ai entendu un cri, comme si un chien hurlait, mais c'était un cri bien plus effrayant. Je suis allée à la fenêtre, me suis penchée pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité, mais je n'ai rien vu sinon une grosse chauve-souris – celle-là même probablement qui était venue battre des ailes contre la vitre. Je me suis remise au lit, bien décidée encore à ne pas m'endormir. Un peu après, ma porte s'ouvrit et maman passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement ; voyant que je ne dormais pas, elle entra et vint s'asseoir près de mon lit. Elle, toujours si douce, me dit sur un ton encore plus doux, plus apaisant que d'habitude :

Mrs Westenra : Je me demandais si tu n'avais besoin de rien, ma chérie, et j'ai voulu venir m'en assurer.

Pour qu'elle ne prît pas froid, je lui proposai de se coucher à côté de moi dans mon lit, Ce qu'elle fit, tout en gardant son peignoir, car, me dit-elle, elle ne resterait qu'un moment, puis regagnerait son propre lit. Comme elle me tenait serrée dans ses bras, il y eut à nouveau ce bruit contre les fenêtre. Maman sursaute en s'écriant :

Mrs Westenra : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

J'essayai de la rassurer et finalement y parvins ; elle se recoucha, tout à fait calme, mais j'entend son cœur battre à grand coups. On entendit une fois encore hurler dans les buissons, puis quelque chose vient frapper contre la vitre qui se brisa. Les morceau de verres s'éparpillèrent sur le plancher. Le vent souleva le store, et dans l'ouverture faite par le carreau cassé, passa la tête d'un grand loup très maigre. Maman poussa un nouveau cri d'effroi, se dressa sur le lit tout en se débattant, et voulu saisir un objet quelconque pour nous défendre. C'est ainsi qu'elle arracha de mon cou la guirlande de fleurs d'ail puis la jeta au milieu de la chambre. Pendant quelque instants, elle resta assise de la sorte, montra le loup du doigt, puis elle retomba sur l'oreiller, comme frappée par la foudre, et sa tête vint cogner contre mon front ; une ou deux secondes, je restai étourdie ; la chambre, et tout autour de moi, semblait tourner, et pourtant je gardais les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre ; mais le loup disparut bientôt, et on eût dit que des petites taches, par myriades, entraient en tourbillions par la vitre casse, des tourbillions qui rappelaient sans doute les colonnes de sabre que le voyageur voit s'élever dans le désert quand souffle le simoun. J'essayai de m'asseoir sur le lit, mais en vain; Jen e sais quelle force mystérieuse m'en empêchait, et du reste le corps de ma pauvre maman qui me semblait déjà si froid et était retombé sur moi, me rendait tout mouvement impossible. Puis je perdis connaissance. Jen e me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

Cet évanouissement ne dura pas longtemps, mais ce furent, j'en eus très vaguement conscience malgré tout, des minutes terribles. Quand je revins à moi, le glas sonnait dans les environs, des chiens hurlaient tout autour de la maison, et dans les arbres du jardin, non loin de ma fenêtre, me semblait-il, un rossignol chantait. Le chagrin, la peur, mon état de grande faiblesse, tout cela me laissait dans une sorte de torpeur ; toutefois, à entendre chanter ce rossignol, j'avais l'impression de retrouver la voix de ma pauvre maman, sa voix qui s'élevait dans la nuit pour me consoler. Sans doute ces différents bruits avaient-ils réveillé les servantes, car je les entendis alors qui marchaient pieds nus sur le palier. Je les appelai, elles entrèrent, et l'on devine leurs cris d'épouvante lorsqu'elles comprirent le malheur qui nous arrivait et virent le corps tendu au-dessus de moi, qui restait couché sur le lit ! Le vent, entrant dans la chambre par la fenêtre brisée, faisait claquer la porte à tout moment. Les braves filles soulevèrent le corps de ma chère maman pour me permettre de me lever, puis doucement avec mille précautions, l'étendirent convenablement sur le lit et le recouvrirent d'un drap. Voyant à quel point elles étaient impressionnées, je leur dis de descendre à la salle à manger et de boire un verre de vin. Elles ouvrirent la porte qui se referma aussitôt sur elles. Je les entendis crier à nouveau puis dégringoler en groupe l'escalier. Alors, je disposai des fleurs sur la poitrine de maman et, à peine les y avais-je mises, je me souvins des recommandations du Dr Van Helsing, mais, pour rien au monde, je n'aurais repris ces fleurs… D'ailleurs, j'attendais que les servantes reviennent près de moi : nous resterions ensemble à veiller. Mais elles ne remontèrent pas ; je les appelai : pas de réponse ! Alors, je me décidai à descendre à mon tour dans la salle à manger. Je faillis me trouver mal devant le spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux ; toutes les quatre gisaient sur le plancher, respirant difficilement. La carafe de sherry, demi vidée, était encore sur la table, mais il y avait dans la pièce une odeur bizarre… âcre. J'examinai la carafe : elle sentait le laudanum. J'ouvris le buffet, et je m'aperçus que le flacon dont le médecin de maman se sert – se servait, hélas ! – pour la soigner était vide. Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Que vais-je faire ?… Je suis revenue dans la chambre, auprès de maman ; je ne peux pas la quitter, et je suis seule dans la maison, hormis ces pauvres filles en qui quelqu'un a fait prendre le laudanum. Seule avec la mort ! Et je n'ose pas sortir car, par la fenêtre cassée, j'entends hurler le loup. Et toujours ces petites taches qui dansent dans la chambre et tourbillonnent à cause du courant d'air qui vient de la fenêtre, et la lampe qui baisse maintenant, qui va bientôt s'éteindre Que vais-je faire ? Dieu veuille qu'il ne m'arrive rien de mal, cette nuit ! Je vais glisser ces feuilles dans mon corsage afin qu'on les trouve quand on fera ma dernière toilette. Ma pauvre maman est partie ! Il est temps que je m'en aille aussi ! Je vous dis adieu, dès maintenant, mon cher Cédric, si je dois mourir cette nuit. Dieu vous garde, mon ami, et me vienne en aide !

Même nuit

Était benoit qui avais tout organisé, mais au fin fond de lui il commençais a avoir peur de la situation, comme si il était plus lui-même, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Autrefois jamais il aurais tuer une fille sans défence, certe il avais voler des sacoche mais il avais jamais fait de mal indirectement a quelqu'un, et maintent il venait d'assasiné une fille innocente, mais aussi des servante du a sa seul frustration et sa faim longtemps retenue, pour la mère de Noëmie, était un accident, crise cardiaque sans doute.

Benoit : * je commence a pensé que aurais du jamais répondre a ce coup de fil, en dirais que je suis manipulé par une force plus puissante qui passe a travers moi.*

Enfin c'est ce que le jeune adolesent prisonnier de son propre corps pensait qui avais fait.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: La Mort Frappa l'innocence.

18 septembre

J'arrivai de bonne heure à Hillingham. Laissant la voiture à la grille de l'allée, je marchai jusqu'à la maison. Je sonnai très doucement, afin de n'éveiller ni Noëmie ni Mrs Westenra, si elle dormait encore. J'espérais que seule une servsante m'entendrait. Un moment se passa et, comme personne ne venait m'ouvrir, je sonnai de nouveau, puis frappai assez fort. Toujours pas de réponse. J'en voulus aux domestiques qui restaient au lit si tard- il était maintenant près de dix heures – de sorte que je sonnai et frappai encore à plusieurs reprises avec plus d'impatience mais toujours en vain. Jusqu'ici, j'avais rendu les servante seules reponsables de ce silence mais, maintenant, j'étais pris d'une terrible appréhension. Ce silence même, n'étais-ce pas une nouvelle manifestation de cette malédiction qui semblait s'acharner contre nous ? Voulais-je réellement pénétrer dans une maison où la mort était entrée avant moi ? Je savais que chaque minute, chaque seconde qui s'écoulait pouvait être la cause de longues heures très dangereuses pour Noëmie si son état s'était une fois de plus aggravé ; aussi contournai-je la maison, espérant trouver une entrée que je ne connaissais pas encore. Toutes les portes étaient fermées à clef, toutes les fenêtres parfaitement closes, de sorte qu'il me fallut bien revenir sur mes pas. Au moment où j'arrivais devant la porte principale, j'entendis le trot rapide d'un cheval ; la voiture, je m'en rendis compte, s'arrêta devant la grille ; et, quelques secondes plus tard, je vis Van Helsing qui remontait l'allée en courant. Quant il m'aperçut, bien que tout essoufflé, il parvint à me dire :

Chris : Ah ! c'est vous ? Vous venez donc d'arriver ? Comment va-t-elle ? Est-il encore temps ? N'avez-vous pas reçu mon télégramme ?

Je lui répondis d'une façon aussi cohérente que je pus, que j'avais seulement reçu son télégramme aux premières heures de la matinée et que j'étais aussitôt venu ici. Mais j'avais beau sonner, j'avais beau frapper, personne ne me répondait.

Il resta un moment silencieux, puis se découvrant, il reprit sur un ton grave :

Chris : Je suppose donc que nous arrivons trop tard. Que la volonté de Dieu soit faite !

Puis, reprenant courage, comme en toute occasion, il ajouta :

Chris : Venez, s'il n'y a ni porte ni fenêtre ouverte, nous trouverons tout de même bien le moyen d'entrer.

Avec lui, je retournai derrière la maison. Il prit sa petite scie de chirurgien et, me la tendant, il me montra les barreaux de fer qui protégeaient la fenêtre d'une des cuisines. Je me mis aussitôt à les scier, et trois d'entre eux ne tardèrent pas à céder. Ensuite, avec un long couteau mince, nous parvînmes à faire sauter l'espagnolette et à ouvrir la fenêtre. J'aidai le professeur à entrer dans la cuisine, puis j'entrai à mon tour. Là, il n'y avait personne, pas plus que dans l'office. Au rez-de-chaussée, nous visitâmes toutes les pièces, l'une après l'autre, et, dans la salle à manger qu'éclairaient quelques rais de lumière passant à travers les volets, nous trouvâmes les quatre servantes étendues sur le plancher. L'idée ne nous vint pas un instant qu'elles pussent être mortes, car leurs ronflements, d'une part, et, de l'autre, la forte odeur de laudanum répandue dans la pièce ne laissaient aucun doute quant à leur véritable état. Aussi, rassuré, Van Helsing me dit : « Nous nous occuperons d'elles plus tard », et nous montâmes alors sans perdre une seconde à la chambre de Noëmie. Cependant, à la porte, nous nous arrêtâmes pour écouter : nous n'entendîmes pas le moindre bruit. C'est aussi pâles l'un que l'autre, et les mains tremblantes, que nous ouvrîmes la porte, très doucement. Comment décrire le spectacle qu s'offrit à nous yeux ? Sur le lit, étaient étendue Noëmie et sa mère ; celle-ci, du côté le plus éloignée de la porte, était recouverte d'un drap blanc ; le bord du drap, relevé par le courant d'air – la vitre avait volé en éclats – laissait voir un visage blême et tiré, marqué par la frayeur. À côté d'elle, Noëmie reposait, le visage encore plus tiré. La couronne de fleurs qu'elle portait autour du cou se trouvait maintenant sur la poitrine de Mrs Westenra et, comme sa gorge était découverte, on voyait les deux petite blessures que nous avions déjà remarqués auparavant, mais devenues beaucoup plus vilaines. Sans un mot, le professeur se pencha sur le lit, sa tête touchant presque la potrine de la pauve Noëmie ; puis, après avoir écouté très attentivement, mais seulement l'espace d'une seconde, il se redressa d'un mouvement brusque, et me cria :

Chris : Il n'est pas trop tard ! Vite, vite ! Du brandy !

Je descendis en hâte, et allai prendre la bouteille dans la salle à manger, en ayant soin cependant de sentir et de goûter l'alcool, afin de m'assurer qu'on n'y avait pas ajouté du laudanum comme on l'avait fait dans la carafe contenant le sherry. Les servantes continuaient à respirer, mais d'une façon plus paisible, plus régulière ; sans doute l'effet du laudanum se dissipait-il peu à peu Toutefois, je n'attendis pas d'en avoir le cœur net, et retournai immédiatement auprès de Van Helsing. Comme il l'avait déjà fait, il frotta avec le brandy les lèvres et les gencives de Noëmie, ses poignets, et les paumes de ses mains. Puis il me dit :

Chris : Voilà. Pour le moment, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire…

Vous, descendez et essayez d'éveiller ces filles. Frappez-leur le visage avec un linge mouillé, et ne craignez pas d'y aller brutalement ! Qu'elles allument un bon feu et préparent un bain chaud. Cette pauvre petite est presque aussi froide que le corps étendu auprès d'elle. Elle doit être réchauffée avant que nous puissions faire pour elle quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut sans grande difficulté que j'éveillai trois de ces filles ; mais la quatrième était encore presque une enfant, de sorte que la drogue avait agi sur elle avec plus d'efficacité. Je l'étendis sur le sofa et la laissai dormir. Les autres restèrent bien encore un moment comme hébétées ; pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'elles se souvenaient de ce qui s'était passé, elles se mirent à pleurer et même à sangloter, comme si elles avaient eu proprement un drame à me raconter. Mais je me montrai ferme et assez sévère, je ne les laissai pas parler ; je leur dis qu'une morte dans la maison, c'était suffisant, et que si elles perdaient, ne fût-ce que quelques moments à bavarder, c'était maintenant Miss Noëmie qui allait mourir. Toujours en sanglotant et à moitié habillées, elles allèrent à la cuisine. Par bonheur, le fourneau n'était pas éteint, le réservoir était rempli – nous ne manquerions pas d'eau chaude. Le bain préparé, nous transportâmes Noëmie et la plongeâmes dans l'eau. Nous étions en train de lui frictionner les bras et les jambes quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. L'une des servantes se précipita dans sa chambre pour s'habiller un peu plus décemment, puis redescendit ouvrir. Elle vint nous avertir alors qu'un monsieur était làm avec un message de la part dr Mr Holmwood. Comme nous ne pouvions recevoir personne ne ce moment, je la priai de faire attendre ce visiteur ; j'avoue que j'oubliai bientôt sa présence, tout occupé que j'étais de notre malade.

Depuis que je travaillais avec lui, je n'avais jamais vu le professeur lutter de cette façon contre la mort. Car, nous le savions tous les deux, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, d'un combat à toute extrémité contre la mort. C'est ce que je lui glissai à l'oreille, alors qu'il se redressait l'espace d'un instant. Je ne saisis pas très bien la réponse qu'il me fit, mais la gravité de son visage me frappa.

Chris :Si ce n'était que cela, j'abandonnerais ici tout effort, et je la laisserais reposer en paix, car je ne vois pas bien ce que la vie pourrait lui apporter encore.

Cependant, en redoublant d'ardeur et d'obstination, il continua à tenter de ranimer Noëmie.

Et bientôt, nous nous aperçûmes que l'eau chaude commençait à faire quelque effet. Au moyen du stéthoscope, on entendait de nouveau le cœur battre, et le souffle des poumons redevenait perceptible. Tandis que nous sortions la jeune fille du bain et l'enveloppions dans un drap chaud, Van Helsing me dit, le visage presque rayonnant :

Chris : Nous avons gagné la première manche ! Échec au roi !

Nous installâmes Lucy dans une autre chambre ; une fois qu'elle fut mise au lit, nous lui versâmes dans la bouche quelques gouttes de brandy. Puis Van Helsing lui lia autour du cou un mouchoir de soie très douce. Elle n'avait pas encore repris connaissance, et elle paraissait être plus mal, je crois, que nous ne l'avions jamais vue.

Ayant appelé une des servantes, le professeur lui ordonna de rester au chevet de sa jeune maîtresse, de ne pas la quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce que nous fussions de retour, puis il me fit signe de sortir avec lui de la chambre.

Chris : Nous devons réfléchir maintenant à ce qu'il nous faut faire.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle à manger dont il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. On avait ouvert les volets, mais les stores étaient déjà baissés, selon cette coutume que les Anglaises des classes inférieures observent toujours étroitement. La pièce était donc obscure mais cette pénombre nous suffisait. La gravité, peinte sur les traits de Van Helsing, avait plutôt fait place à présent à la perplexité. De toute évidence, il cherchait à résoudre une nouvelle difficulté.

Éric : – Eh bien ! oui, que faire ? Qui nous aidera ? Il faut absolument une autre transfusion de sang – oui, encore une, et cela le plus vite possible, ou la pauvre enfant ne vivra pas une heure de plus. Vous, mon ami, vous êtes épuisé, comme moi d'ailleurs. Et je crains de faire subir cette épreuve à l'une ou l'autre de ces femmes, quand bien même elle aurait le courage de s'y soumettre. Où trouver quelqu'un qui voudrait lui donner un peu de son sang ?

Voix : Je ne suis pas ici, non ?

La voix venait du sofa, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et je sentis aussitôt un profond soulagement, car, je ne pouvais pas m'y tromper, c'était la voix de Gilles Morris. Van Helsing eut d'abord un mouvement de colère, mais ses traits s'adoucirent bientôt et une lueur de joie brilla dans ses yeux tandis que, me précipitant vers mon ami les mains tendues, je m'écriais :

Éric : Gilles Morris ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Cédric vous a sans doute…

Pour toute réponse, il me tendit un télégramme. Je lus : « Pas de nouvelle de Steward depuis trois jours. Terriblement inquiet. Impossible de quitter pèere, toujours aussi mal. Écrivez-moi sans tarder comment va Noëmie. _Holmwood. »_

Gilles : Je pense que j'arrive à point nommé, Vous savez, n'est-ce pas, que vous n'avez qu'à m'indiquer ce que je dois faire.

Van Helsing s'approcha de Morris à son tour, lui serra la main, et le regardant dans les yeux, déclara :

Chris : Quand une femme épuisée a besoin de sang, celui d'un homme courageux et la seule chose qui puisse la sauver. Le diable peut user de tout son pouvoir contre nous, mais Dieu, en voici une nouvelle preuve. Nous envoie toujours les hommes dont nous avons besoin.

Et de nouveau, nous procédâmes à la transfusion de sang. Ce fut si pénible que je ne me sens pas le courage d'en donner les détails. Noëmie avait dû recevoir un choc terrible dont elle se ressentait bien plus que les fois précédentes, car elle ne réagit plus de la même façon. La voir, l'entendre au cours de la lutte qu'elle soutint pour revenir à la vie était quaisi insupportable.

Pourtant, peu à peu, le cœur battit plus régulièrement, la respiration s'améliora, et Van Helsing eut encore recours à une injection de morphine, ce qui eut pour effet de transformer l'état d'évanouissement en un sommeil profond. Le professeur resta à veiller Noëmie pendant que je descendais avec Gilles Morris et envoyais une des servantes payer le cocher du fiacre qui attendait à la grille. Après lui avoir donnée un verre de vin, je fis étendre Gilles sur le sofa et je dis à la cuisinière de lui préparer un déjeuner substantiel. Puis, une idée me venant à l'esprit, je retournai aussitôt dans la chambre de la malade. Je trouvai Van Helsing tenant en main deux ou trois feuillets de papier. Je vis tout de suite qu'il les avait déjà lus et qu'il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre S'il avait l'air sombre, une certaine satisfaction ne se lisait pas moins sur son visage, comme si, pour lui, un doute venait de s'éclaircir. Il me tendit les feuillets en me disant seulement :

Chris : C'est tombé du corsage de Noëmie quand nous l'avons soulevée pour la baigner.

Ayant lu ces feuillets à mon tour, je regardai interdit le professeur et, après un moment, je lui demandai :

Éric : Pour l'amour du Ciel, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Était-elle, ou plutôt est-elle folle ? Ou alors, en présence de quel horrible danger nous trouvons-nous ?

Van Helsing me reprit les papiers.

Chris : N'y pensez plus pour le moment, Oublez cela. Le temps viendra où vous saurez tout, où vous comprendrez tout... Mais pas maintenant ; plus tard… Pourquoi êtes-vous remonté ? Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?

Ceci m'aida à revenir complètement à moi.

Éric : Oui, à propos du certificat de décès. Si nous ne remplisons pas toutes les formalités requises, il y aura sans doute une enquête et nous devrons, en outre, produire ces papiers. J'espère toutefois qu'une enquête ne sera pas nécessaire car sans aucun doute, cela turait la pauvre Noëmie, si rien d'autee ne la tue avant. Nous savons tous, vous et moi et le médecin de Mrs Westenra, de quoi souffrait celle-ci, et nous pouvons rédiger le certificat en ce sens. Faisons-le tout de suite. Je le porterai moi-même à l'officier de l'état civil, puis j'irai trouver l'entrepreneur des pompes funèbres.

Chris : Parfait, mon ami John ! Vous pensez à tout ! En vérité, si Miss Noëmie est poursuivie par des ennemis implacables, au moins est-elle assez heureuse pour avoir des amis qui l'aiment vraiment ! Il y en a un et deux et trois qui se laissent ouvrir les veines pour lui donner leur sang, et je ne parle pas du vieil homme que je suis. Ah ! oui, je vous reconnais bien là, mon ami Éric ! Et je vous en aimerai d'autant plus. Maintenant, descendons !

Dans le corridor, nous rencontrâmes Gilles Morris qui s'apprêtait à envoyer un télégramme à Arthur, lui annonçant la mort de Mrs Westenra et lui disant que Noëmie, après une grave rechute se remettait peu à peu ; enfin, que Van Helsing et moi étions à son chevet.

Quand je lui eus dit pourquoi je quittais quelques moments la maison, il ne me retint pas, mais me demanda alors que je m'éloignais déjà :

Gilles : Quand vous reviendrez, Éric, pourrais-je vous dire deux mots en particulier ?

Je lui répondis par un signe de tête affirmatif.

L'officier de l'état civil ne fit aucune difficulté au sujet de quoi que ce soit, et l'entrepreneur des pompes funèbres me dit qu'il viendrait dans la soirée, afin de prendre les mesures pour le cercueil et convenir avec nous de tout ce qui concernait les funérailles.

À mon retour, Gilles m'attendait. Je lui promis un entretien dès que j'aurais revu Noëmie, et je montai dans sa chambre. Elle dormait encore, et le professeur semblait être resté tout ce temps assis près du lit. En me voyant, il porta un doigt à ses lèvres et j'en conclus qu'il croyait qu'elle alllait bientôt s'éveiller, mais qu'il voulait que ce réveil fût naturel et non provoqué par quelque bruit que ce fût. J'aillai donc rejoindre Gilles et je le fis entrer dans un petit salon où les stores n'étaient pas baissées, ce qui rendait cette pièce un plus gaie que les autres, ou plutôt un peu moins lugubre. Dès que nous fûmes seuls, il me dit :

Gilles : Éric Seward, je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais enfin, la situation est sérieuse, exceptionnelle… Vous savez que j'aimais cette fille et que je l'avais demandée en mariage. Bien que tout cela soit de l'histoire ancienne, je lui suis encore fort attaché et j'éprouve beaucoup d'inquiétude à son sujet. Réellement, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? De quoi souffre-t-elle ? Le Hollandais – un vieil homme remarquable, je l'ai vu tout de suite – vous disait quand vous êtes entrés tous les deux dans la salle à manger où je me trouvais qu'une autre transfusion de sang était nécessaire, mais il a ajouté que vous, l'un comme l'autre, vous étiez déjà épuisés. Dois-je comprendre que Van Helsing et vous, vous vous êtes déjà soumis à l'épreuve à laquelle je viens de me soumettre ?

Éric : Exactement.

Gilles : Et je suppose qu'Arthur a fait de même. Quand je l'ai vu il y a quatre jour, il paraissait bien mal en point. Je n'ai jamais vu personne changer ainsi et si rapidement depuis que, dans la pampa, ma jument favorite à dépéri en une nuit, la nuit même où une de ses grosses chauves-souris que l'on nomme vampires était venue lui ouvrir une veine de la gorge et avait bu pour ainsi dire tout son sang. Elle n'avait même plus la force de se relever, et j'ai dû me résourdre à lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Éric, dites-moi pour autant que vous ne soyez pas tenu au secret professionnel, Cédric a donné son sang le premier, n'est-ce pas ?

Tandis qu'il parlait, le pauvre garçon parvenait de moins en moins à dissimuler l'angoisse qui lui inspirait l'état de santé de cette femme qu'il aimait encore – angoisse qu'aggravait son ignorance complète du mal mystérieux et terrible qui ne laissait aucun répit à la malheureuse. Son chagrin était immense et, visiblement, il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté – et cet homme n'en manquait certes pas – pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de lui répondre, car j'hésitais à lui dire la vérité sans savoir si Van Helsing m'y eût autorisé. Mais il en savait déjà tant, et en devinait davantage encore, que je ne pouvais pas ne pas répondre à sa question.

Éric : Oui, Arthur fût le premier…

Gilles : Quand cela s'est-il passsé ?

Éric : Il y a une dizaine de jours.

Gilles : Dix jours ! Mais alors, cette pauvre petite cérature que nous aimons tous a reçu dans ses veines, en l'espace de dix jours, du sang de quatre hommes ? C'est beaucoup pour ce corps si frêle.

Puis, venant plus près de moi, tout bas mais sur un ton assez brusque, il me demanda :

Gilles : Et pourquoi, malgré cela, reste-t-elle exsangue ?

Éric : Ça, c'est le mystère, Nous ne savons que penser, Van Helsing et moi… Il y a eu, il est vrai, quelques petits incidents qui ont contrarié le traitement prescrit par le professeur. Mais cela n'arrivera plus. Nous sommes miantenant décidés à rester ici jusqu'à ce que tout aille bien – ou jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini.

Gilles me tendit la main.

Gilles : Et moi je vous aiderai, Vous et le Hollandais, vous n'aurez qu'à me dire ce que je dois faire, et je le ferai.

Quand Noëmie s'éveilla, assez tard dans l'après-midi, son premier geste fut de passer la main sous sa chemise de nuit et, à ma grande surprise, de prendre les feuillets que Van Helsing m'avait fait lire. Le professeur les avait soigneusement replacés là d'où ils étaient tombés, de peur qu'en s'éveillant, si elle ne les trouvait plus, la jeune fille ne s'alarmât. Alors, elle regarda un moment Van Helsing, puis me regarda, et parut contente.

Elle parcourut la chambre des yeux mais quand elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas la sienne, elle poussa un cri et, de ses mains amaigries, se couvrit le visage, presque aussi blanc que les draps. La pauvre enfant revenait à la réalité qui, pour elle, à ce moment, se résumait à ceci : elle avait perdu sa mère. Nous essayâmes de la consoler. Si nous parvînmes à soulager momentanément sa douleur, elle n'en demeura pas moins fort abattue, et elle se remit presque aussitôt à pleurer, et pleura longtemps. Quand nous lui dîmes que l'un de nous, ou peut-être tous les deux ensemble, nous resterions désormais auprès d'elle, de nouveau elle sembla un peu rassurée. Vers le soir, elle s'assoupit. Chose assez surprenante, alors qu'elle dormait encore, elle reprit les feuillets glissés sous sa chemise de nuit et les déchira en deux. Van Helsing s'approcha d'elle, lui ôta des mains les morceaux de papier. Mais, comme si elle les tenait toujours, elle continuait le geste de les déchirer ; finalement, levant les mains, elle les ouvrit comme si elle lançait loin d'elle tous les petits morceaux de papier. Van Helsing avait l'air étonné, semblait réfléchir ; cependant, il ne dit rien.

19 septembre

Toute la nuit, son sommeil fut agité ; à plusieurs reprises, elle manifesta sa crainte de s'endormir puis, quand enfin elle s'était laissé aller au sommeil, c'était dans un état de plus grande faiblesse encore qu'elle s'éveillait. Van Helsing et moi la veillâmes tour à tour ; pas un instant nous ne la laissâmes seule. Gilles Morris ne nous mit point au courant de ses intentions mais, tout la nuit, il se promena autour de la maison. Au matin, Noëmie, nous nous en rendîmes compte, n'avait littéralement plus aucune force. C'est à peine si elle pouvait encore tourner la tête, et le peu de nourriture qu'elle prenait ne lui profitait pas. Parfois, quand elle dormait quelques moments, Chris Van Helsing et moi étions frappés par le changement qui s'opérait chez elle. Endormie, elle nous parraissait plus forte malgré son visage décharné et sa respiration était plus lente, plus régulière ; sa bouche ouverte laissait voir des gencives pâles fortement retirées des dents, lesquelles paraissaient ainsi beaucoup plus longue et plus pointues. Lorsqu'elle était éveillée, la douceur de ses yeux lui rendait évidemment l'expression que nous lui avions toujours connue, bien qu'elle eût les traits d'une mourante. Dans l'après-midi, elle a demandé à voir Cédric, à qui, immédiatement, nous avons télégraphé de venir. Gilles est allé le chercher à la gare.

Il sont arrivés ici à six heures environ. Le soleil couchant était encore chaud et la lumière rouge qui baignait la chambre colorait les joues de la malade. Quand il la vit, Cédric sut mal cacher son émotion, et aucun de nous n'eut le courage de parler. Au cours des dernières heures, les moments pendant lesquels Noëmie avait dormi étaient tout de même devenus de plus en plus fréquents, ou bien des état comateux les avaient remplacés, de sorte que nos conversations – ou plutôt nos ébauches de conversations – avec elle avaient toutes été fort brèsves. La présence de Cédric, toutefois, agit comme un stimulant. La jeune fille sembla recouvrer un peu de ses forces et elle parla à son fiancé avec plus d'animation que nous ne lui en avions vu depuis notre arrivée chez elle. Lui-même se ressaisit et lui répondit avec tout l'entrain dont il était capable.

Il est maintenant près d'une heure ; Van Helsing et Arthur sont auprès d'elle ; dans un quart d'heure, j'irai les remplacer, et en attendant, j'enregistre ceci sur le phonographe de Noëmie. Tous deux alors se reposeront, essayeront de dormir jusqu'à six heures du matin. J'ai bien peur que demain aucun d'entre nous n'ait plus besoin de veiller. Cette fois, la pauvre enfant ne s'en remettra pas. Que Dieu nous vienne en aide !

**Lettre de Sakura Haker à Noëmie Westenra**

(Non ouverte par la destinataire )

« Ma très chère Noëmie.

« Il me semble qu'il y a un siècle que je suis sans nouvelle de toi, ou plutôt un siècle que je ne t'ai pas écrit. Tu me pardonneras, j'en suis certaine, quand tu auras lu tout ce que j'ai à te raconter. Tout d'abord, j'ai ramené ici mon mari. Quand nous sommes descendus du train, à Exeter, une voiture nous attendait, dans laquelle, bien qu'il souffrît d'une attaque de goutte, se trouvait Mr Hawkins ! Il nous a emmenés chez lui où l'on nous avait préparé de belles chambres confortables, et où nous dînâmes tous les trois. Après le repas, Mr Lachâpelle nous dit :

« – Mes amis, je bois à votre santé et à votre bonheur dans la vie ! Puissiez-vous connaître beaucoup de joies profondes ! L'un et l'autre, je vous ai connus enfants, et c'est avec fierté et tendresse que je vous ai vus grandir. Aujourd'hui, je veux que vous soyez ici chez vous, je n'ai pas d'enfant, je suis seul au monde et, par testament, je vous ai laissé tous mes biens.

« Je ne pus retenir mes larmes, ma chère Noëmie, tu le comprendras, tandis que Alexandre et Mr Lachapelle se serraient longuement les mains. Cette soirée fut si, si heureuse !

« Comment va ta chère maman ? Je voudrais aller passer un jour ou deux chez toi, mais il m'est difficile de quitter la maison, ayant tant à faire ; d'autre part, si Alexandre va bien, , il n'est pas encore complètement guéri. Il se remplume un peu, mais il reste très faible ; encore maintenant, il sursaute parfois dans son sommeil et s'éveille tout tremblant ; il me faut alors beaucoup de patience pour réussir à le calmer. Dieu merci, ces crises deviennent de moins en moins fréquentes, et j'ose espérer qu'elles disparaîtront tout à fait. Et maintenant que je t'ai dit tout ce qui me concernait, laisse-moi te demander de tes nouvelles. Quand te maries-tu, et où ? Qui célébrera la cérémonie ? Quelle robe auras-tu ? Inviteras-tu beaucoup d'amis ou bien faites-vous cela dans l'intimité ? Réponds-moi à toutes ces questions, ma chérie, car tu sais combien je pense à toi, combien je m'intéresse à tout ce qui te tient au cœur. Alexandre me demande de te présenter ses « hommage respectueux », mais je juge cela insuffisant de la part du jeune associ importante LaChapêlle & Harker ; aussi, comme tu m'aimes et qu'il m'aime, et que moi je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je crois préférable de t'envoyer ses « amitiés ». Au revoir, ma très chère Noëmie. Avec mille vœux de bonheur.

« Ta Sakura. »

Rapport de Patrick Hennessey M.D., M.R.C.S.L.Q.C.P.I., ETC, ETC., à Éric Seward, M.D. 20 septembre.

« Mon cher Confrère,

« Ainsi que vous avez bien voulu me le demander, je vous fais part de l'état des malades que j'ai vus… En ce qui concerne Renfïeld, il y a beaucoup à dire. Il a eu une nouvelle crise qui, alors que nous aurions pu craindre le pire, s'est terminée sans conséquences fâcheuses. Il faut savoir que, cet après-midi, un camion conduit par deux hommes est venu à la maison abandonnée dont le parc joint le nôtre – cette maison vers laquelle, vous vous en souvenez, notre malade s'est enfui à deux reprises déjà. Ces deux hommes se sont arrêtés devant notre grille pour demander leur chemin au portier car, ont-ils dit, ils sont étrangers dans le pays. J'étais à ce moment-là à la fenêtre du bureau, fumant une cigarette après le déjeuner, et moi-même, j'ai donc vu l'un des deux hommes qui se dirigeait vers la loge. Comme il passait sous la fenêtre de Renfield, celui-ci, de l'intérieur de sa chambre, s'est mis à l'injurier. L'autre, qui, ma foi, avait l'air fort convenable, s'est contenté de lui crier « qu'il n'était qu'un grossier personnage et qu'il n'avait qu'à la fermer » ; sur quoi, Renfield cria que non seulement ce type l'avait volé, mais qu'il avait voulu le tuer, et il ajouta que, la prochaine fois, il saurait comment l'empêcher de lui nuire, dût-il être pendu.

« J'ouvris ma fenêtre et je fis comprendre au camionneur qu'il ne fallait attacher aucune importance à ces propos, de sorte que, après avoir parcouru des yeux la façade de la maison et compris enfin où il se trouvait, il déclara tout simplement :

« – Dieu vous bénisse, m'sieur ! Peu importe, en effet, ce qu'on m'dit chez les fous. Mais j'vous plains, vous et l'patron, de d'voir vivre avec ces bêtes furieuses !

« Puis, assez poliment, il m'a demandé comment on arrivait à la grille de la maison abandonnée. Je lui indiquai le chemin, et il s'en alla, Renfield l'accablant toujours d'injures et de menaces. Alors, je descendis chez notre malade, me demandant si je décèlerais quelque cause à sa colère. Je fus étonné de le trouver très calme et de bonne humeur. J'essayai de le faire parler de ce qui venait de se passer, mais il me demanda ce que je voulais dire, comme si, vraiment, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Ce n'était malheureusement qu'un nouvel exemple de son astuce, car, moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il fit encore parler de lui. Cette fois, il avait sauté par la fenêtre de sa chambre, et il descendait l'allée en courant. J'appelai les surveillants et leur dis de le rattraper à tout prix, car je craignais qu'il ne voulût faire quelque malheur. Je ne me trompais pas. Un moment après, je vis le camion revenir vers nous, chargé maintenant de grandes caisses. Les camionneurs s'épongeaient le front et ils avaient le visage encore tout rouge, comme s'ils avaient fait de violents efforts. Avant que je pusse rattraper notre malade, il se précipita sur le camion et, saisissant l'un des hommes et l'obligeant à descendre, il se mit alors à frapper la tête de sa victime contre le sol. Si je n'étais enfin arrivé près de lui à ce moment-là, je crois qu'il aurait tué l'homme. L'autre camionneur, sautant de voiture, du manche de son fouet, lui assena des coups qui devaient le faire souffrir horriblement ; pourtant, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne les sentait même pas, car il se tourna vers le second camionneur, puis c'est contre nous trois ensuite qu'il lutta, nous secouant d'un côté puis de l'autre avec autant de facilité, semblait-il, qu'il eût secoué de jeunes chats. Vous savez pourtant que je ne pèse pas rien, et les deux autres étaient de forts gaillards. Au début, il se battit sans prononcer un mot, mais comme, peu à peu, nous parvenions à le maîtriser, et que mes aides lui mettaient une camisole de force, il commença à crier : « Je déjouerai leurs plans ! Ils ne me voleront pas, ils ne me tueront pas ! Je me battrai pour mon seigneur et maître ! » Et il continua à lancer toutes sortes d'insanités. Nous eûmes beaucoup de difficultés à le ramener à l'établissement, puis à l'enfermer dans le cabanon. Hardy, un des surveillants, a même eu un doigt démis dans la bagarre ; mais je le lui ai remis aussitôt, et le pauvre garçon ne souffre plus. Quant aux deux camionneurs, d'abord ils nous menacèrent de porter l'affaire devant les tribunaux, et pourtant, mêlés à ces menaces, on devinait comme des regrets, des excuses de s'être laissé tous deux battre par un pauvre dément. Ils prétendaient que s'ils ne s'étaient pas donnés tant de mal pour transporter les caisses, c'est eux, au contraire, qui auraient eu le dessus. Mais ils donnaient une autre raison encore à leur défaite : leur soif quasi insupportable après ce travail qui les avait couverts de poussière. Pour comble de malheur, aucune taverne, à leur connaissance, ne se trouvait dans les environs. Je compris parfaitement où ils voulaient en venir, et quand je leur eus fait boire à chacun un bon grog, ou plutôt deux, et glissé un souverain dans la main, ils ne parlèrent plus de l'incident que pour en rire et formèrent le vœu de pouvoir se battre un jour contre un fou plus détraqué encore. Je pris leurs noms et leurs adresses, au cas où l'on aurait besoin d'eux. Les voici : Jack Smollet, de Dudding's Rents, King George's Road, Great Walworth, et Thomas Snelling, Peter Farley's Row, Guide Court, Bethnal Green. Ces deux hommes travaillent chez Harris & Sons, Déménagements et expéditions par mer, Orange Master's Yard, Soho.

« Je vous tiendrai au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici d'important, et je vous télégraphierai immédiatement s'il y a lieu. Votre dévoué,

« Patrick Hennessey. »

Sakura Harker à Noémie Westenra

(Lettre resté encore une fois non ouverte par la destrinataire )

18 septembre.

« Ma très chère Lucy.

« Il nous arrive un bien grand malheur. Mr LaChapelles vient de mourir inopinément. (bon débaras je le nommerais plus dans mes fic mdr) Certains, peut-être, comprendront mal que nous ayons tant de chagrin, mais, tous deux, nous l'aimions maintenant au point qu'il nous semble avoir perdu un père. Pour moi, qui n'a quasiment proche aucun contact avec mon propre père, et quant à Alexandre, s'il est cruellement frappé dans l'affection qu'il avait pour cet homme exceptionnelleemnt généreaux et qui le considérait comme son propre fils, cette disparition le laisse désarmé à un autre point de vue encore. Le sentiment de toutes les responsabilités qui, à présent, vont lui incomber, déjà le rend plus nerveux ; du moins le dit-il, et il commence à douter de lui-même. Pourtant, je l'encourage de mon mieux, et la confiance que j'ai en lui, lui donne plus de confiance en lui-même. Car c'est là le pire résultat du choc terrible dont il a été victime.

« Auparavant, il était si courageux, si énergique – s'il en fallait une preuve, ce serait l'estime que lui a précisément témoignée le pauvre Mr LaChapelle en faisant de lui son associé. Il est dur de penser que les grandes qualités que la nature lui avait données sont réduites à ce point ! Pardonne-moi, ma chérie, si je viens troubler ton bonheur en te parlant de mes soucis ! Mais il me faut en parler à quelqu'un, car, devant Alexandre, je m'efforce de paraître contente et courageuse, et cela est épuissant quand on ne peut se confier à personne. Je redoute la journée d'après-demain : nous devrons aller à Londres, une des dernières volontés de Mr Lachapelles étant d'être enterré auprès de son père. Et comme il n'avait plus de parants –même éloignés -, c'est Jonathan qui conduira le deuil. Mais j'essyerais d'aller te voir, ma chère Lucy, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques minutes. Pardone-moi encore tous ces détails ! En te souhaitant mille bonnes choses, je reste

« Ta grande amie, Sakura Harker. »

20 septembre

Ce soir, seules la volonté, et aussi l'habitude, me font reprendre ce journal. Je me sens malheureux, abattu, découragé – comme si j'en avais assez du monde et de tout, oui, de la vie elle-même -, au point que l'ange de la mort me lasserait parfaitement impassible si je l'entendais en ce moment battre des ailes. Il est vrai que nous l'avons entendu passer ces derniers jours… D'abord, la mère de Noëmie, puis le père d'Arthur, et maintenant… Mais que je poursuive mon récit…

Je retournai donc au chevet de Noëmie pour permettre à Van Helsing d'aller se reposer. Tous deux, nous conseillâmes à Arthur d'en faire autant mais, d'abord, il refusa. Toutefois, lorsque je lui eux expliqué que nous aurions peut-être besoin de son aide au cours de la journée et qu'il nous fallait éviter que le manque de sommeil ajoutât encore à notre fatigue, il y consentit. Chris Helsing se montra très bon pour lui :

Chris : Venez, mon enfant, lui dit-il, vous êtes épuisé par l'angoisse et le chagrin, cela ne se comprend que trop. Vous ne devez pas rester seul. Car la solitude nourrit l'anxiété. Venez avec moi au salon, où il y a un bon feu et deux sofas. Vous vous étendrez sur l'un, moi sur l'autre, et d'être l'un près de l'autre nous réconfortera, même si nous ne nous parlons pas, même si nous nous endormons.

Cédric sortit de la chambre avec lui, non sans avoir arrêté longuement sur la pauvre Noëmie un regard douloureux et aimant. Elle restait immobile dans son lit, et, semblait-il dépérissait à vue d'œil. En regardant autour de moi, je m'aperçus que le professeur n'avait pas renoncé à utiliser les fleurs d'ail : il en avait encore frotté les fenêtres, dans cette chambre comme dans l'autre ; partout, on en sentait fortement l'odeur ; et, autour du cou de la jeune fille, par-dessus le mouchoir de soie qu'il voulait qu'elle gardât tout le temps, il en avait à la hâte tressé une nouvelle guirlande. Noëmie n'avait jamais paru aussi mal. Sa respiration était stertoreuse, sa bouche ouverte laissait continuellement voir ses gencives exsangues. Ses dents paraissaient plus longues, plus pointues encore que le matin même et, à cause d'un certain effet de lumière, on avait l'impression que les canines étaient encore plus longues et plus pointues que les autres dents. Je venais de m'asseoir auprès du lit, quand elle fit un mouvement comme si elle souffrait. Au moment même, quelque chose vint cogner contre la vitre. J'allai lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre, soulevai un coin du store et regardai. Il y avait un clair de lune, et je vis une grosse chauve-souris qui passait et repassait, sans doute attirée par la lumière faible cependant, de la chambre à coucher ; à tout moment, ses ailes venaient effleurer le carreau. Quand je revins m'asseoir près du lit, Noëmie avait légèrement changé de position et avait rejeté les fleurs qui lui entouraient le cou. Je les remis aussi bien que je pus.

Elle ne tarda pas à s'éveiller ; j'essayai de lui faire prendre un peu de nourriture, comme Van Helsing me l'avait recommandé ; c'est à peine si elle toucha à ce que je lui présentais. On eût dit que l'avait même abandonnée maintenant cette force inconsciente qui, jusqu'ici, l'avait poussée à lutter contre la maladie, comme si elle avait voulu guérir à tout prix. Je fus frappé par le fait qu'au moment même où elle s'éveilla, elle serra contre elle la couronne de fleurs. Car, chose étrange, chaque fois qu'elle sombrait dans cet état léthargique où sa respiration devenait très difficile, elle écartait les fleurs ; chaque fois, au contraire, qu'elle s'éveillait ou était sur le point de s'éveiller, elle les saisissait comme si elle avait voulu les presser davantage contre elle. Il m'eût été impossible de me tromper à ce sujet : durant les longues heures qui suivirent, à plusieurs reprises, elle se réveilla et se rendormit, et ce furent, tour à tour, les mêmes gestes.

À six heures du soir, Van Helsing vint prendre ma place. Cédric s'était finalement assoupi et le professeur le laissa dormir. Quand il vit Noëmie, j'entendis son petit sifflement, et il me dit tout bas, mais sur un ton vif :

Chris : Levez le store ! J'ai besoin de voir clair !

Il se baissa et, son visage touchant presque celui de Noëmie, il procéda à un examen minutieux. Pour ce faire, il écarta les fleurs, souleva le mouchoir de soie. Aussitôt, il sursauta et son cris s'étrangla dans sa gorge : « Mon dieu ! » : À mon tour, je me penchai, et ce que je vis me fît frémir, assez étrangement.

Les blessures à la gorge avaient complètement disparu.

Pendant cinq minutes au moins, Chris Helsing resta là à regarderr la pauvre enfant, l'air plus consterné, plus grave que jamais. Puis, lentemant, il se retourna vers moi et me dit avec calme :

Chris : Elle est en train de mourir ; cela ne tardera plus maintenant. Mais, entendez-moi bien, qu'elle meure dans son sommeil ou non, ce ne sera pas du tout à fait la même chose. Allez éveiller ce pauvre garçon, qu'il vienne la voir une dernière fois ; il attend que nous l'appelions : nous le lui avons promis.

Je descendis dans la salle à manger, et j'éveillais Cédric. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour reprendre ses esprits, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les rayons du soleil entraient par les intertices des persiennes, il pensa que le jour était plus avancé encore qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Je lui dis que Noëmie dormais toujours, mais je lui avouai peu à peu que nous craignions, Van Helsing et moi que la fin ne fût proche. Se couvrant le visage des mains, il se liassa glisser à genoux, contre le sofa ; il demeura quelques minutes en prières, la tête enfouie dans les mains, et les épaules secouées par les sanglots. Pour qu'il se relevât, je le pris par la main.

Éric : Allons, mon vieil ami, soyez courageux, ne serait-ce que pour elle.

Dès que nous entrâmes dans la chambre de Lucy, je vis que Van Helsing, toujours plein d'attentions délicates, avait fait en sorte que tout eût l'air aussi naturel -j'allais dire aussi gai – que possible. Il avait même brossé les cheveux de Lucy répandus sur l'oreiller avec leurs beaux reflets pareils à ceux de la soie. Nous étions à peine entrés qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, et voyant son fiancé, elle murmura doucement :

Noëmie : Cédric ! Mon amour ! Comme c'est bien que vous soyez la.

Il se penchait pour l'embrasser, mais Van Helsing le retint :

Chris : Non, non, pas encore ! Mais prenez-lui la main ; cela la réconfortera bien davantage !

Cédric lui prit donc la main et s'agenouilla près du lit. Malgré tout, elle parraissait encore jolie, la douceur de ses traits s'harmonisant avec la beauté angélique de ses yeux. Peu à peu, ses paupières se fermèrent et elle s'endomit. Pendant quelques moments, sa poitrine se souleva, s'abaissa lentement, régulièrement ; à la voir respirer, on eût dit un enfant fatigué.

Puis, petit à petit, se fit à nouveau ce changement étrange que j'avais déjà remarqué au cours des dernières heures. Sa respiration devint difficile, entrecoupée de râles ; sa bouche s'entrevirt, et les gencives blanches, retirées, rendaient les dents plus longues et plus pointues que jamais. Alors, dans un état proche de l'inconsience, elle ouvrit les yeu,x le regard à la fois triste et dur, me ce fut d'une voix doucereuse et voluptueuse qu'elle répéta :

Noëmie : Cédric ! Oh ! mon amour ! je suis si heureuse : comme c'est bien que vous soyez là ! Embrassez-moi !

Cédric se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser ; mais à cet instant, Van Helsing, qui, comme moi, avait trouvé insolite le ton sur lequel la malade avait parlé, des deux mains le saisit par les épaules, le fit reculer d'un geste si violent que je m'aperçus avoir ignoré jusque-là qu'il avait tant de force, et l'envoya presque à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Chris : Malheureux, ne faites pas ça ! Ne faites jamais ça, par pitié pour votre âme et pour la sienne !

Cédric resta interdit l'espace d'un moment, ne sachant que dire ni que faire. Mais à peine se fut-il ressaisi, et avant même de protester contre le geste apparemment impitoyable du professeur, il se souvint des circonstances et continua à demurer silencieux. Il attendait.

Chris Van Helsing et moi ne quitions pas Noëmie des yeux. Nous vîmes comme une convulsion de rage passer sur ses traits, et ses dents pointues se rejoignirent avec bruit, comme si elle avait mordu quelque chose. Puis, encore une fois, les yeux se refermèrent la respiration devint difficile.

Mais elle rouvrit bientôt les yeux qui avaient repris toute leur douceur, et sa pauvre petite main blanche et décharnée chercha celle de Van Helsing ; l'attirant à elle, elle la baisa.

Noëmie : Mon ami incomparable, mon ami incomparable qui êtes aussi le sien ! Oh ! veillez sur lui et, à moi, donnez le repos !

Chris : Je vous le jure !

Puis se tournant vers Cédric :

Chris : Venez, mon enfant, prenez-lui la main, et déposez un baiser sur son front – un seul, vous m'entendez !

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, au lieu de leurs lèvres. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se quittèrent.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se fermèrent ; et Van Helsing qui avais observé attentivement pendant les derniers moments, prit Cédric par le bras et l'éloigna du lit.

On entendit encore quelques râles ; puis, plus rien, plus la moindre respiration.

Chris : C'est fini, tout est fini.

J'emmenai Arthur, descendis avec lui au salon où il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et, le visage dans les mains, se mit à sangloter ; à le voir ainsi, moi-même, je perdis presque tout courage.

Pourtant, j'allai rejoindre Van Helsing que je trouvai toujours auprès de Noëmie et continuant à le regarder, apparemment plus intrigué que jamais. Aussitôt, je remarquai que la mort avait rendu à la pauvre enfant un peu de sa beauté ; ni ses joues ni son front n'étaient plus tirés, même ses lèvres avaient perdu leur pâleur de cadavre. On eût dit que le sang, dont le cœur maintenant n'avait plus besoin, était venu colorer les lèvres pour atténuer l'effrayant aspect de la mort.

Alors qu'elle dormait, nous la croyions mourante ; maintenant qu'elle est morte, elle a l'air de dormir.

Je me tenais à côté de Van Helsing, et je lui dis :

Éric : Enfin, la pauvre petite est en paix ! Pour elle, les souffrances sont finies.

Chris : Non, hélas ! Non, Hélas ! Elles ne font que commencer.

Je lui demandai ce qu'il voulait dire ; hochant la tête, il me répondit :

Chris : Il est trop tôt pour agir. Attendons, voyons ce qui va se passer.


End file.
